Heroes Never Die
by Jade-Q-and-Cupcake
Summary: He was sent to this world for a purpose. And he just found it...Or it found him. Witness as the once broken down Overwatch Organization comes back to deal with the threats of the world. Cheers, loves. It's hero time!
1. Overwatch

**Hello! I'm Jade. If you know who I am, welcome! Yes, I've made yet another Ben 10 crossover. I mean, I just have so many ideas that I had to bring them out of my head! I just wanna share them to the world, ya know? Anyway, this chapter is just an intro chapter so it's not too long. But the rest will be, trust me.**

 **With that said, let's read!**

* * *

The museum for the exhibit for the disbanded Overwatch organization is a sight to behold. Tons of holo vids, old weapons that are now exhibits and some statues of great heroes.

Even one kid in the museum is enjoying. However, his younger brother seems...bored. Or probably disappointed. But at what?

After the younger brother and his older brother finish watching a holo vid, the younger one says, "That was so cool! Remember in that one battle they had Sound Quake and he had like chest missiles?" After saying that, he started imitating the sounds of missiles. The two brothers walk away from the holo vid as they look around more in the exhibit.

"Who's your favorite?" the younger one asks his brother. "Mine's Fusionator. No no wait! Tracer!" He corrected himself. "She was like 'Cheers love! The cavalry's here!' Pew pew pew!" He says, trying to imitate a British accent and laser gun sounds.

However, his brother only sighed and walked away. The younger one pouted...but smiled again as soon as he saw where his brother went: an exhibit of a giant mechanical gauntlet in a glass case.

He ran to it and stared at it in awe. "That's Doom Fist's gauntlet!" He says as he leans on the glass. "Man...they say he could level a skyscraper..." He adds, referring to Doom Fist. When his older brother tried to walk away again, he follows again and started saying, "And remember when he was fighting! And Xcutioner beat him! And then he transformed and yelled, 'Humungousaur!' "

The older brother seems to have had enough and he just sighs. "That's only in the holo vids! Everyone knows that Overwatch got shut down...Half of them are just mercenaries now." He explained as if complaining.

The younger brother pouted at his brother and they start walking away...

...until they hear an explosion from a distance.

When they look back up on the glass ceiling...

...Diamondhead comes crashing down with Widowmaker on top of him, using him like a surf board. When they crash down through the ceiling, Diamondhead remained lying down on the grounf while Widowmaker fired her grapple hook at a higher vantage point and pulled herself towards that spot. Once in position, she starts firing her machine gun at Diamondhead, who just got back up.

Diamoandhead creates a diamond shield for him and blocks the bullets. However, he spots the kids and made his shield bigger, running over to the two brothers and blocked the shots to prevent them from getting shot. "So, want an autograph later?" Diamondhead joked as the bullets kept bouncing from his shield. "Alright. You kids need to run. We got this." He warned them as he made a hole through his shield and starts firimg diamond shards at Widowmaker, but she managed to dodge and kept firing at the Petrosapien.

The two brothers then just ran away and looked for cover. Diamondhead then suddenly turns back to a 27 year old Ben Tennyson, codename Xcutioner. Ben is wearing a black trenchcoat with neon green designs. He also has a visor made for scanning. Lastly, he has white gloves and black boots.

And he has a Proto Tool on his shoulder. "Time out already? Fine." Ben said to himself and takes his Proto Tool and split it in two, transforming one into an energy shield and one into a laser sword. He charged forward, blocking Widowmaker's bullets but before he could even get close, Reaper appears out of nowhere and suddenly starts shooting at Ben.

Reaper chuckled evily as Ben blocks his bullets from his dual shotguns. "You and I aren't done, Tennyson." Reaper mocked and kept firing.

"Oh, shut up!" Ben angrily replied and fused his two weapons back together to turn it into a rifle and starts firing at Reaper.

Meanwhile, Widowmaker mentally thanked Reaper for distracting Xcutioner. Now, she can focus on the real objective: Doom Fist's gauntlet. "There you are." Widowmaker says to herself as she focuses her sniper sight at the weapon.

"Psst. What'you looking at?"

Widowmaker heard a voice beside her and she jumps off her vantage point and starts firing...

...at Tracer. Widowmaker kept firing but Tracer just kept blinking away, dodging all her shots. While in mid air, Tracer brings out both of her twin blasters and also starts blasting away at the sniper.

The two ladies land as Widowmaker kept firing at Tracer, who just kept blinking and teleporting away, dodging all the shots. As the sniper focused on the teleporter, Reaper kept firing at Ben, who ducks to cover and transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms does his seismic clap to fire a shockwave of air at Reaper but the murderer turned into black smoke and dodged. As Tracer goes to cover, Four Arms leaped at Widowmaker and attempted to slam her, but she dodged, just as Reaper appears beside her and he starts firing grenades at the Tetramand. The explosions barely hurt his tough skin, but he was forced backwards toward Tracer's cover.

"Benny!" Tracer yelled at her teammate and she blinks onto Four Arm's two left hands and the alien threw Tracer at the enemy, causing Reaper and Widowmaker to split away from each other. "Wa-hoo!" Tracer yelled excitedly as she fires at Widowmaker, who shoots back. Tracer then uses both guns to fire one at Widowmaker and one at Reaper, who also fire back. But Reaper sensed Four Arms coming from behind. He turns back around and fires at the Tetramand.

"Die!" Reaper yelled at the alien as he kept firing his dual shotguns. Once out of ammo, he throws away his current pair and suddenly brings out a new pair of boomsticks and continued firing at Four Arms.

Four Arms kept blocking the bullets with his tough skin, but then he noticed Reaper is surrounding himself in black smoke again. "Yeeeessss..." Reaper creepily said and suddenly, he created a burst of smoke, covering the ground with a pool of smoke and he suddenly starts firing his guns everywhere.

While Four Arms managed to block all the bullets, Tracer tried blinking to dodge, but the device on her chest needs to recharge, forcing her to go behind cover as the dark suited murderer kept firing everywhere like a mad man.

Tracer prepared her twin guns as she waits for her device to recharge...

...until she noticed that the same kids from earlier are beside her. They seem to have taken cover here first. "Uhhh...Don't worry, loves! Cavalry's 'ere!" Tracer reassured the brothers, with the younger brother gasping and smiling at her words. She said the thing!

Meanwhile, Reaper ceased his death blossom as Four Arms ran at him. Reaper started firing at his opponent again. Although Four Arms managed to blockt them all, when he tries to crush Reaper with his strength, Reaper disappeared into smoke as Four Arms turns back to human, tripping over as some sort of locket falls from his person.

The locket opens on it's own, with the picture inside being his 17 year old self and Mercy, as if they're mother and child.

Tracer saw Ben trip. She rolls her eyes. "Really, mate?" She complained. "The big guy would've won this faster." She adds, referring to Winston.

Meanwhile, Widowmaker breaks the glass of the case that's holding Doom Fist's gauntlet. To the victor go the spoils.

As Reaper approaches the tired Ben, he aims his guns at him. Then Reaper noticed the locket. Evil is petty. Reaper just steps on the locket, breaking the part that's meant to close. Ben saw that.

He's not too happy about it.

He slaps down the Omnitrix symbol angrily and turns onto Humungousaur. The giant lizard roars at Reaper.

Reaper may have pissed himself.

Humungousaur grabs Reaper and attacks. Widowmaker was almost close to getting the gauntlet, but Ben's sudden transformation caused her to be alarmed and aim her gun at the beast.

And just in time, Tracer's device is fully charged. "Yeah!" She cheered as she goes back to the fight.

Meanwhile, the big brother looks around in thought... and gets an idea. It may be a stupid one, but he just hopes this idea can help at least. "Stay here." He warns his younger brother.

As Tracer distracts Reaper by constantly teleporting and blinking away while they attempt to shoot each other, Humungousaur roars and charges at Reaper again.

Widowmaker attempts to assist by firing her machine gun at the heroes. But she just realized that Reaper is playing bait. She stops firing and just looks back at the gauntlet and–

Wait.

It's gone.

Unknown to her, the older brother is holding the gauntlet, hiding behind where the gauntlet originally was.

Back to the fight, Reaper kept firing at the duo, but Tracer blinks behind Reaper as she fires at the murderer, who turns around and shoots back, but is too distracted by her as Humungousaur grabs him and slams him into the ground. Humungousaur then attempts to stomp on Reaper, but he disappears into smoke. Humungousaur looks under his foot and sees that Reaper is gone.

Meanwhile, Widowmaker slowly walks as she remains cautious. Where did their objective go?

The older brother can see Widowmaker from his cover and ducks even further to prevent himself from being seen. But then another idea comes to his mind as he looks at the gauntlet in his arms.

"Watch out!" The younger brother yells, causing Widowmaker to search for the source of the voice until...

"Hey!"

Widowmaker looks at her right and the older brother suddenly punches her in the face, Doom Fist's gauntlet on his arm. The gauntlet gave him enough power to cause a huge shockwave that sends Widowmaker flying. But the shockwave also sent him backward, landing on his back. The gauntlet is now broken as it falls off the older brother's arm. He looks at his only means of self defense become broken. Uh oh.

Widowmaker aims her machine gun at the kid, ready to exterminate him. However, Ben suddenly drops in front of her with his twin Proto Tools transformed into two shields. "You doing anything tonight?" Ben teased his opponent. Widowmaker actually blushed and fires her machine gun angrily at Ben, who blocks the bullets.

However, Tracer appears in front of her and kicks Widowmaker's rifle into the air. Then, Tracer blinked to the rifle in mid air and grabs it, using it against Widowmaker herself as she starts firing the machine gun while Widowmaker backflips to dodge the shots.

Once she landlands, she fires her grapple hook into the ceiling and pulls herself upward. Just in time, Reaper appears again and also holds on to the grapple hook, escaping with Widowmaker.

After the criminals escaped, Ben and Tracer look up...

...and then at each other. "You let them escape!" Ben yells at his partner.

"Me? _You_ let them bloody escape! _I_ was busy trying to shoot them!" Tracer yells back.

"Ummm..."

Both brunettes look at the two brothers, with the older one handing over the broken gauntlet. Tracer takes it and smiles at the two. Even Ben smiles at them. "You remind me of myself when I was younger." Ben says to the older brother. "You be cool, kay?" Ben asks as he offers a fist bump.

The older brother looks at Ben's fist...and fist bumps with him.

"You know...The world could always use more heroes." Tracer says, smiling. She gives off a signature salute while Ben gives a signature thumbs up. Ben and Tracer puts the gauntlet back on it's case.

"Last one to catch them gets to clean Winston's toilet!" Ben challenged Tracer as he turns into XLR8 and zooms away to chase the two criminals.

"Oh you bloody cheater!" Tracer yells at her partner as she blinks away, chasing him.

The two brothers look at each other in confusion...

...and then the younger one yells, "That was awesome!"

And then he hugs his brother in excitement. The older brother was surprised at first...then hugs back his little brother while smiling.

* * *

 **Heroes Never Die Opening Theme song!**

 **(By JT Machinima and Andrea Storm)**

The Overwatch is comin', bad guys best start runnin', The Overwatch is comin', better pick your side! The Overwatch is comin', bad guys best start runnin', The Overwatch is comin', Heroes never die!

OVERWATCH, is back in town, if you're not a hero, don't stick around! Jump in the fight, and don't be shy, cause if you're with us, you know a Hero never dies!

OVERWATCH, is back in town, if you're not a hero, don't stick around! Jump in the fight, and don't be shy, cause if you're with us, you know a Hero never dies!

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Overwatch Origins: Xcutioner

**Overwatch File #00-10-00**

 **Benjamin Ziegler Tennyson**

 **aka Xcutioner**

 **Loading Data Log...**

 **Data Log complete**

 **Playing...**

* * *

Hi! The name is Ben Tennyson. I was just an ordinary kid one time, until I discovered the most powerful device in the universe: the Omnitrix.

When it attached to me, I had an adventure of a lifetime. I've been fighting bad guys for 17 years, some were just small time crooks while some are intergalactic warlords! Pretty crazy, huh?

Well, not as crazy as the time Fisttrick sent me to a different dimension.

There, I met Angela Ziegler. Her very caring nature and almost motherly attitude earned her the nickname Mercy. She told me she wanted to save more lives. So I helped her out. Together with her and Grey Matter's intelligence, we both made a miracle! Technology that uses nanobiology which can help improve the treatment of life-threatening illnesses and injuries. She saved so many lives! I'm glad I could help.

Well, until Professor Paradox arrived. He told me that I was actually just a clone of the real Ben Tennyson. The device Fisttrick used on me created infinite clones that were all scattered across the multiverse. And I was one of these clones.

You could just imagine my shock. The happy memories I have aren't even my own memories. No actual family. No purpose. I was just used as a decoy like my clone brothers...

...but Angela heard the whole thing. In exchange for my help, she... she actually took me in as her own son! I was happy. She and I became mother and son. I helped her out in her job while she teaches me about medicine and surgery. She taught me a lot.

Overwatch eventually discovered us. Although they were interested in mom's skills in nanobiology and healing, they also discovered what I can do: shapeshifting. At first, she and I had doubts. But while mom discovered that Overwatch can actually help more people in a larger scale, I discovered that they're basically the Plumbers of this universe. They're willing to help those in need.

So we joined in!

I met a lot of people! I met Mei, Lucio, Satya, Winston, Reinhardt and lots of other people! Including Jack Morrison! He was awesome!

Although I've been taught not to rely too much on my Omnitrix, it was Jack who really hits the nail on this one. He taught me hand to hand combat, how to fire a gun and lots of cool military stuff. He reminds me of Grandpa Max. If Grandpa was grumpy most of the time. Hehe.

Then there's Lena Oxton. Gosh darn, she's annoying me! For some reason, we all get along with everyone else except each other! Satya once told me that Lena is just jealous of my talents.

That's right. I've been told that me and Satya were both considered as prodigies. We both had a lot of potential and we both learn quick. Not to mention, shapeshifting and nigh reality warping abilities are considered to be very powerful traits. Satya's power isn't close to Alien X's level, but it's still impressive.

Overwatch remained standing for almost 9 years. We were standing strong against the likes of Talon and the Omnics. Until one day...

...it just all...fell apart. Overwatch headquarters was blown up from the inside and...

...we lost Jack.

Overwatch was disbanded. When I hear that the Overwatch base in Antarctica got a blizzard storm, I immediately went there. My friend, Mei, was stationed there.

...But I was too late. There was nobody in the base but Snowball, Mei's robot. Snowball's all we had left to remember Mei by.

The bad news didn't stop there. After the organization was disbanded, a lot of us have separated ways. Lucio retired to become a DJ back in Brazil, Reinhardt went missing, Gabriel Reyes is rumored to have committed suicide, Gerard was killed by his own wife, Amellie, and the rest of us were just...

...just didn't know what to do.

Overwatch was gone.

But mom didn't want to give up. She reformed Overwatch and we helped people even if there's just a few of us. Me, mom, Lena, now known as Tracer, Wintston, Fareeha, now known as Pharah, and Satya, now known as Symmetra, are the only remaining Overwatch members. And even if this new Overwatch falls apart again, I will make sure it's rebuilt.

After all, like mom says...

...Heroes never die.

 _Psst! Whatcha doing there?_

Tracer?! Get out of my room!

 _Are you doing one of those bloody personal logs again? You are such a loner._

Shut up! I got bored okay!

 _Little knob! Got your smoothie! Catch me if you can!_

Hey! Give that back!

* * *

 **Log end.**

* * *

 **-Benjamin Ziegler Tennyson Bio:**

 **Role: Offense**

 **Estimated Stamina: 200%**

 **Armor: 50%**

 **Overwatch Codename: Xcutioner**

 **Relatives: Angela Ziegler (mother)**

 **Age: 27**

 **Occupation: Point Man, Field Medic Assistant**

 **Base of Operations: Zürich, Switzerland**

 **Nationality: American (renounced), Swiss (currently)**

 **Affiliation: Overwatch (formerly), New Overwatch (currently)**

 **-Known abilities:**

 **Proto Tool: Advanced weapon with multiple forms.**

 ***Proto Rifle: Basic firearm. Has 200 rounds.**

 ***Proto Blade: Dual blades. Capable of slicing weak metals.**

 ***Proto Shield: Dual energy shields. Can only protect the user. User is unable to attack. Only protects the front of the user, making him vulnerable behind.**

 **Repulsor Lifter: Allows the user to fire energy from his palms that helps him double jump.**

 **Angel Hybrid: A small device that allows the user to heal allies nearby. Not as effective as Mercy's** **Caduceus Staff, but still more effective than the Biotic Field of Jack Morrison.**

 **Omnitrix** **: Allows him to transform into multiple alien life forms.**


	3. Down Under

**Back! Although it's just a few reviews, I appreciate it! Love the support! I'll make sure to make this interesting. Let's read.**

* * *

New Overwatch HQ. Formerly just the lab of Winston, it's now taller and more improved after New Overwatch is formed. The facility has three floors. The first floor has a round terrace, the supply room, Winston's lab, a garage, a meeting room, rest rooms for men and women, a canteen, a kitchen, a medical room and a garden. On the second floor, there are multiple rooms. There's Pharah's room, Winston's room ,which doubles as his second lab, Ben's room and Tracer's room, which is right beside each other, Mercy's room, Symmetra's room and a training area. The third floor is the roof and a helipad.

Current members of the team are all busy. While Pharah left for a recon mission, the rest remained in HQ. Winston is working on a device in his primary lab, Mercy and Symmetra are preparing dinner, and Ben and Tracer are–

"Can't catch me!"

"Get back here!"

–are chasing each other.

Tracer runs across the hallway from Ben's room and she heads to the hallway to her right, giggling while holding Ben's smoothie cup in her hand. Ben comes out of his room and chases Tracer.

"Give that back!" Ben yells as the two brunettes ran.

* * *

Mercy is about to exit the kitchen while holding a bowl of salad until Ben and Tracer zoom past her, with her almost dropping the bowl. She sighs at her son and Tracer's 'usual bonding'. "I swear...those two..." Mercy whispers to herself.

"He has indeed grown up to be a fine young man." Symmetra, in the kitchen, says as she passes by, placing some carrots into the soup she's boiling.

"Satya, you know that I won't mind if you date him." Mercy says as turns around to face Symmetra, who's busy cooking.

"Well, he doesn't seem interested in me. I've accepted that. I'm more focused on keeping this organization in balance." Symmetra says as she cracks an egg onto her soup and starts stirring it. She then puts on the cover of the pot of soup and waits.

Mercy sighs. "Fine. Just...think about your decision or you'll regret it some day." Mercy says to her friend and leaves the kitchen with her bowl of salad.

Symmetra stares blankly at the pot as she thinks of Ben. She and Ben used to be great partners in Overwatch. The long time they were partners had Symmetra gain feelings for him. It's just too bad that not only has she never admitted her feelings to Ben, Ben is not actually interested in her in a romantic way.

Suddenly, her soup has started to boil and finally makes the whistling sound, catching Symmetra's attention. She uncovers the pot and starts stirring the soup again.

* * *

Tracer turns another corner and runs down the hallway. Ben emerges from where she ran from and chases her again. However, they both end up bumping into Winston, with Tracer accidentally letting go of Ben's smoothie cup, causing it to spill on the floor.

Ben stares at his spilled smoothie as if he just saw someone die in front of him. "My smoothie!" Ben yells as kneels down comically.

"Whoops..." Tracer says and looks back at Winston, who raises a brow. Tracer just laughs nervously.

Winston sighs. "Whose fault is it this time?" He asks.

"Lena took my smoothie and ran off with it!" Ben complained.

"Me?! I did not– Okay, it may have been me..." Tracer admitted.

Winston facepalms. "You two are always like this..." Winston says. "Tracer, you're cleaning this mess. Ben, I need to talk to you." Winston says to the two brunettes.

"Yeah, I deserved that..." Tracer admits as she heads to the supply room to get a mop.

"You deserve more than that, you dweeb!" Ben taunts Tracer.

"Oh shut up, you bloody dimwit!" Tracer yells back.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a such a–" Ben tried to say until he was pulled away by Winston into his lab.

"Come on, Ben." The Moon gorilla says as he pulls the shapeshifter into his lab.

* * *

Pharah lands on the ground and deactivates her Jump Jet. She takes off her helmet and looks at what she came for. Her eyes are wide open as she can't believe what she's seeing.

Three buildings are all crumbled down and there are burn marks across the street. It is also very clear that a fire also started here as the crumbled buildings are still smoking.

Pharah grits her teeth. She puts her helmet back on and radios in her comrades. "HQ, this is Pharah. It's the two." She says.

* * *

"Still can't figure it out?" Ben asks Winston as they both look at what seems to be a green gauntlet with electrical components on it.

Winston works on it as he replies, "No, I have not. While the pieces you gave me have helped, I still cannot identify what exactly I should do to actually determine the evolution function."

"I see. Hmmm...You think I should provide you a DNA sample?" Ben asks.

Winston shakes his head as taps on the computer connected to the gauntlet. "That's too risky for now. You and I should just focus on copying the function of it's predecessor." He explains to his friend. "Then, after that, we go on ahead and work on the evolution function."

"Great idea." Ben says. "Say, how about we take lunch first? We've been working on this for hours now."

"No time. We can finish this if we focus on it." Winston replies.

"Hey, Winston, no rush! I don't need it immediately! We can take breaks time to time. No rush." Ben says. "Besides, mom's making some peanut butter banana sandwiches for dessert." He teased.

Winston stops his work. He then gets off his seat and smiles. " I guess it wouldn't hurt to have lunch." He says.

* * *

"Junkrat and Roadhog?" Mercy asks through her radio as she enters the facility from the garden, with her bowl of salad now having additional vegetables in them.

"Indeed. Burn marks, scorched earth and destroyed buildings. I'm sure this is them." radio!Phara replies.

"What buildings did they attack?" Mercy asks.

* * *

Pharah walks towards one of the crumbled buildings and sees a broken down sign that says, 'Daily Rooster'.

"One of them is the Daily Rooster. News company." Pharah replies. She then approaches the other buildings.

* * *

"The next two are just apartments, judging by the amount of furniture that's been spread throughout the crime scene." radio!Pharah adds.

Mercy looks down in thought. "I see...I'll send Symmetra and Ben later to investigate further. Return to base, Pharah." Mercy replies.

"Roger that. Pharah out." radio!Pharah replies and her radio turns off. She then heads back to the kitchen and sees Symmetra, done with her cooking as she pours the soup on some bowls.

"Oh, Angela. Call the others. Lunch is served." Symmetra says.

Mercy places her bowl of salad on the table and faces Symmetra. "After lunch, we'll be having a group meeting." She says.

"New threat?" Symmetra asks.

Mercy nods.

* * *

In the meeting room is a long, oblong table with multiple seats and hanging computers on the walls, including the main computer, where Athena, the base's AI, is in.

Everyone is in the room. Ben, Tracer, Winston, Pharah, Symmetra and Mercy, who is leading the discussion.

"According to Pharah's report, Junkrat and Roadhog has started causing mayhem." Mercy says as the main computer shows the site Pharah found earlier. Everyone is surprised.

"Started causing?" Ben asked skeptically.

Mercy sighs and admits that Ben is right. "Started causing mayhem _again_!" She corrects herself. "This is their first handiwork after 3 years of going dark. It's very suspicious that they have started working again."

"I assume we're going to go investigate?" Winston asks.

"Yes. But it's a divide and conquer investigation. Ben, Symmetra. You two will search up the site they left from and see what you can find." Mercy replies.

"Very well." Symmetra replies.

"Roger that." Ben says. "Man, been a while since we worked together, huh, Satya?" Ben points out, smiling.

Symmetra smiles back. "Indeed. It has been so long." She replies.

Tracer snickers. "Why don't you two just get a room?" She teased.

Symmetra blushes while Ben just looks at Tracer with an annoyed face. "Shut up, Tracer!" Ben yells.

"Ahem." Mercy cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Everyone else in the base will monitor the country to see if any similar attacks have occurred. It may or may not be the two crooks." She orders.

"So me and Satya investigate the first crime scene..." Ben repeats.

"...And the rest of us will see if the blokes have made more trouble." Tracer continued.

"Correct. You have your orders. Let us move out!" Mercy announces as everyone stood up.

* * *

They all split up. Ben and Symmetra are team Alpha, ordered to investigate the first crime scene. Tracer and Winston are team Omega, remaining in the base to give support through radio and computer. Mercy and Pharah are team Sigma, both patrolling the skies of the city with their respective jetpacks/wings.

On team Alpha's side, Ben is currently transformed as Wildmutt, sniffing out the area as Symmetra places her turrets the ground, guarding them.

She also starts looking for clues. But all that's here is rubble and scorch marks. She sighs and kept looking around.

* * *

Winston and Tracer are both searching in the computer for signs of Junkrat and Roadhog's rampage. After a couple of minutes, they've found some.

"Well, seems that wasn't the first time after all." Winston says as he taps on his keyboards.

"Teams Alpha and Sigma, come in." Tracer radios in. "It seems that Junkrat and Roadhog have attacked multiple places before they even attacked the one team Alpha is investigating."

"What's strange is...They all attacked the same building in different places. Oxford, Liverpool, Cambridge and London. They all attacked Daily Rooster buildings." Winston explains.

"And that's the connection. They attack news companies. Anything else in tthe surrounding area is just blown up for no reason." Tracer points out.

* * *

"So you mean the two apartments I saw are just random casualties?" Pharah asks.

"It seems that way." radio!Tracer replies.

Mercy and Pharah land on a roof. "The two are attacking news companies... But why?" Mercy asks.

* * *

"No wonder there's barely any news about these attacks. Their target _is_ the news." Symmetra points out.

Wildmutt is still sniffing around the place.

"Still, it's strange that they'd attack news companies. I wouldn't be surprised if they attack banks or jewelry stores. But news companies?" Symmetra asks.

Wildmutt kept sniffing around... until he sense something under the rubble of one of the apartments. He makes some roars to catch Symmetra's attention.

Symmetra looks at Wildmutt. "Hang on, Ben found something." She says through her radio and approaches Wildmutt, who is digging through the rubble.

After he has dug through, the two of them found a lever of some sort. Wildmutt turns back to Ben. "A lever?" the two ask each other.

Ben then pulls on the lever and suddenly, a hole opens up on the apartment, with the rubble on top of it falling in. Ben and Symmetra look at each other then look at the hole. "Well, we're not gonna accomplish anything by standing here." Ben says and he jumps in the hole.

"Ben wai– Ah...Darn it..." Symmetra mutters under her breath. "Everyone, come in. Ben and I found something. It's underground so we may lose signal. We'll contact you when we get out." Symmetra says to her radio.

"Roger that. Be careful, team Alpha." radio!Mercy replies.

"Yes, ma'am." Symmetra says and jumps into the hole as well.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time on Heroes Never Die!**

* * *

"Why would something like this be here?"

"Look out!"

"It's a perfect day for some mayhem..."

"Get over here!"

"Time is on my side!"


	4. Explosive Personality

**Back! Few but positive reviews! Thank you! Glad you guys like it. Don't worry about history and origin stories. They'll eventually be shown later own. Right now you'll have to roll with it and pretend it's a superhero TV show. But don't worry! Because today's chapter starts with a little bit of backstory between Ben and Symmetra. BTW, they're not the main ship. Think of it as a ship tease.**

 **Without further ado, let's read.**

* * *

"Hey."

21 year old Symmetra looks beside her and sees 20 year old Ben looking at her. He has a worried expression on his face. "You okay?" Ben asks.

Symmetra nods and then looks back at the ground. Ben places a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Do you think... we'll survive this?" Symmetra asks.

"Of course we will! You got me, remember?" Ben tried to joke to lighten up the situation...

...and it worked, as Symmetra smiles at him. "You're right." Symmetra replies. "I guess I was just nervous. This is the biggest mission I've been given. It's usually about defending certain points like extraction missions. Never thought the day would come where I'd also charge into battle." She adds.

"Well, I guess it's also kinda like a defense mission if you think about it." Ben says to Symmetra.

"It's gonna be one of those days, huh?" Symmetra comments.

"Alright, listen up!"

Symmetra and Ben both stand at attention, along with the rest of their squad, Torbjörn and Reinhardt, as Commander Jack Morrison and Angela Ziegler come in the room. "We'll be dropped off at a hidden point near the Talon Vault. HQ says that Talon has been hiding a superweapon the size of basketball in their Vault here in the Philippines. At the drop point, Satya, Torbjörn and Reinhardt will be waiting for me, Angela and Benjamin." Commander Morrison went over the mission plan.

"We'll take with us a portable teleporter built by Satya herself. She'll build an exit at the drop point while Torbjörn and Reinhardt guard her. We'll enter the facility and take the superweapon from Talon, then put up the teleporter we have, exit through the one Satya made then we leave." Mercy adds.

"No one gets left behind. Remember the plan and stick with it." Commander Morrison says.

"Commander, we're nearing the drop point." The pilot of their VTOL says through their coms.

"Roger. Alright people, lock and load." Commander Morrison says as he loads up his gun. Symmetra loads up her Photon Projector, Ben activates his Proto Tool, Mercy readies her Caduceus Staff, Torbjörn prepares his tools, Reinhardt brings up his Rocket Hammer and they're all set.

Reinhardt then pats Ben's back. "Wish we could fight together more instead of separately, my friend." He says to the youngster.

"Oh come on, Reinhardt! Just because we have different tasks doesn't mean we aren't fighting together! We're still a team here." Ben replies.

"Ben's right." Commander Morrison says as he cocks his rifle. "As long as we a have the same goal, no matter how we do it, we're all still a team."

"That's my boy." Mercy says as she ruffles Ben's hair.

"Mom! We're both at work!" Ben complains.

Mercy pouts. "Benjamin T. Ziegler. Are you telling me you don't want your mother's love?" She asks, as if scolding Ben.

"I-I-I didn't say that!" Ben stuttered as everyone but Symmetra laughed at the scene.

Symmetra just couldn't help but smile at Ben. He truly is an amazing man. The heart of Overwatch.

* * *

 _7 years later: Present Day..._

* * *

Ben and Symmetra finally land down a tunnel after entering the hole they found earlier.

"Check your coms. Hopefully they can still contact us." Ben says. Symmetra nods as both of them nod. Unfortunately, the deep tunnel they're in is blocking the signal. All they hear is static.

"Nothing, unfortunately. Till we get out, we're on our own." Symmetra replies.

Ben then does a bit of stretching as Symmetra activates the device on her wrist and starts scanning the area. "This kinda reminds me of the mission on Numbani. Remember that time Winston threw me at Doomfist and then I turned into Humungousaur to punch him?" Ben reminisced.

"Good times." Symmetra replies as she looks at Ben for a bit, smiling then looks back at her scanner. "You always did have a knack for destruction." Symmetra joked as she walks forward while scanning, following where the tunnel is leading.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad." Ben retorts as he follows her.

* * *

Pharah is still trying to contact Ben and Symmetra. Unfortunately, all she hears is static. "Symmetra was correct. They have no signal on where they're going." Pharah says to Mercy as she turns off her coms.

Mercy looks down in worry for both of them. Especially Ben. Her only son...

"They'll be fine." Pharah reassures Mercy after noticing the look on her face. "Ben was trained by the greatest soldier in the world. And Symmetra is a living prodigy. If anything, you should be worried about whoever messes with them."

Mercy sighs then replaces her worried frown with a reassured smile. "You're right." Mercy says.

However, their conversation is suddenly interrupted by a nearby explosion. Pharah and Mercy both prepare their respective weapons and immediately head to the smoke where the explosion occurred.

They both land on the ground and aim their weapons at the smoke. "Pharah! Scan for possible life forms in the building!" Mercy ordered.

Pharah activates her helmet and scans the area. However, only two life forms were detected. "Only two." Pharah replies.

"Two?" Mercy asks, until suddenly...

"Get over here!"

Mercy and Pharah jump away from each other to dodge an incoming chained hook that came from the smoke. When they recover, they both aim their weapons at where the hook came from.

From the smoke, out comes their targets: Junkrat and Roadhog.

"Didn't think we'd run into Overwatch here. Then again, we're both all over the internet." Junkrat says.

"Hmph. Let's blow them up quick." Roadhog insisted and readies his Scrap Gun.

"Junkrat and Roadhog? I thought they were attacking Daily Rooster buildings?" Pharah pointed out. "Why did they blow up an empty warehouse?"

Mercy also noticed this. Something isn't right.

"It's a perfect day for some mayhem!" Junkrat yells as he takes out his signature motorized tire bomb, the RIP-tire, and let's it roll.

Pharah open fires at the two criminals.

* * *

Ben and Symmetra are still walking down the tunnel as Symmetra is still scanning. Suddenly, her scanner beeps. "Hmmm...Interesting..." She says to herself.

"Found something?" Ben asks as he looks at what Symmetra is looking at.

"My scanner indicates that these tunnels aren't actually sewer tunnels. They heavily resemble the metal used for the walls of the first Omnic rebellion base. These metals were designed to endure heavy damage from bombs and missiles." Symmetra explained.

"So you're saying that someone, or something, created these tunnels by reinforcing them with the same Omnic metal?" Ben asks.

"Well, it's official name is 'Omnimantine', but yes. These tunnels are in fact not used for sewage but for military purposes." Symmetra replies.

"Why would something like this be here?" Ben pointed out.

Symmetra turns off her scanner as she and Ben kept following the tunnel. "I have a theory. This very tunnel was made with Omnimantine likely for the purpose of creating a fallout shelter." She theorized.

"A fallout shelter? Well, the tunnel does look very old." Ben comments.

Finally, they both reached the end of the tunnel and see a single, metal plated door. To open it, it has a security panel next to it for eye and handprint scanning.

Symmetra looks at Ben, as if she's hinting that it's Ben's job. "Right." Ben replies to Symmetra's look. He activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down.

After a brief flash of emerald light, in Ben's place is Upgrade. Upgrade then merged his hand with the control panel and started hacking it. In only a few seconds, the metal door opens.

Upgrade unmerges with the device and turns back to Ben. "Ladies first." Ben politely but a bit jokingly says. Symmetra flicks Ben's nose in response and giggles as she enters the room. Ben rubs his nose in pain.

Once inside, what they see is unbelievable. "...I was...not expecting this." Symmetra comments as she looks at what's inside the room.

"I was actually expecting a fallout shelter for the president..." Ben says. He wasn't even joking. That's actually what he was expecting.

Instead, they both got something else entirely: a whole room full of Omnic weapons.

* * *

Pharah gets sent flying to a wall after tanking an explosion. Mercy flies over to her and uses her staff to fire a healing beam at Pharah. Pharah's injuries immediately disappear, but there is still blood falling from her lips. She wipes it off and fires at Junkrat and Roadhog.

Junkrat and Roadhog hide behind a car to take cover. While Roadhog takes out a small bottle with a special drug inside and drinks it in, Junkrat fires his Frag Launcher wildly, his grenades bouncing all over the place.

Both Mercy and Pharah fly up to evade the explosions caused by the grenades. "We have to lure them out! We can't afford civilian casualties!" Mercy orders.

"Don't worry. I've scanned the vicinity. No other life forms around. Seems everyone is out for the festival." Pharah replies.

"...There's a festival?" Mercy lampshaded.

Mercy is suddenly grabbed by Roadhog's hook. "Come here!" Roadhog yells as he pulls Mercy towards him. Mercy was left defenseless as once she's near Roadhog, the criminal headbutts her, knocking her out.

"Angela!" Pharah yelled in worry. She then tackles Roadhog into a wall. After making Roadhog dizzy, Pharah then open fires at Junkrat, who screams in terror and goes to a different cover. Pharah then stops firing and grabs the unconscious Mercy and attempts to fly away.

Roadhog recovers and looks at Junkrat and they nod at each other. Junkrat then throws a non explosive Concussion Mine in front of Roadhog. Roadhog jumps onto the mine, prompting Junkrat to detonate it. The mine explodes into concentrated air, giving enough force launch Roadhog at the escaping Pharah.

In mid air, Roadhog fires his Scrap Gun at Pharah. Most of his shots missed, except the last one, which managed to hit her Jump Jet, damaging it and causing her to crash down into a different part of the vicinity.

Roadhog lands back down on the ground and is approached by Junkrat. They high five each other and then heads to where Pharah and Mercy crashed.

* * *

"These are all old Omnic tech!" Ben says as he looks around the area. He spots a giant laser rifle with a buzzsaw for a bayonet. "This! This was used by one of the Bastion Commanders!"

"I don't understand. None of our files have said anything about underground Omnic bases." Symmetra says as she scans a flamethrower with a tesla grenade launcher attached to it.

"Who's been keeping these?" Ben asks as he opens a chest filled with ninja stars and a single sword with a green glowing blade.

"I don't know. But I've scanned the whole area. Onky a few of these machines are still working. These are very old technology, indeed." Symmetra replies as she turns off her scanner.

Ben then kept looking around until he spots 10 pods. All of them have broken Bastion units inside them...except the last pod.

"Satya, check this out." Ben says as he approaches the pods. Symmetra follows him. "All 9 pods have Bastion units. Except that last one." He points out.

Symmetra turns her scanner back on and has it scan the empty pod. "There _was_ a Bastion unit here." She replies. "Someone must've took it."

"Who would take a broken and old Bastion unit?" Ben asks.

"Old tech like this can be sold to black markets." Symmetra replies and tunrs off her scanner. "As long as the tech is at least still repairable. These Bastion units are beyond repair, so I'm assuming that the one taken here can still be repaired."

"We'll have to get Winston down here next time. We'll look for clues to whoever took it. Anyway, we can't let anyone but Overwatch know about this place." Ben suggested.

"But someone was already here. So whoever took the Bastion units is our only problem." Symmetra points out as she and Ben start to leave the place.

Ben cups his chin in thought as he says, "But he never took any of the other weapons in here... So the question is..."

"...what was special about the Bastion unit he stole...?" Symmetra continued.

* * *

"Team Omega, do you read?"

Tracer stops typing as she pushes herself to the communication panel while on a wheeled office chair and replies to Pharah on the coms. "This is team Omega. What's wrong, Team Sigma?" She asks.

"This Pharah. My Jump Jet is damaged and Mercy is down but not out. I am unable to escape with Mercy with Junkrat and Roadhog attacking us." radio!Pharah replied.

"Hold the line, Pharah! We'll contact team Alpha and–" Winston tried saying.

"Their coms are out. We may not make it. I'm almost out of ammo..." radio!Pharah says as Tracer and Winston hear explosion in Pharah's radio.

"Pharah, stay with us!" Winston yells.

"I'm on my way!" Tracer suddenly yells.

Winston looks at Tracer in confusion and surprise. "Tracer?! What are you doing? You won't make it in time!" He warned her.

"Pssh." Tracer replied as she smirks and points at herself with her thumb. "Time is on my side!" She boasted and ran out of the communication room, heading to the helipad.

"Well you better hurry!" Wintson yells out the door. He then sighs and goes back to talking to Pharah. "Pharah, hold the line and protect Mercy. Tracer is on her way."

"I'll do what I can. If we don't make it...Tell Ben that I'm sorry...that I couldn't protect his mother." radio!Pharah replies.

"No! You _will_ make it! Just have faith." Winston answers back.

"Heh. Never been a religious woman..." radio!Pharah joked despite the danger she's in.

* * *

Pharah is hiding behind a wall as Roadhog keeps firing his Scrap Gun at her. Beside Pharah is the still unconscious Mercy. She attempts to fire a rocket with her rocket launcher, but Roadhog swats it away and the rocket hits the far away wall behind Roadhog instead, exploding on impact.

Junkrat then jumps beside Roadhog and starts firing his Frag Launcher at Pharah. Some of the grenades explode on impact at the wall she's hiding behind. Pharah had to shield Mercy from some of the grenades using her own body.

Pharah coughs as the smoke from the explosions reach her.

She looks back at the criminals, who are both walking towards her and Mercy.

"I hate these guys..." Pharah whispered to herself.

* * *

Tracer is currently inside the Overwatch Blackbird. This baby can fly at speeds reaching Mach 3, with it's maximum speed of 3,540 km/h. Hopefully it's enough speed to get to Pharah and Mercy.

"Tracer, come in! Tracer!"

Tracer hears Ben's voice on her coms. She pushes the button for her coms' mic and replies, "What is it?"

"It's me, Ben. Our coms are back, as you are now witnessing. Winston told us the situation and I'm on my way to them. I can reach them faster so just use the Blackbird as extraction for us." radio!Ben says.

Tracer's eyes widened at Ben's orders. She then gains a sad expression and looks down.

"Tracer? Tracer, respond." radio!Ben says.

"Yeah. I...I heard you..." Tracer replies. "Just...hurry up and save them...bloody dweeb..." She adds.

"Roger. Xcutioner out." radio!Ben replies and turns off his coms.

Tracer sighs as she looks back at where she's flying. She then grips the control wheel very tight, as if she's angry.

 _Why is it always you...? Why are you always the hero...?_

* * *

Pharah, carrying Mercy in her arms, ran as Junkrat and Roadhog kept firing at them. Her rocket launcher has ran out of ammo and she has no means to fight back. She could've tried her martial arts, but she needs to get close. And it's gonna be hard to get close if your opponent can shoot you before you even get a foot closer to them.

Roadhog finally managed to shoot Pharah on her leg, causing her to fall down and let go of Mercy. She sprawls down on the ground and attempts to get back up, but then Roadhog uses his chained hook to pull her in close.

Pharah tries getting up, but Junkrat steps on her chest, preventing her. He then aims his Frag Launcher at Pharah's head. "Any last words, little birdy?" Junkrat asked mockingly.

Pharah grits her teeth...but when her eyes spot something to her right, she looks back at Junkrat with a smirk. "Heads up." She says.

"Poor choice of last words." Junkrat says.

However, before he could even fire his gun, Fasttrack suddenly zooms in and punches him in the face, sending him flying to a wall.

Roadhog attempts to belly bounce Fasttrack, but he dodges it with his immense speed and appears behind Roadhog. Fasttrack then slaps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and switches to Wildvine. Wildvine then wraps his arms around Roadhog and takes him for a spin. After a couple spins, Wildvine throws Roadhog at Junkrat, who just recovered. Unfortunately for him, Roadhog slams into him and back to the wall. Wildvine then takes out some of his explosive seeds on his back and throws them at the criminals. However, instead of a fiery explosion, the seeds explode into sleeping gas, knocking out both of the Australian crooks.

Wildvine then turns back to Ben and picks up Pharah, putting her right arm around him as he puts a hand on her left waist to help her up. "You okay?" Ben asks as he carries Pharah towards the still unconscious Mercy.

"Shot in the leg and several burn marks. Plus my Jump Jet is damaged. No. I'm not fine." Pharah replies.

The Blackbird then finally arrives as it lands safely on the ground. Tracer comes out of it and goes to help carry Pharah. As Tracer carries Pharah to the Blackbird, Ben goes to carry his mother, bridal style, and takes her to the Blackbird.

Once the ladies are all in the plane, Ben turns into Four Arms and picks up Junkrat and Roadhog.

They need to be interrogated.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark warehouse, a man in a dark cloak and a skull mask just finished repairing a Basiton unit. He then connects it to a computer and starts typing on it.

The Bastion unit then turns on and looks around.

Reaper chuckles in an evil manner as he looks at his stolen Bastion.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time on Heroes Never Die!**

* * *

"We didn't know anything about that!"

"Long time, no see, Tennyson."

"You and I aren't done!"


	5. Trust

**Back! Now I just wanna clear this out. Yes, I've seen the two Animation Shorts before this chapter was made. I will eventually put those in this story. With that, let's get to reading.**

 **Oh and thanks for the positive reviews! I'll try to make this as entertaining as possible.**

* * *

"We didn't know anything about that!" Junkrat pleaded as he is currently cuffed and his weapons have been destroyed as he is being interrogated by Ben and Winston.

Roadhog is currently in a cell built by Ben and Symmetra. Reinforced with diamond, the crook won't be escaping any time soon.

"Stop lying. You attacked multiple News Buildings in different cities. There's a patern." Winston says to Junkrat.

"Not only that, but we found a place full of Omnic tech. And a Bastion unit is even missing. So tell us the truth now." Ben demanded.

Junkrat is shivering in both anger and fear. Anger because theae guys interrogating him don't believe him and scared... of Ben. "But I really don't know! Me and Roadhog just blew up those news buildings for fun! We've gotten tired of just blowing up banks and stuff like that. We thought we'd blow up something different for a change!" Junkrat pleaded.

Winston sighs and facepalms. He then leans in close to Junkrat's face. "Listen, Junkrat. Ben there. He's going to turn into something that hasn't eaten for days if you don't tell the truth." Winston whispered to the criminal.

With that, Junkrat moves his head to the side to look at Ben. Right on cue, Ben takes out a candy bar, opens up the wrapper and takes a bite. He then put his hands up front like a raptor and says, "Roar."

Junkrat screams in terror of the thought of being eaten. "Please don't eat me! I'm really telling the truth! We just blew those up for fun!" Junkrat pleaded, on the verge of crying.

"Huh..." Winston says. "Guess he's saying the truth." Winston points out.

"Judging by the fact that he still says what he's been telling us at the threat of being eaten, yeah. I can see that." Ben also points out.

"So does that mean you and Symmetra only found that vault by chance?" Winston asks.

"I dunno. Let's ask Junkrat about it." Ben suggested. Winston nods.

Winston then takes out a data pad and shows Junkrat the image of the destroyed apartments and news building Ben and Symmetra investigated. "You two blew this up too, right?" Winston asks.

Junkrat has recovered from his fear a bit and just examines the image. "Whoa. Whoever did this did a fine job. As an explosive expert, nine outta ten." Junkrat comments.

"Wait. You mean you two didn't do it?" Ben asks.

"No." Junkrat replies, shaking his head. "But judging by the image, these aren't normal types of explosives. See, if we did this, then the aftermath would be full of other junk and a bunch of leftover empty bomb shells. But this? It was just one bomb." Junkrat explained.

"One bomb?" Winston asks.

"Yeah. The only thing messy in this image is the rubble. But those are from the buildings. Like I said, an indicator that we did that is that there's be junk all over the place. But this was one bomb. Very clean, aside from the rubble." Junkrat replies. "Even I don't have something that strong. I mean, I could probably do the same thing but it'd take a lot of my stash to do so."

"One bomb...and it destroyed three buildings." Winston says. "Who would have access to these kinds of explosives?"

"Not Junkrat, that's who. Speaking of Junkrat..." Ben says and suddenly socks Junrkat in the face, knocking him out. "We bette drop him off at prison. A very, VERY secure prison." Ben suggested.

"You didn't have to knock him out that way." Winston says.

Ben shrugs. "Just doing what Jack taught me." Ben replies as Winston picks up Junkrat and they all left the interrogation room.

* * *

"Earlier today, the two criminals known as Junkrat and Roadhog have finally been caught by authorities. These two have been causing a problem with the media as they have destroyed Daily Rooster buildings merely 'for fun'. Repairs are currently being made for the structures they have destroyed. The court is currently figuring out what to do with these criminals. For our next topic, is New Overwatch a group of justice doers or illegal vigilantes?" The news reporter says as Tracer and Ben watch the TV.

"That's two less crooks to worry about." Tracer comments.

"Still, we have to find whoever stole that Bastion unit. In the wrong hands, it can destroy entire towns." Ben points out.

"Right. Still, I never knew there was a hidden vault somewhere full of Omnic technology." Tracer replies. "Who do you suppose made it?"

"Probably some of the Omnics themselves. The place looked old so it was probably made way back when the Omnic Crisis was still happening." Ben hypothesized.

Tracer nods, agreeing. "True. That still doesn't explain why there were no files about it. I mean, we recovered 97% of the data Overwatch used to have." Tracer says.

"Then that means the remaining 3% is about things we really don't know. The vault must be part of that percentage." Ben points out.

They then both sigh.

Awkward silence.

Tracer suddenly pokes Ben's cheek. Ben looks at her. "Hmm?" Ben asks. However, Tracer suddenly flicks Ben's nose. She giggles and zaps away. "Ow! Hey!" Ben yells as he rubs his nose then runs after Tracer.

* * *

 _A year ago..._

"Today marks the day of Tekhartha Mondatta's day of preaching. Humans and Omnics gather around as they all await for his public appearance." The news reporter says as Mercy and Symmetra watch the TV. Symmetra is holding a data pad on her hands while Mercy is currently near an activated blender that's making a smoothie for her.

"Is it really alright for Ben and Tracer to go out in public? We're pretty much considered as outlaws by the government." Symmetra asks her friend.

"They're grown up. Besides, they're two of our best agents back in the day. They'll be fine. Plus, Tracer's always wanted to see Mondatta, especially now that his speech will be happening in King's Row. If anything happens, we'll come to them." Mercy replies as she finally finished making her strawberry banana smoothie and takes a sip.

Symmetra looks at Mercy weirdly. "Ben's gotten you hooked to those, huh?" She asks jokingly.

"Well, it helps that these are actually quite healthy. Ben says he drinks the ones with low sugar and 100% natural fruits. So when he made me try some, I was definitely delighted." Mercy replied.

"...Can I try?" Symmetra asks.

* * *

"Picked a spot yet?" Ben asks as he and Tracer walk to the plaza where Mondatta is going to do his speech.

"I plan on going straight right in the crowd." Tracer replies.

"What if people see you?" Ben asks. "You can just hang with me at the rooftops. Plenty of air and space. Plus, a great view of the crowd."

Tracer shrugs. "If we're that far, we may not hear Mondatta's speech." She points out. "Then again, he'll be using a mic..."

"See? Come on! Rooftops are always cool to hang out on." Ben kept trying to persuade Tracer.

"I'll pass. The crowd seems like a better company." Tracer teased Ben, who just rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but take this ID mask." Ben says and takes out an ID mask made by him and Winston.

Tracer shook her head at Ben. "I won't need it." She replies and she walked to the crowd ahead.

"Suit yourself." Ben replies and heads to an alley, putting the ID mask back on his side.

* * *

As Mondatta, the Omnic monk, does his speech, Tracer listens to him like he was some sort of angel sent by the Heavens to deliver a message of hope and peace. He can unite humanity and omnics just by words.

Suddenly, however, her coms turn on. "Tracer, it's me." radio!Ben says.

Tracer had to leave the crowd and answer her coms out of annoyance. "What are you bloody doing? Mondatta was getting to the best part!" She replies.

"Yeah well if we don't do something about this current problem, Mondatta won't make another speech ever again." radio!Ben warned Tracer.

"What do you mean?" Tracer asks.

"The guards here are suddenly getting worried because some of them aren't answering their coms. I don't want to attract too much attention because of what I can do so we need to switch places. I'll guard Mondatta from down there. You come here at the roofs and find the problem." radio!Ben says.

Tracer sighs. "Right." She replies and runs off.

* * *

At rooftop, a sniper guard tries turning on his coms, but no one replies. He looks around and sees no one but him.

However, someone sneaks up behind him and breaks his neck. This someone is Widowmaker. She smirks at her kill and fires her grappling hook at a nearby wall. She then ties the rope of the hook to her left leg and uses it to rappel upside down on the side of the building she was on. With that, she takes out her sniper rifle and takes aim.

Her target?

Mondatta.

As the Omnic monk is now in her sights, she prepares to fire.

Until she hears a familiar zapping sound. She looks up her and sees Tracer, coming down from the roof she dropped from and the Overwatch agent starts firing at Widowmaker, who dodges the shots and breaks inside the building by going through a glass window. She retracts her grapple hook and looks at Tracer, who manages to land on the roof of the building beside the building Widowmaker is in.

"Trying to crash another party, love?" Tracer asks and starts firing her twin pistols at the villainess, who just fires her grapple hook at the ceiling of the building and pulls herself upward. She starts firing at Tracer using her sniper's machine gun mode, but Tracer merely uses her time abilities and zap across the place while running up the stairs.

Widowmaker reaches the top floor first and exits through the door to the roof. Tracer eventually reached the same door, but, surprise, Widowmaker was waiting for her on the other roof, open firing at Tracer. "Whoa!" Tracer yells as she hides behind the wall beside the door. "Benny! There's a shooter on the roof! You need to get Mondatta out of there!" Tracer yells through her coms.

* * *

"What? What do you expect me to do?" Ben yells back as he hides behind a wall while keeping Mondatta in his sights.

"I don't know! Just do something! And hurry!" radio!Tracer says and her coms turn off.

Ben looks back at Mondatta. How is he gonna get him out of there without causing panic? Suddenly, he gets an idea. He takes out the ID mask again and smiles at it.

* * *

Tracer kept hiding behind the same wall as Widowmaker kept firing still. However, when the villainess stopped, Tracer comes out of hiding and aims her pistols at her...

...but Widowmaker is gone.

Tracer then comes out of the building and see that Mondatta is still reciting his speech down there. "Why hasn't Ben done anything?!" She says worriedly. However, gunshots get her attention and she looks at a different part of the rooftops to see Widowmaker killing more of the guards. Tracer immediately runs and zaps after Widowmaker.

Widowmaker uses her recon visor and sees through a wall. She can see Mondatta's heat signature. When she hears Tracer's incoming footsteps, she deactivates her visor and looks back at Tracer, smirking. The villainess then drops down from the building she's on as Tracer follows her.

As they both run rooftop to rooftop, Widowmaker sneakily hid a poison trap behind a wall she passed by. When Tracer is about to reach her, Widowmaker's trap activates and releases poison gas on Tracer, whose running became slower and she starts coughing as she trips over and falls down on her side.

As Tracer kept coughing while on the ground, Widowmaker walks up to her, steps on her shoulder to prevent Tracer from getting up, and aims her rifle at Tracer's head. "Such a sweet, FOOLISH girl." Widowmaker mocked the hero, ready to fire.

Suddenly, however, Tracer disappears from Widowmaker's foot and suddenly reapears on the previous rooftop. Tracer manipulated her own time by going back in time where she was three seconds ago. Tracer giggled and jumped back to Widowmaker and open fires. Tracer manages to hit a gas tank that releases steam onto Widowmaker, which lessened her sight.

With that, Tracer lands back down on the ground and takes out her Pulse Bomb, which she throws at where Widowmaker is.

However, Widowmaker saw the bomb and shot it before it got near her, causing it to explode in front of Tracer, sending her flying off the roof.

* * *

Everyone below, including Mondatta and his bodyguards, saw the explosion and see Tracer falling off the roof.

* * *

As Tracer opened her eyes, she sees that Widowmaker has also jumped off the rooftop and is aiming her rifle at her. With instinct, Tracer went back in time again and dodge the bullet...

...that wasn't meant for her. Because Tracer disappeared from sight, the bullet was actually aimed at Mondatta.

And the bullet strikes Mondatta in the head, causing him to fall down.

His bodyguards all instinctively go to his side as everyone in the crowd started panicking.

* * *

Tracer lands on the ground and so does Widowmaker via grappling hook. Tracer even checks herself if she got shot, but she's alright. However, when she looks back at Widowmaker, the villainess merely relaxes her gun on her shoulder.

"Looks like the party's over." Widowmaker casually says.

 _What does she mea– Wait! No..._

Tracer said in his head and she goes to the side to see...

...Mondatta has been shot.

"No...no...no no no no!" Tracer says as she kept staring at the downed Mondatta.

* * *

As most of the crowd are respectful to and idolized Mondatta, some of them have started crying at his fallen self.

...Suddenly, Mondatta gets back up. "Ow! Those usually tickle!" Mon...datta...says?

* * *

"Wh-What?" Tracer says.

"What?!" Widowmaker calmly but angrily says as she also sees her target get back up from a very lethal shot.

* * *

Mondatta then suddenly "peels off" his "face" and Mondatta glowed blue. When the light disappeared, in Mondatta's place is...

...Swampfire? Holding the ID mask on his hand.

"Best and worst idea ever." Swampfire says as he takes the sniper bullet from his head. The bullet wound then regenerates on it's own. He then turns back to Ben as he clutches where the wound used to be in pain.

* * *

"B-Benny?" Tracer whispers to herself, almost too happy as she smiles and tears even start to form on her eyes.

"Impossible!" Widowmaker yells, catching Tracer's attention.

Tracer then uses a full powered burst of speed as she tackles Widowmaker away so she can't shoot anymore.

* * *

"Who are you?" One of Mondtta's bodyguards asked Swampfire.

"And where's Mondatta?" One of the people in the crowd demanded.

"Don't worry, guys! Mondatta's in his limo. Look." Ben says as he points at said limousine.

Right on cue, Mondatta himself comes out of the car and everyone cheered. "This... human boy saved an Omnic. A true example of selflessness." Mondatta says to the crowd as he gestures to Ben. The people all cheered for Ben, who scratches his head in embarrassment.

Mondatta approaches Ben and says, "Young one. Why would youyou, a human, help an Omnic like me?"

"Does it matter if you're human or Omnic?" Ben asks back. "Human or not, I'm willing to save you." Ben points out.

Mondatta then bows respectfully for Ben as he says, "Then for that, I will forever be grateful. You saved my life." Mondatta says and everyone cheered for both of them.

Ben chuckled.

That little plan of his work.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

Ben looks back at Mondatta. How is he gonna get him out of there without causing panic? Suddenly, he gets an idea. He takes out the ID mask again and smiles at it.

He hides back in an alley and activates the Omnitrix. He then slaps it down once he found the alien he needs. After a brief flash of light, in Ben's places is Clockwork.

"Tracer is not the only one with time powers." Clockwork boasted and he immediately stops time on the whole planet. He checks if it worked and sees that everyone and everything, even the little droplets of water coming from a water bottle of a bystander, has stopped.

Clockwork then runs over to Mondatta and grabs hold of his hand. With that, he made Mondatta immune to the time stop and suddenly, Mondatta can now move normally like Clockwork through a time stopped planet.

"What? What is going on? Why is everything stopped?" Mondatta asks.

"Don't panic. I'm here to save you." Clockwork reassured the VIP.

"A fellow Omnic? What is going on?" Mondatta asked.

"Look, right now, your life is in danger. There's a sniper assassin on the rooftops being fought by my ally right now. I want you to hide in your limo and I'll disguise as you and take the shot for you." Clockwork explained.

"Take the shot for me? But I cannot just let someone die for me. That is immoral!" Mondatta replies.

"Don't worry. I won't die. I assure you. Now please. Hide. These people, human and Omnic, need you. I can't let them see you die." Clockwork answers back.

"...Very well. But you must promise me that you will not die." Mondatta says and heads for his limo.

Clockwork then puts on the ID mask and changes his image into an exact replica of Mondatta. He then goes to the stage and takes the real Mondatta's place. With that, he slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and turned into Swampfire underneath the disguise. The sudden switch of forms under the mask immediately turned off the time stop Clockwork made earlier.

Now, as Swampfire underneath a Mondatta disguise, he can survive a sniper bullet and save the real Mondatta.

"Humans. Omnics. Remember this...We are all one... under the Iris." Mondatta!Swampfire says and everyone started cheering again, not aware of the disguise.

* * *

 _Currently..._

Tracer managed to tackle Widowmaker and is now on top of her preventing the villainess from moving.

"You're going to tell me why you did you do that or else...!" Tracer warned.

However, Widowmaker merely chuckled, causing Tracer to get surprised. Suddenly, lights started shinning on the two of them. Tracer looks behind her and sees a Talon Airship shinning the light. However, Widowmaker suddenly grabs hold of Tracer's collar. She then also fires her grappling hook into a wall.

"Au revoir chérie." Widowmaker said and she pulls Tracer down with her to the side of the building and smashes Tracer into a wall, knocking her out and breaking her chronal accelerator in the process. Widowmaker then drops Tracer onto the ground as she also lands.

Widowmaker approaches the unconscious Tracer and is ready to kill her.

"Tracer!"

Widowmaker looks behind her and sees Ben come down from the rooftop, with his Proto Tool transformed into a shield and sword. Widowmaker starts shooting Ben, but he blocks all the bullets with his shield.

When he reaches Widowmaker, he's ready to slice...

...but then he gets shot at the back, causing him to sprawl on the ground, bleeding. He tries to turn his head and sees...

...Reaper with a smoking gun. "Long time, no see, Tennyson." He says mockingly.

"Mondatta got away. We better move." Widowmaker says to Reaper.

"Roger." Reaper replies and the two villains head to their ship.

Ben tries to get back up, but he's only feeling a ton of pain. "You and I aren't done!" He yelled at them but he cough up blood.

"No. We were done a long time ago, Tennyson." Reaper replies. "I could kill you. But a slow death through blood loss seems more fitting for you." He added and they left on the ship.

As Ben watches the Talon Ship leave, Ben looks back at Tracer, who's beginning to wake up. Ben then closes his eyes as he waits for the inevitable.

He could barely hear Tracer yelling his name as she finally recovers a bit.

"Ben!"

* * *

 _A year later: present day..._

"I'm still thankful for you that day..." Ben says as he and Tracer are out at the terrace, looking over the ocean view.

"Hm?" Tracer asks.

"I mean...running to the nearest hospital with me on your back...That must've been pretty taxing on your body." Ben made it clear. "Especially since you were already tired from fighting Widowmaker."

"You _were_ bloody heavy." Tracer says. "Besides, if I called Mercy to come, they'd take a long time to reach us. You would have bled to death if I didn't do that. We didn't have the Blackbird back then." Tracer points out.

"I know. That's why I'm thankful." Ben replies.

Tracer blushes and looks away from Ben. "...You would've done the same for me..." She answers.

Ben is quite surprised at what she said, but then just smiles again. "You might be the most unbearable agent I've worked with... but... you're still my friend." Ben admits, still smiling.

Tracer closes her eyes a bit. Then looks back at the ocean view, smiling. "Likewise." She replies.

The two then enjoy the view, not knowing that Mercy is watching them at the entrance to the terrace. She smiles.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time on Heroes Never Die!**

* * *

"Emergency! "

"Just one girl?"

"Come and join me...wanna play?~ "

"What...the heck... am I watching?"

"Get jinxed!"

* * *

 **A three way crossover special!**


	6. Get Jinxed Part I

**Back! Thanks for the support, guys! Didn't really think this would get reviews. Glad to entertain!**

 **With that said, let's read.**

* * *

Mercy walks around the HQ as she reads her data pad. It's about most of the tech in the Omnic Vault they found. Some of it are pretty rare, not even she knows about them. Still, these are pretty interesting. She might have Winston research on them more to see if they can use some of them.

She then passes by Ben's door, which is closed. She wonders how is her son doing so she walks towards the door and knocks on it. "Ben? Are you in there?" Mercy asks through the door.

"I-I'm coming!" Ben says as Mercy can here Ben doing stuff in his room and hears his footsteps heading towards the door. The door opens and Mercy sees Ben without his shirt on. He's only wearing pants. "Hi mom." Ben says.

Mercy looks at Ben from head to toe. He's topless and wearing only pants while his door is locked and he's alone in his room. Could it be...?

Mercy blushes at the thought as she covers her mouth with her data pad. "B-Ben... Were you... doing... you know... in your room?" Mercy nervously asked.

Ben is a bit confused at first. Until he realizes what Mercy meant and he blushes too, saying, "What?! No! I was not mastu–"

"Language!" Mercy scolded Ben.

"–I was... not doing what you thought I was doing! I'm playing a game with my online friend!" Ben says and he moves aside to reveal that Ben's computer is on and currently has a game called Hearthstone running. Ben, his gamer tag being FeedbackRulez1010, is playing with someone named D. Va the Diva. While the game is running, on Ben's second monitor is a live video call of Ben's online friend, D. Va.

"Everything alright there, hotshot? I'm about to make my turn." call!D. Va says through the video call.

"Okay. Take your turn. I'll be with you in a minute." Ben yells since he's far from his computers.

"Oh. I see. Sorry. I was just nervous. But if you _are_ doing that, I suppose it's alright since you're a boy. It's normal for boys to be–" Mercy tried saying.

"Mom! I don't do that. Besides, I'm 27. You don't have to worry about what I do in my room. Can I please go back to playing my game?" He asks.

"Alright. Just be alert when we have an emergency, okay?" Mercy replies, her blush finally subsiding.

"Okay, mom." Ben replies and kisses Mercy's cheek. "See ya later." Ben says as Mercy left, prompting Ben to close his door.

Ben then goes back to his computers and sat on his chair, sighing. He doesn't notice D. Va looking at him from his face to his six pack abs. She's smiling the whole time. "Rawr~" call!D. Va says, catching Ben's attention.

"What?" Ben asks, not noticing what D. Va said.

"Nothing~" call!D. Va teased. "Anyway, your turn."

Ben lazily holds his mouse as he thinks of what move should he do. "Right. Let's see..." Ben whispered to himself.

He was not aware that D. Va listened to Ben and Mercy talking earlier. "Soooo... You've never masturbated?" She suddenly asked, causing Ben to blush and stop makong a move in the game.

"D. Va!" Ben yells angrily at D. Va, who just starts laughing at him.

* * *

Tracer dodges an attack from an attack dummy's baton and she shoots said opponent. She then zaps away from another dummy that attempts to attack her from behind. She starts shooting it then began shooting at all the other opponents. When one managed to get close, she dodges a point-blank paintball shot and she just does a roundhouse kick at it, causing it to get sent flying into some of the other dummies. Tracer then takes out a Pulse Bomb and throws it at them. It explodes and defeats the last of the dummies.

Tracer wipes away the sweat on her forehead as the dummies all disappear from sight. "How did I do?" Tracer asks as Winston, who watched her whole training exercise in a observation deck.

"Not bad. You beat your previous record. Three minutes and five seconds." Winston replies as Tracer heads to the exit of the room.

Tracer then enters the observation deck and grabs the towel she left on a chair, using it to wipe her sweat. "I don't want to beat my records. I wanna beat Ben's records." Tracer replies as she sits beside Winston, who's eating a banana.

"He's the second highest when it comes to training records. He's One minute and fifty nine seconds. Jack is the highest, having a score of thirty seconds." Winston says as he shows Tracer the old leaderboard of Overwatch.

It's true. From highest to lowest, Jack Morrison is thirty seconds, Ben is one minute and fifty nine seconds, Gabriel Reyes is two minutes, Pharah is two minutes and thirty seven seconds, Tracer is three minutes and six seconds. Winston then changes Tracer's record to three minutes and five seconds.

Tracer sighs as she takes a styrofoam cup and slides her chair to the water dispenser and turns it on, putting cold water in her cup and heading back to Winston's side. "He's always the best... It all seems unfair..." Tracer comments and drinks on her water.

"Why are you always jealous of Ben? I mean Jack is the highest in the leaderboard but you want to surpass Ben instead of him. And you get along well with everyone else in Overwatch except him." Winston points out.

"I dunno... It's just... He's so good at almost everything... Does he even needs us?" Tracer asks, unsure.

"Tracer, no matter how skilled or powerful you are, in the end, you'll need friends to back you up. Ben or not." Winston points out but Tracer only sighed.

"Yeah right. Ben's always mister perfect. The day he needs us is the day I'll be best friends with him." Tracer tries to stay strong for herself.

Winston just sighs and rolls his eyes then finishes his banana. Suddenly, however, the alarms of the base started blaring, causing Tracer and Winston to stand up and run outside.

* * *

Ben also hears the alarms blaring. "Whoops. Gotta go D. Va. See ya later." Ben says as he turns off his game.

"Oh come on. We we're about to finish." D. Va says.

"Sorry. Gotta pull out." Ben replies.

D. Va sighs and pouts. "Fine. You better come back." D. Va complained and Ben turns off his computer then heads outside...

...not realizing he's still shirtless.

Ben enters the meeting room and noticed that is everyone is staring at him. "What?" Ben asks.

Pharah facepalms, Symmetra blushes and enjoys the view, Tracer unknowingly stares at Ben's abs, Winston also facepalms and Mercy hides her face behind her data pad.

"Ben...You're shirtless." Pharah replies.

Ben looks down and sees that it's true. "Whoops. Be right back." Ben says and zoomed away.

Tracer then realized what she did and clapped her hands on her cheeks to to snap herself out of her spaced out trance.

 _Why did I stare at him like that?_

Tracer asked herself in her head.

* * *

"Just one girl?" Pharah asks as the team watches the current news of a lone girl tearing Hollywood apart. However, the news is showing that this girl has large weapons and not even local police can stop them.

"Who is that?" Tracer asks.

"We have zero data of her so she's not Talon or Blackwatch. However, she did reveal herself to the public with this... little message." Mercy says and turns to the monitors. "Athena. Show them."

"Yes, ma'am." Athena, their AI, replies.

The monitors then show a large billboard of the human and Omnic alliance spray painted on. The words that were painted on are 'Jinx Wuz Here'.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"So is her name Jinx, Wuz or Here?" Ben sarcastically said.

"That not the only thing she did to get attention." Mercy says and right on cue, Athena shows some more photos.

One was a spray paint of the words 'Catch me if you can!' on the road in front of a blown up police station. Next is an image of the word Jinx... and the word was made by using dead cops as the letters. The last image is a building with a large hole in the shape of a heart. It's clear that an explosion was used to make this... and that a ton of lives were lost in the process.

"This... This is too morbid... I..." Tracer says and she just looks away from the screen. Everyone agrees and most of them look away.

Mercy sighs as the images were all put away. "I'm sorry you all have to see that... but whoever this 'Jinx' person is must be brought to justice." Mercy says.

"A prison won't work for her. Nor will an asylum. I'd say a bunker is more than enough." Pharah comments.

Ben cups his chin in thought. "She could be working for someone. We need to interrogate her first then surrender her to the authorities. She could be part of something big." Ben points out.

"Hmmm... Ben's right. Plus, maybe we get to use that prototype he and I are working on." Winston says.

"Prototype?" Mercy asks.

"We were making a device that would connect two people's minds and one of them can transfer their consciousness to the other's brain to get information. While it's not yet tested, we're 99% sure this is fool proof since you cannot lie to someone who's literally poking through your brain." Winston explains.

"99%? That's good enough for me." Pharah comments.

"Agreed. We should use that to see why that Jinx girl is doing what she's doing." Tracer agrees.

"All we need to do is capture her." Symmetra adds.

Mercy nods and starts to strategize. "News reports says she mostly uses a rocket launcher, a mini gun and some grenades. Heavy artillery is your specialty, Pharah. Ben, Winston, you'll back her up." Mercy says to the two.

"What do we do?" Tracer asks.

"As of now, she's attacking another city, so the rest of us will evacuate bystanders and tend to the injured." Mercy orders.

"Oh." Tracer replies. She looks down for some reason.

"Alright. Overwatch! Let's move out!" Mercy orders.

* * *

The Blackbird hovers over Hollywood. Buildings are emitting smoke while a ton of stuff is mostly destroyed by explosions. The hatch of the plane opens, prompting Pharah, Ben and Winston to drop down.

Once they land on the ground, Winston fixes his glasses on his face and brings out his scanner as the Blackbird flies away to find civilians. "My scanner can't pick up her heat signature. All these explosions were recent so the other heat signatures are messing with it." Winston says.

"How do we find her now?" Pharah asks.

Right on cue, an explosion occurs in the distance. "Won't be much of a walk." Ben joked as he points at where the explosion occurred with his thumb.

"Let's move out!" Pharah orders and they all head there.

* * *

The three of them end up on a rooftop and spot their target. However, they get surprised at what their target looks like.

Her only clothing is a stocking, a sleeve, hot pants, some belts, gloves, and a bikini top. That's it. Her weapons consist of a rocket launcher shaped like a shark, a mini gun that looks like a revolver, a pistol with electricity in it and grenades with teeth.

She's currently sitting on a wrecked tank while looking at a severed Omnic head. All around her are a bunch of dead human cops and Omnics. She seems bored, though. She throws away the Omnic head and yawns.

"That's Jinx?" Ben asks, a bit confused. He was expecting someone... more menacing.

Pharah only gritted her teeth as she has seen enough carnage from this woman. "She'll pay for her crimes!" Pharah says and drops down from the building, doing a 'superhero landing', causing the ground to crack.

This caught Jinx's attention. She looks at Pharah and rolls her eyes, still bored. "You know, that's a really impractical way to land. It's so hard on the knees. Why do you guys keep doing it?" Jinx casually mocked Pharah.

"Freeze, scum!" Pharah orders as she aims her rocket launcher at Jinx. "You're under arrest!"

"Oh god. Are you related to Fat Hands? Because seriously, I do not want to be reminded of her right now." Jinx mocked more.

"Put your hands in the air or I _will_ shoot you!" Pharah warned Jinx.

"Oh look. I'm opening my box of care! Oh wait – It's empty!" Jinx replies and just fires a rocket at Pharah who manages to dodge, but Jinx's rocket hit the building Ben and Winston were on.

"Whoa! Watch where you aim that thing!" Ben complained as he and Winston jump down from the building.

"Oh look. Now we green bean and monkey face." Jinx jokes and she starts firing her mini gun at them, causing them to run to their sides to dodge.

"Okay. You wanna play that way? Fine." Ben says as he hides behind a car and activates the Omnitrix. He then slaps it down and turns into Heatblast. Heatblast then jumps up and starts throwing explosive fireballs at Jinx, who dodges and sees the wonderful explosions Heatblast is making.

"Where have you been all my life?" Jinx says almost in a flirty manner. She then throws her Flame Chompers at Heatblast, which were the grenades with teeth. One od them managed to bite onto his arm and explodes. While it didn't hurt him, it sent him flying into a building.

Jinx then had to dodge a few rockets from Pharah by backflipping. Once she lands after a couple of flips, Jinx aims her pistol at Pharah and fires electricity at her enemy. The electricity messed with Pharah's suit, causing it to fly uncontrollably and make her crash into a building.

Winston then activates his Primal Rage nd jumps in front of Jinx. Winstont roars ferociously at Jinx. However, Jinx was unfazed. In fact, she seems bored. Winston was still roaring, so his mouth is wide open. Jinx just shoots her zap gun into Winston's mouth, causing him to get electrocuted and get knocked out.

Jinx blows way the smoke from her gun and holsters it. "Now, let's check out the hot stuff." Jinx says to herself and goes to where Heatblast ended up However, before she even got near, Pharah lands back in front of her, stopping her from going to Heatblast.

"I warned you." Pharah says and suddenly, the large shoulder guards on Pharah's suit opens and reveals a one missile launcher on each guard. She then starts firing her Barrage, the missiles going everywhere. Jinx manages to dodge them, however, and she aims her rocket launcher at Pharah. "Nice suit. I think I'll keep it once I get the trash out inside it." Jinx mocks and she fires her Super Mega Death Rocket.

Pharah tried to fly away to dodge it, but the missile is following her. It's a homing missile. Pharah kept flying around to try and outpace the missile, but it eventually hits her, causing a large explosion that damages her suit.

Pharah crashes down on the ground. Her suit is already missing a wing, an armor for the right arm and she has cracks on her helmet's visor. She tries to stand up but Jinx steps on her foot. Jinx then aims her mini gun at Pharah. "Quick note to self. Remember to look for guns that shoots out other guns." Jinx says to herself as she revs up her mini gun. She smiles at Pharah like a psychopath. Pharah remained firm. She's not afraid to die.

That is until Jinx suddenly screams in pain as she gets electrocuted, causing her to drop her mini gun. Jinx then gets knocked out and falls down on the ground with a big grin on her face and blush on her cheeks.

Pharah looks at who electrocuted her and sees Winston holding his Tesla Cannon that is upgraded by Upgrade. Upgrade then unfuses with Winston's weapon and turns back to Ben. "Shocking." Ben joked.

Pharah sighs in relief as she just lies down on the ground. "I need a new suit." Pharah complains.

"Better defense? I'll work on it tomorrow." Ben says.

"Thanks." Pharah replies.

* * *

Moments later, Jinx is now stripped of her weapons and is cuffed to a chair while Ben and Pharah are now interrogating her. Pharah is no longer wearing her suit and is instead just wearing a blue shirt with the Overwatch logo on it and black pants. Her muscles are visible on her arms.

"Alright. Talk. Why are you doing random attacks on the city?" Ben asks as he slams his hands on the table on front of the seated Jinx.

"Oooh! Are we playing good cop, bad cop? Neat!" Jinx says then clears her throat. "You'll never get any from me!" Jinx mockingly said and then just laughs at her own joke.

"No. We're not good cop, bad cop. I'm bad cop and Pharah here is even worse cop." Ben says, pointing at the angry woman beside him. "You do NOT want to piss her off... But I think you already did when you blew up her suit."

Jinx looks at Pharah, whose arms are crossed and is breathing heavily to try and calm herself. Jinx snickers a bit at Pharah struggling to remain composed. Pharah's right eye twitches in annoyance.

"Yeah. She's trying to hold it in. You think she ate something bad?" Jinx jokingly asks.

Pharah closes her eyes in annoyance, growling a little. Ben gulped and looks back at Jinx. "Look, just tell us the truth. You gotta be working for someone, right? You wouldn't blow up those buildings and kill all those people for fun." Ben says.

Jinx just yawns instead of replying. "You were fun when you were that fire creature. Now you're just a guy desperate to get some pus–" Jinx tried to joke, but Pharah slams her hands on the table, losing her patience.

Ben just backs away in fear. "We do not have time for your jokes! Tell us your purpose now!" Pharah demanded.

"Blah blah blah blah blah..." Jinx only said, not paying attention to Pharah. Pharah is just about to pop a blood vessel until Winston enters the room.

"It's clear she won't talk. I think it's time we use the prototype." Winston suggested.

Ben nods hurriedly. "Yes! Great idea! Let's use that mind device and not kill each other, okay? Okay! Let's go!" Ben says, really nervous around Pharah.

"Okay. Now you two are just bad cop and incompetent cop." Jinx mocks, referring to Pharah as the bad cop. Guess what Ben is to Jinx.

* * *

Jinx gets strapped onto the platform of the device.

The mind device looks like two CT scanners connected to each other. As Jinx enters the detector ring of the device, Ben straps himself on and is about to enter the detector ring himself.

"How come Ben is the one to enter Jinx's mind?" Tracer asks Mercy.

"In terms of experience, he has more than the rest of us. I think it's wise to have Ben to go inside Jinx's mind since he has a much better mindset than most of us." Mercy replies.

Tracer sighs and everyone watches Winston work on the computer connecting Jinx and Ben's mind devices. "It's always him..." Tracer whispers to herself.

"Did you say something?" Symmetra asks, causing Tracer to get surprised and flustered.

"Nothing!" Tracer replies and giggles, albeit a fake giggle.

* * *

Jinx stares at the spinning ring around her head and asks Ben, "So this thing is supposed to put you inside my head?"

"Yeah." Ben replies.

Jinx just smirks. "Be careful in here. You might not like what you see." Jinx says.

"Meh. I've seen worse... Probably." Ben says.

"Activating mind transfer... now!" Winston announces and pushes a button. The rings around Ben and Jinx start to spin much faster.

Both of them close their eyes.

And Ben hopes for the best.

* * *

Ben opens his eyes and finds himself on top of a building. He looks around and when he looks in front of him...

...what he sees is unbelievable.

A whole steam punk city that's has smoke coming out from it, like there's fire in the city. The clouds are beginning to turn black as Ben stares at the ruined city. "What...the heck... am I watching?" Ben asks himself.

 ** _Wanna join me, come and play_**

Ben hears singing. He tried to move, but for some reason, he's frozen in places as he feels warm arms hold onto him. A left arm is hugging his head, covering his eyes, while he can feel the right arm and hand caressing the right side of his cheek.

 ** _But I might shoot you, in your face_**

He feels like the right hand makes a finger gun and points the "barrel" at his head.

 ** _Bombs and bullets will, do the trick_**  
 ** _What we need here, is a little bit of panic!_**

The arms then finally let go of him and he can finally move. When he looks to his left...

...he sees Jinx, dance walking her way to the edge of this building. Once she reaches the edge, Jinx turns around and looks at Ben. Jinx then winks at Ben and suddenly she jumps off the edge and onto a rocket, riding it to the city below. Ben gets surprised and sees a bunch of missiles following the one Jinx is riding on.

 ** _Do you ever wanna catch me?_**

 ** _Right now I'm feeling ignored!_**

Ben then turns his Proto Tool into a grappling hook and fires it at one of the missiles. He then manages to ride on top of it and starts jumping from one missile to the next until he finally reaches the missile Jinx is on.

 ** _So can you try a little harder?_**  
 ** _I'm really getting bored!_**

When Ben tries to talk, Jinx covers his mouth and points at where they are about to crash: a building. Ben's eyes widened in fear because they're riding an explosive missile. Ben transforms his Proto Tool into a shield as their rocket is nearing the building...

...and everything fades to black.

 ** _Come on, shoot faster_**  
 ** _Just a little bit of energy!_**

Ben suddenly finds himself shooting at robots with Jinx by his side. Jinx manages to destroy a ton of robots with her mini gun while Ben only shot a few. Jinx accidentally smacked Ben's face with her giant gun because she needed to turn around to fire at the ones behind them.

 ** _I wanna try something fun right now_**  
 ** _I guess some people call it anarchy!_**

Jinx then drags Ben around a carnival as she kept dropping grenades on every stand they pass by.

 ** _Let's blow this city to ashes_**  
 ** _And see what Pow-Pow thinks_**

The two of them are then suddenly on top of a small building. Jinx has her arms stretched out as the taller buildings around them kept exploding. Ben watches Jinx instead. Ben really has no idea what's going on. The only definition of what's happening is insanity.

 ** _It's such pathetic neatness_**  
 ** _But not for long cause it'll get jinxed!_**

Jinx suddenly puts her face up close to Ben's, making him uncomfortable. She then grabs him by his collar and drags him away.

Ben find himself watching Jinx ride a rhinoceros while a burning zoo with freed, tattooed animals are behind her. She seems to be enjoying herself as she screams, "Woo hoo!"

Ben eyes started to dilate as the neon green colors on his suit and visor started becoming purple. His hair becomes black with pink and blue streaks.

He suddenly smiles at Jinx.

 ** _So much better, so much fun_**

As Jinx holds onto some ballons after she blew up a blimp, she hears an explosion behind her and sees Ben, now in his black, pink, purple and blue color scheme, just blew up a hot air balloon with rocket launcher transformed Proto Tool. He seems to be laughing.

Jinx bites her lips at the sight of Ben's actions to prevent herself from being too horny. Violence turns her on, after all.

 ** _Let's start from scratch and, blow up the sun!_**

Ben kneels down and opens a small box to Jinx, as if he was proposing to her. However, the box he opens is actually a detonator with a single button. Jinx clasps her hands together as if she was a girlfriend that's surprised that her boyfriend proposed to her. Jinx then takes the detonator and presses the button.

A nuclear explosion happens in their background after she pressed it.

Ben and Jinx then are watching exploding buildings while sitting on top of a building, eating popcorn as if they're a couple watching a movie.

Next scene has Ben chasing Jinx holding a squid balloon. They seem to be happy. Next is Ben lying down while Jinx is lying down on top of him, her head on his chest. Both of them yawn. Next is Jinx trying to punch Ben, who blocks the attacks.

Now, Ben and Jinx can be seen in a bathtub filled with bullets instead of water. Jinx approaches Ben seductively as bullets fall to their bathtub like shower.

Finally, Ben and Jinx can be seen sitting, their backs against each other. While Ben seems bored, for some reason, Jinx seems...

...sad.

Then somebody shoots at the balloon Jinx was holding, causing it to pop.

 ** _Come on, shoot faster_**  
 ** _Just a little bit of energy!_**

Ben and Jinx arrive at a site full of robots. The robots all become hostile. When one jumped at them, Jinx just shoots it with her pistol, blowing it away.

 ** _I wanna try something fun right now_**  
 ** _I guess some people call it anarchy!_**

Ben then turns his Proto Tool into a grenade launcher and fires a round at the crowd of robots, blowing them up. More arrive.

 ** _Let's blow this city to ashes_**  
 ** _And see what Pow-Pow thinks_**

Jinx and Ben started firing their guns at their enemies, with Jinx using her mini gun and Ben using his Proto Tool that turned into a rifle.

 ** _It's_ _such pathetic neatness_**  
 ** _But not for long cause it'll get jinxed!_**

When more of the robots come at them, Ben transforms his rifle into a rocket launcher and both psychos fire their rockets at the enemies, blowing them all up in a huge explosion, whose mushroom cloud even shaped like a heart.

After their attack, they fist bump each other.

 ** _Come on!_**  
 ** _Come on!_**

However, a colossal robot bursts through the floor behind them and they both turn around to face it. They both then aim their pistols at the thing.

 ** _And get jinxed!_**

And they both fired their guns.

* * *

Team Overwatch remained watching Ben and Jinx. They have been connected through their minds for three minutes now. What's going on inside Jinx's head?

Suddenly, Ben and Jinx open their eyes.

Winston unstraps Ben from the device and Ben sits up. "You okay, Ben?" Winston asks.

"Yeah. Tell him, bro!" Jinx happily yelled.

Mercy raised a brow in confusion, and so did Winston.

"Alright? I've... I've never felt so alive!" Ben suddenly yells as he stands up and raises his arms in excitement. He then suddenly transforms into Heatblast and unstraps Jinx, blows up a hole on the wall, carries Jinx bridal style and leaves through the hole he made.

"So long, suckers!" Jinx yells as she and Heatblast ran away.

Team Overwatch all just remained quiet.

"...What just happened?" Tracer asks.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time on Heroes Never Die!**

* * *

"What I want? I want... to blow up the sun!"

"Ben's gone insane!"

"Maybe... Yes. Maybe that's why he's..."

"He didn't do that for fun... She just... felt lonely..."


	7. Get Jinxed Part II

**Back. Let's read.**

* * *

Team Overwatch remained watching Ben and Jinx. They have been connected through their minds for three minutes now. What's going on inside Jinx's head?

Suddenly, Ben and Jinx open their eyes.

Winston unstraps Ben from the device and Ben sits up. "You okay, Ben?" Winston asks.

"Yeah. Tell him, bro!" Jinx happily yelled.

Mercy raised a brow in confusion, and so did Winston.

"Alright? I've... I've never felt so alive!" Ben suddenly yells as he stands up and raises his arms in excitement. He then suddenly transforms into Heatblast and unstraps Jinx, blows up a hole on the wall, carries Jinx bridal style and leaves through the hole he made.

"So long, suckers!" Jinx yells as she and Heatblast ran away.

Team Overwatch all just remained quiet.

"...What just happened?" Tracer asks.

"Winston, what happened to Ben?" Mercy asks worriedly. "Ben's gone insane! What happened?!"

Winston went to check the computers. "I don't know! All his vitals state he's perfectly fine except in his brain. I don't know how this happened." Winston replies.

"This was a prototype, wasn't it?" Pharah asks. Winston nods in response. "Then it's most likely the machine affected Ben in some way. It's not a perfected version of the device you and Ben wanted." Pharah pointed out.

As everyone else discusses, Tracer looks out the hole Heatblast made. He can see Heatblast flying into the distance, carrying Jinx on his back. Then she realizes something. "Wait... Doesn't this device transfers one's consciousness to another?" Tracer asks Winston.

"Yes. Why do you asks?" Winston replied, asking back.

Tracer looks down a bit as she cups her chip in deep thought. "Maybe... Yes. Maybe that's why he's..." She started saying.

"Tracer, what is it?" Symmetra asks.

"Ben's not insane! Jinx is inside his head!" Tracer replies.

Winston felt skeptical for a moment but then he realizes something as well. He starts typing on his computer and shows Ben and Jinx's vitals. "She's right." Winston says, catching everyone's attention. "Jinx also has something wrong in her head. It's like part of her own thoughts are somehow inside Ben's mind."

"So that's why she asked us about the device." Pharah comments.

"Then we need to get them. We need to cure Ben." Mercy says.

"You guys go without me. My suit got wrecked during the fight with Jinx." Pharah says.

"Not necessarily." Winston says. "Ben and I have been working on upgrades on all our tech. The first one we made is a new suit for you." Winston says.

"But didn't Ben say he was going to work on a new one?" Pharah asks.

Winston only chuckled. "He actually didn't say he was making one with better defense. He was talking about adding better defense on the current one we have already built." Winston explains.

Pharah raises a brow. Then she smirks. "Show me." She replies.

* * *

A pod opens and reveals Pharah's new armor. "Pharah. This is your upgraded version of the Raptora Mark VI." Winston says. "The Raptorian Armor." He adds.

(Note: Just search for the Raptorion skin for Pharah. That's what her armor looks like.)

Pharah looks at it in awe. She's impressed. "I might look like a robot if I wear that." Pharah says. "I dig it." She adds.

"Alright, everyone. Suit up. Our top priority is to separate Ben from Jinx then we bring Ben back here." Mercy commands. "Pharah, think you can handle Jinx?" She asks.

"I don't know. Can I?" Pharah asks Winston.

"Heh. Your new suit has better speed, deployable flares for enemy homing missiles, strength enhancers and a lightweight titanium alloy for better defense without decreasing mobility." Winston explained.

"Then yes. I can." Pharah says to Mercy.

Mercy smiles. "Alright. Then the rest of us need to get Ben." Mercy commands.

"What do we do when we get him back here?" Symmetra asks.

"We just need to hook him up to the mind transfer and somehow remove part of Jinx's consciousness from his brain." Winston explains.

"But who would do that?" Pharah asks.

"I will."

Everyone looks at Tracer, who has a determined expression on her face. "Pharah needs to fight Jinx and Mercy needs to assist Pharah after we bring Ben back. Winston needs to work the device while Symmetra stands guard. I'm the only who can help Ben. And besides..." Tracer says and she suddenly smiles. "Nobody messes with Benjie's head but me." She joked despite the situation.

Mercy smiles at Tracer. She and Ben may argue a lot but no matter what, they really are friends. Misfits. "Alright. Then let's move out." Mercy commands.

* * *

Jinx and Ben have begun blowing up buildings while also blowing up cop cars that get in their way.

Eventually, however, they both got bored as no one can even stand up against them. So they just sat on the rubble remains of a building they just blew up. Bens working on his Proto Tool while Jinx is just resting her back on Ben's.

"Hey..." Jinx suddenly says to her new friend.

"Yeah?" Ben asks as he kept tinkering with his Proto Tool.

It's clear that Jinx wanted to say something. But for some reason, she can't spit it out. She just sighs at herself and just looks away. "Nothing. Nevermind..." She replies.

"What's wrong, bomb babe? Bored?" Ben asks.

"Nothing, dynamite... Just...wondering a few things." Jinx replies. She looks up at the sky in deep thought, which is strange, especially for her. However, she can see a shadow in the sky that's heading right for them. "Is that a bird?" She asks.

Ben looks up as well. "Could be a plane." He comments.

However, it finally got close and this forced Ben and Jinx to dodge by jumping away from each other. The strange object finally lands down on the spot where the insane duo sat on earlier. When the dust settled, Pharah, in her Raptorion armor, stands up and faces Jinx. "Ready for round two, pigtails?" Pharah mocks her opponent.

"Whew. Nice suit. I'm ready to blow it up like your previous one." Jinx says and she starts firing her mini gun at Pharah, who simply flies up and zooms away. Jinx laughs maniacally and chases after Pharah.

Ben wanted to assist until he gets shot at the back by non lethal laser fire. He turns around and sees Tracer. "Catch me if you can!" Tracer mocks Ben and she uses her chronal accelerator to zoom away from Ben. Ben shakes his head in disappointment and transforms into XLR8 then chases after Tracer.

* * *

XLR8 turns to a corner and sees that Tracer is long gone. He looks around and sees nothing but buildings and trash. However, he suddenly gets electrocuted from behind. He struggles to tunr his head slightly and sees Winston with his Tesla cannon. When XLR8 tried to stand back up, he suddenly felt something stick to his back. He turns his head a little and sees...

...Tracer's Pulse Bomb. He looks behind him and sees Tracer waving her hand at Ben, as if saying goodbye with a big grin on her face.

And the Pulse Bomb explodes, knocking out XLR8 in the process, forcing him to turn back to Ben. Winston then carries the unconscious hero over his shoulder as Tracer contacts Mercy and Pharah. "We have Ben. We're headed back to HQ." She says over the radio and she and Winston run to the Blackbird.

* * *

"Roger that." Pharah radios back and faces Jinx. "Alright. Now, let's settle this." She says to her opponent.

"I'm gonna bring you down to earth, bird girl." Jinx mocks her opponent and starts firing her mini gun at Pharah, who simply dodges by flying upwards. She then fires a Concussive Rocket at Jinx. Jinx gets hit and gets sent flying into the air. Using this chance, Pharah opens her shoulder mounted missile launchers and fires her Barrage. "Justice rains from above!" She yells out as the rockets all head for Jinx.

Some of the rockets hit Jinx, causing her to crash down on the ground. When she gets back up, injured, she sees Pharah still firing her missiles. She dodges the remaining before firing her own rockets at her.

Pharah, fortunately, uses her own rocket launcher and counters Jinx's own. With their rockets hitting each other, this caused explosions to occur in mid air, creating a wall of smoke in front of them. Pissed off, Jinx just lets loose her Super Mega Death Rocket and fires it at wherever Pharah may be.

On Pharah's side, she gets surprised when she sees the Super Mega Death Rocket come out of the smoke. She flies to the opposite direction and attempts to outrun the homing missile. She remembers that this is the same missile that damaged her previous suit. But she also remembers something else. She fires flares from her jetpack. This caused the Super Mega Death Rocket to hit the flares instead and explode before it hits Pharah.

Pharah lets out a sigh of relief. But Jinx was even more enraged. "Come on! Stop standing still so I can kill you!" Jinx complained and starts firing her mini gun again. Pharah dodged again, like usual, and then thinks of a plan.

 _She's got a bunch of long range weaponry, all with heavy firepower... But..._

She says in her head then suddenly, she lands right in front of the maniac, causing Jinx to get surprised.

 _Can she fight up close and personal?_

Pharah then started doing martial arts on Jinx, punching and kicking her as the blue haired psycho could barely do anything. Because of her suit being both durable and lightweight, Pharah can move really fast and hit really hard.

When Jinx tried to fire her mini gun at Pharah, Pharah merely kicks away her gun, causing her to drop it. When Jinx tried to use her electro pistol, Pharah merely grabbed her wrist and redirected the blast away from her. She then proceeds to disarm Jinx and started punching and kicking her again. With that, Pharah finishes it all by uppercutting Jinx into the air and, while the crook is still in mid air, Pharah Jump Jets up and does a drop kick on Jinx, causing her to crash on the ground hard, knocking her out.

Pharah lands safely on the ground and looks at the unconscious, swirly eyed Jinx. "Mission complete." Pharah says s Mercy approaches her from behind.

"Didn't even need me." Mercy pointed out.

"I probably would have if I forgot the flares." Pharah replies.

* * *

While Ben is unconscious, Winston has hooked him up to the mind transfer device. Tracer goes to the other side and has Symmetra connect her to the machine as well.

"Tracer." Winston says, catching the girls' attention. "Whatever you see in their, be careful." He warns his friend.

"Don't worry. I've been through worse." Tracer replies.

And with that, Winston activates the device as Tracer closes her eyes.

* * *

When Tracer opens her eyes, she sees something she wasn't expecting to see inside Ben's mind controlled mind.

She's...

...in Bellwood?

To be exact, she's right in front of Ben's house in Bellwood.

"Where is this place?" Tracer asks herself. That's when she hears a vehicle stopping behind her. She turns around and sees the Rust Bucket. When the door of the RV opens, a 10 year old Ben and Gwen come out. Ben seems... sad.

"Ben? Is that you, love?" Tracer asks, but it seems these kids can't see or hear her.

"I like school but we'd probably learn more from Grandpa Max." Gwen says as she and her cousin get off the vehicle. She then pouts and looks away from Ben. "Go on. Say it. 'You like school? What a dweeb!' " She says, as if mocking Ben.

However, Ben just walks away from Gwen and into his own house, still... sad.

Gwen noticed this and suddenly gets worried about Ben. And so did Tracer as she watches her long time be this so... sorrowful.

"What's going on?" Tracer asks.

From the Rust Bucket, their Grandpa Max comes out of the vehicle and looks at Ben, heading to his home. "Grandpa, is Ben gonna be okay?" Gwen asks Max, worried for her cousin.

"Yeah. Just give him time." Max replied.

With that, Tracer, realizing she's just watching a memory and now aware she's invisible, follows Ben inside the Tennyson house.

* * *

Inside, she sees Ben walk past a small creature that somehow resembled his Grey Matter form, except this one had whiskers like it was his beard.

"I've come 76,000 light-years and I don't even get a formal greeting?" The small creature asks Ben as Ben himself walks past him and lies on the couch, facedown.

"Oh. Hey Azmuth." Ben replies to the small creature named Azmuth.

Tracer is a bit confused, but something about Ben being sad is somehow... hurting her inside. "Ben..." She whispers.

Azmuth then approaches Ben's head that's being covered by a pillow as he says, "So, how's my greatest invention? You haven't blown it apart or dropped it down the toilet or anything?"

"No...I guess not..." Ben replies.

"You know you've been doing an awful lot of winning since you took possession of my Omnitrix." Azmuth says.

Tracer seems even more confused. What an odd thing to say.

"So?" Ben replies.

"So...You don't learn anything when you win, Ben Tennyson." Azmuth replied.

Tracer suddenly gets wide eyed ay Azmuth's words. She notices that young Ben looks slightly at Azmuth at his words. This Azmuth. She remembers. Ben used to tell stories of him and how he was the creator of the Omnitrix. Is he truly as wise as Ben says? Judging by his words, it would seem so.

"Losing this transformation you call 'Feedback' was hard, wasn't it?" Azmuth asked.

Ben stares at Azmuth for a bit before finally sitting properly on the couch and says, "Yeah. It felt like he was a part of me..."

"Well, you can let that one loss define you from now on..." Azmuth says as he starts walking away and jumping off the couch. Before he leave through the door, he looks back at Ben one last time. "Or you can learn from it." He adds.

Both Tracer and young Ben look at Azmuth after he said his wise words. When Azmuth left, Tracer realizes a few things about her and Ben. She looks down in deep thought.

"You know... I also lost a part of me one day..."

Tracer looks behind her and sees that she's no longer in the Tennyson house and now, she's at an abyss with multiple colors scattered all over it. And now, she's also facing Jinx. Or at least part of her consciousness.

"And I also lost some friends. Ben here can relate with me. And I'm not about to let you take him from me. Now that we're both alike." Jinx says.

"But forcing someone to be your friend is wrong! It's not right!" Tracer replies.

"Shut up! You wouldn't know what it's like to lose a part of you!" Jinx yells back.

Tracer doesn't know what to say. But then she remembers...

"You're not the only one who can relate with Ben." She suddenly says to Jinx, who gets confused. "The day I wanted to achieve my dreams... to be a Slipstream pilot... is also the day I lost a part of me. After that accident, I lost my will to be a normal human. If this device comes off of me..." Tracer narrates as she points at her chronal accelerator. "I'll fade in and out of existence. I can't be with my friends and family normally... That's why.. I... I always compare myself to Ben all the time. He and I are so alike. Accidents we never wanted, losing a part of us... but thanks to our friends, we found who we really are... We're heroes." Tracer continued, now very determined.

"So?! Does it look like I care?!" Jinx yells angrily.

"No... But I do!" Tracer yells back and suddenly does a spinning roundhouse kick at Jinx, who gets hit and disappears like dust in the wind.

After that, Tracer looks at herself in awe. "I was not expecting that to work!" She says to herself happily. However, when she looks back in front of her, she can see young Ben in the distance. She runs towards him.

Once she reaches the sitting Ben, she crouches down and puts a reassuring hand on Ben's shoulder. "What's wrong, love?" She asks.

"Nothing... It's just... everyday... people see me as the greatest member of Overwatch... People expect a lot from me. They see me like I'm perfect... but I'm not." Young Ben suddenly says.

Tracer looks down a bit. Now she knows. She kept doubting Ben her whole life... when deep inside, she didn't really know what he feels. But now...

 _Tracer, no matter how skilled or powerful you are, in the end, you'll need friends to back you up. Ben or not._

She remembers Winston's words. She then looks back at young Ben firmly. "Well then, you need to stop shouldering all the pain, Ben. You always have us." She says. This caused young Ben to look at her. "I mean, I do say, 'The cavalry's here.' a lot, don't I? So what's the meaning of those words when you do everything alone?" She adds.

Young Ben then smiles at Tracer.

"And if you do ever mistakes, you learn from them... And not let them define you." Tracer adds.

"Thank you... Tracer..."

Tracer gets surprised when she's no longer talking to 10 year old Ben, but to 27 year old Ben, her partner.

"Thank you." Ben says again.

Tracer smiles back. "Cheers." She simply replies as everything fades to white.

* * *

Tracer opens her eyes and sees she's back in the real world. In the lab. She immediately gets up from her spot and goes to Ben's side.

"Tracer? You okay?" Winston asks.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! What about Ben?" She asks as she worriedly looks at her still unconscious friend.

"He hasn't woken up yet." Symmetra, who is on Ben's side as well, says.

After a few dramatic seconds, Ben opens his eyes slowly. And when he sits up, he rubs his head in pain.

"Ben?" Tracer asks.

It was quiet for a bit... before finally...

"Anyone got a smoothie? It's my cure for headaches." Ben joked.

With that, Tracer happily hugs Ben, who gets surprised but hugs back anyway. However, after a brief moment, they both realize what they're doing and suddenly break the hug, crossing their arms and pouting.

Winston only chukcles as Symmetra hugs Ben this time. Ben hugs back. "Well, your vitals are all completely normal. Welcome back, Benjie." Winston says to Ben.

"Good to be back! Ugh... You do not wanna know what I saw in Jinx's head." Ben comments.

"Speaking of Jinx... When you two were connecting minds, Pharah and Mercy reported in. Jinx escaped." Symmerra says.

"WHAT?!" Ben and Tracer yells.

"Yeah. Apparently, a portal opened and Jinx jumped into it. Mercy and Pharah couldn't follow because it immediately closed when Jinx came in." Winston explains.

"Darn... But where would that portal even come from?" Ben asks.

Winston began typing on his computer and looks at Mercy's report. "Well, according to Mercy's scans, Jinx and the portal had the same energy reading. It seems this portal is from a different dimension. Which means..." Winston explains.

"Jinx is from a different dimension." Tracer continues. "Well, let's hope we don't see her bloody face again." She adds.

"Yeah... But I really wonder why she would try to manipulate Ben into being her friend?" Symmetra says.

"Well... I think I know the answer." Tracer comments. "She didn't do that for fun... She just... felt lonely..."

"Lonely?" Ben asks.

"Yeah. She wanted someone she can relate to. Some who likes destroying everything like her. Someone just as insane as her. No one fits those categories except herself. So that's why she took that chance and put her own insanity inside Ben... so she can finally have the friend she's always wanted: herself but in a different person." Tracer explained.

"Wow... That's... deep." Ben comments.

"I read that in a book once." Tracer suddenly says and giggles.

"Oh." Ben replies and they all just laugh it up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the League of Legends universe..._

Jinx wakes up, finding herself sleeping on the table of her room. She yawns and shakes her head a bit until she noticed that her clapping monkey toy has ceased to clap. She then makes a finger gun and points it at her toy.

She then "fires" her finger gun and she even makes a "Bang!" noise.

However, right on cue, a muffled explosion is heard from outside and it made it shake the ground, causing Jinx's toy to fall on it's back. Jinx stands up from her seat and looks outside her window.

She can see Vi and Caitlyn fight off some outlaw. He's wearing a long, black trenchcoat. He has a giant sword on his back with a grenade launcher attached to it. He's dual wielding two pistols. He also seems to have brown hair and a watch on his left wrist.

Jinx smirks all of a sudden and she takes her mini gun, grenades, rocket launcher and pistol and she opens her window, jumping out of it. She then starts firing missiles at Vi and Caitlyn, who both dodge and see Jinx.

"You...!" Vi yells upon seeing the criminal.

"Me!" Jinx mockingly replies as she lands beside the brown haired outlaw and she throws her grenades at the ground in front of the two ladies. They explode, creating a wall of smoke. Jinx then grabs the outlaw's hand and runs off with him, escaping.

* * *

Once they're in the clear, Jinx raises her arms up in excitement. "Whooo! Yeah! They'll chase us for sure!" Jinx happily says.

"Any reason why you helped me?"

Jinx turns around and faces the outlaw. Now, she can see his green eyes and familiar face. On a nearby wall, both of their wanted posters are stuck on it.

One has Jinx's picture on it with the words written below the picture saying, "Wanted: Jinx, the Loose Cannon. Reward: 9,000,000,000."

The other one has the other guy's picture in it and says, "Wanted: B X, the Shapeshifting Outlaw. Reward: 10,000,000,000."

"You look like a big deal here, green bean." Jinx comments. "What's your name?"

The outlaw smirks as he puts his hand on the wall, leaning on it as if he was flirting with Jinx. "My real name's Ben Tennyson, but people call me B X. But of course, you can call me Handsome." The outlaw replies.

"Well then, handsome." Jinx replies as she leans her face very close to Ben's face. "Show me a good time." She replies.

"Wanna blow up Piltover and take all their goods?" Ben suggested.

"It's a date." Jinx replies. She then suddenly pulls on Ben's collars and kisses him. And with that, they both fall on the ground as they continue their love making.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **And that's that! So next time is a new arc for this story! But first, which Overwatch character do you want to see? Choose from these:**

 **Mei**

 **D. Va**

 **Soldier: 76**

 **Bastion**

 **Lucio**

 **Pick one and he or she will appear in the next chapter. So choose wisely and I'll see you guys next time.**


	8. Down the Bunny Hole

**Bck! Hey guys! Wow, that's a lot of reviews. I was really surprised and very thankful. Thanks so much for the support guys. You have no idea how important your feedback is to me. Anyway, I've counted the current votes and saw that Soldier: 76 and D. Va are both tied so it's gonna be hard for me to say this but my vote is actually on D. Va, so now that I'll include my vote, D. Va wins the voting so she'll be the new character here. She was introduced in chapter 6 as Ben's friend but now she'll be here in the flesh. Don't worry! 76 will be next on the next, next chapter. Tune in for that.**

 **With that said, let's read.**

* * *

It's nighttime in Korea as the busy streets are bustling.

Meanwhile, in the MEKA HQ, D. Va is currently lying down on top of her dormant mech, chewing gum as she listens to K-pop music on her headphones. She's listening to the song Run Devil Run.

As she relaxes, her phone starts vibrating in her hand, so she takes a look at it and sees that her friend, Ben, is attempting a video call. She takes off her headphones and answers the call. Once she did, the handsome face of her friend pops up in the phone. "Morning, Green Bean." D. Va teased the Omnitrix wielder as she even does a peace sign with her fingers.

"Hey, Bunny Girl. So, you streaming tonight?" call!Ben asks as D. Va can see Ben trying to work on something on the side. Seems he placed his phone on a stand so they can video chat.

"Well, if the General gives us a mission that is. Also, why didn't you just video call me on your computer?" D. Va asks, curious as she sits up on her mech.

"I tried to but you weren't answering." call!Ben replies as he can be seen grabbing a small welding pen and starts welding something together.

D. Va looks below her mech to see the nearby table where she set up her holo laptop and sees it turned off. "Whoops. I think I forgot to charge it." D. Va replied to Ben and giggles teasingly.

"You know, for a professional gamer, you sure don't take care of your gadgets like one." Ben comments, finally facing the camera of his phone.

"Eh, whatever." D. Va replies instead. "By the way, who's your fastest alien?" D. Va suddenly asks.

"Uhhh, Jetray." Ben replies sarcastically, as if it was obvious.

"How fast is he?" D. Va asks again.

Ben cups his chin in thought, looking up him as he thinks. "Well, he can travel faster than light given enough time. I once traveled from one solar system to another using him. Why do you ask?" Ben asks after the explanation.

D. Va smirks for some reason. "Come here in Korea." She suddenly says.

"Eh?!" Ben exclaims, shocked as he even backs away from the camera.

"My fans have always wanted to meet you in the live stream." She adds, smiling some more.

* * *

Mercy is currently looking at old photos of Overwatch on a holo album on her hands. She sighs as she looks at one certain photo.

She suddenly gets surprised when the door to her room opens. She immediately turns off the album and sees Ben coming in to her room.

"I'm going out, mom. Might come back after probably a few days." Ben says.

"Oh. Okay. Where are you going?" Mercy asks.

"I... uhhh... Oh! Yeah. I'll be on a... date!" Ben excused.

Mercy nods in relief but then asks, "Wait then why would it take you so long to come ba–" She stops herself when she realizes something. "Oh. Oh I see. Well, I think you might need to bring something for that kind of date, Ben." Mercy says, smirking and blushing a little.

"Wait... What?" Ben asks, confused about what his mother meant.

"Well, you're going on a date and you won't be coming back after a few days, like you said... so I thought... you know..." Mercy tried to explain.

Ben finally realizes what she meant and blushed hard at the thought of him and D. Va having se–

"Oh god no! Mom! I know I'm old enough but seriously! It's not that kind of date!" Ben exclaimed, still blushing. "I'll just go, mom. I'll call you later." Ben says and kissed Mercy's cheek and runs off. "Love you!" He yells as he ran.

"Love you too!" Mercy replied. She sighs and turns on the holo album again. "He's all grown up... right, Jack?" She says as she stares at the photo she was looking at earlier...

...a picture of her and Jack Morrison with Ben in the middle. They seem happy as Ben has his arms around the two adults. This was taken during the New Years celebration with Overwatch, back when it was still active.

Mercy smiles at first but then sighs in sorrow as she turns off the album and rests her head on her table, wrapping her arms around her head.

 _I'm so sorry, Jack... I couldn't... I wish I could've helped but..._

She said in her head and she can be heard sobbing.

Unknown to her, Tracer is leaning on the wall beside Mercy's door. Tracer looks down in pity for her leader.

* * *

D. Va is currently playing on her recharging holo laptop. She's playing StarCraft II. She currently destroyed 2 of her enemy armies and is about to Zerg Rush the last base. "Should've gotten additional Pylons, boy." D. Va mocks her enemy as she finally has her army of aliens rush in.

Suddenly, her phone starts to ring and she puts it in loudspeaker as she kept playing. "Hana Song here. Call me D. Va. How may I help thou?" She says.

"Hana! It's Ben! I'm here. We just have one problem." call!Ben says through the phone.

D. Va's enemy is still trying to fight back but her forces are destroying everything. "And that would be?" She asks as she kept on playing.

"They won't let me in." call!Ben replies.

At that exact moment, her enemy somehow managed to nuke all her troops, causing her to drop her portable controller. Not because she lost, but because Ben can't get in. She just stares at the screen of her laptop in a bit of shock.

"D. Va? You still there?" call!Ben asks.

D. Va sighs and she stands up, picks up her phone, walks behind her mech and enters it. "I'm on my way." She replies and pockets her phone.

* * *

At the entrance of the MEKA HQ, Ben is still trying his best to talk to the guards but they don't seem to not like him. "Come on guys! My friend invited me! Come on, if you just ask her–" Ben tried to plead but the guards just shake their head.

"Sorry, sir. But none MEKA employees are not allowed inside." One of the guards, who is more fluent in English said.

"But..." Ben tried again.

"Sir. Leave or we'll have you arrested for disturbing –" The guard tried to say.

"Hey!"

The guards and Ben all look to where the voice came from and saw D. Va sitting on top of her mech. "Geuneun nae namja chingu ui!" D. Va said to the guards, speaking her native language.

"Jeongmal?" One of the guards asked.

"Ne. Ulineun najung-e segseuleul haeyahabnida." D. Va replied, blushing for some reason.

The guards both look at Ben. Ben doesn't understand what they're saying since he forgot to turn on his universal translator, so he just shrugs and smiles sheepishly. The guards look back at D. Va and one of them says, "O. Gwaenchanh bu-in . Joesonghabnida."

The guards then let Ben pass. Ben sighs in relief and runs to D. Va. "Thank god you came." Ben said to his friend.

"Yeah." D. Va replies and she looks at Ben from head to toe. She smirks. "You look cuter in person." She comments.

Ben cups his chin and boasts, "Well, I do get that a lot. Heh."

D. Va rolls her eyes. "Kind of a prick, though. Come on, hotshot. Time to introduce you to the fans." D. Va says and she enters her mech again, walking away with Ben.

"Lead the way." Ben said before following her. "By the way, what did you tell those guards?" Ben asks, curious as he looks at D. Va in her mech.

"I recorded the conversation on my phone so you'll have to have it translated later." D. Va replies, blushing and smirking for some reason.

"Ooookay...", Ben comments, a bit uncomfortable at D. Va's tone.

* * *

"Hey guys! D. Va here! There may or may not be a mission tonight. So since we're not so sure, here's the special guest you've all been waiting for! The guy on my Hearsthone video... Benjamin Tennyson! " D. Va says to her hover cam and the cam itself turns to look at Ben, who waves his hands.

"Sup!" Ben says in the camera.

D. Va's fans only know Ben's voice since on D. Va's streams, only her POV on the game is recorded, so the video calls Ben makes never actually make it to her videos other than audio of the call itself.

Back to the present, D. Va's fans, especially the female fans, all start commenting on the chat provided for the live stream.

"Oooh! NeoNazo356 asks, 'Will you guys ever play Fighters of the Storm?'. Good question there, Neo, but let's be real here... I'll kick Ben's butt." D. Va joked, causing Ben to roll his eyes.

"Oh please. I've been at the fighting game genre for so long. I will beat you with my eyes closed." Ben retorts.

D. Va pushes Ben's face away from the camera to tease him, causing Ben to swat her hand away and attempts to tickle D. Va, causing her to squirm and giggle while almost happily telling Ben to stop. The comments on chat fire up at their little interaction.

"Epicvictory2025 asks, 'Have you guys ever heard about your ship name?' What's a ship? Like a spaceship? A cruise ship?" Ben asks.

"No. It's actually the term for pairing people like a couple. And yes, I've heard of our ship name." D. Va replies to both Ben and the chat.

"Whoa! We're not... actually..." Ben tried to say as he blushed.

"Dude, it's just fan opinion. I know we're not a couple." D. Va replies, flicking Ben's nose, causing him to rub it in pain.

"Right. So what's our ship name then? I'll bite." Ben asks, his blush subsiding.

D. Va tries to remember as she scrolls on the comments. "Oh. We're called Junebug." She replies.

"Why Junebug?" Ben asks.

"Oh cause remember during our conversations during the game where you told me your favorite color is green? Well, our fans started associating that color with you and the fact that the name of the prototype of my mech is called Junebug, based on an actual Junebug that's also color green. So yeah. Junebug." D. Va explained.

"Wow. Our fans must be nerds like us." Ben comments and they both laugh it up. The comments fired up again. D. Va's turn to read.

"Twilightnite13 says, 'You guys are awesome! Junebug is my OTP.' Awwww, stop it, you." D. Va says and giggles.

"Geez. Ships. OTP. Lots of terms today, huh?" Ben comments.

D. Va rolls her eyes. "Oh please. You do it too. During our Blizzard Fortress 2 gameplay, you kept typing 'Get rekt' whenever you beat me." D. Va retorts.

Ben laughs. "But that's only cause you always do get wrecked." He replies, chuckling afterwards.

D. Va only punched his shoulder in response. Suddenly, alarms started blaring in the base. "Uh oh." D. Va says. "Well guys, looks like you'll be getting a battle stream after all!" D. Va says to the camera.

"Whoa, for real? I'll help! This concerns my group too." Ben says.

"Great! You might need the info for this mission though. Better sneak in." D. Va suggested. She then faces the camera again. "Alright guys! Q and A over! See you later on the next stream!" She says and turns off her laptop. "Got a form for sneaking?" D. Va asks her friend.

"I have a lot, but I think I have the right one for this." Ben boasted and he activates his Omnitrix. Once he found the form he wants, he slaps down the dial and engulfs himself in green light. Once the light died down, in Ben's place is Nanomech.

"So... do you have any pockets?" Nanomech asks D. Va, who just stares at him. She suddenly then snickers.

"I can't take you seriously with that voice..." D. Va comments as she still tries her best to hold back her laughter.

Nanomech just facepalms as he shrinks himself down. "Just put me in your pocket." He says, a bit pissed.

* * *

D. Va enters the war room to see what her next mission is. However, what surprised her is that instead of just the General, there are three more people with them. They all seem like teenagers like D. Va, but younger. They all seem to be wearing the same uniform as her, just with different colors.

"Welcome, agent D. Va." The general says, causing D. Va tto snap out of it and salute. "At ease." The General adds and she does so as she stands next to the three other kids with her. "As you all know, Tonghae is one of the main cities here in Korea that's always being attacked by the feral Omnics. While we've successfully defended the city thanks to D. Va's efforts..." The General says as he gestures to said agent, who smiles with pride. "...I think it's time we take the fight to these machines and finally bring peace to the land."

"So were done defending and going on to attack the enemy base? I can dig that." D. Va replies.

"However, agent D. Va, you will not be going alone on this mission." The General suddenly interrupts.

"Wait, what?" D. Va asks, confused.

"These three here are new but experienced fighters of the MEKA corp. They all studied your style and moves and have high rankings in the training floor." The General explains as he stands up and introduces the new recruits one by one.

"This is Hye Kyo." The General says as he introduces the black haired boy next to her. He's wearing a black and red version of her uniform while his hair is tied with a ponytail like that of a samurai. "He's the top of his strategic class and is a genius in hacking and technical support."

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss D. Va!" Hye says, almost excitedly.

D. Va growls a little in annoyance, causing Hye to gulp and back away a bit in fear.

"This is Rae Gun." The General says next as he introduces the blue haired girl next to Hye. She's wearing a blue and white version of D. Va's uniform while also sporting a pair of red rimmed glasses. "She's the best marksman in her class and is good at weapon schematics and functionality."

"H-Hello, Miss D-D-D. Va..." Rae says shyly, blushing slightly, even.

D. Va just raises a brow in confusion, but Rae got this confused with D. Va getting angered, so Rae just hid behind Hye in fear.

"And finally, Ha Ri." The General introduces last. It's a girl with short brown hair, a green and white version of D. Va's uniform and even has an hourglass symbol on her chest. "She's the most athletic in her class and the best martial artist we've seen in MEKA training."

"It is an honor to be working with you, Miss D. Va." Ri says as she bows.

"Working _for_ me, you mean..." D. Va whispered to herself.

"Hmm?" Ri asks.

"Nothing." D. Va says and crosses her arms.

"You'll be leading them in your assault on the Omnic underwater base. From their, you'll have to go in, destroy the reactor and get out. That will stop the feral Omnics from ever recharging while the normal Omnics in our cities are still able to live." The General says to D. Va. "We'll be providing additional intel while you do your mission. Understood?"

D. Va rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Yes sir." She says reluctantly and salutes. The new recruits also do this.

"Alright. Dismissed. Be prepared to deploy in 900 hours." The General says.

* * *

The mech warriors exit the war room and are on their way to go to the mech storage area. "Oh boy! We'll be working with Miss D. Va! This'll be awesome!" Hye excitedly says.

However, D. Va heard that and she stops walking and faces the recruits. "Let's get a few things straight here." She says with a threatening voice, which scared the rookies. "First, call me Captain Hana. Only my friends call me D. Va. We're not friends." D. Va says. "Second, You're not working with me. You're working for me. I've been doing this mech business for a long time, probably longer than your training. I have the experience here, so I lead, you follow. Got that?" She adds.

Hye may have just pissed his pants as Rae hides behind Ri. Ri just sighs. " Yes, ma'am." The rookies all say, albeit terrified of their leader.

The rookies then all walk ahead and leave to get their mechs while D. Va remains in the hallway, pissed off.

Suddenly, from her pocket, out comes Nanomech, who flies to D. Va's shoulder and stands on it. "Geez... And I thought Pharah was scary." Nanomech comments. "How come you don't want to work with them but you're okay with teaming up with me?" He asks a valid question.

"Because you're more competent than those noobs." D. Va replies and she just walks to her private mech storage.

"While I do... admire... the compliment, you need to trust your team more, D. It's not like it's the end of the world when you do so." Nanomech replies.

"Whatever. This is just like every FPS game I play. Noobs join your squad and then suddenly, you'll be carrying the whole team. This sucks." D. Va says as she angrily stomps her way to her mech storage area. "Anyway, did you at least hear the mission?" D. Va asks.

"Nah. I stopped listening. I found a gaming app on the Omnitrix." Nanomech replies.

"What?!" D. Va exclaims.

"I was kidding. Of course I heard. Finally activated my universal translator." Nanomech replied. "Also, you need to clean your pockets more often. I think I stepped on a piece of a Dorito chip while I was in their." Nanomech joked, even though he is telling the truth.

"Well, you've always been against Omnic racism. What are your thoughts on this?" D. Va asks.

"Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, feral Omnics are beyond saving. I once tried to heal one with Upgrade... all that happened is him dying. So we'll have to do these guys a favor and release them from their pain..." Nanomech replies as he jumps off D. Va's shoulder and returns to his human form.

"Well, here's hoping that we survive this, hopefully the rookies don't screw it up." D. Va comments.

"Language." Ben comments, prompting D. Va to punch his shoulder.

"Shut up. You called FippsHatesBooty420 during our Blizzardwatch gameplay a dick once, hypocrite." D. Va replied.

Ben just rubs his pained shoulder and replies, "Good point. But you have to admit. He was a dick."

"Yep." D. Va replies.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **To those wondering why Ben and D. Va talk like this is because they have been friends for a long time. Don't worry. Next chapter of this two parter will shed a little more light to the backstory of the Junebug ship.**

 **While we're at it, I got these ship names. Tell me what you guys like. (Note: the ship name with the most likes won't actually be the main ship of this story. This ship voting is just for fun):**

 **Junebug: Ben x D. Va**

 **Prodigies: Ben x Symmetra**

 **Ten O'clock: Ben x Tracer**

 **Hidden Tension: Ben x Widowmaker**

 **Strongest There Are: Ben x Zarya**

 **Blood Unrelated: Ben x Mercy (yes, I went there XD)**

 **Cast your votes! And see you next time!**


	9. Go Go, MEKA Rangers!

**I have returned! Thanks for all the positive feedback, guys! Also, I must say, you guys really like Ten O'clock! It's to be expected, I guess. They have a tsundere type of relationship. XD**

 **And also because probably they're both the main characters.**

 **But hey. For now, the main shipping will be a mystery until the third arc of my story. Yep. Right now, we're still at the second arc. The first arc was chapter one to seven, in case you were wondering. It was an introduction arc. Now, we're in, what I'd like to call, the Recruitment Arc.**

 **Let's not delay any further. Let's read.**

* * *

D. Va has started working on her mech as Ben sits on a chair, working on D. Va's laptop. Or rather, he's using the laptop to chat with the folks back at Overwatch.

"Korea's a bit far from our location, Ben. You might have to contact someone nearer than us." chat!Pharah replies.

"Well, I could try looking for any nearby old Overwatch frequencies. Hopefully I pick something up. But just in case, you guys could still try coming here." Ben says as he starts working on his radio earpiece.

"Okay. We'll send Tracer, Winston and Mercy. Just be careful there. You're dealing with Feral Omnics. Worse case scenario, you'll be dealing with Kaiju." chat!Pharah replies.

"Kaiju?" Ben asks.

D. Va hears that and stops working on her mech to say, "Kaiju is the giant Omnic that's harassed Korea for years."

"What she said. Good luck." chat!Pharah says and logs off.

"How big is Kaiju?" Ben asks D. Va as he closes the laptop.

D. Va cups her chin and tries to remember how big Kaiju is. "200 feet tall." She replies casually.

"Wow... Not even Way Big is that big..." Ben comments.

"Come on. We need to deploy now. I've finished installing that new upgrade you gave me." D. Va says and she rides her mech. Not wanting to be noticed, Ben turns into Upgrade and attaches himself to the mech and enters it so he's not visible. With that, D. Va moves out with Upgrade in her mech.

* * *

D. Va finally meets Hye, Rae and Ri at the rendezvous point. All their mechs look similar to D. Va's but they all have different armaments from the gamer. While D. Va had her Fusion Cannons, Hye has Tesla cannons with large ket propellers on the back of his mech, Rae has twin gatling guns, one for each side, and armored plating that can withstand most blows, and lastly, Ri doesn't have long ranged weaponry and instead has giant mechanical fists on her mech instead of guns.

Hye's mech is mostly colored black with slight red, Rae's is mostly white with a bit of sky blue. Ri's is a balance between green and black.

D. Va egts out of her mech to talk to her team. "Alright. You noobs ready?" She rudely asks.

While Hye and Rae reluctantly nod, Ri sighs and finally stands up for her fellow rookies, saying, "What is your problem, Captain Hana?"

"Are you questioning me?!" D. Va asks as Ri approaches her.

"Look, ma'am. We just don't understand why you are hostile to us ever since the meeting. Is it something we did?" Ri tries to ask nicely.

D. Va crosses her arms and replies, "It's not about what you did. It's about what you're about to do. I spent 4 years of my life working with MEKA. A lot of people died before I was even in field missions. The day I finally got my first mission, I aced it like it was on easy mode. By myself. Since then, any other recruit that came after me never makes it or completely fails and just quits. So in a way, I've been carrying MEKA and Korea for over 4 years." While she said the last part, she seems like she's both angry and on the verge of tears.

"Then you don't know us." Ri replies, surprising D. Va. "The three of us are all orphans. But while these two, Hye and Rae, both dreamed of becoming like you because they want to protect our country so no one has to end up like us, I had a different idol... so do you have any how hard it is for them to get their dreams crushed by the very same person they idolized?!"

D. Va suddenly is at a loss for words. Now, she feels like... scum.

"R-Ri... Captain Hana... Please, you mustn't fight..." Rae begged the two.

"Sorry, Rae. But I can't just let someone hurt your feelings anymore. Especially this person, your idol." Ri replied but still kept looking at the guilty D. Va. "As for me, I still plan to be as strong and as skilled as my idol. I know I'm leagues below him, but at least I know that if we met, he's not loke you, Captain." Rae angrily says, with the Captain part being sarcastic, and she just enters her melee mech then heads out.

Hye and Rae just look at each other in worry then they both look at their idol. At D. Va. Then they both enter their respective mechs and follow Ri, both hoping that their leader follows as well.

D. Va just looks down in shame.

From her mech, out comes Upgrade, who turns back into Ben. He heard the whole conversation. "D. Va, that was..." He tries to say but he gets cut off when D. Va suddenly hugs him. He just sighs and hugs back.

"I... I don't feel like doing this mission... I'll stay here for a bit..." D. Va says as she lets go of Ben.

"Okay. I'm not gonna force you to come. Just take breather. I'll watch over your team." Ben suggests and heads out to follow the mech warriors.

D. Va then just remains there, sitting near the beach as she rests her head on the leg of her mech.

"GG, D. Va. G-freaking-G." She scolded herself.

Ri, Hye and Rae are now on a secluded oil rig in the middle of the Sea of Japan. This oil rig used to be occupied by tons of Omnic workers. Now, it's just a stairway to the depths below where the feral Omnics live.

The mech warriors all wait for their team leader. Ri is still a bit angry at D. Va, though.

"Ri, come on. You shouldn't have said that. She was our superior officer." Hye says to Ri.

"She was being a jerk. I wanted to ask her that question since the meeting but I didn't want to say that in front of the General, so I waited until the mission." Ri replies, not even bothering to look at Hye, who just sighs.

So he decides to change the subject and asks, "You said earlier you had a different idol. Who is it?"

Ri, instead of replying immediately, just looks up in the sky. "Well, there's a reason why my uniform and my mech have this color scheme..." She finally says.

"Hm?" Hye asks, confused.

"My idol... was also my savior... His name is Ben Tennyson." She says.

* * *

 _5 years ago..._

"Mama! Papa!" A ten year old Ri yells out as she remains in a corner while the building she's in began shaking.

Suddenly, the door for the room she's in gets kicked down and reveals her parents. The mother and father both hug the scared Ri as she just cries. With that, the father carries Ri on his arms as they all ran to the exit.

An explosion can be heard outside of the building, however, and with that, the whole building crumbles on top of them. The last thing Ri hears is her mother screaming her name and her father yelling, "Get down!" and she suddenly loses consciousness.

Time passed by. It must've been hours. Ri finally wakes up and sees nothing but rubble, dust and...

...her parents... underneath a lot of debris...

... dead.

"Mama? Papa?" She tries to ask, but they didn't respond. she tries to move but she feels pain on her legs and when she looks at them, she finally finds out that she's also under some rubble, especially helegs, and somehow survived. Ri then just starts to tear up as she looks at her dead parents and just waits for someone to help her...

...until something bright barely blinds her. She opens her eyes and sees some sort of angel descending down upon her. However, when the "angel" is finally near, she can see clearly who it is. It's actually Mercy of Overwatch.

Mercy reaches out to Ri, who can barely move. Mercy gasps in worry and looks around and sees someone. "Over here! There's a survivor!" the aneglic medic yells out at whoever she's talking to. And that person finally reaches her and Ri...

And it's Ben. Ri looks at Ben and Mervy as if they were both actual angels that will save her.

"Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" Ben says to Ri as he fiddles with the watch on his wrist. With that, he slaps it down and turns into Four Arms. Four Arms then lifts the rubble that's crashed and broken Ri's leg. With the rubble out of the way, Mercy slowly slides Ri away from the debris and makes Ri rest on a rock, with her back against it.

With Ri safe, Four Arms drops the debris and turns back to Ben as Mercy starts healing Ri with her Caduceus Staff.

"Where are your parents, little girl?" Mercy asks Ri.

Ri didn't reply and just looks down, about to cry.

Ben looks around the remains of the collapsed building, until he finally sees Ri's parents. His eyes are wide open at the sight. "Mom... They didn't make it..." He says to the medic with a hint of sorrow.

Mercy looks at where Ben is looking and sees the same thing. Her eyes are wide open as she gasps. "No... I... If only we were able to finish that Resurrection Unit... then maybe we could've..." Mercy says, blaming herself for what happened.

However, Ben interrupts her and says, "Mom. This isn't your fault. This... poor child... lost her parents because of Talon. And I won't stop until I find Talon and see them be brought to justice for everything they did..."

Ri stopped crying as she looks at the determined Ben beside her.

"Ben..." Mercy tries to say.

"Talon will be put into trial for this..." Ben continued.

Ri kept staring. At that very moment, she wanted to be like Ben. So she can avenge her parents. Talon brought war. They must be stopped. She wants to be an Overwatch agent. She wants to be like... Ben...

* * *

"At least... that's what I told myself." Ri says to Hye and Rae. "But before I could even join them, Overwatch was already disbanded... and are now treated as outlaws... But didn't stop me from idolizing him... But I still want to do things legally. So I joined MEKA instead. But trust me, even with what I am now, I will refuse to arrest any of the New Overwatch members." She continued.

"Wow... Ri, you're so cool!" Rae says, looking at Ri in awe.

"Yeah! And you actually get to meet an Overwatch member! And two of them for that matter!" Hye adds.

Ri smiles at her fellow rookies.

Suddenly, theybget surprised qhen Astrodactyl suddenly does a superhero landing on the oil platform. They get even more surprised when Astrodactyl turns back to Ben. Ri was the most surprised one of the three.

"Okay. Nobody panic. Or arrest me. I'm here to help." Ben says.

The rookies all stare at Ben with great shock.

And Ri suddenly faints.

* * *

 _Minutes later..._

 _Feral Omnic hive_

"No signal. According to the Omnitrix, we're now 100 feet below sea level." Ben says to the rookies, who are now all inside their mechs. "Well, it's a good thing I sent out a signal to any Overwatch agent available here in Korea. If anything happens to us, they should come to our rescue."

"But if that's the case... if anything happens to you, the most powerful Overwatch member, then what chance would the other agents have?" Rae asks nervously.

Ben tries to say something, but then he thinks about what Rae had just said. "Huh... Well... huh..." He says, not sure what to say. "Well, lets just say... I have faith in my team." He adds and they kept walking.

"Man, this is so cool! We're with an Overwatch agent! Say, Mr. Tennyson..." Hye comments.

"Just 'Ben' is fine, kid." Ben genuinely corrects Hye.

"R-Right! Ummm... Ben, are there actually any Overwatch agents stationed here in Korea?" Hye asks.

"Well, we only had a small group here in Korea since the country already has MEKA protecting it. Overwatch only assisted back then." Ben replies. "It was a small team lead by Genji Shimada, my teacher in sword combat. He's in charge of the Overwatch group here in Korea and Japan." He continued.

"Whoa. Where's Genji now?" Hye asks.

Ben looks down in thought. Ever since the fall of Overwatch, a lot of agents have been off the grid. This included Genji. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in a long time. Maybe he's out there somewhere... maybe he's still after his brother..." Ben replies.

The whole time, Ri is quite silent. She's also blushing through the whole trip. Her idol is here and is going in this mission with them. She's nervous now. What will he say when she fails?

Ri suddenly imagined an image of Ben yelling at her and telling her that he's disappointed with her adn she would never be like him.

She blushes more as suddenly screams in her head.

Meanwhile, Ben, Hye and Rae can see Ri flustered and seems to be shy about something.

"Is she okay?" Ben asks.

"Maybe. I think she's just nervous because you're here." Hye replies.

"Why? Was it something I said?" Ben asks again.

"Well, she told us you saved her five years ago. And that she idolized you." Rae replies.

Ben cups his chin in thought, trying to remember who Ri is. "Okay, I don't remember her. I've saved a lot of people... But..." Ben says and he suddenly approaches Ri.

Ri makes her mech stop walking when Ben is suddenly in front of her. Her blush became even more visible and she starts shaking. Suddenly, however, Ben puts his hand on her mech's windshield, as if he's trying to pat her head. She stares at her idol with confusion and shyness.

"Don't make me your idol. Make me your motivation to become better. Surpass me. The world could use more heroes." Ben says to Ri.

Ri's blush actually disappears as she stares at her idol. She stares at him like she stared at him when he saved her back then. She stares at him in awe.

She suddenly smiles as tears come out of her eyes. "Yes, sir!" She joyfully replies.

However, their little moment is interrupted when they hear a bunch of mechanical roars. They look back at the path they were going and see a bunch of feral Omnics running at them like hungry zombies. Instead of the usual blue glow, their eyes, and other parts of their bodies with lights on them, are all red.

Ben grits his teeth and says, "Get ready!" He then takes out his Proto Tool and transforms it into a rifle mode. They all then start firing at the feral machines. When some get too close, Ri handles them with his melee mech.

However, there were too many. Ben grits his teeth harder and puts away his Proto Tool. He activates the Omnitrix and starts scrolling through his forms. Once he found what he needed, he slaps down the dial and gets engulfed in green light.

After the light dies down, in Ben's place is Shocksquatch. "You three get out of here and get D. Va!" Shocksquatch orders as he releases sparks from his yellow fur and fires lightning at the feral Omnics.

"What? We're not leaving you here!" Ri complained.

"Don't worry about me! I can hold them off. But I'm not sure I can beat them all without destroying the whole place and the oil rig above it." Shocksquatch says as he punches an omnic away and blasts the next one.

"Well then forget the oil rig and just go nuts on them!" Hye tried to suggest as he electrocutes five Omnics.

"Are you kidding me?! If I destroy the oil rig, there will be an oil spill all over the Sea of Japan! That's a serious problem for mother nature!" Shocksquatch replies.

"But sir...!" Rae tries to complain.

"Let's go."

Hye and Rae look at Ri. "I have faith in Ben Tennyson... Let's go get Captain Hana. Maybe when we come back, Ben has already beaten everyone anyway..." Ri says, smiling and staying positive.

Hye and Rae are both reluctant, but they left anyway. Before she leaves, Ri looks back at Shocksquatch. "Don't die, sir." She says and runs off.

Shocksquatch smirks. "Heroes never die." He says and releases a large pulse of electricity.

* * *

D. Va remains sitting over at the beach, thinking about the things she said. She just sighs as she hugs her legs.

Suddenly, her alone time gets interrupted when the rookies all land in front of her. With that, they all exit their mechs and run to D. Va.

"Captain Hana! We need your help! We were attacked by multiple feral Omnics and were outnumbered! Ben Tennyson told us to get you while he holds them off." Ri says to D. Va.

D. Va's eyes widened in worry for her friend. She immediately enters her mech. This is not the time to be regretful. Her friend needs her. Needs them.

"Let's go!" D. Va commands.

* * *

Ben is now sitting on the ground, his back resting against a wall. His Omnitrix has timed out and his Proto Tool is almost out of power. His forehead is bleeding and so is his left arm. He really can't afford using a heavy hitter form. If he did, it'd cost the oil rig. So he resorted to his less powerful but useful forms. But it seems it wasn't enough. The Omnics were too many.

As he just sits there, wounded, a few more ferals approach him slowly. He looks at them as a trickle of blood slides down from his forehead, passing by his closed left eye. "The price of being too powerful... is that you have to hold back if you want zero casualties. Am I right?" He asks casually to the Omnics that don't even unda word he's saying. "Heh. You guys rush too much. Let me rest..." Ben jokes again as he closes his other eye, slipping into unconsciousness.

The ferals all run at the fainting Ben, ready to tear him apart.

Suddenly, however, in a blink of an eye, the ferals all suddenly split in half and fall down, dead.

In front of Ben is someone wielding a sword with green energy on it's blade. The darkness of the pathway prevents anyone from seeing who this person is. the only thing visible on him is his glowing green visor and the blade of his sword.

More ferals show up and swarm on the swordsman. He then twirls his sword and yells out, "Ryūjin no ken o kure!" With those words, he suddenly summons a small, glowing green dragon from his blade and jumps at his enemies, ready to cut them all.

Minutes later, this swordsman has cut down a lot of the Omnics. He sheaths his sword and faces the unconscious Ben.

It's unknown what he's thinking as he looks at the wounded hero.

However, he starts hearing voices over at the entrance to the pathway they're in. He then just climbs up a wall and leaves.

D. Va and the rookies finally arrive and see the wounded and unconscious Ben on the ground. Rae immediately exits her mech and goes to Ben's side. Before they could even say anything, more feral Omnics come out of the pathway and start running towards them.

"How many Omnics are in here?!" Hye complained and lampshaded.

D. Va grits her teeth. She's angry. Not at the enemy or the rookies, but herself. Like she said before, any other recruit that came after her died in missions or just quit. She can't let that happen again, especially now that these rookies all look up to people that inspire them. One of those inspirations is her.

"Hye, get Ben out of here. The rest of you, we'll hold this place down. When everything goes south... you two leave me behind. I'll finish things from there." D. Va orders her team.

"But... Captain Hana, we can't–" Ri tried to complain.

"That's an order..." D. Va demanded.

They all reluctantly nod and do their jobs. Hye exits his mech and grabs Ben, puts him on top of his mech, enters the mech and leaves.

D. Va, Ri and Rae then prepare themselves to defend.

D. Va even smirks. "I play to win." She says and fires her cannons.

* * *

Hye and Ben are now on top of the oil rig. As Hye puts Ben down gently on the ground, he plans to return to his mech until a shadow looms over him and a strong wind blows through. He looks up and sees a sight for sore eyes.

"Is that..." He tries to ask himself.

"Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!"

* * *

Rae's mech is now badly damaged. But it's a good thing she, D. Va and Ri had finally reached energy core for the Omnics here. Once they destroy this, all the Omnics in this facility will shut down.

"Rae, head upstairs and get to safety. We'll deal with the core." D. Va orders Rae.

Rae salutes and runs back up. With that, D. Va starts firing at the core while Ri is using her mech to punch it. However, they're having little luck as the shielding of the core is protecting it.

"None of this is working!" Ri complained.

"Then let's use our big guns. Ri, do you know everything about your mech?" D. Va asks.

"Yes. All rookies study all the components and weaponry of the mechs." Ri replied.

"Then hit the self destruct and we'll make our mechs fly into the core." D. Va finally reveals her plan.

Ri nods and they both hit the self destruct mechanism of their mechs and made them fly into the core. They exit their mechs and take cover. After a few seconds, both of their mechs explode, covering the area with wall of smoke. D. Va and Ri high five one another as they both cheered.

"You did it, Captain!" Ri cheered.

chuckles. "No. We did it." She corrects the rookie.

They smile at each other for a bit until they both look back at the core. It's shield is gone and it's badly damaged, but it's functional.

"Alright. All we need to do is destroy it." D. Va says.

"How do we do that?" Ri asks.

"I have no idea. I did not think this through..." D. Va admitted.

"Then leave it to us."

The MEKA agents look behind them and see Winston, Mercy, Tracer and a newly healed Ben.

"You guys just sit there and watch us work." Ben adds.

With that, D. Va and Ri watch as Winston uses his Primal Rage, Mercy energizes Ben with damage boost, Tracer throws her Pulse bomb and Ben turns into Heatblast. They all proceed to destroy the core.

* * *

Minutes later, every Omnic in the oil rig have all shut down. As Mercy heals the wounds of Rae and Hye, everyone else began talking to each other. Meanwhile, Ben and D. Va are at the edge of the platform, dangling their legs over while sitting down and chatting.

"Man. That was close." D. Va comments.

"Well, I dwindled down the numbers so it became pretty easy for you guys from that point on." Ben boasted.

"Oh please. We could've done it on our own. And by the way, we only had minor injuries. You were bleeding to death." D. Va pointed out, leaning her face close to Ben's to tease and taunt him.

Ben didn't even budge nor blush. He just smirks. If he's learned anything from past experience with girls, if they flirt, don't fall for it. You counter it.

Instead of backing away, Ben also leans in close to D. Va's face, their lips nearly touching each other. They can feel each other's warm breaths as they stare eye to eye. It's clear that they're teasing each other, but neither are backing away.

"You must be so worried about me when you heard I was in trouble..." Ben says, despite their close proximity.

"No. I just had to made sure my mascot doesn't get torn apart." D. Va teased back.

"Ahem."

Ben and D. Va look to their side and see Tracer, who seems to have been watching them the entire time. "What were you two doing?" Tracer asks.

Ben says, "We were–"

"We were about to make out. You got a problem?" D. Va joked.

"Actually, we were teasing each other..." Ben corrects D. Va.

D. Va punches Ben's shoulder for ruining the joke and the mood.

"Well, sorry to rush you, but we have to go back home, Ben. MEKA picked us up on their radar. We're still considered as vigilantes here. We're lucky these kids aren't selling us out." Tracer says and heads back to the Blackbird, which they used to land here earlier.

As Ben and D. Va just laugh at Tracer and each other, Ben suddenly gets an idea. "Hey, D. Why don't you join Overwatch?" Ben asks all of a sudden.

"Huh?" D. Va asks back, confused.

"We could use more heavy hitters in our group. The only ones so far who fit that category is me and Pharah." Ben says.

"I dunno, Ben. I mean, I still got to protect Korea. I can't just leave the place alone." D. Va tries to say.

"Well..." Ben says as he stops looking at D. Va and looks at something else. "... Korea's pretty well protected to me."

D. Va looks at where Ben is looking and sees that he was referring to Hye, Rae and, especially, Ri, who are all talking to each other. She smiles at the rookies. She then thinks about Ben's offer.

"...Okay. But I have one condition." D. Va demands.

"And that would be...?" Ben asks.

D. Va smirks. "I wanna pilot the Blackbird." She replies, crossing her arms.

"Huh? But Tracer's our official pilot. If you take her job, she'd be mad..." Ben tried to reason with D. Va but stops when he realizes what he just said. He suddenly smirks. "You know what, sure!" Ben replies.

"Yuuus!" D. Va cheered as Ben offers handshake.

"Welcome to Overwatch, agent D. Va." Ben says.

D. Va shakes Ben's hand as they smile at each other. "Thanks. I always did want a change of scenery. Korea's getting old for me." She comments.

"Well, Overwatch concentrates on the world. You'll be traveling everywhere." Ben boasts.

"Well, at least now Junebug shippers and our other fans won't worry about us playing online anymore." D. Va jokes as they both stand up and head to the Blackbird.

"I'm still not used to this whole 'shipping' thing." Ben complains.

"Meh. Give it time." D. Va replies.

* * *

Meanwhile, way under the sea, a mechanical whirl can be heard, muffled by the deep water surrounding it.

Inside a giant underwater cave, something inside it is asleep.

And it's core on it's chest glows bright , but then it turns off again.

It won't be long before Kaiju reawakens again.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **And done-zo! You guys liked that? I'm sure the Junebug shippers do. Hehe. Anyways, since we're dome with the D. Va two parter, next is Soldier: 76's story. While we're at it, let's do another voting thing. But this time, it's two voting sessions!**

* * *

 **After the Fallen Soldier story, which one do you want to see next?:**

 **Two Brothers, the tale of Genji and Hanzo, where Pharah gets involved with her old friend, Genji. But who shall she help?**

 **Cold Discomfort, where New Overwatch receives an SOS from Antarctica, but who could it be? And why?**

 **Sonic Bloom, where Ben and Symmetra meet up with old friend, Lucio. However, Jamaica gets attacked by Talon on the same day. Will Lucio find the courage to fight again?**

 **Comrade, a story of helping a selfless but unintentionally racist super soldier named Zarya. As feral Omnics attack Russia, can Ben and Winston help this woman?**

 **Knight in Rusting Armor, the tale of the old warrior, Reinhardt, and his undying will to save his hometown. Ben and Jack Morrison come to assist, but will they make it in time?**

* * *

 **Aside from the Ben ships, which of these would make good ships in this story?:**

 **Guardian Angel: Mercy x Soldier 76**

 **Lost Family: Pharah x Genji**

 **Let It Go: Mei x Lucio**

* * *

 **Now, notice how, last time, I did not pair Ben with Mei and Pharah. Well, I'll say it now: both girls are not Ben's type and Ben is not their type either. Mei and Ben were simply best friends ever since Overwatch and Pharah considers Ben as her little brother. That's it. So don't expect any of the two to be his main waifu for this story.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the support and for reading. Have fun voting and I'll see you next time. Bye! Mwah!**


	10. Angels

**Hi guys. I've been experiencing bad problems in my personal life right now, so I may not update more frequently. Fallen Soldier will be delayed for a bit but right now, you'll get a little history between Ben and Mercy, aka the Ziegler mother and son. Imagine it like the Recall or Alive or Dragons short animation for Overwatch. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey mom!" Ben greeted as he enters the Overwatch medical lab, where Mercy is working on something familiar.

"Hello, sweetie. Wanna help me here?" Mercy asks as she taps on her data pad while her scouter scans the device she's looking at.

Ben finally noticed what his mother is working on and his eyes widened in surprise. "Mom! Why do you have the Potis Altiare?!" he exclaimed as he ran to his mom's side.

"You said you no longer needed it so I thought I'd take it to study it." Mercy replied as she taps on her data pad again and inside the tube where the Potis Altiare is, a bunch of small mechanical hands with tools start working on the alien artifact.

"But mom, that thing's dangerous! The original Ben only took it as a souvenir from Galvan Prime." Ben says. It's true as when the real Ben wad cloned, so was his stuff that was with him at the time of his cloning, so this Ben clone also has a clone of the Potis Altiare. But cloned or not, it's still dangerous.

"Oh relax. How dangerous could this be?" Mercy asks, tempting fate.

"It can give people tremendous power. It madd Way Big strong enough to send another Way Big into the Moon." Ben explained.

The room was silent for a moment after what Ben said. Suddenly, Mercy breaks the silence and says, "We can use this."

"MOM!" Ben yells in annoyance.

"No! Not as a weapon! Maybe if we use this to upgrade my Caduceus Staff, then I can help more... I... can help..." Mercy says but she suddenly trails off and looks down in sorrow. She slowly walks away from Ben as she places her data pad on a nearby table, sits down, and rests her head on said table, holding her head as she is in the verge of tears.

Ben feels sorry for his mother. Recently, some of their missions are getting more and more casualties. Although Mercy's tech heals almost anything, it can't save people from dying, especially those who still deserve to live. She's been working on something that can resurrect the dead, but those have been failing as well. She can't do this. Even with the technology they have.

Ben then just puts a reassuring hand on Mercy's right shoulder. Mercy herself didn't look at her son but she holds his hand with her left as she still feels down.

"We'll find a way mom... I promise." Ben says as he hugs his mother from behind. Mercy just holds onto Ben's loving arms as she let's her tears flow.

"I know you do... You always find a way..." Mercy replies.

* * *

 _9 years later_

Mercy is currently looking outside her lab's window, remembering those memories. She sighs as the rain pours outside with the night sky covered in black clouds.

However, he thoughts get cut off when she hears the door to her lab open, causing her to look at the person entering.

It's a young nurse holding a data pad. "Umm. Doctor Ziegler, you have a phone call. Says his name is Ben." The young nurse says.

"Oh. Okay. Transfer the line to my phone." Mercy requested.

"Will do, doc." The nurse replied as she exits the lab, the automatic door closing behind her.

After that, Mercy's telephone starts ringing, meaning the call is now being transferred. She picks it up and smiles as she answers, "Hello, sweetie."

"Hey mom. Just wanted to let you know that I'm about to head back home. But I gotta help Yuuie get Muselk back to his apartment. He got too drunk so we can't let him drive." call!Ben says through the phone.

"Okay, sweetie. Just make sure Yuuie gets home too." Mercy replies as she holds the phone with her left hand while she writes something on a clear paper with her right.

"Roger Roger. Want me to prepare dinner?" callBen asks as Mercy can even hear Muselk and Yuuie arguing at the background.

Mercy stops writing as she taps her pen on her lips, thinking about dinner. "Hmmm... Okay. Sure." Mercy replies happily. She's really proud to have such a gentleman of a son.

"Okay. I'll make your favorite Tartiflette. ~" call!Ben teased.

"Oh now you're just making me more hungry." Mercy replied, faking her anger in a humorous way. She then giggles as she hears Ben laugh on the phone. "See you later, sweetie." She adds as she smiles, even though Ben can't see it.

"See ya mom. Love ya." call!Ben replies.

"Love you too." Mercy replies and they both hang up. As Mercy puts down her phone, she sighs as she looks at what she's working at: The Potis Altiare again.

She still hasn't perfected her Resurrection device.

She really wish she could.

* * *

Unknown to her, outside her window on the building next to hospital Mercy is in, Widowmaker is on a roof, with her sniper rifle aimed at Mercy through her window. She's wearing some sort of special earpiece. She used this to be anle to hear what's going on in Mercy's lab. She heard that Ben is nowhere near her.

Mercy is defenseless.

She looks through her scope and sees that she has a perfect and clean shot to the doctor's head. "Should've brought your bodyguard, doctor." Widowmaker whispered to herself and prepares to shoot.

"I'm not her bodyguard..."

Widowmaker heard a voice behind her, which caused her to turn around immediately in alarm.

And she sees Ben jumping off the building behind her and landing on the same roof as her. "I'm her son!" He continued as he transforms his Proto Tool into it's rifle mode and he starts firing at Widowmaker.

 _(Batlle Music: It Has To Be Ambiguous)_

Widowmaker managed to dodge his shots and she is forced to run away, heading to her left and jumping on another rooftop. She continues jumping from roof to roof as Ben gave chase.

Widowmaker hid behind cover as she starts firing her rifle's automatic fire mode at Ben, which forced the hero to duck behind cover as well.

Widowmaker stopped firing and hid back, reloading her gun. "I thought you were heading back home, little boy?" She mockingly asked.

"I was pretending to go home cause I knew you guys were after mom." Ben replies as he also reloads his weapon. "Haven't kept up with the news? Apparently, former Overwatch agents are being hunted down. If I recall, me and mom both fit that category. Had to make sure I guard her all the time. And besides..." Ben continued as he transforms his Proto Tool into a grenade launcher. He fires a single grenade at Widowmaker.

Widowmaker sees the grenade and, with her marksmanship, she fires at it, causing it to explode in kid air.

But this was enough to distract her as when she looks back at where Ben is, she gets surprised when XLR8 is suddenly in front of her and kicks her in the face. She gets knocked back as XLR8 crosses his arms and opens his visor. "I'm in Switzerland. Therefore, I _am_ home." XLR8 continued what he was saying.

 _(Battle Music End)_

However, he gets confused when Widowmaker looks at him with a smirk on her face. She winks as she points below XLR8. The alien looks at the ground below him and sees that there's a poison mine underneath him. It explodes into toxic gas, with XLR8 being too late to close his visor. He managed to inhale some of the poison.

Widowmaker is immune to her own toxic so she just stands back up and aims her rifle at XLR8, who starts kneeling in as he coughs, turning back into Ben.

She even smiles as she prepares to shoot Ben in the head.

But... she doesn't. For some reason, she just stops there as she stares at Ben, her eyes wide open and her smile fading.

She suddenly sees flashes of memories inside her head, but faintly.

She sees two people holding hands. She sees two people, kissing. She sees two people hugging while sleeping.

She suddenly shakes her head and holds it in pain as she tries to make the images go away. When she finally recovers, she aims her gun at Ben again and...

...shoots him in the chest.

Ben coughs out blood before finally falling on the ground, dead.

Widowmaker looks at her kill as she pants tiredly. However, something is wrong. Normally, she's never more alive when she kills someone...

But killing Ben... somehow made her feel–

"BEN!"

Widowmaker hears Mercy and sees the doctor in her Valkyrie suit, heading towards the assassin and her dead son. Widowmaker, despite knowing she can take on the medic, knows that she's already too exposed to keep fighting. So she just jumped off the building and used her gapple hook yo swing away and escape.

Mercy didn't bother to chase Widowmaker. She went outside here when she heard an explosion, only to find... this...

She goes to Ben's side as she cries and cradles him in her arms, his blood dropping all over her hands. "No... no no no no no no..." She says as she cries over her son. She continues crying as she hugs her Ben.

The rain kept pouring over them, causing some of Ben's blood to mix with the puddle of water formed by the rain. It also caused Mercy's hair to get wet and droop over. Even the hard light construct that forms as her suit's wings began disappearing.

Mercy kdpt hugging her son in the dark silence of the raining night.

However, her eyes suddenly widened when she remembers something. She looks under her right wrist and sees that she has a piece of the Potis Altiare attached on it. There's no other reason not to try it now.

She wiped away her tears and, as the device on her wrist glows, she places her right palm on Ben's chest, where Ben's heart is.

Silence.

Suddenly, Ben starts glowing with a golden light. Mercy's eyes widened in both awe and surprise as she sees Ben's bullet hole disappearing, his blood returning to his body and she can even hear Ben b breathing again. When the light died down, Ben gasped for air as he woke up. He starts checking his own pulse, his heartbeat and the rest of his body to check himself.

"I'm... alive?" Ben asks.

Before he gets answered, Mercy suddenly hugs him tight as she cries. Ben is surprised at first but eventually he gives in and hugs his mom back.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Mercy angrily but genuinely said to her son.

"I'm sorry... I promise." Ben replies.

The skies suddenly clear up as the rain stops pouring and the Moon is finally visible, shining down on the mother and son.

The Resurrection Device is successful.

* * *

 _A year later..._

Mercy, wearing a white jacket on top of a yellow shirt, a yellow long skirt, heels and black rimmed glasses, kneels down as she places a bouquet of roses on top of a tombstone.

On the tombstone, the words are etched on are:

Here lies

Jack Morrison

Commander, Teacher, Father

Overwatch

Mercy looks at the tombstone as she smiles.

"You were always so stubborn..." Mercy says as a single tear falls from her eye. "I wish... I could've made that device back in Overwatch... then maybe... we could've brought you back... Then we'd be laughing it all of over a nice batch of smoothies. You were always too shy to admit you liked them when Ben introduced us to those. You always loved the grape ones..." She began narrating Jack's story.

She remains there for about a few minutes as she reminiscences about the good old days.

 _Thank you, Jack... But I wish... you were back..._

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	11. The Falcon and the Dragon

**Cheers, loves! The author's here!**

 **Now a reviewer made a very good point about Soldier 76. So I'm sorry to those expecting him but he won't be appearing soon. But don't worry! He'll still appear in this arc. Just not so soon. Since a lot of people have voted for Two Brothers (where Cold Discomfort was a close second), I shall be focusing on that this time. This three parter will also include the animated short "Dragons", which was freaking cool so I can't possibly not include that here. The animated shorts will be part of my story just to make sure I'm sticking to the lore and giving it my own spice.**

 **Also, there'll be another voting session at the end so stay tuned. So now, go ahead and read.**

* * *

"It's over, Ben! I have the high ground!"

"From my point of view, D. Va, I have the high ground!"

"Even then, you'll never beat me!"

"You underestimate my power."

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Hiyaaaa!"

And then the screen Ben and D. Va are playing suddenly shows Ben's character get cut in half by D. Va's character and the game announcer says, "Player 1 wins. Total Annihilation."

The two of them are currently playing a Star Wars game in D. Va's new rthe

Ben droops his head down in disappointment at himself as D. Va stands up and starts dancing in victory. "What was that you keep telling me? Oh right! Get rekt!" D. Va mocked Ben as she sits back down and starts drinking her blueberry smoothie.

"Rematch!" Ben demands as he returns the screen to the character selection screen and starts picking a new Jedi/Sith. D. Va just laughs and starts picking as well.

As the Junebug duo kept playing, Mercy passes by the room with Symmetra following her. Mercy seems to be analyzing something on her data pad as Symmetra is trying to create a hardlight construct of something but she doesn't seem to get it right.

"Have you tried making the angles bigger than the last?" Mercy asks as she taps something on her data pad.

"I have not... And I probably don't want to..." Symmetra replies.

"Your obsession with symmetry will be your downfall." Mercy joked and the two ladies both giggle.

"It's a bad habit. I remember when I first met Ben, he had to take off his jacket. Seriously, it only has one '10' on one side. It's disturbing..." Symmetra says as she massages her temples.

"Satya, you need to get a better hobby." Mercy joked again. "Have you tried gardening?"

Symmetra rolls her eyes in response and replies, "I'm not good with plants... Unless I'm cooking them."

Mercy shakes her head in amusement as the two head to the garden.

"Oh come on! How are you good at this!?" Ben yells in the background the same time as D. Va started laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the training room, Pharah is testing her new Raptorian suit. She's trying to push it's limits. She's been fighting these training bots for about one and a half hours already. On the observation deck, Winston and Tracer are getting worried for her.

"She's been at this for hours already. What do you think made her suddenly this determined and aggressive?" Tracer asks.

"I don't know. Then again, at the mission briefing earlier... she really was determined to find him." Winston points out.

Down the actual training room, Pharah smashed two training bots' heads into each other. When three attempt to attack her from behind, she fires her Concussive Rocket at them, causing them to get launched into the walls instead. With that Pharah starts punching and kicking the rest of the robots. When too many start getting near her, she flies up and fires her Barrage, blowing up all the remaining training bots.

She then lands back down with her usual superhero landing (which is hard on the knees and totally impractical but they all do it). However, she remains on this position. She's thinking of the mission briefing earlier.

She narrows her eyes as she recalls.

* * *

 _Two hours ago..._

"Lately, the Shimada clan has been on the run again." Mercy says as the monitors show multiple images of ninja-like gangsters doing crime. Some can be seen stealing weapons, some can be seen fighting against another gang, some can be seen hijacking a train. "However, there have been more images of the former Shimada member and brother of our very own Genji, Hanzo Shimada has been seen dealing with his own clan. He's helped take them down but he immediately disappears after he's done his job. Those lucky enough to take a picture of him also happen to be some of our other Overwatch allies and provided us these images." Mercy explained as images of Hanzo can be seen on the screen.

"So what do we do? We arrest him?" Ben asks.

"No. We try to recruit him." Mercy replies.

"Oh." Ben says in response.

"He could prove to be a valuable ally to us. Plus, it woulf seems he's after redemption after what he did to Genji. Joining an organization that helps the world can be one way." Mercy pointed out.

Pharah nods and adds, "Mercy's right. Hanzo skill with his high tech bow and arrows could give us an advantage. After all, we don't have a sniper. And an archer as good as Hanzo can be just as effective as any sniper we had."

"I don't know about that... I've never seen a better sniper than Ana." Ben pointed out. However, because of these words, everyone suddenly looked at him. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Ben asks as he looks at everyone and eventually at Pharah, who's staring at him with arms crossed and the expression on her face is one of annoyance. "Oh right.. Your... Your mom is... Ana... Sorry..." Ben apologized.

"Anyway..." Mercy says as she clears her throat. "Ben, Tracer, you two will be tasked on finding Hanzo and trying to talk to him. If he fights, defend yourself but please... Don't hurt him too bad. That will just make him dislike us." She points out.

"Roger that!" Tracer replies.

"Copy copy!" Ben also says.

"Finally, our second intel has revealed that Genji has resurfaced." Mercy says.

At the mention of the green cyborg's name, Pharah's eyes immediately go wide as she sits back down. "Genji?" She whispers to herself.

"Unlike Hanzo, Genji's approach seems more quiet and stealthy. He had less photos of him and only a few reported activities caused by him. However, we've traced a pattern. Every two days after any of Hanzo's skirmishes, Genji will always appear on the same place where Hanzo fought. It would seem that he's still after Hanzo... and has not forgiven him." Mercy explained.

"So what do we do about him?" Symmetra asks.

"We prevent him from killing his brother. If he does that, he'll be considered as a murderer and might become wanted." Mercy replies.

"Then I'll deal with him."

Everyone suddenly look at Pharah, whose arms are crossed and her eyes closed. "He and I trained together back then. I know everything he knows. I can handle him." Pharah adds.

"Are you sure about this?" Mercy asks, concerned for Pharah. Not because Pharah might lose physically, but maybe she might lose emotionally. After, everyone in Overwatch knew about the chemistry between her and the ninja.

"I am." Pharah replies sternly and unshaken.

Mercy sighs and nods. "Okay. However, right now, both brothers' locations are unknown. Until we get new intel, we'll stand by."

Before everyone else even left, Pharah left first and immediately heads to the training room.

"Is shs gonna be okay?" Ben asks.

"I hope so..." Mercy replies.

However, the whole briefing, D. Va was actually asleep. So now, she just woke up and asks, "Huh?"

Tracer shakes her head at D. Va in disappointment.

* * *

 _Present time..._

Ben and D. Va fell asleep on the couch of D. Va's little bed/gaming room. Tracer passes by the room and stops walking to look back inside. She sees D. Va asleep and her head on Ben's shoulder, where Ben is also asleep.

Tracer giggles and she zooms inside the room, looking around. She looks at the posters on the wall, the multiple monitors of D. Va's computer, a whole shelf of video games and even a body pillow of Ben.

Tracer snickers and tries to hold back her laugh as she stares at the body pillow. Back then and even now, Ben is one of the most famous members of Overwatch. But not only is he famous to people because of his heroism that equals Jack Morrison's, he's also famous to the ladies because of his good looks. So eventually, he got a fan club called "The Xcutionettes" and they're all have made their own stuff dedicated to Ben and his fans. Some of their merch include chibi figures of Ben, posters and of course, body pillows.

And it would seem that D. Va bought a body pillow of Ben.

After Tracer is done looking at the pillow, she looks through the many games of D. Va at her game shelf. There's quite a few that Tracer actually knows. There was Fighters of the Storm 2, Blizzardwatch, Super Smash Sis, Hitman's Creed, JNPR: Pyrrhic Eclipse and Cosmic Destruction.

However, there's one game in particular than got Tracer curious. It looks like a Japanese game judging by the Kanji written on it as the title.

It has the image of a beautiful anime lady with short brown hair and she's about to kiss a handsome man with brown hair as well. "Oh! This must be a love story game." Tracer guessed.

When she flipped the case, the back cover still has Japanese written it, but it does have a few English words. Some of them saying "Ero game".

"What's an ero game?" Tracer asked herself, curious. She looks around a bit and sees that no one's looking and Ben and D. Va are still asleep. Curious and seeing that this game is for PC, she takes the game and zooms away to test the game on her own computer.

* * *

Pharah, out of her suit and in her room, is now lifting weights while lying down. Both sides of the barbell she's lifting are both 200 tons. It would seem that she's stronger than she looks.

She's sweating as she kept pushing the barbell up and down. Despite her struggle with this, her mind is on Genji. She grits her teeth just thinking of him.

She's already lifted the barbell 25 times already. However, she stops at 26. She sits on her barbell bench and wipes away her sweat. As she does so, she spots a photo of Ben, Tracer, Symmetra, herself and Genji on her table. The photo was taken to celebrate the new recruits of Overwatch, which is the people on said photo.

She stands up and picks up the photo, looking at it in nostalgia. The yoingest members of Overwatch.

Now, one of them has taken a path of vengeance.

Pharah narrows her eyes.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **And that's it for now.**

 **Next time, Pharah meets Genji, Ben and Tracer vs Hanzo, and an all out war between two heroes and the biggest gang in the world.**

 **Now for voting again!**

 **Which one of these do you really want to see?:**

 **Project Overwatch, showing you the how Overwatch was before all this and how Ben's recruitment changed the lore.**

 **It Ain't Easy Being A Hero, on how our heroes handle normal life instead of just being in battle all the time.**

 **Tracer: The Flashpoint Paradox, a spin off story, where Tracer attempts to change the past to save Overwatch, only to make things worse for the future.**

 **The Spider's Bite, a short arc involving Ben and Widowmaker, where we discover much more about the connection between the two.**

* * *

 **And how about a little game? Can you guess what actually is the connection between Ben and Widowmaker is?**

 **a) Widowmaker was Ben's ex**

 **b) The cause of Widowmaker's condition was because of Talon using some of Ben's tech on her**

 **c) The Widowmaker of this story is actually an alien hybrid accidentally created by Ben's Omnitrix**

 **d) Ben and Widowmaker were good friends back when Widowmaker was still Amellie**

 **e) Both of them have a crush on each other but are not aware of each other's feelings**

* * *

 **Thats's it for now. Bye!**


	12. Justice With Honor

**Guess who's back. Back again.**

 **Yes, I listen to Eminem. Don't judge. We all have tastes.**

 **Anyway, I'm back here to bring you another chapter of this story. Last chapter EXPLODED with reviews. I honestly was not expecting that much. So since some of you offered some questions, ideas and other stuff, I'll go right into answering them.**

 **First off, Mr. Overwatch Lover, no. No no. No. N. O. I am not doing that. Not ever. Never will. Yes, Ben will face an enemy (ONE enemy) from his series but no. It won't be an army of people who Ben already had a hard time beating on his own. And Ben had help from two people who are actually much more powerful than Overwatch! But seriously, did you think it was a good idea to pit Overwatch against six different armies + other powerful villains all working together to stop them? Look at the sheer size, number and power of the villains you're trying to pit against our heroes, who are, by the way, ARE ONLY A FEW PEOPLE. Think about that.**

 **Ahem. Not gonna lie. I got mad after seeing your idea. Deep inside, I really wanted to say some mean things as I was just sooooo ANGRY, but let's keep this professional. Thanks for the support though. And please don't ever mention that idea again. I will address the other reviews later at the bottom. Please do read. And remind yourselves... not to make me angry.**

* * *

 _6 years ago..._

Genji remains sitting on a crate at the docking bay of the base's planes and other vehicles. He, Pharah, Ben, Symmetra and Tracer are tasked in guarding the current president of Ireland, Seán William McLoughlin. Apparently, some people want the president dead despite the man being a loving, caring and kind leader to his people.

Genji, however, doesn't seem to be in the mood for missions. He sighs at himself.

"You okay?"

Genji recognizes the voice and looks to his side to see Pharah. She's wearing a blue jumpsuit with eagle designs on it. It's what she always wears under her armor.

"I am... not alright..." Genji replies and looks back down on the ground.

Pharah raises a brow in response and asks, "What's bothering you?"

At that question, Genji takes out his data pad and turns it on, showing an image of President Seàn, with his green and black hair and blue eyes. "This...man... I hear he's a very nice person. He supports Omnic rights, he offers jobs to the jobless, he interacts with his people... He's one of the only few leasers in the world who isn't actually a corrupt one." Genji says as he stares at the image.

"So... why do you feel down?" Pharah asks again as she sits beside him.

"Like I said... He's one of the few. There are so many few people in the world that have a care for people like master Zenyatta. Like my Omnic friends. Like... me... Despite the teachings of my master... I still doubt something about myself..." Genji reflected on his life as his Egyptian female friend listens.

"Why would you doubt yourself? You have achieved so much. You have learned a lot. You found yourself again." Pharah tried to point out as she puts a reassuring hand on her cyborg friend's shoulder.

"But... that's exactly it. If I really have found myself... then... which me did I find? A peacekeeping cyborg...or a vengeful brother?" Genji points out as well as he turns off his data pad and shrugs off Pharah's hand.

"I..." Pharah tried to reply but no words escaped her mouth as she stares at ground with Genji.

* * *

 _Present day..._

Pharah is currently punching a punching bag in her room as she concentrates on that day. The day Genji asked who he really is.

 _Even now..._

Pharah kept punching. She doesn't even realize that the part of the punching bag she's hitting is already cracking open a little.

 _...I still can't figure out..._

She kept hitting it. Harder and faster. She's doing any of tgis out of rage. She's just to concentrated on Genji that she doesn't realize what she's doing.

 _...if you and I... are..._

And then it happened. Pharah punched the bag so hard, it exploded and released dust, with the remaining part of the punching bag scattered all over the floor. Pharah looks at what she did as she finally realized what she was doing.

 _...are the same..._

Pharah sighs and she just stops her workout and heads to her shower room.

* * *

Symmetra passes by the closed door of Tracer's room as she is holding a data pad filled with possible locations for either Genji or Hanzo.

Suddenly, she gets surprised, when Tracer suddenly exits her room, closes her door and leans on it, shaking and trembling as if she saw something traumatizing.

"Are you okay, Tracer?" Symmetra asks as she looks at Tracer with a worried look on her face.

"Symmetra... What are..." Tracer replies and then proceeds to whisper a word on Symmetra's ear. When Tracer was done, Symmetra thinks and tries to remember what Tracer said is.

"Oh. They are those things some vulgar ladies use to pleasure themselves when no man is present to do it for them." Symmetra replied casually.

Tracer blushes and trembles harder. She then zooms back inside her room, locking the door. Symmetra can even hear her crying on the other side and seems to be yelling, "Why did I play this?!"

"I wonder why she asked that..." Symmetra just asked herself before heading back downstairs.

Meanwhile, right beside Tracer's room is D. Va's room, where Ben and D. Va have finally woken up again and kept playing. However, they stopped for a bit whem D. Va shows Ben a trailer of a game she wants him to play.

"Hehehe... You've returned..." A mechanical voice in the trailer says as Ben watches in awe. Before this dialogue, the beginning of the trailer involves a naked dude breaking free from his chain shackles and proceeded to smash a monster's head with his bare hand. "The only flesh and blood to walk between dimensions... Between our world... and their's." The voice continued...

...and the rest of the video just showed a badass guy wearing battle armor and proceeds to fuck over demons left and right with shotguns, machine guns, rocket launchers and a chainsaw. Then the title drops in.

DOOM.

"Soooo... what did you think?" D. Va asks as the video finally ends.

Ben is just staring at the TV, with the stylized word "DOOM" still on the screen.

"When can I play it...?" Ben asks calmly, causing D. Va to giggle in response.

* * *

Pharah enters the kitchen wearing a blue shirt underneath a white vest and navy blue pants. Once she's in, she sees Mercy massaging her temples while sitting alone at the dining table.

"Are you okay, Commander?" Pharah asks as she walks to the fridge.

"I'm fine. I just don't know what's wrong..." Mercy replies.

As Pharah takes out a bottle of energy drink from the fridge, she goes ahead and asks, "What's wrong Genji?"

"What's wrong with you." Mercy corrected her, however, and this caused Pharah to stop opening her bottle of energy drink.

Pharah remains silent.

"Fareeha, I am worried about you. Winston told me about your training and while you are physically fit, your mind is elsewhere." Mercy says, worried about her teammate. "Is it because... it's Genji?"

Pharah opens her energy drink, takes a sip and leaves while replying, "It's not him... It's me." With that, she has completely left the kitchen.

Mercy sighs and sadly looks down on the table, closing her eyes in tiredness and worry as she wipes her sweat from her forehead.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

The team finally has a lead on both of the Shimada brothers. Hanzo was last seen in Hanamura, Japan, where he was reported to have helped take down another operation of his gang. However, he ran off before the cops showed up.

There were also reports of a green cyborg detected also in the vicinity of Hanamura. He was last seen dropping a Shimada ninja from a high tower into a river down below. The criminal survived but the cyborg disappeared. Investigators believe that the ninja was dropped because he did not give the cyborg what he wanted.

So now, Ben, Tracer and Pharah went to Japan using the Blackbird. It took them only a few hours due to Upgrade fusing with the plane. And because of Upgrade, they managed to sneak in undetected by the Japanese Air Force radars.

Unknown to them, however, someone in there plane is a stowaway.

They land on the airspace of the old abandoned Overwatch HQ in Nagano. The three entered the facility to see if some of their old tech still works. While some of them are either broken, confiscated or no longer working, there are a still few they could use in the weapons cache and supply room.

"I found poison mines, sniper rounds, repulsor gloves and a couple of grenades." Pharah says as he places a crate full of the stuff she just mentioned on the table they're having their mini meeting on.

"Tracer and I found a couple of med kits, a Biotic Field emitter, one of Winston's old Barrier Projectors and some old lab goggles." Ben says as Tracer zooms in the room and places the last two items on the table. However, she suddenly takes off her orange goggles and puts on the steampunk-esque goggles.

"How do I look?" Tracer asks as she does her usual pose: hands on her hips and smiling.

Ben cups his chin in thought as he looks at Tracer. "Hang on." Ben says as he grabs a nearby chalk on the table and starts drawing something on the right lens of the goggles. Once he's done, the goggles now have a white skull drawn on the right lens and Ben backs away. "Now if you had a pink mohawk, you'd look like an awesome steampunk version of yourself!" Ben comments.

"Oooh! That sounds nice! I thinl I'll try that some time." Tracer replies and both she and Ben laugh together as the time hopping girl takes off the lab goggles and puts back her orange one on.

"You two can have fun later. Remember. Your job is to try and convince Hanzo to join us. If he fights back, defend yourselves but do not severely damage him. He'll only dislike us." Pharah reminded the younger members, who both salute at her, albeit more jokingly than seriously.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ben and Tracer replied and they just laugh as the two grab some grenades, the Biotic Field, the goggles and the repulsor gloves. They both then leave to wait for Pharah outside.

Pharah then looks at the remaining supplies and sees that these poison mines and sniper rounds really have no use in this situation, considering they want both targets alive and they don't have a sniper rifle. So she just grabs the med kits and the Barrier Projector.

She then heads outside to meet the brunette duo.

Unknown to her, their stowaway zips down from the ceiling with her grapple hook, grabs the poison mines and sniper rounds left on the table and zips back up.

* * *

The three have headed to Hanamura and split up. Ben and Tracer head to where Hanzo was last sighted and Pharah heads to Genji.

"He was last seen following a Shimada group heading back to their hideout. It looks like he's looking for the right sources of info on finding his brother." radio!Mercy says to Pharah as she flies around Hanamura. "I'm sending you coordinates of the last remaining Shimada hideouts."

With that, Pharah received the locations and, seeing that she's near one, takes a gamble and flies there.

* * *

The Shimada hideout looks like a combination of old school Japanese houses with high tech lights and systems all over them.

Two Shimada guards are currently on top of a roof, guarding the largest building in the hideout below them. As they stand there in boredom, one of them suddenly says to the other, "Hey."

"Yeah?" The other one asked.

The previous replies with, "You ever wonder why were her–"

And somebody behind them suddenly knocks them both out.

With his sleek white metal body with green lights glowing on some places, especially his visor, Genji slowly pulls the knocked out guards away from their spot and hides them on a nearby crate ala Hitman style.

Genji then looks over below the roof and sees two other guards. One was standing idle while the other one is walking back and forth.

Genji then grabs hold of his shorter blade, his wakizashi.

Genji jumps off the roof and lands on the idle guard, causing the guard to sprawl over the ground. The walking guard gets alerted and attempts to take out his gun, but once it's out, Genji simply threw shurikens at it and disarmed the guard. The guard attempts to flee but before Genji could throw another shuriken at his leg, Pharah lands on the guard, knocking him down and out.

Genji is surprised by the sight of an old friend. He sheathes his wakizashi and locks his shuriken gauntlet as he approaches the armored lady.

After Pharah stood up, the two of them stare at each other, thinking of what to say after not seeing each other for a very long time.

"I... suppose you are not here because you wish to reunite?" Genji just asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. You are being hunted down because you disobeyed the Petras Act." Pharah replies as she crosses her arms.

"Coming from someone who does the same thing?" Genji pointed out with a hint of complaining in his tone.

"I didn't say we weren't doing the same." Pharah also pointed out. "I volunteered to stop you from doing what you want to do."

Genji turns his back on Pharah as he looks down on the ground, asking, "And what exactly is what I want to do?"

"...You're after your brother." Pharah replies.

"Then you should know that I will not stop until I confront him." Genji replies as he starts walking towards the building he wanted to go to, the one being guarded just a while ago.

"Genji, you can't just... Wait. You only want to confront him?" Pharah corrected herself and asked.

Genji stops walking and looks up at the sky in deep thought. As he keeps staring at the beautiful afternoon sky, he replies, "Even after all these years, I am still... lost... My last interaction with New Overwatch is when I received Ben's distress signal back in Korea. I hesitated to go but I went anyway."

"You were at Korea?" Pharah asks as she approaches him.

"Yes. I kept traveling. Trying to find answers for my question: Who am I? Before, I had to choose between two.. but now... I am even more lost... Am I a descendant of a criminal clan? Am I a ghost that does things in the shadows? Am I a peacekeeper who saves the weak? Or... am I just a dead man walking, seeking revenge on the one who inflicted death upon me?" Genji narrates and sighs. "All these answers... I thought I might be able to answer them if I confront the cause of all these: My brother, Hanzo."

"So that's why you keep going to where he was and kept hunting down the Shimada clan. You want to know where he is exactly." Pharah finally understood.

"Pharah, don't try to stop me. Whatever happens between me and Hanzo... I'll be responsible for it." Genji says and finally continues to head back to the building.

Pharah is still hesitant about any of this. But maybe, she can convince him. "Genji, wait. I–" she tried to say...

...until an arrow struck the ground between the two of them, causing the soldier and ninja to look where it came from. Now, they see that they're all surrounded by dozens of high tech ninjas. Some have bows and arrows while some had wakizashis. However, the only different is a woman on top of the roof of the building Genji wanted to go to. Unlike the other ninjas who have masks, this woman did not have one, revealing her dark skin, red eyes and short black hair with a ninja headband on her forehead with the Shimada Dragon symbol on it. She has two swords on her back along with a full set of different arrows but no bow.

"Shimada Genji." The woman says as she looks at the cyborg and his friend. "Welcome back." She adds as an eerie smile forms on her face.

"And you are?" Genji asks as he takes out his wakizashi while Pharah pulls her rocket launcher from her back.

"Shimada Yokubo. The current leader of the Shimada after you and your brother abandoned the clan. Or in your case, you were presumed dead." The woman, named Yokubo apparently, says as she crosses her arms.

"Tch. How do you even know I am Genji?" Genji asked.

Yokubo merely chuckles as she pulls out both of her swords. "Next time, if you wish to not be identified, do not spare your witnesses. The men you have hunted down have told me about you and they all say you are looking for Hanzo. It's not that hard to figure out who you are by then." She replies.

Before Genji could even ask again, Yokubo suddenly combines both of her swords, tales an arrow, and uses her dual swords like a bow. "Ryu wa sekai o hakai!" She yelled as she fired the arrow using the high tech friction modifier of her dual swords. Instead of the arrow hitting, it disappeared upon being fired but instead in turns into a red dragon made of spiritual energy.

Pharah and Genji stare as the dragon encloses in on them. With that, Pharah grabs Genji by his back and flies upward to dodge the attack. However, when they hover in mid air, Pharah sees that the spirit dragon is following them. It seems to be a homing attack.

"I hate these kind of things." Pharah comments, remembering that homing missile that destroyed her old suit once.

"Throw me at the dragon!" Genji commands.

Pharah did not question his plan so she spins in the air and throws Genji at the red dragon. With that, Genji sheathes back his wakizashi and pulls out his Dragon Blade, creating his own green spirit dragon. "Ryūjin no ken o kurae!" He yells as he nears the red dragon, ready to counter it with his own.

* * *

Tracer and Ben found Hanzo, who was scouting a temple in hopes of finding more of the Shimada. However, a little mistake was made and Hanzo misunderstood. Now, Ben and Tracer are fighting the archer.

Hanzo fires an arrow at Ben and Tracer, who both duck behind cover to dodge it.

"That could have gone better." Ben comments as he scrolls through his aliens.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't have told him to talk about the topic over smoothies!" Tracer complained as an arrow flies over her head, causing her to shriek a little.

"I didn't know he hates that stuff!" Ben answered back as he kept scrolling.

"Now he thinks we're Shimada members that want to poison him!" Tracer complained more as another arrow flies over her head. This time, she gets up from cover and fires back. She missed on purpose but now, she angered Hanzo more and she had to duck back into cover from another arrow.

When Ben finally found the alien he needed, he smiles and slaps down the Omnitrix.

Hanzo kept firing arrows. However, he stops when a green light flashed from the cover he's firing at.

From the cover, out comes Goop. The slimey alien then hurls himself at Hanzo, who is forced to fire at the incoming enemy. Unfortunately, his arrows only pass through Goop's slime body.

Goop then wraps himself around Hanzo, disabling his ability to move. "Tracer, tell him to calm down!" Goop yells as Hanzo attempts to escape.

Tracer then comes out of cover and zooms up to Hanzo and Goop. "Mr. Hanzo, we really have no intention of killing you! This is all a misunderstanding!" Tracer tried to say to the Shimada archer.

"You think I'll trust criminals like you?! I don't think so!" Hanzo yells back and he headbutts Tracer, causing her to stumble backwards. Hanzo then proceeds to smash his back on a wall so hard, it caused Goop to splat, freeing Hanzo. The archer then picks his bow back and prepares an arrow.

He finally noticed that the small UFO is the one controlling Goop's entire body. He fires an arrow at the UFO and it gets flinged back, causing Goop's body to just reduce into a slimey puddle. Hanzo then takes aim at Tracer.

Tracer sits up and shakes her head after that headbutt when suddenly, Goop's UFO lands on her lap. She looks to where the UFO came from and sees that Hanzo is now about to fire an arrow at her. She shrieks as she zooms back to cover with the small UFO on her hands. Hanzo missed and prepares another arrow. This time, it's a sonic arrow.

He closes his eyes and feels the sonic arrow's emissions. The soundwaves formed an image in his head and he can see Tracer behind the cover and she seems to be speaking with the UFO.

With that, Hanzo opens his eyes again and, this time, fires his Scatter Arrows. The arrows started bouncing all over the place, forcing Tracer to blink and dodge all of them and hide behind a different cover.

"This is not going to end well..." Tracer said, nervous.

"Wait! I got an idea! How's your throwing arm?" Goop's UFO asked, who is still in Tracer's hand.

Hanzo attempts to fire again until he sees Tracer throw her Pulse Bomb at him. With great precision, Hanzo fires the bomb in mid air, causing it to explode before it hit him, creating a wall of smoke. With this diversion, Tracer throws the small UFO next, this time, at the slime puddle behind Hanzo. The UFO then recovers and finally reaches it's body. It reforms back Goop, who then returns to Tracer's side.

When the smoke clears, Hanzo sees the two heroes are together again. He grits his teeth as he prepares to fire his last arrow. "None has withstood this attack!" He yells out as his left arm suddenly glows blue. "Let the dragon consume you!" He yells out and from his arrow, two blue dragons made of spirit energy come out and begin to approach Goop and Tracer.

"Uhhh... Ben?!" Tracer nervously asked as the dragons near them.

"I got this!" Goop replies and he quickly slaps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. As the green light that engulfed him disappears, in his place is...

"Chromastone!" The alien yelled. The two spirit dragons then got near him but with his powers, he merely absorbed them.

When he's completely absorbed the attack, he looks in front of him and sees that Hanzo is gone. "That attack wasn't at it's full power. It was meant to distract us." Chromastone pointed out.

"Oh rubbish..." Tracer says as she slumps onto the floor and sits down in disappointment. "Anyway, how did you know you can absorb that?"

"Oh. I remember Gwen doing a spell like that once. When I absorbed it, I instantly felt that his attack is actually similar to Mana." Chromastone explained.

"Oooh! That's wicked!" Tracer commented until she remembers what just happened and sighs. "What do we tell Mercy?"

"Uhhhhh... I'll... handle it." Chromastone replies,. bit unsure and nervous about what to say to his mother.

* * *

 _(Battle Music: Alive - Goku vs Superman)_

Genji is currently locking blades with Yokubo as his wakizashi and her dual swords create sparks as they clash into each other.

Meanwhile, Pharah is fighting the rest of the ninja clan in a combination of close quarters and long ranged combat.

Pharah punches a ninja, causing him to let go of his wakizashi, which Pharah grabs from mid air and throws it at an archer ninja. The blade didn't actually hit him. It was meant to scare him. The blade hits the platform he was standing on, causing him to get surprised and fall of the platform.

When three ninjas all jump at Pharah, they attempt to stab her, but their blades merely break upon contact. Pharah looks at her suit in awe. She then looks back at her opponents and punched them all at once. "I owe Ben with this armor." She said to herself. A bunch more attempt to attack her, so she takes out her rocket launcher again and fires.

Back to Genji vs Yokubo, Genji gets kicked down by the lady ninja, causing him to get knocked on his back. Yokubo takes this chance and jumps at the downed Genji, her swords ready to strike him. However , Genji merely blocks both blades and kicks Yokubo off of him. He backflips to recover and readies his wakizashi.

Yokubo does a spinning move to recover and stand back up before combining her swords again and starts firing arrows at Genji. Genji merely deflects all her arrows as he runs up to her. Once he got near, he does a roundhouse kick that sends Yokubo off the roof and onto the ground where Pharah is.

Yokubo shakes her head in pain and looks around, only to see that she had dropped her dual swords on the ground. She crawls hurriedly to them to grab them but Pharah steps on both blades, causing Yokubo to stop and stare at Pharah, who also happens to be holding an unconscious ninja on her hand. She throws the knocked out ninja on the ground and crosses her arms as Genji lands behind Yokubo.

 _(Battle Music End)_

"If this is all the current leader of the clan can offer, then you're all doomed." Genji comments. He then picks up the lady ninja by her collar and angrily asks, "Now talk! Where is my brother?!"

"I... I will not speak!" Yokubo says, despite the fact that she's trembling and sweating.

"Wrong answer!" Genji yells as he drops Yokubo on the ground and thrusts his wakizashi at her.

"Genji, NO!" Pharah yells out...

...until she sees that Genji actually stabbed the ground, just near her head. Yokubo looks at the very near blade just beside her face. Her sweat became more visible as she actually starts to cry. "Okay! I'll speak! Please, just spare me!" She said in between sobs and hiccups.

"What a pathetic excuse for a leader." Pharah comments. She's a bit disgusted at Yokubo. Criminal or not, you shouldn't be crying like that and instead stay strong for your members/clansmen.

"He always goes to the Shimada Castle to honor your supposed death. He's probably headed there right now. He always goes on the same day every year. We've tried improving security but he always finds a way to get in. I was supposed to guard the place this time but I got tempted into meeting you and capturing you instead." Yokubo admitted finally as she covers her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

"Well said." Genji replies. After sheathing his wakizashi, he suddenly offers a hand up for Yokubo, who stares at his hand as she halts her crying. "Stop crying. You're a Shimada. Criminal or not, we never cry." Genji says to his clanswoman firmly.

Yokubo stops her crying completely and grabs hold of Genji's hand. The cyborg then helps the lady ninja up as she attempts to stand up. Yokubo looks at Genji but immediately looks away in fear of him.

"How old are you, Yokubo-chan?" Genji asked as he crosses his arms.

"I... I am... ni-jū..." Yokubo replies as she holds her side in embarrassment.

"How old is she?" Pharah asks, not knowing what Yokubo actually said.

"She is twenty years old... So young. It would seem because of me and Hanzo, the clan leaders had to choose a different candidate." Genji replies.

Pharah's eyes widened at the revelation. No wonder she was crying and acting like a child. She _is_ , sort of, a child.

"... I'm sorry... Genji-sama..." Yokubo apologizes. "I just do what I'm told... If... If it makes you happy, shall surrender, along with the group I'm tasked of leading."

Genji looks at Yokubo with slight hesitation. However, before he could say anything, Pharah suddenly puts a hand on Yokubo's head.

"You're so young yet you were told to do things you're not proud of. You still have a purpose in this life." Pharah says to Yokubo, causing the young ninja to look at Pharah in awe. "The world is changing, young one. It's time you pick a side." Pharah added.

Yokubo kept staring at Pharah in awe as more tears form from her eyes. However, these weren't from sadness. They're tears of joy. Yokubo smiles as her tears kept falling and she replies with, "Hai!"

Genji heard Pharah's words. Somehow... Somehow those words seem like right words he needed. He can't know for sure. He just looks down in thought. However, he gets surprised when Pharah suddenly calls his name.

"Genji. I'll file some reports and say that Yokubo was forced to do the things she did. Let's hope they consider her innocent while the rest of her group gets trialed." Pharah says. "Now you know where Hanzo is. What will you do?" Pharah asks.

Genji looks up at the sky, which is now turning dark due to the afternoon turning into night. "I will confront him... and I'll see what happens from there." Genji replies as he prepares to leave.

"Then I won't stop you." Pharah suddenly says, causing Genji to, ironically, stop walking upon hearing her words. "I believe you'll do the right thing. And if you don't... I'll be there to stop you." She adds as she turns around and contacts New Overwatch. "Come in, HQ. I... did not find Genji."

As Pharah speaks with her teammates through radio, Genji continues to walk away... until Yokubo suddenly grabs hold of his right wrist, albeit weakly.

"Genji-sama..." Yokubo says, causing Genji to turn his head a little to look at Yokubo. "G-Ganbarou!" Yokubo adds, this time, more happily.

(She said good luck)

Genji completely turns around and looks at Yokubo. "If only I could smile..." Genji jokingly replies as he pats Yokubo's head. "Mi wo sutetemo myouri wa sutezu." He adds and turns back around and jumps away, headed to Shimada Castle.

(He said, "Even if I sacrifice my body, I will never sacrifice my honor.")

Yokubo watches as one of her new idols leave to find himself and his brother. "You can do it... cousin." She whispered.

* * *

 **Next time...**

 **Dragons.**

* * *

 **And that's that for today! So to those who want Project Overwatch, don't worry! Because you guys voted for that, I shall make it... in the future. Maybe after this arc. And to those who want Tracer: Flashpoint Paradox, it will happen but it will have it's own separate page.**

 **With that in mind, another voting sesh!**

 **Which one of these characters that will appear in Flashpoint Paradox will you be mist excited to see?:**

 **Punk Traxer, aka evil Tracer. A Tracer from a different timeline, she's more violent than Tracer, but while she's just as cheerful, Punk Traxer is always happy... for wrong reasons. She doesn't want the real Tracer to fix her world but for what reason? And why? (Appearance: Tracer's Punk Skin; Role: Professor Zoom)**

 **Fallen Angel, aka a darker Mercy. After losing a certain someone in her life, she became so depressed that she left Overwatch and began hunting down crooks on her own in her new, devilish appearance. However, her real target is the one who assassinated her beloved family. She's all out of mercy... because that's no longer her name. (Appearance: Mercy's Devil Skin; Role: Flashpoint Batman)**

 **Gabriel Reyes (good guy version). After someone who claims to be from the future convinced that he should just let go of his jealousy, Gabriel accepted Jack's new positions as leader and ended up remaining friends with him. When Jack died (heroically, this time), Gabriel was given the position. He promised to keep honoring his friend and keep Overwatch one and whole as long as he breathes. (Appearance: Gabriel Reyes Skin; Role: Flashpoint Cyborg)**

 **Chrono Spanner, aka [ERROR]. [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]. (Appearance: Unknown; Role: Unknown)**


	13. Dragon Brothers

**I have returned. So only a few reviews for the last chapter, I guess. Ah well. So here's the last chapter for the Two Brothers Arc. Next arc will introduce us the reunion of two old friends. Prepare for drama and feels.**

 **However, that's after some things. I said in my other fanfic about an announcement. Look forward to that at the end of this chapter. With that said, let's read.**

* * *

Ben and Tracer wait for Pharah back at the Blackbird in Nagano. As the brunette duo wait at the cockpit, sitting on the ground and leaning on the walls of their plane, Ben is now playing on his handheld game device while listening to the music of his old friend, Lucio, in his headphones.

Curious, Tracer zooms to his side and asks, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hm?" Ben asks back as he takes off his headphones. "Oh, this? Yeah, I've been playing this ever since D. Va gave it to me. It's called The Lost Vikings VI. It's pretty fun and a good time killer."

"Oooh! Can I try?" Tracer asks as she looks at the game in a bit of awe and interest.

Ben shrugs and hands the device to Tracer and replies, "Sure!"

Tracer spent the next 15 minutes playing the game and she's enjoying herself. Unknown to her, Ben was watching her, not her gameplay, the whole time. He smiles as he enjoys Tracer's little celebrations and sometimes her little disappointments when she loses some levels.

 _Maybe I should finally make that for her someday..._

"Blackbird, this is Pharah. Please respond."

Ben and Tracer's radios tune in and the two hear Pharah over. "This is Ben. We hear you. How's the ninja hunt?" Ben asks.

"I'm... not so successful. I may return to the ship late. Hopefully with Genji. And hopefully, again, return him in one piece." radio!Pharah replies.

"Do you need back up?" Tracer asks as she momentarily paused her game.

"Don't worry. I got Ben's suit. The only thing I'll worry about is Genji and freaking dragon. And no. Don't you dare take that out of context." radio! Pharah ordered. "Pharah out."

Ben and Tracer chuckled a little. Too late. They've already considered her words as an innuendo. "Alright. Good luck." Tracer replies.

However, karma immediately struck when Tracer suddenly gets bit by a mosquito. "Ow!" Tracer yelped and slapped the insect in retaliation.

* * *

Hanamura...

Home of the Shimada clan. Some say that the criminal organization is safe in this place. That only have few have dared attack them here and come out alive.

However, while the outside world can barely match the might and stealth of the ninja clan, their lnly true weakness are other Shimada.

And Hanzo knows this too well.

As he drops down in front of the Rikimaru Ramen just near the Shimada Castle, Hanzo looks around to see if anyone spotted him. Thinking he's in the clear, he runs off to head to his old home.

However, he failed to look above as he did not notice the cyborg ninja that watches him from on top of roof.

* * *

Hanzo climbs up the castle gates to get to the opening above. He spots a bunch of guards all over the place. Good thing he stopped by his small hideout to get new arrows. Those two (not really) criminals earlier made him waste a lot of his arsenal.

He takes aim at an Omnic guard and fires an EMP arrow at it.

The Omnic didn't know what was coming for him as the arrow embedded itself on his chest and deactivates some of his tech inside, including his motor functions, rendering him useless.

The human guard just beside him finally noticed his Omnic partner shut down and fall on the ground, so he looks around to see where the arrow come from. However, he had little time to react as Hanzo is already in front of him. The archer hits the guard's face with his bow, stunning him. Taking this chance as the hit guard stumbles, Hanzo grabs his opponent's arm, twists it and then kicks him off the platform they're on, making him fall on the pebble filled ground, knocking him out.

A guard sees two of his co-workers get their butts kicked so, in panic, takes out his phone to call for backup. But in his panic, he almost drops it, causing him to keep catching his phone in mid air.

When another guard attempts to stab Hanzo, the archer simply dodges, catches the arm of his opponent, breaks it and noticed the last guard who has his phone running into the castle. He takes aim and fires at an angle where the strong wind of the place would make the arrow curve and fly at the phone of the last guard. The said guard panicked more as he saw his phone just get shot, but in his panic, he hits a giant bell headfirst, knocking himself out.

With all the guards taken out, Hanzo heads into the castle.

Again, he failed to notice the same ninja at a different rooftop, watching Hanzo go inside.

* * *

Hanzo finally entered the castle and sees his old sword. The one he refused to use again after... after he...

He shook his head and kneels down as he places some things made to honor the dead in his culture: a bowl of ash, a small stand for incense, and a single feather.

As he held some lit incense in his hands, he prays for the peace of his brother's soul and wishes that even in death, he still retains his honor.

However, for some reason, something felt wrong. Good thing he prepared. Before he entered the castle, he had one of his sonic arrows activated in his arrows' bag so he can still sense things around him.

And it's still active. So now, he knows that someone had followed him.

"You are not the first assassin sent to kill me today nor are you the first ever. And you will no be the last." Hanzo says as he places the incense in his hands on the stand he placed earlier.

Right on cue, hiding on the rafters, Genji lights up and drops to the floor. His landing is completely silent, no sound made by his feet landing on the carpeted floor.

This is what Genji has been waiting for. All his inner conflicts can be answered here. After whatever happens in their encounter, hopefully it answers all his questions... or one question in particular: who is he deep inside?

For now, Genji will play along and act like an actual assassin just to see if Hanzo really has changed.

"You are bold to come to Shimada Castle, the den of your enemies." Genji tried to point out as he recovers from his landing, standing upright properly.

"This was once my home." Hanzo says as he opens his eyes and slowly reaches for his bow. "Did you masters not tell you who I was?!" He yells as he finally turns around, takes his bow and arrow and fires at Genji, who effortlessly dodges the shot by simply moving to his right.

"I know who you are, Hanzo." Genji says, surprising the archer.

With those simple words, Hanzo was angered a little so he blindly just grabs another arrow and fires it, which Genji effortlessly dodges again by ducking. "I know you come here every year, on the same day." Genji says, remembering what Yokubo told him earlier.

Frustrated, Hanzo fires more arrows at Genji, who hides behind a lit pillar. As three of Hanzo's arrows go through his hiding spot, Genji activates his shuriken gauntlet and takes out three ninja stars. "You risk so much to honor someone you murdered?!" Genji tried to mock Hanzo as he gets out of covee and throws his shurikens at the archer.

Hanzo ducks in response, but in the process, Genji's shurikens managed to cut the tail end of some of Hanzo's arrows, making them useless. As Genji's shurikens get stuck to the wall behind Hanzo, the archer replies, "You know _nothing_ of what happened!" Enraged, Hanzo rolls and fires again at Genji. Though Genji blocks it with his wakizashi, he is knocked to the ground below, prompting him to stand back up and run. Hanzo fires a bunch of his Scatter Arrows into the pit to get his running assailant, but Genji is able to Deflect all of them as he ran backwards. He jumps back to the top layer, sheathes his blade and vanishes out the door to the balcony.

By now, Genji can clearly see that his brother is just as conflicted as he is. So far, this battle is not answering any of his questions. Was he wrong in thinking that Hanzo can give him the answer he needed?

Hanzo follows Genji outside and looks around. However, Genji is nowhere in sight.

"I know you tell yourself that your brother disobeyed the clan."

Hanzo hears Genji's voice and fires an arrow to his left. However, it merely hits a wall. Genji wasn't there.

"...and that you had to kill him to maintain order. That it was your duty."

Hanzo heard him clearly this time. "It _was_ my duty, and my burden." Hanzo says as he picks uo his last two arrows and turns to fire behind him, where Genji was the whole time. Genji merely swats the arrow away with his wakizashi, causing the arrow to flip in the air and land on the floor, stuck.

"That does not mean I do not honor him!" Hanzo angrily yells and he fires his last arrow at Genji. However, Genji's reflexes were so good, he merely cuts the arrow in half with unbelievable precision. The two halves of the cut arrow end up stuck on the floor behind Genji.

Angered, Hanzo jumps at Genji and tries to use his bow as a club, but Genji fights back effortlessly. After a while of close combat, Genji manages to kick Hanzo towards the balcony and jumps onto him with his wakizashi. Hanzo gets pinned over the edge of the balcony with Genji's blade at his throat while he holds it back with his bow.

"You think you honor your brother Genji with incense offerings?!" Genji mocked Hanzo as even his visor glowed even brighter to emphasize his supposed anger. "Honor resides in one's actions."

As Hanzo continued to hold back Genji, he noticed that one of his arrows that the cyborg deflected is still intact. "You dare to lecture me about honor?! You are not worthy to say his name!" Hanzo angrily yelled as he grappled Genji with his bow and throws the ninja to the side. With his enemy stunned, he takes this chance and sprints for the arrow.

As picks up the arrow and prepares to draw it, his left arm started glowing blue as he prepares to fire his ultimate move. "Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!" He yelled with a mighty roar as two blue spirit dragons emerge from his arrow and both swirl towards Genji.

However, Genji merely holds on to his sword on his back as he prepares his own attack. As he does this, a few recent memories flashed in his head.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

Genji looks at Yokubo with slight hesitation. However, before he could say anything, Pharah suddenly puts a hand on Yokubo's head.

"You're so young yet you were told to do things you're not proud of. You still have a purpose in this life." Pharah says to Yokubo, causing the young ninja to look at Pharah in awe. "The world is changing, young one." Pharah added. "It's time you pick a side."

* * *

 _Pharah..._

"Ryūjin no ken o kurae!" Genji yells as he finally pulls out his glowing green blade as his own spirit dragon emerges.

Shock and surprise filled Hanzo's face as he watches his enemy suddenly do a similar move to his own.

Genji then makes his green dragon fly with and between Hanzo's two blue dragons. Genji leads them away from him and back towards Hanzo. Though he pulls back the green dragon, a shocked Hanzo is caught in between the blue ones. The two dragons, though they were not harming Hanzo, the force of energy they possess was enough to overwhelm him. He falls to his knees as Genji sheaths his sword.

"Only a Shimada can control the dragons... Who are you?" Hanzo asks as he narrows his eyes at the cyborg ninja.

That question. Genji has been asking himself that for a long time. Now, he may finally have the answer. But first, one last test. To see if Hanzo knows himself as well.

Genji sprints forward and stops with his wakizashi before Hanzo's throat. As the cherry blossoms fall in front of the balcony they're in, the two remain still as Hanzo felt the cold blade on his skin. "Do it then. Kill me." Hanzo said as he has seeked for this in a long time. Simple suicide won't cut it. So now, he can die the same way his brother did: unable to fight back in the end.

However, Genji has already seen and heard enough. Now he knows what Hanzo really has become: a mourning brother longing for his family to return and regretting that he lost his only brother. He deserves more in life after everything he did. Death is not the answer.

"No." Genji replies as he stands up and puts away his wakizashi while Hanzo remains kneeling on the floor. "I will not grant you the death you wish for. You still have a purpose in this life... brother." He finally revealed.

Hanzo is immediately surprised at those simple words. In his shock, he says, "No... How? My brother is dead!" He stands back up and turns around to face Genji.

To prove himself further, Genji presses a button on the back of his helmet head and his visor turns off as it releases some steam. With this, Genji takes off his mask as Hanzo gets surprised even more.

Under the mask, now taken off, Hanzo clearly sees who it is.

Even though it's just his eyes, it's Genji. Those eyes, scars and pale skin. Especially the eyes. Normally, one wouldn't be able to identify him. But Hanzo...

Hanzo knew those eyes ever since he was a child.

It really is...

"Genji..." Hanzo whispers as the wind blows past them.

Hanzo doesn't know what else to say. Is this really him? If it is, why is he like this? How did he survive? What has he... what...

"What have you... become?" Hanzo finally said something after his brief disbelief and confusion.

As Genji puts his mask back on and his visor glows green once more, he replies to his lost brother, "I have accepted what I am, and I have forgiven you." Genji walks towards his brother as he puts a reassuring hand on Hanzo's shoulders. "Now you must forgive yourself." He added and walked towards the edge of the balcony. As he recalls his Egyptian friend's words, he says to Hanzo, "The world is changing once again, Hanzo, and it's time to pick a side." After that, he jumps off the balcony and onto a nearby roof.

However, Hanzo is still a bit conflicted. This can't be all real. If that is Genji, then why is he so calm, even after knowing that he killed him years ago. This can't all be...

In all his confusion, he goes to grab the arrow he fired into a wall earlier and aims it at Genji. "Real life is not like the stories our father told us! You are a _fool_ for believing it so!" He yells at his brother, but it's very clear that his tone is one of confusion and self blame, not anger.

"Perhaps I am a fool to think there is still hope for you." Genji replies as he turns around to face Hanzo. "But I do." He adds, causing Hanzo to waver and lets down his bow and last arrow. "Think on that, brother." He said his last to his brother as he does a Shimada hand symbol and disappears into smoke, leaving only a feather, the same one that Hanzo had earlier.

Hanzo watches as his brother vanish while the feather floats and lands in front of him. With his mind still conflicted about everything, especially about what Genji just told him, he heads back into the temple and kneels down again to honor his brother.

This time, not because he is dead.

But because maybe, just maybe...

They can rebuild what they had once destroyed.

* * *

Genji reappears on top of the Rikimaru Ramen shop as he looks at the view which is Shimada Castle, his old home, as it was Hanzo's.

"May you find your answers, brother." Genji whispered into the air and turns around to walk away...

...until he bumps into Pharah. "Pharah? When did you...?" He asked in confusion.

"I didn't see what happened... but I heard all of it." Pharah replied as she takes off her helmet. Genji sees her face. It's as beautiful as the day he met her.

"How did you hear it?" Genji asks as he crosses his arms.

"I stuck a small spy raido on you during the fight with the Shimada. I had to make sure I knew what you were doing." Pharah replies as she smirks.

Genji merely chuckles.

"So... which you did you finally find?" Pharah asked the important question, causing Genji to look back at Shimada Castle.

"After thinking about it for so long, I finally realize... It was not Hanzo who could answer my question... It was you." Genji replies as he turns back around to face Pharah. "I am Shimada Genji... and I am a member of Overwatch."

Pharah smiles in response. As she offers a handshake, she says, "Welcome back to Overwatch, Genji Shimada."

Genji shakes Pharah's hand as the two stare at each other. "Thank you, Fareeha Amari." Genji responded.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

Tracer sneezes as she is sitting up on her bed. That mosquito bite gave her intense fever and a cold.

D. Va hands her a tissue while Symmetra just comes in Tracer's room with a med kit. "Since Mercy is on a mission with Winston, we'll have to settle with normal medicine." Symmetra say to the sick brunette as she places the med kit on a table and starts to look for an anti fever medicine.

"This is not wicked at all..." Tracer says as she sneezes on the tissue D. Va gave her.

"Oh relax. Besides, you can only rewind your own time to three seconds earlier so you won't able to heal yourself anyway." D. Va joked as she hands Tracer another tissue.

"That doesn't help." Tracer complained.

As Symmetra and D. Va just laugh, Pharah enters the room with a covered bowl of noodles on a tray on her hand. There also seems to be a letter on the tray. "Here. Might help." Pharah says as she hands the tray to the sick girl.

Tracer takes off the cover of the bowl and sees the delicious looking noodles on the bowl. "Thanks Pharah. Can you thank Genji for me too?" Tracer asks as she takes a spoon and takes a sip of the delicious soup of her food.

"Genji? Ben made that." Pharah corrected Tracer, causing Tracer to cough up her soup.

"What?!" Tracer complained bug Pharah interrupts her.

"I tried it. Don't worry. No poison. Plus, he wants you to see that letter." Pharah says as she points at said letter right beside her bowl.

Tracer, confused, puts down her spoon and unfolds the paper to read the letter.

The only thing written on it is "This noodles has added edible nanobots, which is usually used in me and mom's healing tech. Like I said, they're edible and dissolve easily so don't worry about getting poisoned or something. In fact, it'll help you heal faster. Get well soon, Lena. Your partner, Ben."

Tracer read the whole thing. When she was done reading, she had a cute little smile on her face.

"Oh? What are you smiling at?" D. Va asks as she attempts to read the letter.

"It's rare for him to use my real name." Tracer replies as she folds the oaoer back, preventing D. Va from reading.

"What's this?"

Tracer, D. Va and Symmetra all look at Pharah, who spotted something on Tracer's computer desk. D. Va, and especially Tracer, recognize what it is, causing Tracer to get nervous.

"Isn't that my hentai game?" D. Va asked.

"Oh... rubbish..." Tracer said as she covers her face with a pillow.

* * *

 **Two Brothers three parter is done! Alright! Next, we'll get one filler chapter and three more story chapters. But you guys will have to wait.** **I recently saw how a friend of mine here in FF handles his stories. Unlike me who alternates between RWBBY and Heroes Never Die, he makes three chapters for one story then makes three chapters for the other then he goes back to the previous to make three more chapters and so on and so forth. Taking inspiration from him, I've decided to mimick his style. So from now on, I'll be making 4 chapters for Heroes Never Die, 4 chapters for the other one then I go back here to make another 4 then I rinse and repeat. Hope you guys understand.**

 **So for now, another voting session!**

 **For real this time, who do you think should be Ben's real ship?:**

 **Tracer, cause they're much closer to each other than Ben is with the others** **(not counting Mei)**

 **D. Va, cause they're so cute together and have near identical personalities**

 **Symmetra, cause she deserves some love because of her very tragic story**

 **Widowmaker, cause [SPOILERS REDACTED] [SPOILERS REDACTED] [SPOILERS REDACTED]**


	14. Ain't Easy Being A Hero

**I'm back. Yeah. Kinda broke my promise in my other story. I feel like a bad writer.**

 **But let's not get edgy like Reaper here. You came here for the story. Anyway, in this chapter, it shall be a filler and a look at how New Overwatch handles normal life. Or should I say... How long can they have normal lives.**

 **Expect another voting session at the end. Yes, it's gonna be a thing now.**

 **With that said, let's read.**

* * *

Ben is currently working on something in his room/mini lab. As he has his welding shades on, he stops using his plasma screwdriver and grabs his welding pen. He uses it to put together some things to make sure they stay together.

Now, he's finally done as he puts away his tools and takes off his shades...

...and hoped for the best.

"Please work..." Ben whispers to himself, as if he was praying. "Okay... Time to wake up, sleepyhead." He says to the machine he just fixed.

And the machine he fixed...

...is Snowball, who just opened his digital eyes, blinking, as if he actually just woke up like a normal person. Once little Snowball sees the person who woke him up, Snowball immediately made a bunch of happy robot noises and immediately pounced at Ben, as if he wanted to hug the hero. Ben just laughs and hugs Snowball.

"I missed you too, buddy!" Ben says to Snowball as the two just continues being adorable with each other.

"Ben!"

Ben and Snowball turned around to see Tracer enter the room. "D. Va said she has something important to sa– Wait. You fixed Snowball?" She immediately changed what she was going to say upon the sight of the adorable robot.

"Yeeeep." Ben replies, smiling, as Snowball also floats and pounces on Tracer, who giggles and hugs the robot.

"Oh my god! He's still so cute!" Tracer comments as she rubs Snowball's head.

Ben chuckles as Snowball got free from Tracer's grasp and starts spinning around the British speedster. "Of course he is! I made him to be that way." Ben says as he crosses his arms while watching the two.

Before any of the two brunettes could even say anything else, Snowball suddenly starts looking around, making confused robot noises. He looks like he's looking for something... or someone...

He floated around Ben's room, still looking. When he thinks he can't find his target, he looks back to Ben and makes some robot noises like he was asking about something.

Tracer finally noticed and out two and two together, asking Ben, "Ben...is... is Snowball...?"

Ben also realized the same thing Tracer is thinking, causing him to look down in sorrow. "Mei... Mei is, uhhh... She... She left for a while, buddy." Ben lied as he looks back at Snowball with a fake smile. "She didn't want to leave you behind but she had to. She didn't want you to get hurt. I promise. She'll be back. She's... she's just busy right now."

At first, Snowball's digital eyes seemed sad at Ben's answer, but he instantly cheers up like a naïve child and pounces at Ben again. Ben just continued faking his smile as he rubs Snowball's head.

Tracer, however, can clearly see that Ben's still sad. After all, the people he spent the most time with back on the old Overwatch was Mercy, Tracer herself, Jack and Mei, his closest and best friend. Snowball was made by Ben as a birthday gift for Mei.

Even though Snowball really makes Ben happy, the sight of the little robot also reminds Ben of how Mei is still missing all these years, seemingly with no trace left behind.

However, the sad moment was instantly interrupted when Tracer remembers why she went to Ben's room. "Oh right! D. Va wanted to say something to everyone earlier." She says to Ben.

"Oh. Uhhh, I still gotta work on something. Why don't you take Snowball with you and listen to what D. Va has to say. I'll ask mom what the impromptu meeting was about." Ben suggested to his partner.

"Okay. Just don't overwork yourself. Come on, Snowball! Lemme show you around the new base!" Tracer says as she runs off, with the adorable robot following her.

When the two have left, Ben sighs as he turns back to his table and looks at some nearby pictures. One was titled "The Newbies", which has Ben himself, Tracer, Symmetra, Pharah and Genji all looking at the camera. While Ben and Tracer are doing silly poses, Symmetra is standing normally while both Pharah and Genji are saluting. Another one is titled "Overwatch's Science Department Head Unit", which is Ben, Mercy, Mei and Winston all huddled up, looking at the camera, as the gorilla has his arms wrapped around the three smaller humans. Next is titled "Mother's Day", which is just Ben handing a present to what seems to be Mercy trying not to cry as the rest of the Overwatch members are all at the background, cheering for the mother and son.

But the last one is simply titled "Best Friends Adventure", which looks like Ben, wearing a coat, and Mei in the Antarctica base of Overwatch. They look happy as the two of them are facing the camera with peace signs using their fingers and big smiles on their faces.

Ben just smiles at all these photos. Someday, he really hopes that Overwatch returns to it's former glory. Even if it will be the last time.

With his nostalgic mind on rest, he sets his brain to science mode and brings out something from his drawer, ready to work on it.

"Time I finally made this for her..."

* * *

"As the MEKA army of Korea consider Hana Song, also known as D. Va, an agent gone rogue and a traitor to her government, the streamer's fans worldwide do a lot of protest and even agree that D. Va's allegiance with the wanted New Overwatch vigilantes makes Hana Song a much better peacekeeper and fighter. And their love for their idol is remarkably strong. While Hana Song is now considered wanted for betraying the government, those who still idolize her and her new group will continue seeing them as the true heroes of the world. And like them, this reporter still supports them just as much. Next up, on celebrity news. Lucio is now having a world tour for his new album..." The main reporter on Atlas News says as D. Va watches it on her TV.

D. Va sighs happily as she can clearly see how much her fans love her: so much so that they're willing to stand up to the government for her. "I'll repay them all some day. I promise them." She whispers to herself.

Suddenly, she gets interrupted when her room's door opens and Tracer comes in with Snowball. "Hey, D. Va. Ben said he's busy so let's just get everyone else to hear your 'big announcement'." Tracer says as Snowball looks around D. Va's room.

"Alright. But seriously. That guy's always busy. I can't imagine what it'll be like when a girl marries a man like him." D. Va comments as she jumps off her couch and exits her room.

As Tracer and Snowball follow the gamer, the British speedster simply replies, "Haha! Yeah. Like anyone would marry Ben."

"I would. Symmetra would. Pretty sure you would, too." D. Va teased as she smirks at her best friend.

"WHAT?! No! I'd rather clean Winston's room forever than marry that bloke." Tracer angrily replies.

"Ah. The old tsundere route. You make it so obvious, Lena." D. Va replies as she giggles and pokes Tracer's side to annoy her on purpose.

"Oh, bugger off." Tracer complains.

However, D. Va forgot to turn her TV off.

So meanwhile, on the news...

"This just in. The Vishkar Corporation has seemed to have messed up as they are rumors of them having accidentally released a failed experiment from their science lab. Officials are still trying to locate this, and I quote, 'highly dangerous beast'..."

* * *

"So... Everyone but Ben is here today. Good. Good." D. Va says as she walks back and forth while a confused Winston, an uncaring Pharah and Genji, an excited Tracer and Snowball, a waiting Symmetra and a patient Mercy all watch her do her walks. "As I've noticed recently, aside from me, Ben and Tracer, everyone else is always about work, work and work. So, today, I have a proposal."

Pharah already knows where this is going so she just places her hand on her chin and rests her arm on the table as she waits for D. Va's proposal.

Genji noticed this reaction of Pharah and leans close to her, whispering, "You can see where this is going, don't you?"

Pharah nods in response.

"I propose... a day off!" D. Va says as she raises her arms in excitement.

Suddenly, Tracer's excitement disappeared.

Everyone just stared at her for a long while, taking in what she just said. "A... day off?" Mercy asks. Not because she doesn't know what it is, because she does know, but because she doesn't why they need it.

"Come on! We need to go out more! Do some shopping, watch some movies, play in arcades, eat outside... It'll be fun! We can't be all 'work work work' all the time." D. Va points out while raising one finger up and her other hand is on her hip.

Symmetra pinches the bridge of her nose as she shook her head and says to the young teen, "D. Va, we may be vigilantes, but we are also part of a global peacekeeping force. We can't afford to hang out."

"Pretty sure Ben will come." D. Va said, knowing just what to say to Symmetra.

"Wait, he will?" Symmetra asks as she suddenly blushes. "Ummm, on second thought, a little break would be good for us."

"I agree. We should all take a break. There hasn't been any news about crime today, anyway." Mercy points out as she smiles and clasps her hands together happily.

"Well, sorry but I can't leave the base behind. Maybe next time. I'll stay and monitor the globe, make sure everything's fine." Winston says as he scratches behind his head. "Besides, I think it would be weird for a gorilla to hang out in a mall."

"I shall remain with Winston. I have no intention of wasting my time." Pharah says and stands up then left the meeting room.

"I'll... talk to her." Genji adds and runs after Pharah.

While everyone else talked, Tracer thinks about what D. Va said. Hang out? That's for normal people. Even though everyone in New Overwatch, aside from Winston, can put on normal clothes and be normal, Tracer... Tracer can't exactly do that. In order for her to even change clothes, Ben and Winston had to build a pod for Tracer that has the same effect as her chronal accelerator which also doubles as her shower. That's the only place she can take off her accelerator and change clothes or take a bath. If she ever takes off the chronal accelerator outside her chrono pod, she might disappear from existence again. And that's her greatest fear.

She can't hang out normally with them with the chronal accelerator on her. "I... I think I'll sit this one out, loves. I'll stay with Winston." Tracer says, putting up a fake smile.

"Awww... You sure?" D. Va asks, actually worried about Tracer as she looks at her with a frown.

"I'll be fine!" Tracer replied.

D. Va sighs but Mercy suddenly puts a hand kn her shoulder and nods at her, gesturing her to not worry. "Well... Okay. But next time, you're coming!" D. Va replied.

"No promises." Tracer replies and laughs. Albeit, with a fake laugh that's not easily noticeable.

Unknown to everyone, someone by the door of the meeting room heard everything Tracer had said.

* * *

As Mercy, Symmetra and D. Va are all on their separate rooms, dressing up to go out, Tracer opens the door to her room and enters it. Out of depression, she just lets herself fall onto her bed face down, muffling her own face on her pillow.

"This is the worst..." She says, her voice, muffled by the pillow.

"Why? Cause you can't come with us?"

Tracer perks her head up and sits up on her bed to see Ben, standing on her room's doorway. "If you're going to mock me, get it over with." Tracer replies, annoyed, as she pouts and crosses her arms.

"If i mocked I wouldn't have made this." Ben replies with a smile as he takes something out of his pocket and tosses it at Tracer, who was so surprised, she nearly didn't catch whatever it was, causing her to juggle it before finally catching it.

When Tracer opens her hands, she can see what she had caught: a simple bracelet that glows a bright sky blue color, almost the same color as the glow of her chronal accelerator.

"What is this supposed to be?" Tracer asks as she looks at it.

"A Time Bracelet ." Ben replied, causing Tracer to look at her in shock.

"Wait... What do you mean by...?" Tracer tried to ask but Ben interrupts her.

He explained, "It has the same effect as your chronal accelerator and chrono pod. But unlike the two, you can't use your time powers since it's much smaller and focuses on just anchoring you in reality. But on the plus side, you don't have to go everywhere wearing that big thing now."

Tracer looked at Ben for a few seconds, as she doesn't know what else to say to him. "Ben... I..."

"You can thank me by dressing up and coming with us. Besides, I know a good place that won't have anyone trying to come arrest us." Ben says and gives a two finger salute at Tracer, leaving her room to go dress up too.

Trace just stared at the doorway where Ben was a few seconds ago. When she recovered from her shock, she looks back at her Time Bracelet. She puts it on her right wrist and, hoping for the best, she slowly takes off her chronal accelerator. She even closes both her eyes to wait for something bad or good to happen.

When she opens her eyes, she...

...she's not disappearing! She's not becoming transparent like a ghost or blinking away from existence. She's still here.

With this happy discovery, she looks at the bracelet her partner gave her. And she smiles...

"Thank you... you bloody dweeb..."

* * *

And the group is set. Ben's wearing his old green jacket with the white stripes and the classic number 10 on the left side of his jacket. He also has his blue jeans and his new green rimmed bifocal eyeglasses.

D. Va is wearing white shirt underneath a purple jacket with a Twitch logo on it's back. She also has purple short jeans, black knee high socks and white rubber shoes. Lastly, her tail is on a ponytail using a purple hair tie.

Mercy is wearing a white shirt with gold shoulder sleeves. She's also wearing an orange scarf and orange pants. Lastly, she has her half frame eyeglasses.

Symmetra is wearing her blue shirt along with her white skirt and long white boots with blue details. She's a bit bothered to show her cybernetic arm but just hopes that she'll get used to it while wearing casual clothes.

Finally, Tracer is wearing a dark brown checkered short sleeved shirt on top of a yellow shirt with a clock symbol on it. She's wearing navy blue jeans with ripped designs on it. Her aviator sunglasses with orange lenses are hanging on the neck of her shirt. And of course, she's still wearing her Time Bracelet.

They're all wearing casual clothes. And they look good.

"Finally changed your mind, huh? You must like me." D. Va teased Tracer as she puts her arm around the Brit.

"Nah. I'm just gonna come along so you won't cry." Tracer teased back.

D. Va and Tracrr then just laugh at each other's jokes. As they enjoy each other's company, Mercy walks up to her son and whispers, "You made something that made Tracer come with us, didn't you?"

"You know me too well, Commander Ziegler." Ben joked as Mercy giggles and wraps an arm around her son, rubbing his head out of pride in Ben.

"Wait for me."

They all turn around and see Genji, wearing a grey hoodie and black pants on top of his cybernetic body.

"Pharah refused. But I guess it is good. She can accompany Winston while we are away." Genji says once he's caught up with the group.

"Alright! We got the people who actually want fun! So, where to?" D. Va asks.

"Wasn't this your plan?" Tracer asked, sweat dropping at D. Va's question.

Ben smirks as he goes on ahead, heading upstairs for the Blackbird. "I know a place." He says as he walks up the stairs.

* * *

And after a short flight...

"NUMBANI!" Tracer, D. Va and Mercy all cheered as they see the city right in front of them. The lush greenery, the tall buildings, the happy civilians. It's a utopia.

"Thought it'd be a good place to hang out. No racist people, no bullies. Just a place full of fun, peace and love. Plus, everyone here loves us." Ben explained why he picked this place for their little hang out.

Mercy smiles at her son as she rubs his head again. "It must have something to do with you two saving the museum." She pointed out.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" D. Va said excitedly as she ran ahead of the group. Seems she's headed to the arcade.

"Joto da!" Genji challenged D. Va and he immediately dashed forward, running after the gamer. He's played a lot of arcade games in his youth. He wants to see if D. Va can surpass his scores.

(He said a very determined "Good!")

As the remaining people in group laugh at the two, a tour bus rolls by them, where the tour guide seems to be announcing something over the speakers on top of the bus.

"Alright, everyone. After we're done here, be sure to check out our multiple events later. A dance battle in the Dance Dance Revolution at the arcade around 1:00 PM, the Numbani Elementary Play around 11:00 AM, and of course, our Numbani International Race Event around 9:00 AM." The guide announced.

Ben and Tracer looked at each other after hearing that. They know exactly what they wanna do now. "Race ya to the racetracks?" Ben challenged his partner.

"I'm already there!" Tracer said and attempted to blink away, but nothing happened. "Oh right. No powers." She said to herself as she facepalmed.

"I'll make it fair. I won't transform. Alright. 3, 2, 1... Go!" Ben yelled and he and Tracer ran to find the racetracks.

When the two had left, Mercy and Symmetra looked at each other and both shrugged then laughed. "Shopping?" Mercy asked her friend.

"Shopping." Symmetra replied and they went off to go to the mall.

* * *

And they spent the rest of the day having fun. D. Va eventually showed Genji that she's superior in video games, Ben and Tracer enjoyed the race and Mercy and Symmetra had fun picking clothes, shoes and, strange enough, mini statues of multiple famous people. Symmetra bought something for Ben.

Eventually, they finished and it's already 1:00 PM. They all met up at Kofi Aromo, the city's most famous coffee shop.

Gathered around a rectangular table, the group is currently talking about their misadventures in this great city.

"...And that's how I beat Genji." D. Va finished her story. This caused Ben and Tracer to laugh. Genji didn't mind.

"I accept my defeat wholeheartedly. Now I can see why your country picked you. Your reflexes in video games are on par with experienced Shimada warriors." Genji comments on D. Va's story.

D. Va giggled and she even rubs below her nose in pride. "It's a talent." She boasted.

"Oh, Ben! I got something for you." Symmetra says and she takes out something from her paper bag full of stuff she bought. She hands it to Ben, who in turn takes it.

And Ben can see what it was in his hands: The complete comic book series of Avenging 10 which has a free two chapter manga book of Ultimate Fairy.

"I... I've been looking for this in stores before. They said it was very rare... I..." Ben muttered as he just can't believe what he's looking at. He then looks back at Symmetra and smiled. "Thank you." He said, causing Symmetra to blush and nod in response.

Tracer and D. Va look at each other then back at Ben and Symmetra. While staring at the two, the Brit and the Korean fist bump each other.

However, their little moment was interrupted when they hear an explosion outside.

Worried, the group immediately stood up and left the cafe to see what's going on.

* * *

When they arrive outside, they see a bunch of cop cars surrounding what seems to be a man.

He's looks like a guy fully clad in pitch-black armor and a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the red, ghastly glow of his eyes. The armor itself is carved with countless marks and scratches. His armor's gauntlets also have multiple spike-like things protruding from them. The ghastly red glow doesn't stop on his eyes, as he also has them as markings all over his armor.

And on the back of his armor?

...a red version of the Vishkar Corporation logo.

Symmetra's eyes widened at this sight.

"Sir, please calm down. We will not hurt you if you promise not to hurt anyone." The captain of the police squad currently surrounding this armored Vishkar member said to said person.

"Leave me alone! You're only stalling until they get me! Just leave me alone!" The armored person said as he dug his sharp fingers into the ground and lifted a part of the rocky ground. This rock he just lifted suddenly started glowing red and he threw it at one of the cop cars, forcing some cops to get out of the way as the rock came in contact with the car, exploding it.

"He just blew up that car with a rock!" Ben commented.

Mercy can already feel like something's not right. She doesn't want violence, so this must stop. Now. "Ben, get our gear from the Blackbird." She ordered her son.

"On it!" Ben immediately replied and he activated the Omnitrix, slapped it down and turned into XLR8. He then zoomed away to get to the Blackbird.

"Genji, do you think you can hold off this... man until Ben comes back?" Mercy asked.

"I shall try." Genji replied and he suddenly held his right wrist with his left hand. With this, he focused his spirit energy on his right hand and it started glowing green.

With this he ran at the armored man and hits his back with his glowing palm as Genji yells, "Hitokuchi!"

The force from the spirit attack caused the armored man to get sent flying into the ground. When he stands back up, he turns around and faces Genji.

"Aho ga! Itsu demo koi!" Genji yelled as he rips off his clothes, ready for combat.

(He yelled, "Fool! Come at me!")

"Leave me alone! Leave me ALONE!" The armored man yelled as he charged at Genji, to punch him.

 _(Battle Music: Stains of Time)_

"Everyone, go! We shall handle this!" Mercy said to the people in the surrounding area.

While some left, a few cops were a bit doubtful at Mercy and her group. "Why should we follow you?" One of the cops asked.

Right on cue, XLR8 got back and hands everyone their gear. All XLR8 handed to D. Va was her special wrist watch. When D. Va puts it on, she presses a button on it and her mech suddenly materializes in front of her.

She enters her mech and says, "D. Va, online!" as she jumps towards the battle.

The cops all saw that. After Mercy checked her healing tech, she looks back at the cops, asking them, "Do you still not trust us?"

The cops all just shook their heads in response and left, a bit scared of her now, knowing she has a bunch of troops under her command.

Back to the fight, Genji backflipped couple of times to dodge the rocks the armored man kept throwing. When he lands back on the ground, he sees that his enemy is running back at him.

But before the berserker could get near Genji, D. Va drops in between them and she starts shooting at the armored individual.

The berserker is forced to stop running and just started blocking the lasers D. Va is firing. "Stop that!" The berserker yelled angrily at D. Va.

"I will if you say, 'Mommy please! Yamete!'" D. Va mocked.

Genji shook her head in disbelief. "That is terrible Japanese..." He says to the gamer girl.

"Shut up, SHUT up, SHUT UP!" The armored man yelled instead as he grabs a nearby cop car, making it glow red like the rocks earlier and threw it at D. Va.

Surprised, D. Va made her mech fly into the car and ejected from it. The glowing red car and the unmounted mech collided and exploded.

Genji manages to catch D. Va before she could crash into the ground.

When the smoke clears, the armored man approaches the two Asian warriors. "Out of my way!" He yelled, ready to smack them both away. But before he can do anything, Four Arms suddenly tackles him to the ground.

The two brutes stood back up and started fighting in close combat. When Four Arms manages to catch the berserker's fists, they start trying to push against each other in a test of strength. Unexpectedly, the armored man is winning, as he started to push Four Arms down on his knees.

"I said... leave me alone!" The berserker yelled again. Are these the only words he know?

However, he did not expect Four Arms to suddenly stand back up and started pushing against the armored man again. As Four Arms grins, the berserker noticed that Mercy is behind Four Arms, using her staff to damage boost him.

The man's anger only became greater, but this also made him forget that his opponent has two extra hands, so Four Arms uses his other fists to dual uppercut his enemy, sending him flying into the air.

When the berserker crashes back down, he immediately stood up and punched Four Arms in the face, sending him flying off as well.

"Ben!" Mercy yelled and worriedly flew after Four Arms.

The berserker then attempted to leave until he felt something stick to his back. Without knowing what it was, he only saw Tracer suddenly blink in front of him. "You need a time out!" She said and the Pulse Bomb she stuck on her opponent's back detonates.

However, it did nothing but anger the berserker more. "You people are getting on my nerves!" He yelled and kicked Tracer into a car, knocking her out.

 _(Battle Music End)_

With all his opponents out of commission, he turned around to leave...

...only to see Symmetra standing in his way. "You want some too?!" The armored berserker yelled at her.

"No." Symmetra replied as she crosses her arms. "I wish only to talk."

"What do you want?!" The berserker asked angrily.

"You are of Vishkar, correct?" Symmetra asks.

At the mention of the corporation's name, the armored man clenches his fists. "What about them?!" He asked back, angrily.

"I used to be Vishkar. But I left them after seeing their methods are wrong." Symmetra replied as she stares at the man, not even flinching or even scared of him.

And, suddenly...

...the man calmed down. Even his red markings started losing color. "You... You don't... like Vishkar?" He asked with a more calm tone.

"Yes. Now tell me, who are you?" Symmetra asks.

"I... I am... I'm Lance... I'm a failed experiment..." Lance replied.

"Experiment?" Symmetra asked, this time, her serious face became one of confusion.

* * *

For almost 30 minutes at the Blackbird, Lance, the berserker, explained everything to the New Overwatch group.

He's currently 20 years old but he was kidnapped by Vishkar when he was 10. Vishkar wanted to create a new "tool of order" to replace Symmetra after she left Vishkar. Thd result was a suit of armor that can be used by connecting the user's mind and body into the armor, thus, making the user and the suit one. The suit has the same capabilities as the damage boost component of Mercy's staff. However, instead of damage boosting people, the suit can damage boost the user and any object he touches, thus, he can virtually use anything as his own weapon. Lance even mentioned that he once destroyed an armored Vishkar vehicle using a damage boosted frying pan. The group could not believe what he just said. But they now know how Lance was able to destroy a cop car using a rock. He empowered the rocks.

He eventually explained how all this happened: He was deemed as a failure when the suit he was put into permanently fused with his body. It caused him extreme pain whenever he damage boosts himself and if they removed the suit from his body, the remaining energy from the suit that entered his body will overload and explode, killing him and anyone around him within a 1 mile radius. Most of the enhancemens done to him requires pure rage so he can use his abilities in their full power. And even though the nanobots injected in him has prevented him from getting hungry and thirsty, the nanobots themselves also causes his head to ache whenever he thinks about wanting to eat again. Because of this, Vishkar put him in stasis for 9 years. He eventually escaped two days before the present day. Today...

...is actually his birthday... The same day he was abducted.

"That's horrible..." Mercy commented as she covers her lips in pity.

"Vishkar will pay for this!" Ben says angrily as he cracks his knuckles.

As everyone talked about how to deal with Vishkar, Symmetra looked at Lance. The armor is now his own body. A defective body. She feels sorry for him. Especially knowing that they both share a history of being abducted in an early age.

"Ben, can't you use Upgrade to help him?" Symmetra asked.

"Sorry. Judging by what he explained, the suit would be more organic than tech, especially now that it's fused with his body permanently. If I try to fuse with him and fix him as Upgrade, I might damage his body and his brain. I can't risk it." Ben replied, feeling bad because he can't help this poor guy.

"Don't bother... I'm stuck like this... a freak... a monster fueled by rage..." Lance said as he looked at his hands in disgust.

However, Symmetra stared at young Lance with a determined loom. "No. You are no freak." She suddenly said, causing Lance to look at him. "You must find inner balance within yourself. Balance your rage with inner peace. Balance your terrible past by creating a better future for yourself."

Lance stared at Symmetra. Then he looks back down in pity for himself. "But where can I even find a place that would accept me... a boy trapped a suit of armor...?" He asked.

"I know of such a place." Genji suddenly said. "I too once had your problem. My master Zenyatta may be able to help you find yourself."

"Can... Can you take me to him?" Lance asked as he stared at Genji with a pleading gesture.

"Of course." Genji replies.

* * *

An hour later, back at the New Overwatch base, Tracer, Ben, D. Va, Mercy and Symmetra all look at the Blackbird as Genji escorts Lance back in the plane, ready to fly him to Nepal to visit his master.

Before they leave, Lance turns around and looks at Symmetra. "Ummm... Miss Symmetra...Th-Thank you... I... I'll think about what you said." He said to her.

Symmetra nods in response. "Find balance, Lance. Oh dear, did i just make a pun?" Symmetra asked, causing everyone to laugh. Everyone but Lance. Still, he's smiling under his helmet.

"I shall try." Lance replied and he enters the Blackbird, followed by Genji.

As the Blackbird left, the rest of the group started waving their goodbyes.

Symmetra smiles, knowing she inspired someone today.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Do you guys like Lance? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **And now... welcome back to the Super Amazing End Card Tourna–– I mean voting session!**

* * *

 **Which one of the OCs I've made so far is your favorite and why?:**

 **The MEKA Rookies**

 **Yokubo Shimada**

 **Lance the Berserker**

* * *

 **And which song would be fitting for this series? (Search them in YouTube):**

 **Heroes Never Die by JT Machinima and Andrea Storm Kaden**

 **Fight as One by Bad City**

 **One For The Money by Escape the Fate**

 **Time to Say Goodbye by Jeff and Casey Williams**


	15. Flashpoint: The Vengeful One

**For thousands of years, I've laid dormant! Who dares disturb my– Oh it's you guys. Hello again!**

 **Yes. I am early. With my other stories on hold, I'll be working on this one much faster. Less work for me. Few reviews last time. Oh well. Anyway, here's a little trailer about Tracer: Flashpoint Paradox. Enjoy.**

* * *

A bunch of Los Muertos gang members are starting to pack up their weapons and hide them in piñata boxes so they can smuggle them in during the festival.

As three of them got out of the building they're taking their weapons from, they noticed that one of their own is unconscious in the middle of the alley. The blonde member, annoyed, orders his pals and says, "Yo. Go check that out." When they went to check their friend, the blonde member went back in the building to get more weapons.

The two members walk up to their friend and one of them knelt down to get his friend back up. "Hey, come on, aúpa, get up." He said to his now waking friend.

However, they all get surprised when another Los Muertos member gets thrown into a nearby fuse box, and the lights around the alley flicker out, revealing Los Muertos' glow-in-the-dark tattoos. The three look around, confused and scared. They pick up their bats and clubs. One of them, with no weapon with him, just grabs a nearby lead pipe and readies himself.

"What was that?" One of them asked, scared as his hands that are holding his spiked baseball start shaking.

"You see anything?" Another one asked as they all go back to back against each other.

They failed to noticed two red eyes in the dark alley beside them.

As the three of them all kept looking around, one tried to be brave, even though has already wet his pants. Quite literally. "E-Enough games, perro! Come out and fight!" He yelled.

That's when he finally noticed the red glow in the alley beside him.

But this time, they weren't red eyes.

They're red, flaming wings.

With no time to react, the owner of the red wings smacks the try hard gangster in the face with what seems to be...

...a red and black colored Caduceus Staff. When the person emerged from the shadows, it's...

...Mercy. But her look is more demonic than angelic. Her hair is very, very dark blue, she has horns coming out from the back of her head that extends to the front, her outfit is colored dark grey and fiery red, her angel patch on her shoulders have been replaced with pitchfork symbols, her boots are now red and have hoove-like designs on them, and she has gained a demonic tail.

Unlike the assumptions of people, those horns and the tail are, in fact, real and are part of her body now, caused by an unchecked mutation.

Back to the fight, Mercy, or Fallen Angel, smacks aside the next gangster with a strong backhand, causing him to let go of his spiked baseball bat, which spun in mid air. Noticing that another crook is trying to sneak up on her, she grabs the baseball bat that's in mid air and uses it to smack the crook, digging the spikes of the bat into his head, killing him.

Mercy left the bloody spiked bat on the dead gangster's head as she activates her Caduceus Staff...

...and it creates a blade of energy on it's side, turning what seems to be a staff into an energy scythe. The next gangster coming at her is very unlucky as she uses her Berchtold Scythe to behead the man, killing him.

The man she threw into the fuse box earlier has recovered and attempts to charged at her, but Mercy simply takes out her revolver, her Warmonger, and shoots him in the head.

The blonde member from before finally comes out the building and notices the commotion, so he drops the crate he's holding and whistles to summon others. He hops onto the nearby truck and pulls a minigun out of a pinata-filled crate.

Fallen Angel isn't bothered.

The blonde gangster starts firing his mini gun at Mercy. However, to his surprise, Mercy simply puts her left hand in front of her and creates a Barrier Field which used to be Reinhardt's thing. The bullets barely did anything to the shield.

When three Los Muertos members come out of the rooftops and aim their guns at Mercy, they stood no chance and didn't even get to shoot her as she didn't even look at them. She just shot them down with her Warmonger. They all fell on the ground behind Mercy from the rooftops.

With that, Mercy aims her gun at the mini gun wielding gangster. She fires on bullet and it speeds it way to and through the criminal's head, killing him and forcing him to drop his big gun.

Fallen Angel then deactivates her Barrier Field and blows away the smoke from her gun. When she hears someone crawling away, she looks behind her and sees the last gang member, the one she knocked away with her staff earlier.

With that in mind, she unloads the used bullet shells from her revolver and reloads in six more bullets.

When the crawling gangster noticed that the devilish woman is approaching him, he starts trying to crawl faster as he pleads, "No! Please! No no no! Please!"

Mercy didn't listen to him. She merely kicked him into a wall, forcing him to face up. With that, she stepped on his chest and aims the gun at his throat.

"Please! Have mercy!" The gangster pleaded once more. This time, he simultaneously pissed and soiled his pants, and even started crying.

Mercy merely stared at him with a passive aggressive look. "Sorry. That's no longer my name." She replied with a cold tone.

Then she fired all her bullets into the gangster's head, killing him. "Would you like my professional opinion? You are not looking well. There's no prescription to treat what you have." Mercy made a dark joke as she does a fake smile. But she immediately frowns and when she hears a truck beep behind her.

It's more Los Muertos.

"Mierda! They're all dead!" One of the crooks occupying the truck yelled.

"Get the truck out of here!" The one beside the driver ordered.

Mercy turns back around and faces the gangsters and flies towards them slowly but menacingly. One of the gangsters at the back of the truck noticed her approaching so he takes out a grenade and throws it at Fallen Angel and yells, "Take this, perra!"

However, he gets surprised when Fallen Angel merely caught the grenade in her hand. She smirks at him, immediately scaring the man that threw the grenade. With that, Mercy threw the grenade back, but this time, inside the piñata boxes at the back of the truck. Now, the gangsters are too late to find the needle in the haystack.

"Oh... son of a..." One of them just whispered...

...and the grenade explodes, blowing up the truck and killing it's occupants. Mercy survived the explosion by deploying her Barrier Field.

She deactivates her shield and takes out a bottle of Rugenbräu beer from the storage unit of her flight pack and starts drinking. When she drank half of the bottle, she says, "These aren't your streets anymore."

Before she completely leaves, she noticed two Overwatch posters on a nearby wall. One is a poster of her old self, Jack Morrison, Lena Oxton, Ana Amari, Reinhardt and...

...and her son, Ben.

And just beside that poster is...

...a poster dedicated to Ben, with the words written below a picture of him saying, "Honor thy fallen. Honor the world's greatest hero." The rest are written in Spanish.

A long silence filled the air as she stared at these posters...

... before she finally rips off the poster that honors Ben from the wall, rolls it up and takes it with her as she drinks the rest of her beer.

 _Just a little more... And I'll find whoever killed you..._

* * *

 **And that's it for now. Don't worry. Next chapter's soon and longer.**

 **So, how do you guys like Flashpoint Mercy?:**

 **She's dark but awesome and badass!**

 **She's okay, I guess. Cool but crude**

 **While it's understandable why she's like this, please tone down her brutality**

 **Ermegehd! 2edgy4me! #NotAnotherReaper**


	16. Cold Discomfort

**And I'm back! Yay!**

 **You guys are really amazing, ya know that? Wish there are more people like you guys. Love your support! Anyway, I shall give you a chapter of a character you've all been waiting for.**

 **Apparently this character is everyone's bae.**

 **With that said, let's read.**

* * *

Snowball is currently floating around Ben's room as he keeps working on some sort of device with an hourglass symbol on it. Just beside his workspace is a big glass tube filled with floating green gems. Some of them have labels that are all of Ben's aliens' names.

Without looking away from what he's working on, Ben opens the tube and takes one of the green gems from it. He then proceeds to place the floating gem on top of his work and sees what happens. When the gem remained floating in the air instead of dematerializing into the device he was working on, Ben sighs in disappointment.

Seeing his master sad, Snowball floats over to Ben and rubs himself against the hero like a cat. This was enough to comfort Ben, who laughs and rubs Snowball's head. "I'm okay buddy. I guess replicating something built by the greatest genius in the galaxy is really hard to do." Ben says to his lab assistant.

Snowball then replies with a bunch of robot noises with a tone of confusion. Ben shrugs in response, as if he understood what Snowball said. Which he did... for some reason. "I dunno if me and Winston can do it, but we'll keep trying. In the meantime..." Ben says as he stands up, grabs the green crystals then makes them dematerialize into his Omnitrix. "I'm gonna go check what's chillin' in the fridge."

Snowball makes an agreeing sound and he and his master head to the kitchen.

* * *

Ben and Snowball enter the kitchen. While Snowball floats all over the room to look for something to do, Ben opens their fridge and checks out something to eat for a snack.

"Huh. Looks like we ran out of ice cream. Hmmm... Maybe I'll just reheat the spaghetti Satya made." Ben says to himself and he takes out the small Tupperware filled with the cooked but frozen spaghetti. "Hey, Athena, do you know where everybody went? Mom told me they're all going on different missions but didn't exactly tell me where." Ben says to Athena as he goes to the microwave and places the microwaveable Tupperware container inside then reheats the pasta.

"Actually she told you where they would go. You were merely half asleep and barely listening when she told you that." Athena replied.

Ben looks up and tries to remember that conversation. "Huh... Touché." He replies.

"Mercy and Symmetra are currently in King's Row for a scouting mission. Genji and Pharah returned to Hanamura to deal with the remaining Shimada members and Tracer, Winston and D. Va are at Dorado, investigating a gang attack that got stopped by a vigilante that's not associated with Overwatch. So you are alone with Snowball right now." Athena explained as Ben watches his spaghetti heat up in the microwave.

"Aw. We're not alone. We have you." Ben joked. Even Snowball giggled.

"Flirting with an AI. You are a strange one, Ben." The AI replied.

Ben then just chuckles at her response and crosses his arms, leaning on a nearby wall. "Well, last time I've ever flirted was with my ex, so I guess I've lost my touch."

"You had an ex?" Athena asks. Even as an artificial intelligence, she's still just as curious as a human.

Ben smiles as he looks down, remembering some things in the past. When he was still new to Overwatch. He then says to Athena, "Yeah. Her name was Am–"

"Intruder alert!" Athena suddenly interrupted as red lights started flashing from the ceiling.

Snowball then sticks to Ben up close in fear as he shook in fear. Ben then pats Snowball's head to reassure him. "How many?" Ben asks Athena as he turns off the microwave. His snack can wait later.

"Strange... I am detecting no heat signatures, but the base's motion trackers are picking up intense movement. There seems to be only one." Athena replies.

"No heat signatures...?" Ben ask Athena again, confused. Then it hit him... "Athena, kill the lights." He ordered.

* * *

As the whole base's lights all turn off, Widowmaker, who somehow got in, looks around and sees nothing but darkness, forcing her to press a button on her visor and activates it, enabling her night vision.

Now, she can see in the dark.

"You know, every time you're involved in something, I've noticed a pattern."

She heard that familiar voice and turns around then looks up to see Ben on an upper floor, his visor also on, providing him with night vision. "I am always there to stop you. At this point, we're pretty much arch enemies now." Ben pointed out a he takes out his Proto Tool, transforming it into it's rifle mode and aims it at the Talon assassin. "What do you want, Widow?"

"I came here... for you." Widowmaker replied, shocking Ben. She surprised him even more when she drops her gun and raises her hands above her head. "I need your help." Widowmaker adds, further shocking Ben.

* * *

Widowmaker, with her hands in energy cuffs, sits on Ben's bed as Ben walks back and forth in front of her.

When Ben stopped walking, he faces the assassin again and says, "Let me get this straight... You, the Talon assassin that's caused us a lot of trouble and even killed me once, want me, the guy you killed at ons point, to help you?"

"Precisely." Widowmaker replied as she stares at Ben with no emotion.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Ben finally replies with, "Okay. Sure."

Widowmaker was a little taken aback by Ben's simple and immediate response. As her eyes widened, she asks, "That's it? You're agreeing? You're not going to hesitate or even question it?"

"Oh, I'm definitely questioning it. But I've learned from experience that if a bad guy's so desperate that he turns to me for help, something's not right. I've done it a couple of times. With the Forever Knights and Vilgax and other people in my rogue gallery." Ben replies as he takes out the key for the energy cuffs and presses a button on it, deactivating said cuffs, freeing Widowmaker.

Widowmaker rubs her wrists when the cuffs disappeared as she looks at Ben with a questioning expression.

"So... what do you need help with? If it's actually involving killing someone though, I'm out. I'll just cuff you again and finally bring you in." Ben says as he crosses his arms.

"I..." Widowmaker tried to say until another alarm starts blaring.

"Were you with someone?" Ben asks, a bit suspicious of the assassin now.

"No. I came alone." Widowmaker replied.

"Distress signal detected. Ben, someone is calling for help." Athena says as the alarms start quieting down.

With those words, Ben immediately ran to the meeting room to check out the world monitors. Widow followed him.

When they get inside, Ben asks, "Where is the signal coming from?" as he taps on the keyboards to make the signal locator pop up on screen.

The signal's location is...

"... Antarctica." Athena simply replied.

Ben was just frozen in place. (Pun unintended)

He stares at the map that's beeping and showing where the signal is coming from. Antarctica. That's where Mei disappeared. Is she finally...?

"Widow..." Ben said as he remains staring at the screen. Widowmaker just looked at him in confusion. "I'll help you... if you will help me."

Widowmaker looks down and thinks about it. This might be a good chance to earn Ben's trust. She really needs his help for this one. "Very well." She replies.

* * *

As Widowmaker rides on a Upgrade fused motorboat headed to Antarctica, she can help but think of the thing she needs help from. She looks out in the open sea as Upgrade drives the boat.

"How did you get in the base?"

Widowmaker looks at the driver seat of the boat as Upgrade's head pops out of it, looking at her. "I mean, we relocated the base from Gibraltar to Portugal after Reaper and his buddies attacked Winston back then. So how did you know where it was?" Upgrade asks.

Widowmaker looks away again and just replies, "Classified."

Upgrade remained silent for a bit as he kept driving the boat. "After I help you, I'm going to have to wipe your memory of coming to our base clean just to make sure you don't come back there or tell your Talon friends about the place." He finally said as he fuses his head back into the seat.

"Fair enough. But how will you even do that?" Widowmaker asks as she looks back at Upgrade, only to see that he's fused back.

"Classified." Upgrade mockingly repeated Widow's words back at her.

Widowmaker, a bit annoyed, looks away again, watching the sea. "How long until we get to Antarctica?" She asks.

"Faster than you think. Normally, this kind of boat would take weeks till it gets to Antarctica. Fortunately, when I'm fused with it, this thing's just as fast as the Blackbird." Upgrade replies.

Upon hearing that, Widowmaker suddenly holds on to the back of her neck. Upgrade noticed this. "Relax. You won't get whiplashed. You're not seeing it, but I'm surrounding us with a forve field that withstand intense pressure. Your neck won't be broken." He reassured her.

Widowmaker lowers her hands after Ben's explanation. She wanted to say that Ben's full of surprises...

...but somehow, she's feeling that she's not surprised. Like she's already familiar with him even though she's only faced him a few times in battle.

But why is she feeling this way? And how?

"La prochaine fois..." Widowmaker whispered to herself in her native language.

"You said something?" Upgrade asks.

Widowmaker ignored him as she kept looking at the ocean.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at Antarctica. With nothing but ice for miles, Upgrade turns back to Ben. However, instead of wearing his usal clothes, he's now wearing a green arctic coat with black fur, black arctic pants, green and white boots and black gloves.

Widowmaker is still wearing her Talon uniform. "Brrr! It's freezing here... Been a while since I got here... Aren't you feeling cold?" Ben asks as he rubs his arms to keep heating himself.

"I don't feel the cold. It does not bother me." Widowmaker replied as she takes her sniper rifle from her back and readies up.

"Geez. You bring the Cold Sniper trope to a whole new level." Ben comments and takes out a scanner from his pocket. When he turns it on, the scanner starts showing where the signal came from.

 _Please be Mei... I... wanna see you again..._

With Omnitrix on his wrist and determination in mind, Ben heads to the signal's direction. Widowmaker noticed the boy walking away so she follows him, sniper rifle in hand.

* * *

They spent the next hour walking in one direction, following the signal. Ben is eventually getting tired while Widowmaker is getting tired of listening to Ben denying that he's tired. So they agreed to rest a bit.

Ben temporarily turned into Big Chill so that he doesn't feel the cold, enabling him to rest easily on the icy ground. As they rest for a while, Big Chill looks at Widowmaker as she sits on an icy rock.

She seems to be fixing her hair. She has taken off her hair tie as she properly puts her hair back together because of the strong cold winds earlier.

Big Chill doesn't even realize that he's looking at Widowmaker from her flawless legs up to her beautiful face, despite the blue skin.

When Widow finally puts her hair tie back on, putting her hair in a ponytail style, she noticed Big Chill gazing at her. Widowmaker smirks at him. "Do you like what you see?" She teasdd him.

Big Chill, however, unexpectedly just looks at Widowmaker eye to eye instead of looking away, in embarrassment. "...Why is your skin... blue?" Big Chill asks.

Widowmaker's smirk turns into a frown upon the question as she looks down in deep thought, her eyes just staring at the ground, spaced out. "I would like to know too..." She replies.

Before Big Chill could even reply, the ground started shaking. "An earthquake? Err... icequake?" Big Chill asks.

"Tremors rarely happen in Antarctica. This is something else." Widowmaker replies. She activates her recon visor and looks around. She found something. And it's coming in fast. "Merde..." She whispers.

"What is it?" Big Chill asks as he stands up.

Before Widowmaker can answer, a large beast emerges from the icy ground. It's a large, bipedal monsters that has two wings with various cat-like features. Its body is mostly covered with icy white plates and spikes along its neck, spine, and tail. Its face features two massive, curved tusks of an amber coloration. Its forelegs are longer and more powerful than its back legs, with deadly spikes along its wings, as well as three large claws.

The winged beast then attempts to pounce on the two, forcing Widowmaker to grapple away while Big Chill turns intangible and passes through the giant beast. As Big Chill lands beside Widowmaker, he immediately asks, "What on earth is that thing?!"

"A Barioth." Widowmaker replied as she takes out his rifle.

"A what?" Big Chill asks again as he grabs Widowmaker and flies upward to dodge a tail whip attack from the beast, apparently named Barioth.

"Talon created this beast years ago. They tried experiment with animals to create a counter for your transformations." Widowmaker explained as she loads ammunition into her gun and, as Big Chill is still holding on to her in the air, she fires at the beast using her gun's machine gun mode.

"Talon made this thing?!" Big Chill asks again, this time, he's angry.

"I have no involvement in this thing's creation. Only information about it. Talon deemed the creature too dangerous to control but they couldn't kill it with normal weapons. So they just put it in a cage and isolated it from society. I did not know it would be in Antarctica." Widowmaker explained more as Big Chill gently places her down on the ground.

"What animals did you guys use on this thing?" Big Chill asks as he touches the ground and creates a giant wall of ice front of them. This made the Barioth angry as it starts clawing it's way through the wall.

"According to the data Talon had, it has cat genes to improve sight and hearing, cuttlefish genes to enable regeneration, bat genes for wings that enable short gliding and dinosaur blood taken from mosquitoes in ambers for strength and the body structure." Widowmaker explained.

"Dinosaur blood? Seriously? Talon must have Jurassic Park fans." Big Chill joked as his ice wall starts cracking. "So... which dinosaur does the blood come from?"

Finally, Barioth has taken down the ice wall and it roars at the two frenemies.

"...The Spinosaurus." Widowmaker replied as she aims her gun at the beast.

Big Chill facepalms at her response. "You guys couldn't pick a herbivore?!" He asked angrily.

* * *

 _(Battle Music: Red vs Blue - Terrify)_

They spent the next long minutes fighting Barioth. Widowmaker has tried shooting it, but like she said, her bullets do nothing to it's skin. While her gun's sniper mode dealt damage, the skin of the beast merely regenerates.

Big chill tried his best too as he tried trapping it in ice using his ice breath. However, the beast was so strong that it merely broke free every time.

"This isn't working. I'll try Humungousaur." Big Chill as he reaches for the Omnitrix on his chest. However, Widowmaker stops him by grabbing his arm.

"No. That thing is faster than him. Freeze it again." Widowmaker suggested.

"Already tried, Widow. Doesn't do anything." Big Chill replied as the beast runs towards them.

Widowmaker just slaps Big Chill at the back of his head and replied, "I wasn't done talking. Freeze it again. Only this time, keep it frozen until I say otherwise."

"You didn't have to slap me..." Big Chill complained as he rubs the back of his head. When he finally ignores the pain, he flies towards the charging Barioth. After inhaling a lungful of cold air, Big Chill blows out a chilling beam at Barioth, causing him to freeze.

When the ice trapping Barioth starts cracking, Big Chill kept freezing the beast to make sure he remains inside.

With that Widowmaker looks through her scope and aims her sniper rifle at Barioth's head. "Stop now." She commanded Big Chill, who stops upon her words. With the ice making Barioth much more fragile, one shot's all she needs.

"Descendre aux enfers." She whispered and fired her shot.

The bullet pierces through the ice and through Barioth. This caused the ice around the beast to crumble and create a wall of icy dust to block their view. Big Chill lands beside Widowmaker and the both wait.

 _(Battle Music End)_

When the dust settles, the beast is gone as the chunks of ice that was formed from the ice trap Barioth was in are all bloody. Seems that it's from Barioth's body.

"Is it dead?" Big Chill asks.

With that question also in her head, Widowmaker activates her recon visor and looks around. No sign of Barioth around them. "It would seem so, but I'm not sure. That beast delayed our progress. Lead the way." Widowmaker says to Big Chill as he turns back to Ben.

"Fine. But once this is over, I am not going to watch any giant crocodile horror movies again." Ben joked as they head out to track the signal again. "...Let's hurry." He adds, this time, his tone is more serious as he and Widowmaker walk off.

However, unknown to them, on the spot where Barioth used to be, there's not just huge ice chunks. There's also a big hole on the icy ground.

Something dug through.

* * *

It's turning dark. As Ben and Widowmaker kept walking, Widow noticed that Ben's now much more quiet than before. He's too focused on tracking down this signal.

"Is this rescue too important?" Widowmaker asks.

"...Now that I know there's a bloodthirsty monster out there... yeah. It just turned from a "classic distress call" rescue to "saving someone from a monster" rescue. I can't rest now. We're not even sure if that Barioth thing is dead." Ben pointed as he kept focusing on his tracker.

"Who _are_ you trying to look for?" Widowmaker asks, still staring at Ben.

Ben just kept walking, not uttering a word. Widowmaker kept staring at Ben, a bit annoyed that he's not answering the question.

As their feet kept digging and moving through snowy planes of the arctic, Ben finally replied, "My best friend and one of the three people who inspired me to save the world again after I lost my way."

Widowmaker noticed Ben's tone. It's serious but also menacing, yet at the same time, it's filled with sorrow. Ben's the kind of person that one should be terrified of should they hurt his friends. And Widowmaker can tell. That bit at the museum back then. When Reaper stepped on the precious locket of him and Mercy as mother and son, Ben went ballistic. Just imagine how much angrier he is when Reaper actually hurt Mercy. Or worse...

"We're here!"

Widowmaker snapped out from her spaced out trance and sees a small science lab in front of her, with a broken Overwatch logo above the lab's main door. She was about to ask something, until she sees Ben forcibly opening the frozen door, but to no avail.

With the problem at hand, Ben activates the Omnitrix and the alien he needs immediately pops up. He slaps down the Omnitrix and turns into Swampfire. He heats up his hands and began thawing out the ice on the door.

* * *

As Ben and Widowmaker walked around the arctic lab, Ben noticed that most of floor is filled with used cans of food. They all seem recent.

"Someone's been here..." Ben points out. The two of them suddenly hear something coming from the room just near them.

The hero and the assassin look at each other in confusion. With that, the two of them head to the door, staying on both sides of it. As Ben prepares his Proto Rifle and Widowmaker prepares her Widow's Kiss sniper rifle, Ben nods at Widowmaker, gesturing her to prepare herself.

When Widow nods back, Ben kicks down the door and the two of them aim their weapons in the room.

...and that's when they see her.

Wearing her Yeti Hunter snow outfit... it's Mei, trying to finish a bowl of soup. "Oh! Someone actually got my distress call!" She cheerfully says.

While Widowmaker has no idea who ths person is, just the sight of Mei is enough to make Ben burst into tears of joy as he drops his weapon and runs up to Mei, hugging her.

Mei only laughs as she also tears up and hugs Ben. "Hi, Ben! It's been a while!" Mei says as the friends break the hug and look at each other.

"Where have you been?! Why were you not in the cryo bunker when we tried to rescue you?" Ben asked as his tears haven't stopped.

"I'm sorry, Ben... But... I had to leave the lab and the bunker when I found out that I was the only one who survived the cryo stasis." Mei replied as she lifts up her goggles and wipes off her tears.

"But why? You had us worried for years!" Ben asks as he also wipes away his tears.

"...The death of my colleagues wasn't just an accident. When I woke up from cryo, I looked outside the bunker and found that the cold pressurizers that's supposed to help us survive our cryo pods were all damaged. All except mine." Mei explained, this time, her tone being more serious. "Days later, I found the source of the problem... this beast." She adds as she grabs a data pad on a nearby table and shows them what she was talking about...

... it's the Barioth.

"That's the Barioth. Hybrid of different animals courtesy of Talon." Ben explained to Mei.

"You know what it is?" Mei asks.

"Yeah. Look, it's a long story. So you're saying that this thing is what essentially killed your colleagues?" Ben asks.

Mei nods in response as she looks down in sorrow and pity for her team.

"So why did you stay here in Antarctica for years? And how did you even survive that many years?" Ben asks, getting more and more worried about his best friend.

"It's only been two years. I also had years worth of supplies of food and drinks. The crew in Antarctica base is prepared for everything ! Except... giant monsters..." Mei replies. "But the reason I stayed here... is so that I can contain the creature here, where it won't harm anyone..."

"What do you mean?" Widowmaker asks, finally saying something after watching the Overwatch heroes talk to each other.

Mei looked at Widow and tilted her head in confusion. "Who is she?" Mei asks.

"I'll tell you later. Quick. Jsut answer her question." Ben interrupted.

"Well, you see, I've been researching the behavior and abilities the beast has. It's aggressive and treats eating like an addiction. It constantly wants to eat anything and everything it sees. I've been lucky enough to survive encounters multiple times. The animals here though... Not so much." Mei explained as she goes over her previous notes. "If it runs out of food here in the arctic, it will look for a new place as a new source of food. Despite it's looks, Barioth can actually swim really good. Meaning, it can swim to the nearest country in search for it's next meal."

"Greenland." Ben whispers.

"It seems the cuttlefish genes also added it's ability to swim." Widowmaker pointed out. That's when they felt a small tremor above them. "It's here. Seems we didn't kill it after all."

"Mei, can you tell us how you fight it? You've been around this thing much longer than we have." Ben asks.

"Sorry. I only attempt to contain it. My Endothermic Blaster barely does anything to it." Mei replied, scratching the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

"Wait... I've noticed a pattern here... It's lived for this long in a cold environment... and it's immune to both Big Chill and your Endothermic Blaster..." Ben says... then he slaps his forehead in annoyance at himself. "Why didn't I see that before... It's immune to ice type attacks! It's adapted to the arctic for so long!"

"Oh. I knew that already." Widowmaker comments as she smirks at the hero, who looks at her in annoyance.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Ben complained angrily as he frantically shakes his arms up and down.

"I wanted to see the look on your face." She replies and heads outside the room. "Let's kill that beast and be on with it."

Ben's right eye twitches as he shook in anger while watching Widow leave the room. Mei just giggles.

* * *

When all three of them come out of the lab, they see Barioth coming in from the horizon, roaring angrily as he saw the three people that's been causing him trouble. Especially Mei, the only person of the three that's been a thorn in his side for two years.

As he charges at his foes, Ben immediately activates his Omnitrix and transforms into Heatblast. "You know what. I'm done doing epic battles for today. If we're actually smart, this should be over in a flash." Heatblast lampshaded.

When Barioth lunges at them, all Heatblast did was fire a beam of flame at the beast.

* * *

An hour later, Ben, Mei and Widowmaker have returned to the New Overwatch base. Mei said she'd want to sleep first. It's been a long day for her. Snowball was definitely happy to see her. So they slept together.

With that, Ben and Widow are alone at the boat's dock. "Thanks for helping me. Gotta be honest. I wasn't sure you'd actually cooperate." Ben admits to Widowmaker as he ties the boat to a pole on the dock platform.

"Consider it as early payback for helping me later." Widowmaker simply replies while leaning her back on a nearby wall and watching Ben do his thing.

"Okay. I'm ready to go. I told Mei to never tell anyone about our encounter so you're safe. So... what's this thing you need help with?" Ben asks as he rubs his hands together to clean them.

Widowmaker was silent for a few seconds as she looks down, the expression on her face one of sadness as she thinks about something. When she finally looks at Ben, she stops leaning on the wall and says, "I... want to know who I am."

Ben blinked at Widow's words as he stares at her, dumbfounded. "I'll... go grab my stealth gear." He just replied.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Dun dun duuuuun!**

 **Now to clarify some things. No. I will not give Ben a harem. Most harems are stupid and are just plain wrong. Don't give me the "But everyone can be happy" excuse. As a woman and a mother, a harem is a disgrace to true relationships. If someone I like loves a different girl, I will not agree to be part of a harem. She can have him as long as she would love him right. So no. No harems, aka everything wrong with shipping.**

 **And yes. I know the lore. I know Widowmaker's lore too. Yes. She was married to Gerard. But do you guys know what her life was before she got married? No. And, I don't remember if I've said this before, but Ben's arrival in the Overwatch universe affected the lore a lot and changed a lot of thi. All of this will be explored in the Project Overwatch Arc.**

 **So now... voting session!**

* * *

 **Which villain would you like to see in this story?:**

 **Doomfist**

 **The Anubis God A. I.**

 **Kaiju, the Giant Omnic**

 **A Ben 10 Villain**

* * *

 **And now... a cruel question... Would you like character deaths in this story?:**

 **Yes! It adds impact and drama on the story!**

 **No! My heart can't take it! I want a boring story where heroes always win!**

* * *

 **Love you guys...**

 **...Sleep well, knowing that someone in this story may die...**

 **Mwahahaha!**


	17. Hail Talon

**I have returned. If you've noticed that I am uploading chapters much faster now, that's because I have more time to concentrate on one story only. So that's why all, and I mean all, of my other stories are on hold. Heroes Never Die literally is the only one I can focus on because of my personal problems, mainly my job and my kids. It's hard to be a working mom.**

 **Update: I'm having some personal problems. Ignore what I've said above. I might post less because of this problem. It's nothing you guys need to worry about. I don't want any of you guys involved in any of it.**

 **Go ahead and read.**

* * *

A big fight between a bunch of Talon soldiers and Humungousaur erupted in the streets of King's Row. As Humungousaur finally knocks out almost all but one of the Talon mooks by simply swatting them aside, Humungousaur chases the last guy, who just kept running, trying to head to their escape vehicle.

However, Humungousaur finally caught up with the mook as the giant alien grabs the Talon soldier and raises him just in front of his face. "Talk. Now!" Humungousaur demanded, his voice filled with anger.

"Never! We sore that we'll never rat out our leader!" The Talon soldier replied, even though he's still struggling to get out of Humungousaur's grasps.

Humungousaur growls angrily and just adds, "Tell me where I can find them or..."

"Or what? The little hero of Overwatch is gonna kill me? You're too good to do something like that. You're bluffing!" The bad guy retorted, confident about his assumption.

Unfortunately for him, Humungousaur growled more.

* * *

Next thing he knew, the Talon mook gets tossed by Humungousaur so hard, he just found himself dropping from the sky and is about to plummet down on the docks. As the bad guy began screaming in terror, Jetray suddenly appears out of nowhere because of his near light speed and grabs the Talon soldier using his feet.

Ben's not done.

Jetray then drags the mook into the nearby deep waters, as if he wants to drown him. While they're both underwater, Jetray lets go of the mook and swims off into the darkness. The mook tries to swim back up, but he's way into deep in the water and he's losing a lot of air. That's when he saw a brief flash of green light from the darkness that Jetray came into.

And when the light disappears, Ripjaws comes out of the shadows and grabs the mook, dragging him out of the water in high speeds.

They emerge from the water and land on the docks. Ripjaws throws the mook on the wooden floor as he slaps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, engulfing him in green light again.

When the light disappears, Rath is now on Ripjaws' spot. Rath grabs the mook by his collar and gets his face near the mook, scaring him even further. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, TALON PUNK THAT REFUSES TO TELL THE TRUTH! DOES IT LOOK LIKE RATH IS BLUFFING?! BECAUSE RATH IS NOT! AND IF YOU DON'T TALK, I'LL DO THAT AGAIN TO YA! ONLY THIS TIME, I'LL THROW YOU INTO MOLTEN METAL AND I WON'T EVEN TRY TO SAVE YOU!" Rath yelled angrily. Angrier than usual.

"Okay! Okay! Please! Don't kill me!" The Talon scaredy cat finally submits as he cries in the middle of saying those words.

"GOOD! NOW TELL ME...!" Rath demanded as he turns back to Ben, holding onto the man's collar. "Where are mom and Symmetra?!" Ben asks.

* * *

 _You're probably wondering how did all of this start. Well, let's start with the fact that I tried helping Widowmaker look for info about her identity in one of the Talon bases she knew. It was a short mission cause we didn't find anything. I told her that I'll help her next time. I even promised. Heh. Ben 10 promising to help a villain? Sounds ridiculous, right? But it's what heroes do. They help people, good or bad. Anyway, after that, I came back home. And that's when I got the bad news..._

* * *

"Mom and Satya are missing?!" Ben asks, sweat running down his face as his expression is one of anger, sorrow and shock.

"Yeah. We can't reach them through their comms and their tracking beacon is off the grid." Winston replies as he shows Ben the computer screens that supposed to show Mercy and Symmetra's location, but instead they're showing the letters, in bold and red, "M. I. A."

"When they called earlier before they went missing, theh said they spotted a bunch of Talon soldiers delivering some sort of giant EMP on a payload." Tracer adds. "Next thing we knew, we lost their signal."

"We need to go to King's Row. No time to call in Pharah and Genji. It'll take them a few days to get from Japan to UK." Ben points out as he takes off his stealth suit and heada back to his room to grab his jacket.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ben, Tracer and Winston arrive at King's Row. As they exit the Blackbird, Tracer just says, "You didn't tell us Mei's back. Should've called it in."

Ben didn't respond, only looking down, thinking of his mother and friend. Tracer immediately frowns and mentally scolds herself about making jokes at this kind of situation. "Ben. They'll be fine. We'll find them." Tracer tries to reassure Ben as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

Ben looks at Tracer for a brief moment before looking back down again. "I just got Mei back... I just don't wanna lose mom and Symmetra in exchange..." Ben says as he takes out his locket and opens it, the picture of him and Mercy in it. Ben looks at the photo really hard. Having had enough of losing people he loves, he closes the locket and runs ahead of his team.

"Ben! Wait!" Winston yells but Ben's already way ahead of them.

As Ben ran, he tapped the Omnitrix and a letter "A" pops up, prompting Athena to ask, "Yes, Ben?"

"Athena. Where was mom and Symmetra last sighted before their trackers disappeared?" Ben ask, hurriedly running and impatiently waiting.

"At the monumental statue of Mondatta at the plaza." Athena replied.

Ben then turns off the transmitter for Athena and activates the Omnitrix for real. After scrolling through his forms, he found the form he needed and slaps down the dial. After a brief flash of light, he turned into Fasttrack and immediately sped up to the location given to him.

* * *

Fasttrack arrives at the place. However, there no people around, not even civilians or Talon. As he looks around, he suddenly hears a garage door opening so he ran to the nearest car and hid behind it. He peeks out and sees the Talon soldiers inside a garage, just opening the door. And inside them is the EMP Ben was told that Talon would deliver.

"The boss wants this armed now. No time to waste." One of the mooks said to his fellow colleagues as they move the payload out of the garage.

"So this thing's supposed to kill every Omnic within 12 blocks from here? Pretty neat idea." Another one of them said as he starts arming the EMP.

"If it were me, I would've just nuke this place to hell. Problem solved." The guy next to him says while he watches his partner work on the EMP.

"Dude, seriously. Don't question the boss' orders. You know he doesn't like it. Remember Carolina?" Another one asked.

"The chick who asked why boss wanted that Bastion unit?" The guy working on the EMP asked back, just to make sure he's right.

"Boss had Reaper toss her off a cliff. She ended up drowning and freezing to death." The one who brought up the Carolina girl in the conversation replied.

"Geez. Boss is smart but scary." Another Talon mook points out.

"Cut the chatter. Start hurrying with the EMP then we'll blow this joint. The boss want those Overwatch bimbos delivered to him now." Their supposed leader of this group said to his colleagues.

Fasttrack heard. Just the fact that they're going to kill Omnics already makes him sick, but the fact that they have Mercy and Symmetra caused his blood to boil. He immediately slaps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, covering him in green light.

* * *

 _And this is the part I turned into Humungousaur and kicked their butts. So... yeah. You've seen this before._

* * *

After getting the info he needed, Jetray returns to the EMP from earlier to try and disarm it. Fortunately, he sees Winston and Tracer working on it already.

"I know where they are!" Jetray simply just says to the two.

"Go on! We got this!" Winston says.

Jetray nods and flies off again to go to where he was told Mercy and Symmetra are being held in. After he left, Winston and Tracer get back to disarming the EMP. Winston uses his welding pen to cut open a hatch where the wires of the EMP can be found.

"You sure you got this? We could just move this thing to a different location where it won't kill anyone." Tracer suggested as she watches Winston pry open the hatch.

"Relax. I got this." Winston replied and he finally opened the hatch...

... revealing tons of wires inside. Some of them even have the same colors as each other. Winston just stares at it in disbelief as he holds his head with one hand. Tracer held back her giggle and comments, "Sure. You totally got this. I'll just be in that corner over there." She didn't actually mean it, but she might as well do a joke for now.

* * *

Mercy opens her eyes slowly as she tries her best to ignore the pain on her head. When she finally wakes up properly, she can see that she's in some sort of truck with Symmetra. Both of them are cuffed with energy draining cuffs. When she tries to get the cuffs off, it did nothing, prompting her to sigh.

Suddenly, from outside the truck, Mercy can hear gunfire and screams of terror. Mercy then stood up from her sitting position and crouched down in front of Symmetra as she starts shaking her awake.

"Satya. Satya, wake up!" Mercy whispers loudly as she kept shaking Symmetra. The former Vishkar finally woke up as she opens her eyes slowly.

"What happened?" Symmetra asks as she rubs her head in pain until she finally noticed that her hands are cuffed and she attempts to break free as well, but to no avail.

"I think Talon kidnapped us." Mercy replies as the two ladies stood up. "I really do not like the 'Damsel in Distress' trope." Mercy joked despite the situation they're in.

Right on cue, however, they hear an explosion coming from outside, the sound muffled by the door to the inside of this truck they're in. More gunfire can be heard until...

... it's just silence. Mercy and Symmetra are now more nervous than before as the only thing they can hear from outside are just footsteps heading towards them.

That's when the door finally gets opened from outside and the one who opened it–

"Ben?" Mercy asks.

–is not Ben.

It's a man with white hair fitting for an old man. He's wearing a mask with a red visor, covering his whole face except for his forehead, which has a scar poking out of the mask. Looks like the scar still extends down the man's face but his mask is covering it. He's wearing what seems to be a blue, red, white and black hockey jacket with the number 76 on it's back. He's also holding what seems to be a standard issue Helix rifle.

"Who the hell's Ben?" The man asked sarcastically but also gruffly. The man then takes out a small remote control and presses a button on it, which deactivates the energy cuffs on the ladies' wrists, freeing them.

"Ummm... Thank you... Mister...?" Mercy politely asks as she massages her wrists.

"Call me 76." The man, apparently named 76, said. He then grabs something from his back and throws them at the ladies, who caught the thrown objects. It turns out to be Mercy's staff and Symmetra's projector. 76 then turns around, walking away.

As the two ladies, while confused, followed 76, they can see all the Talon mooks all around them. And they're all either unconscious or dead. Multiple Talon jeeps and planes are destroyed, burning and/or sparking.

"You did all this?" Symmetra asks, a bit skeptical about this mysterious man.

"Trust me. This is me at my worst. You don't wanna see what would happen to them if I'm at my best." 76 replied as he leads the ladies to the only functioning jeep in the area.

However, a red blur zooms at 76 and pins him to the ground. But the masked man wasn't defenseless as he grabs whatever is pinning him and uses his other hand to push himself off the ground, making him land on top of the assailant. When his attacker is dazed, 76 turns around and faces...

...Jetray?

"Ben?" Mercy asks, trying to make sure the red creature is her son.

"Hey, mom. I was attacking the bad guy, right? Or..." Jetray asks.

76 only growls at the alien, who somehow gulps in nervousness. For some reason, this man terrifies him, despite being face to face with an interdimenstional god before.

"He actually helped us." Symmetra replied in Mercy's stead as they both watch Jetray turn back to Ben.

Ben chuckled nervously as he has his arms gesture a surrender. "Sorry. Just wanted to make sure." Ben made clear to the man, who growls in response and gets back up, freeing Ben.

"At least you're vigilant." 76 comments and gets back to the jeep. "I've been tracking down Talon for weeks now. Their goal isn't clear so I'm not really sure where all this stalking is getting me. And since I coincidentally stumbled upon you guys, I think it's time I get some help."

"What makes you think we're just gonna help a stranger?" Ben complained. However when he looks at his friend and mother, they're both frowning at him. Especially Mercy, whose arms are crossed in disbelief. "Ugh... Fine. We'll help. I guess it's the least I can do since you saved mom."

"Where do we even start? You've killed most of these men. They won't be able to talk." Symmetra points out to 76.

Ben cups his chin in thought. He then gets an idea as he snaps his fingers, catching everyone's attention. "Some of the Talon guys I met earlier said their boss wanted mom and Satya." Ben explains.

"So?" 76 asks as he takes out a couple of rocket rounds from his jeep and put them in his gun.

"We're going to give them what they want." Ben replies with a determined but smug face. His response made Mercy and Symmetra look at each other in confusion while 76 raises a brow with a hint of doubt.

* * *

Two Talon mooks are currently piloting a VTOL with Mercy and Symmetra, the two ladies cuffed again.

They finally arrive at one of their bases. Located in Corte, Corsica, it's a huge base that has a barbed wall surrounding it. Four towers that are all on one edge of the main building, which is in a huge, ten story tall skyscraper with a helipad above it. The whole building is black and red. Seems a little edgy.

After they land their VTOL on the helipad, the two mooks point their guns at the ladies and gestured them to move. Mercy and Symmetra reluctantly agreed and exit the ship and goes the direction the two mooks wanted them to go to.

Minutes of walking later, Mercy and Symmetra are lead to a big room full of more Talon soldiers, a couple of computer panels, a big table and a swivel chair in the middle of the room, and on large monitor at the end of the room, just behind the chair, which is currently turned right now, the one sitting behind it remaining a mystery.

The two mooks then push down Mercy and Symmetra down, forcing them on their knees. From the turned chair, a hand gestures them to leave the room as they have done their job. The two mooks nod and leave.

Mercy stands up and narrows her eyes at the turned chair, knowing that someone is behind it. "What do you want with us?" She asks.

The chair finally turns around and reveals the one behind it. With his familiar black uniform with a hood and the infamous skull mask, Reaper stands up from his chair and looks at the captured Overwatch members.

"Reaper?" Mercy says, astonished at the sight of the psychopath. Then again, now that she thinks about it, it does make sense. "You're the leader of Talon?" Mercy asks.

"No. Just a friend of their's. If you want the real big man, here he is." Reaper replies and gestures to the giant screen behind him.

Right on cue, the screen turns on and shows merely a straight horizontal line, which is supposed to represent no sound being made. Finally, it starts moving like a sound frequency as the mysterious person behind it starts speaking in a deep and distorted voice, saying, "Hello, Dr. Ziegler."

Mercy didn't reply. She just scowls and narrows her eyes at the talking monitor.

"There's no need for hostility, doctor. Here. Men, uncuff them. Let our guests have some space." The mysterious man commands his troops.

Reaper faces the monitor this time, angry and skeptical about the supposed Talon leader. "Are you kidding me?! You're uncuffing them?!" He complained.

"Do not test me right now, Reaper. Or would you like me to call you by that name in front of them?" The Talon leader says to the edgy psychopath.

Reaper just growls, annoyed as he is unable to retort, knowing the current consequence.

After that argument, the Talon mooks in the room uncuffed the ladies, who both stare at the screen with a huge doubt in their minds. "Now to answer your first question, Dr. Ziegler, I want your healing technology and hardlight construct creation from your friend there. Simple as that." The Talon leader replied.

"What makes you think we are just going to give it to you?" Mercy retorted, crossing her arms in disbelief.

"Oh, I didn't say anything about asking for permission. We know very well that you won't cooperate. We will just extract your brain and take the knowledge you have about your nanotechnology from there." The Talon leader replied. This gave the ladies great shock.

"Okay... That is... disgusting and immoral." Mercy complains and points out.

Before anyone could say anything, alarms started blaring in room and the speakers for the whole base kept announcing, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"I knew he would come. Ben Tennyson is quite predictable." The Talon leader says. It seems he's actually quite smart. "Reaper. Deal with him."

"Roger that." Reaper sarcastically said and he turned into black smoke, leaving the room.

When the psychopath left, the soldiers in the room all aim at the door as it closes behind Reaper. They wait for if the intruders ever come here. "It won't be long before Benjamin arrives." The Talon leader points out.

"Why wait..."

Everyone, except Symmetra, all look at Mercy, who somehow spoke in a familiar voice that's not supposed to be her's.

"...when he's already here?" She added as she suddenly rips off her face, revealing it to be an ID Mask. When the mask gets taken off, a light shined from where "Mercy" was and when the light disappeared, in Mercy's place is Ben, who was disguised as his mother the whole time.

"What the– Shoot them!" One of the panicking Talon soldiers said and they all aim their guns at Ben and Symmetra.

Before they could fire, however, Ben activates his Omnitrix and slaps down the dial, changing him into a creature that looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue.

"Bloxx? Been a while since I used him." Ben, now Bloxx, comments on himself and immediately shapeshifs himself into a dome to protect Symmetra, hiding her inside him as the mooks all fire their guns.

While before, Bloxx was fragile, there's one thing that should be noted: Ben grew up, and so did his aliens. And as his forms grew up with him, they grew stronger. Now, Bloxx can only be penetrated by stronger objects like bombs.

The Talon mooks' bullets merely bounced off the Lego creature. When they all ran out of bullets and decide to reload, Bloxx made six holes on his current dome form and, from inside, Symmetra's turrets have been set.

The small turrets all fired energy draining lasers at the six soldiers in the room, knocking them all out.

Once in the clear, Bloxx shifts back to his original form and he and Symmetra look at the monitor again. "You know, this is usually the part where you, the big bad, complains and gets angry at me for foiling your plan." Bloxx tried pointing out.

However, he did not expect the Talon leader to merely chuckle at his enemy. "Hardly. You didn't foil my plan. You don't even know my plan. All you did was waste your own time." The Talon leader replies.

"But I thought you wanted Mercy's technology and my hardlight constructs?" Symmetra asks.

"Oh please. That was a lie. We don't need any of you. All I wanted was to kidnap some of Tennyson's allies so he can come and rescue them. I wanted him to come here. The fact that you thought you outsmarted me just made things easier." The Talon leader responded and, right on cue, the ceiling suddenly gains cooling vents that started spraying nitrogen into the room.

The amount of nitrogen was so much that it was already freezing both Bloxx and Symmetra. Bloxx is not strong enough to try and move while his super-plastic skin is being frozen at a rate this fast, but he can definitely endure it due to being a superpowered alien. However, the same cannot be said for Symmetra. Due to being human, her skin is freezing faster and she's slowly losing consciousness.

"Ben... I... I can't feel... my..." Symmetra slowly says as she kneels in coldness and pain. Her sentence was cut short, however, when she finally fell down and lost consciousness.

Bloxx's eyes immediately widened at the sight of his friend slowly freezing. "Symmetra!" Bloxx yelled. With this, he tries his best to reach for the Omnitrix, trying so hard because of his nearly frozen arm.

The Talon leader, the man behind the distorted voice, is just watching Ben struggle. No one can tell, but from where he really is, he's smiling in delight. "Not every villain is incompetent, Ben Tennyson. You should know that. After all, that was your mistake when you met me." The leader mocked Ben.

"Met you? Do... Do I know you?" Bloxx asked while still struggling with the nitrogen freezing him.

"You won't live long enough to find out." The Talon leader replied as his own monitor starts freezing, but it's freeze proof, so it won't be breaking any time soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the data lab for the Talon base, Mercy and 76 are currently working on getting info about Talon. With two ID Masks on a nearby table, Mercy is copying some files from the computer she's snooping on while 76 guards the door to the room.

"Never thought disguising as those idiots would actually work." 76 points out, referring to the fact that it was him and Mercy who escorted Ben, disguised as his mother, and Symmetra to the Talon leader.

"Well, it helped that Pesky Dust managed to get info about this place from one of those unconscious men you took down to save us." Mercy also pointed out as the screen's download process is at 79%.

"That form... was terrible looking." 76 comments.

Mercy merely shrugs and replies, "I think he looks adorable."

"Of course you do. You always said that." 76 answered back. However, his response was enough to catch ALL of Mercy's attention. 76 immediately realized what he just said.

"What do you mean I always do? How would you know?" Mercy asks, starting to get suspicious of 76.

"I–" was all 76 could say when bullets started darting through the door to the room they're in. "Get to cover!" He yelled as he peeks out the door and fires at the Talon soldiers that finally found them. He manages to kill two, but four more soldiers took their place as they ran into the hallway and started firing at 76.

The man gets back behind cover as he reloads his gun. When he slowly looks back at Mercy, she's currently still watching over the computer, which shows the download completion level at 85%. "What are you doing?! I said get to cover!" 76 yelled at Mercy.

"I need to make sure that no error occurs or the download process will be incomplete." Mercy replied.

But before 76 could retaliate, a grenade gets thrown at the door, bouncing off of it and ending up in the middle of the room. Underneath 76's mask, his eyes widened in fear. "Get down!" He yelled as he jumped at Mercy to cover her.

"What–" Mercy tried to ask...

...but the grenade explodes.

* * *

Bloxx is getting angrier as he kept struggling. He can't stand losing another teammate. He can't. Not now. Not ever.

He can hear the Talon leader mocking him, but his rage made him ignore everything he's saying as he finally reached the Omnitrix and touched, causing him to transform.

After the emerald light died down, in Bloxx's place is a white humanoid alien with black hands and feet, a purple face with red eyes, along with eyes on their chest. He jas four eyes on his face, a grey part on his chest and spiked shoulders. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

"Frostbite!" Ben, now transformed into a Highbreed, yelled out his name as he used his newfound strength to break free from the ice that had previously been freezing him slowly. "Whoa! I didn't know I could turn into a Highbreed." He remarked as he looks at himself. The cold is no longer bothering him so he goes back to business and spreads his wings. He proceeds to fly up and punches the ceiling with enough force to break it along with the nitrogen vents. This caused the vents to stop spraying freezing gas.

When Frostbite lands back down, he picks up the half frozen Symmetra and carries her in his large hands. "Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?" Frostbite mocked the Talon leader as he starts absorbing the ice on Symmetra.

"Oh trust me. I already have what I wanted." The leader replied, angering Frostbite as the alien didn't expect to face a villain that's this calm. He's still used to the villains who complain when they're about to fail.

"What are you really after?" Frostbite demanded, his blood starting to boil.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan..." The Talon leader sarcastically replied.

His patience reaching his limit, Frostbite aims his free hand and fires his claw spikes at the leader's screen, breaking it finally. With the leader finally silenced, the Highbreed hero gets Symmetra out of the room by breaking through the door and leaving.

* * *

Mercy slowly opens her eyes as she coughs due to the smoke filling out the room she and 76 are in. However, once she opens her eyes, she sees 76 on top of her, his suit full of burn marks and tears. Even some of his exposed skin are burnt.

He protected her from the explosion.

"76!" Mercy yelled as she gently pushes the man off of her and lays him on the ground slowly. The man is still, miraculously, still awake as he holds his left side, feeling a ton of pain on his ribs there. He growls as he kepts holding his injured side. "Why are you so reckless?!" Mercy scolded the man as she takes out her Caduceus staff and fires a healing beam on the injured vigilante, slowly making his wounds disappear.

"You and Ben... know that better than anyone..." 76 replies, wincing a little as his ribs don't heal as fast as his other injuries.

Mercy is confused by his statement. "What are you talking about? Why do you talk like you know us?"

With that question, he sees no further use of hiding his identity. He stops holding his ribs and takes off his mask...

...and the face that Mercy sees immediately shocks her.

Jack Morrison. Unlike Mercy, who used nanotechnology to slow her aging, Jack... looks old. He has a huge scar on his once youthful face. He looks at Angela with a hint of regret and sorrow.

Angela just stares at him, eyes wide, her expression one of shock, anger, sadness and small joy all at the same time. Angela stops healing Jack and slaps him in the face as tears began falling from her eyes. "We thought you were dead! We all mourned! You're so... stupid! Reckless!" Angela kept yelling as she kept hitting Jack on his chest. Jack didn't fight back. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid..." Angela kept yelling while hitting Jack until she starts lowering her voice and slows down her beating on Jack. That's when she really starts crying and just holds onto Jack's chest and dug her tear filled face on said chest, muffling her cries.

Jack then just hugs Angela with one hand while he holds his side again with the other hand. "I'm sorry. I know what I did... But... I promise to explain everything once we get out of here... Okay?" Jack genuinely said to his once close friend.

"The only place you're going to is hell."

Mercy and Morrison both look at the doorway to see Reaper, taking out his dual shotguns and aims them both at the two Overwatch members.

"Morrison. This time, you'll stay dead." Reaper says to Jack and cocks his guns, ready to fire. Jack instinctively grabs Mercy and shields her with her body, ready to take the bullets...

...until a giant hand grabs Reaper by his head and he gets pulled out of the room. It's Frostbite, who then throws Reaper across the hallway, temporarily knocking him out. "Should've picked somebody your own size." Frostbite mocked Reaper.

When Frostbite peeks inside the information lab, he spots Mercy and... Jack. "...Okay. Am I gonna get an explanation? Cause I'm really stressed right now and I don't want to find out I'm actually hallucinating."

"I'll explain later. Get us out of here." Jack replies. Frostbite nods and grabs both Mercy and Jack and places them on his back while Symmetra hangs on his shoulder.

"What happened to her?" Mercy asks as she fires up her Caduceus staff at Symmetra while hanging on Frostbite's back.

"Talk later, survive now." Frostbite replies and he ran down the hallway, heading to the nearby window. He charged forward and uses his immense strength to break through the window and wall, ending up outside of the building.

With that, he, along with the people he's carrying, flies towards the helipad at the roof. Once they land there, Frostbite gently carries the three off of him. As Jack, carrying Symmetra, and Mercy all enter the nearest VTOL, a bunch of Talon soldiers have finally arrive at the helipad. Frostbite simply smacks the ground with both fists, creating a shockwave that knocks down all ths mooks. Frostbite then took this chance and slaps the Omnitrix symbol, switching him into Upgrade. The Galvanic Mecomorph fuses with the VTOL and uses his powers to pilot it himself, flying him and his team out of here.

As the mooks all recover and get back up, they all stare as their enemies escape. Right on cue, Reaper arrives as well from downstairs. He looks up at the escaping plane while he holds his earpiece, talking to the Talon leader. "They got away. Should we follow?" Reaper asks.

"No. Let them be. Besides, they didn't get to copy any information. Some of my troops reported that a grenade destroyed our info lab's computers while it was in the process of downloading our files. All their effort for nothing. And besides, I have what I really wanted from them."

"And that is?" Reaper asks as the soldiers around him all go back to their positions.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, the Talon leader, with his pale white hands wearing black fingerless gloves while having some high tech gauntlets on his arms, taps on a computer. While his distorted voice is low, his real voice is quite raspy. With this voice, he replies to Reaper, "Oh. It's a surprise. Ben Tennyson has a bad habit of underestimating his enemies. Fortunately for me, I don't underestimate him."

The computer he's working on is showing how Bloxx struggled to free himself from the nitrogen freezing. The Talon leader smiles.

"Prepare for phase two. Operation: Malware Carnage." The Talon leader adds as he taps a button on his gauntlet. "And try not to break it. It took a while to take that off."

"Roger that, sir." Reaper replied through radio. With that, Reaper signed out.

After that, the Talon leader taps another button and the computer screen shows a live footage of Widowmaker and her own team of Talon assassins...

...at the temple of Anubis. "Widow. Try not to break the Anubis God A. I. He's more valuable than your life." The leader commanded the assassin.

"I shall do as you say." Widowmaker replied with neutral expression.

"Goooood." The leader responded as he turns off his computer. "Now... What will you do, our old enemy?" He says and he immediately does a maniacal laugh. "Oh dear. I have to break that habit of mine... Ah who am I kidding?" He says to himself and he immediately does another evil laugh.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Now for more voting sessions!**

* * *

 **Who do you think is this leader of Talon?:**

 **Aggregor**

 **Malware**

 **Z'Skayr**

 **Vilgax**

 **An unexpected villain**

* * *

 **What do you think of these voting sessions?:**

 **It's fun cause we get to express our ideas and see other people's perspectives**

 **It's k, I guess**

 **Meh**


	18. Big Trouble in Little Lijiang

**I have returned, my fellow Overwatch fans! And yes, I know. Ana Amari, Pharah's mom and the new Hero in the game, is back. Don't worry. I'll have her appear in this story at one or more chapters. There'll be some chapters focused on her and Pharah in the future. Look forward to that.**

 **Now, it would seem some people assume the Talon Leader is Zs'skayr. Well, let me shatter your world now: He's not. Kehehehe! Keep guessing.**

 **BTW, yes. I know that the canon leader for Talon may be a human or Omnic, but in this story, the new leader killed the old one and took over Talon. And he has the power to do so.**

 **Now, this chapter is a dedication to a brave man. I'll tell his name and story at the next chapter. Prepare for feels.**

 **Let us read.**

* * *

The road to Lijiang is quite a foggy one. Especially at this time of night. Of course, this is little problem for the armored prison van holding Junkrat and Roadhog that's headed to said city. After they were imprisoned back in London, the government, seeing them as more threatening than every prisoner in London Asylum combined, they decide to move them to Lijiang, China, where some of the most advanced and state of the art technology for space travel is located.

What does it have to do with criminals?

In Lijiang, they imprison crooks in a prison that's literally in space, orbiting the planet like the Moon does. So when they try to escape, there's nowhere to run but the empty void of cold, zero gravity space.

Even crooks as dangerous as the Junkers will have a hard time finding a way back home. In the Lijiang Space Prison for the Criminally Insane, or LSPCI, one way in, no way back.

Inside the armored van, Junkrat and Roadhog are both chained up, cuffed and even magnetized to the walls of the van. Junkrat groans as he is starting to get bored of waiting. Even spending time with the dumber inmates back in the London Asylum is more fun than a long road trip to the space prison. Roadhog, however, just remained silent.

"Oi. Mate. Can you go any faster?" Junkrat complained at the van's driver.

"..." Roadhog said something, but only Junrat understood.

"What'dya mean it's alright for them to go this slow?! It's getting bloody boring!" Junkrat complained at Roadhog this time.

"..." Roadhog said something again.

Junkrat rolled his eyes in annoyance and replies, "Oh so you're not eager to go to prison? Come on! So do I, but it's better than not being able to bloody move at all and with only three people to talk to!"

As the two criminals argued, the driver of the van and his partner on the passenger seat shake their heads. "Can't wait to have these guys blasted into space. They're really getting on my nerves." The driver comments as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yep. You'd think they would've at least taped that Junkrat guy's mouth, though." His partner pointed out, drinking a bottle of water after a long day of driving.

"Nah. I heard Junkrat tried biting one of the prison guard's fingers off when he tried to tape the guy's mouth. So now they just didn't bother." The driver replied.

Before they could continue the conversation, however, the driver noticed something in the middle of the road. It's really foggy and the thing he's seeing is far away so he can't quite make out what it was. "The hell is that?" The driver asked his partner.

"Dunno. Is it a person? Try beeping to warn him." His partner suggested.

The driver did so, but whatever is in the middle of the foggy road, it's not budging at all.

* * *

Unknown to them, it's Reaper, holding a big gun in his right hand. The masked man fires the weapon at the van. The projectile that came from the weapon looked like a disk of some sort. This disk, instead of heading directly at the van, instead, slides underneath the van and attaches itself unddr the vehicle...

...and it beeps once.

The disk explodes and it was enough to send the van flying, even flying over Reaper's head as he remains standing still while the van crashes back down on the ground. Even with all it's armor, the explosion dented the vehicle and the crash managed to peel off some of it's armor, even breaking both the door for the driver's seat and the door to the back of the van.

"Van apprehended. Prepare test subject #7." Reaper says through his radio and disappears into a puff of smoke.

Nearby, two Talon soldiers respond with "Roger" and opened a metallic box the size of a basketball. And from the box, out comes some sort of ooze of black and red. This ooze slid down the hill near the trashed van and looked for something: a host.

"Test subject #7 released, waiting for results." One of the soldiers radioed back to their leader.

* * *

Inside the van, both the driver and his partner are dead but Junkrat and Roadhog miraculously survived. Both of them shake their heads in pain as they see smoke filling the back of the van where they are at.

"Oi. Mako! We're free! Whoo hoo! Wonder who's trying to save us? Maybe it's the old gang. Max? Furiosa? Blaster? You there?" Junkrat yelled out to check out whoever tried to save them.

However, instead of a person, the one that enters the van is the same black and red ooze. It climbs up the sideways door of the van and starts wriggling it's way to Junkrat, the first person it heard.

"What the bloody hell is that? Oi! Get away! Shoo!" Junkrat yelled at the ooze but all it did was get closer. And closer. And closer. And closer until it was close enough that it started attaching itself to Junkrat like some sort of symbiote. "Hey! Get off! Mako! Help!" Junkrat panicked but it was too late as the ooze has finally covered his whole body.

"Fawkes! Hang on!" Roadhog actually spoke out loud as he tried to break free from his shackles but to no avail.

When the ooze finally finished it's bonding, Junkrat's look has changed drastically. His whole body, even his hair, is now black while sporting some red streaks all over his body. However, these streaks didn't look like some tattoos or markings. They resembled red circuitry-like designs that can be found almost everywhere on his own self. His eyes are black with the same red coloration as an outline for his eyes while the inside of his mouth is a glowing yellow while his teeth are just as black as his the majority of his skin. His fingers have become much more sharper, as well.

And with this new look also comes greater power. And Junkrat experienced that by breaking free from his shackles easily.

As he uses his big and sharp fingered hands to break Roadhog free, the fat crook asks his partner, "Fawkes? That still you?"

"Yeah." Junkrat replied, but his voice seemed like a mechanical version of his normal voice. As he looks at his new form, his mouth does a toothy grin. "This... thing... whatever the bloody hell it is... I can feel it giving me power. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before! We can totally blow up more stuff with this thing!" He happily said and, out of pure excitement, he jumps out of the wrecked van, with Roadhog following behind him, and uses his newfound strength to lift the van and throw it into the distance.

This time, when it crashed again, it explodes on impact due to even greater force that Junkrat put up. With this simple yet destructive act, Junkrat laughs maniacally. Now no one can stop him and Roadhog, who merely watches his partner do his thing.

During this little scuffle, the Talon mooks saw the whole thing and consider it a success. "Test subject #7 has given us the expected results, sir." One of them radios to the leader.

* * *

At the leader's main base, in his own room, he watches what is happening through the hidden camera on his soldiers' helmets. "Good." He replies, watching Junkrat trying to test his powers by suddenly morphing his right hand into a blade. "Operation: Malware Carnage has begun." He eerily said to himself as he watches Malware Junkrat, or Malrat, laugh like a mad child who just stole candy.

* * *

In the meeting room of Overwatch, Jack Morrison is sitting in the middle of the room as, in front of him are the New Overwatch crew: Mercy, Ben, Tracer, Winston, Pharah, Genji, Mei, Symmetra and D. Va.

They're all waiting for Jack's explanation.

"He could be an impostor." Genji hypothesized, crossing his arms in doubt. However, the response he got from Jack is just a glare. Genji felt silent for a bit, before finally correcting himself, saying, "He is definitely Commander Morrison."

"First, how are you alive? We found your body back then. We even burried you!" Ben points out, finally asking the important question.

"I... did get buried. I was just not underground for that very long." Jack answered, only for everyone in the room, except D. Va, who has no idea who he is, have their eyes wide open in shock.

"You got out of your coffin from six feet underground?!" Ben exclaimed.

"But how?!" Tracer also yelled, just as shocked as everyone else.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Have you guys forgotten that I was a Super Soldier?" Jack pointed out.

"How did you survive with no air?!" Pharah asks this time, also yelling as she cannot believe Jack's feat. Is he Batman or something?

"Before I played dead back before base crumbled, I took one of those experimental rebreathers made by Ben and Winston. You once told me they're perfect for underwater or tight spaces as the oxygen in those small things last up to seven days. Took one, played dead, got buried then used my strength to escape." Jack explained.

"Guess that explains it... Jack is apparently Batman." Ben joked despite himself.

However, all those previous questions were nothing compared to the real question, which Mercy asls Jack, saying, "Why... did you pretend you died? Even when your family was nearly torn apart?"

"I..." Jack replied, looking down on the floor as everyone, especially Mercy and Ben, looks at him. "...I watched Overwatch crumble. Torn apart. Broken. I knew I had to do something. But if I continue fighting as myself knowing that whatever enemies I make might go after you all... I had to die... then keep fighting as someone people don't know. I was a hero among Overwatch... But I know that in order to find the reason why our family was destroyed... I had to be a soldier. After seeing that you are all growing as a team, even without me as your leader, I know that I had nothing to worry about after all... so... I purposely followed Angela and Satya. Knowing that Angela is here, I knew Ben isn't far behind. I only waited for the right time to reveal who I was... But I guess my old habit of saving your lives gave me the wrong timing." Jack explained everything.

Everyone looks at him, all of them except Mercy, finally smiling. Jack is like a dad that doesn't trust his kids to fend for themselves at first, but once he saw his kids grow up, then he let's them have their own lives.

However, everyone looks at Mercy, their current leader, and waits for her response. As the good doctor looks down in thought, a frown on her face, she finally does a small smile, looks at Jack and says, "We need to treat your wounds in my clinic. Plus, we still need to talk about your consultation fee."

Jack sighs in relief. He really thought Angela would be mad at him. He smiles back at Mercy and replies, "Come on, Angela. I'm fine. You already healed m–"

"No excuses. Doctor's orders." Mercy interrupted and he grabs Jack by his left wrist and takes him out of the room, heading upstairs.

As they left, Ben, Tracer and Mei peeked out of the door and watch the two walk up the stairs. Then both ladies look at Ben in confusion. "So does this make Jack your dad now?" Tracer asks.

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this in years!" Ben replied.

"Guys. Trouble in China."

The three amigos look back inside the room and sees the computer screens showing an alert in China. Pharah, Genji, Winston, D. Va and Symmetra are all looking at them. Ben, Mei and Tracer join them.

"An unknown creature has been spotted and it's on it's way to Lijiang. It was last seen on the road of near the Chang Jiang river." Athena explained, showing a blurry video from a phone that recorded some sort of black and red humanoid going on a rampage. The video was taken from Twitter.

"We need to tell the commanders." Genji suggested.

"No. Give them some time to catch up. For now, Pharah leads us." Ben pointed out.

Pharah nods and looks back at the screens. "Athena, tell Jack and Mercy that we left for a reconnaissance mission. Absolutely never tell them we're on an actual mission." Pharah commanded the A. I.

"Affirmative. Current preparing coordinates for China. Uploading data to the Blackbird." Athena responded.

"Gear up, people. We have a monster to hunt." Pharah commands her team.

Even with a moment as serious as this, Genji teases Pharah and jokes, "You should be Sarah Connor for the next Terminator."

Pharah facepalms with her left hand and punches Genji into a wall with her right fist. Everyone just laughs at them. However, Mei stopped laughing and began yawning. "Sorry guys, but as much as I want to help, I still feel tired from getting back here." She says to her team.

"It's okay, Mei! Maybe you can stay and sleep and when you wake up, you can tell Dr. Ziegler and Jack that we went on patrol." Tracer points out.

Mei then felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turns her head to her right, it's Ben with his reassuring hand. "Yeah. You should rest. Protecting the world from a Jurassic Park reject for two years can be quite tiring." He said to his best friend. The two smiled at each other before sharing a hug. A friendly one.

* * *

Using the new light manipulator of the Blackbird Winston and Ben installed, they arrived in China without attracting unwanted attention by having their vehicle turn invisible.

They don't want any civilian casualties so instead of waiting for the beast in Lijiang, which is where this monster is headed, they decided to fight it on the road. As Pharah remains airborne, the rest are on the ground. Ben is upfront, readying the Omnitrix. Behind him is D. Va in her MEKA. Behind them is Winston and Symmetra inside a Barrier Field Winston put up and with them in the dome are six of Symmetra's turrets. And on either side of the barrier are Tracer and Genji, both on one side each.

As the fog hasn't cleared yet, they have a hard time looking for whatever will come their way. The heroes all narrowed their eyes, making sure not to let their guard down. That's when they finally hear a maniacal and robotic laugh. And it's coming in fast.

"Incoming! Everyone! Formation B!" Pharah commands her team.

Howe, just as Ben activated the Omnitrix and has Swampfire's icon at the ready, the being he saw coming at them instantly made him stop and look in terror.

That familiar black and red coloration, those red circuitry-like design, and the evil intent that can be sensed miles away.

Ben's wide eyes see Malware Junkrat, but his mind is seeing one of his most dangerous enemies ever. The one who traumatized him as a child.

"Malware..." He whispered as Malware Junkrat is coming close. Everyone noticed that Ben froze in place.

"Ben! Ben! Transform! Ben! What's wrong?!" Pharah asked in panic as she has never seen Ben this scared before.

Malware Junkrat merely laughed more as he swats away Ben, knocking him away from the road. D. Va, who was next in line to fight, panicked as well and started firing at the Galvanic Mecomorph Human hybrid. However, all her lasers did was tickle the psychopath. The gamer girl panicked more when Malware Junkrat suddenly makes his hands grow larger and held her mech like a ball.

Ben instantly recognized what the villain is doing as he stands up and yells, "D. Va! Bail!"

D. Va instantly bailed as she ejects off her mech and runs towards Ben. Normally, she isn't afraid to back down from a fight. But to see Ben afraid like this just made her afraid as well. If someone as strong as Ben is scared of this monster, then what exactly did this monster do to Ben?

Malware Junkrat demonstrates what exactly Ben is afraid of. He started assimilating D. Va's mech, crushing it like a hydraulic press in a junkyard. After crushing it, he absorbs it into his body and suddenly, he morphs his hands into two cannons that resembled the cannons of the MEKA of D. Va, only now they look more sinister, with spikes poking out of the top.

Malware Junkrat laughs maniacally as he fires his newfound weapons, causing Ben and D. Va to go prone to dodge the shots, while Tracer dives into the Barrier Field of Winston while Genji deflects the shots.

Pharah, seeing her squad struggle with the monster, fires a rocket at Malware Junkrat. The rocket explodes on the ground underneath Junkrat's feet, the explosion sending him flying off the ground. She lands back on the ground and, as Ben and D. Va rejoin the others, she asks Ben, "What are we dealing with here, Ben?"

"Malware. Old enemy of mine. He died years ago so now, he's pretty much just an empty shell that can be used as a weapon. Don't let him absorb your tech or he'll gain it and increase it's power." Ben explained as he finally found the strength to activate the Omnitrix and spin the dial to search for a transformation.

"Wait... so if he's dead then... that person over there is... wearing a corpse around his body?" Winston pointed.

"If you put it that way... Ew." D. Va comments.

Pharah took it more seriously and asks Ben again, saying, "You said his shell of a body is now a weapon... Who's wearing him then?"

"Don't know. But right now, let's focus on taking him down!" Ben firmly suggested and slaps down the dial of his watch, covering him in green light. Once the light died down, in his place is Chromastone. The stone based alien then ran at the Galvanic Mecomorph Human hybrid, readying a punch with his right fist.

Malware Junkrat, who just recovered, merely laughed and charges at Chromastone as well. When Chromastone finally throws a punch, Malware Junkrat merely caught his fist. Chromastone threw another punch but again, Junkrat caught it. As the maniac cackled, he released a ton of electricity from his body in an attempt to electrocute Chromastone. However, he gets surprised when the silicone based life form merely absorbed all those sparks and headbutts Junkrat. This forced Junkrat to let go of Chromastone and clutches his head in pain.

With his opponent dazed, Chromastone blasts him with a rainbow colored laser beam, hitting the villain dead on the chest, sending him skidding backwards. While Junkrat was distracted, Pharah began firing her rocket barrage at the fused villain, the missiles all exploding around and on him.

However, this only gave away Pharah's position as from th smoke her explosions caused, out comes Junkrat, jumping at her like a hungry tiger. Before Pharah could even fly away to dodge, Junkrat managed to grab her by her foot and, due to being heavier than her because of the Malware suit, Junkrat managed to bring down Pharah down to the ground, smacking her on it and creating cracks.

"Pharah!" Genji yells, seeing his partner taken down like that. As he ran at Junkrat, the latter started pulling off the Jump Jetpack of Pharah's suit and absorbs it into his body.

Pharah looks behind her over the shoulder and noticed that her suit is torn again. "Will I ever get a suit that can last for a year?" Pharah complained under her breath, getting tired of crazy people breaking her suit.

Junkrat morphed his right hand into an ax and now wants to behead Pharah. But before he could do that, Genji managed to tackle him to the ground with his sword out. Genji then stabs the mad man on the chest...

...but Junkrat merely laughed as he then absorbs the sword into his body as well. With that, the suit wearing villain blasts Genji off of him with lasers from his eyes, sending the cyborg ninja crashing down to the ground.

Junkrat stands up and kept laughing. This time, he morphed his back and recreates Pharah's Jump Jetpack on his back while also morphing his hands into D. Va's cannon and Genji's sword respectively.

Chromastone just facepalmed while the others stare at the villain's combination of Overwatch tech. "What did I just say?!" Chromastone complained and fired a rainbow beam at Junkrat, who merely dodged by using the Jump Jet to fly up then charge towards Winston, Tracer and Symmetra inside the Barrier Field.

The barrier didn't even last as Junkrat simply smashed through it like it was glass. However, when he attempts to grab Tracer to absorb her Chronal Accelerator, Symmetra's turrets all fire at him, causing him to back away slowly as he feels the stinging sensation of the beams. However, the pain no longer bothered him for too long and tendrils emerge from his back and they all grab the turrets. The same tendrils then assimilated the turrets into his body. With the laser constructs absorbed, Junkrat then morphs his shoulders and recreates the turrets, making them shoulder mounted.

The villain then fires his D. Va cannon and Symmetra turrets at Winston, injuring the scientist and draining his energy. "Winston!" Tracer yells as she jumps at Junkrat to stop him from injuring her friend. Unfortunately, Junkrat merely swung his Genji sword at Tracer injured her as well, sending her flying off like a swatted insect while she bleeds.

Chromastone could only stare in horror as he remembered why Malware was dangerous and he's watching exactly why. "STOP!" Chromastone yelled at Junkrat and he grabs the villain and traps him in a headlock.

Malware Junkrat tried breaking free, but Chromastone seemed stronger. However, that's when he got an idea. The villain then recreates his tendrils on his back and makes them wrap around Chromastone's head. Unable to concentrate, Chromastone lets go of Junkrat and attempts to remove the tendrils wrapped around his head, but this gave Junkrat the chance to grab the Omnitrix symbol on Chromastone's chest and attempts to absorb it. As red and green electricity emerge from the Omnitrix, Chromastone's screams of pain are muffled by the tendrils.

"Why do I bother getting all these other useless pile o' junk?! I could just grab this bloody watch for myself and use it!" Junkrat says out loud and began cackling like the mad man that he is.

Chromastone finally recognized the person under the suit. That obnoxious Australian accent. That laugh. The murderous behavior. It _is_ Junkrat!

However, Junkrat's laughter faded when the Omnitrix stopped emitting electricity and instead released a pulse of green energy that blasted him and Chromastone away from each other. As Junkrat and Chromastone, who transforms back to Ben midway, both roll on the ground because of the blast, Ben stands back up, only to see Junkrat get up as well and uses his new Jump Jet to fly away, escaping.

"Get back here!" Ben yells as he attempts to activate the Omnitrix, but Junkrat's attempt at absorbing it earlier had made it inactive for a while. "Damn it!" Ben cursed as he still attempted to activate the watch.

"Ben!"

Ben turns around and sees D. Va, Genji, Symmetra and Pharah attending to the wounded Winston and Tracer. As Genji and Pharah both put Winston's arms on their shoulders to help him up, D. Va and Symmetra both carry Tracer by her shoulders and feet respectively. "We need to get them to safety first. Malware can wait." Pharah points out.

Ben's eyes are wide open as he sees two of his friends heavily injured while the others are weaponless except for Genji and Symmetra. Genji, however, just lost his more powerful blade. All he has now is his wakizashi and simple shurikens. Ben looks down in shame for letting his fear get the better of him. "Lijiang has a hospital that knows me and mom. We'll go there." Ben suggested as they all carry their friends to patch them up.

* * *

The hospital, especially the president of the hospital itself, instantly recognized Ben, as he and his mother are famous for being one of the best doctors in the world. The hospital promised not to report them to the authorities since Overwatch is wanted worldwide.

After the recognition, the doctors all attended to Tracer and Winston. Right now, the two are sleeping soundly as their wounds have been patched up.

Meanwhile, in the wide room the two patients are in, the rest of the group is preparing. D. Va is seated just beside Tracer's bed, watching over her best friend. Despite being new to the group, she's really enjoyed her time here. Especially with Tracer. They may have some sort of rivalry, but it's hard to deny that they're best friends.

As the gamer girl watches over her time travelling friend, Ben, Symmetra and Genji prepare their weapons while Pharah emerges from the room's bathroom. She's no longer wearing her broken suit or the jumpsuit she wears under her power armor. She has switched to her casual clothes: sunglasses with dark lenses, black biker jacket on top of a white tank top, a dog tag around her neck, navy blue jeans and black biker boots.

"There's a gun store a few blocks from here. I'm gonna go buy some. Hope my old Helix ID is enough proof that I'm allowed to buy a gun." Pharah says to her team as she takes a digital watch on a nearby table and puts it on her left wrist.

"What? Pharah, you cannot fight Malware without–" Genji tried to say to his partner but receives a glare from Pharah instead.

"Earlier, you all assigned me as your team leader. So now I order you all to find Malware before he causes damage. Contact me and tell me where you all are and I'll head to your position. That psychopath harmed my teammates. I am not just gonna sit around and let him cause havoc." Pharah says to Genji. "It's what my mother would've done." She adds and, after fixing the time on her watch, she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Genji sighs and facepalms, disappointed in himself for doubting Pharah. When he turns back around, he sees that Ben, Symmetra and D. Va are all staring at him. "For someone who used to be a playboy, you sure don't know how to talk to Pharah." Ben joked.

"She's... different." Genji made an excuse, knowing full well that unlike the girls he used to woo, he is way out of Pharah's league. Come on. We must move."

They all nod in agreement, with Genji leaving first, Symmetra following. Ben was about to leave but he stops to look at D. Va, still at Tracer's side. "I'll watch over them. Go." D. Va reassured Ben, who nods his thanks. He looks at Winston and Tracer one last time. He looked at Tracer much longer than he did with Winston, but he's equally sad at both of them. After that moment of sorrow, his sadness was immediately replaced with determination and he leaves the room.

* * *

The three went in different places in Lijiang, divide and conquer, as they say. While Genji was in the industrial section of the area, Symmetra in the residential are, Ben himself was in downtown Lijiang.

Multiple small shops, people who are simply walking by or buying stuff, children playing. It's such a simple and peaceful place. Ben just got distracted by the beauty of this place. As he kept walking around, hands in his pockets, a rubber ball lands in front of him. He picks it up and examines it. That's when he heard some yelling at him, but in Chinese. He looks back in front of him and sees a young boy and his father, calling him. He doesn't understand them as his universal translator is turned off, but he can tell that the family wants their ball back. Ben smiles and tosses the ball back, with the father catching it. They said something in Chinese, which must've meant "Thank you", and the two resumed playing.

As he watched the father and son play, he can't help but reminisce about the times when Jack and him used to play basketball when they're not on missions back in Overwatch. He wonders if the old man will still play with him. After all, after finding out he was clone, Ben considers Jack to be his father, with the rest of Overwatch as his family.

Suddenly, he hears a bunch of screaming and he turns around, his right hand hovering above the Omnitrix. However, he finally noticed that the screaming was not of terror, but of excitement and enthusiasm as he noticed a bunch of people are gathering around two people. Ben calms down and joins the crowd.

And the people the crowd is cheering for are Lijiang's greatest heroes.

One was young girl wearing a white, sleeveless kimono with three green buttons holding it in the middle. She has big purple gloves that almost covers her lower arms, purple boots that looks larger than her actual feet and orange hair with golden ends. However, the strangest thing on her look are the two headphone-like pieces on her ears with long, purple hair-like extensions coming from them. In her left hand is a giant, metallic boomerang.

The next on was a guy that seemed older than the girl. He's wearing a hoodie with a red outer space while the rest is black with a white spider symbol on his chest. He has a scarf covering the lower half of his face and orange goggles covering his eyes. He has red, knee high shoes and black pants.

Ben noticed that these two look like they came right out of a superhero comic book. The two kids began talking, but in Chinese. Wanting to understand everything, he finally turns on the universal translator for his Omnitrix.

Finally, Ben can hear them in English, as the two talk. The girls says, "Hi everyone! Nice to see you all again! Did you miss us?"

"Well, I missed them!" The guy with the spider costume says to his partner.

The crowd began cheering for these celebrity heroes as Ben still confused about who they are. That's when they finally introduced themselves. "Well, in case you've forgotten our names... I am the Amazing Birst!" The girl, nicknamed Birst, says.

"And I am the Spectacular Arach Kid!" The guy with the spider costume says, apparently named Arach Kid.

Ben sweat drops at their names. He's more disappointed by the guy. Ben can already assume this guy's a Spiderman rip off just by his name and costume.

However, as the crowd goes wild at their hero idols, Birst looked around the crowd and finally noticed Ben. She gasps as she points at him, surprising himself. "Is that Ben Ziegler?" She asks enthusiastically.

Her partner, Arach Kid, looked at where Birst was pointing and saw Ben as well. He pulls down his hoodie, takes off his goggles and brings down his mask, a big smile visible on his face. "Yeah! It's him!"

 _Oh crap! They saw me! I knew I should've brought ID Masks!_

Ben said in his head, assuming that these heroes are about to arrest him. When he turns around and tries to run away, however, Arach Kid merely jumped using his superhuman abilities and ends up landing in front of Ben, exclaiming, "We're youre biggest fans!"

Ben raises his brow in confusion as his panic disappeared and is replaced with utter disbelief. "Wait, what?" Ben asks.

* * *

Pharah exits the gun store, a huge case on her back. The owner of the store accepted her Helix ID as proof that she's allowed to buy gun. Inside the case is an M16 assault rifle with a red dot sight. Even without power armor, Pharah can still hold her own in a fight. After all, she was taught by her mother.

As she walks down the sidewalk leading back to the hospital, she accidentally bumps into someone. "Oh. Sorry." Pharah says but the person, wearing a hooded cloak, simply continued walking, seemingly ignoring Pharah. "Weird..." Pharah whispers to herself and just went on her way.

Unknown to her, the stranger stops walking again and looks back at Pharah, walking away. With dark skin similar to Pharah, an eyepatch covering her right eye and silver hair fitting for an old person, the stranger kept staring at Pharah as she finally turns to a corner, no longer in sight.

"العدالة نازلة من فوق." The stranger whispers and left, ready to do a self assigned mission.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So, how did you guys like Malware Junkrat? The inspiration for him was Carnage. Since I can't think of anyone crazier than Junkrat in Overwatch, I think he's the perfect Cletus Kasady as Malware is to Carnage.**

 **Oh and yes, the Talon leader isn't Malware either. In this story, Malware is dead and only his body is used as a suit like Vilgax once did.**

 **Also, Birst and Arach Kid have teo different origins in terms of concept. Birst was actually made ny the daughter of a member of the Overwatch staff. She drew Birst and gave her her own abilities. The Overwatch staff then recreated Birst to fit the style of the game. Go search up Birst in Google for more details.**

 **Arach Kid, on the other hand, may be made by me. But I'll be honest. He's literally a Spiderman rip off. But only with his powers. He has a different origin and backstory. A very sad one, but not as tragic as Peter's.**

 **Now, my final note: I need a break. My brother just got home from a war in my country and he came home injured. I might post EVEN less since we need to take care of him. Yes, my brother's soldier. So please, bare with me here.**

 **See you next time.**


	19. Tracer: Flashpoint Paradox Trailer

**Here's a little something for you guys while I take a break. This was written by my best friend and directed by me. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Maybe I can defuse it!" Tracer insisted as she blinks towards what seems to be a nuclear bomb.

"Tracer, stop! It's gonna blow!" Jack Morrison yelled until a black and blue blur zooms past them.

XLR8 grabs Tracer and throws her towards the others. Tracer is caught by Pharah. However, before he could go back, XLR8 looks behind him as the small bomb detonates...

...just as the Omnitrix times out.

"BEN!" Mercy yells but is unable to do anything as Winston puts up his Barrier Field to protect them, except Ben, who tries to run but gets caught in the shockwave of the explosion.

* * *

"He's in a coma. He might only wake up after seven days." Mercy says to Tracer after leaving her medical lab, where Ben is on a stasis pod, his skin damage being repaired by the nanotech inside said pod.

* * *

"I'm sorry..." Tracer whispers into Ben's ears as she watches over him.

* * *

A flashback of Overwatch on its good ole days of peace and harmony. And the end of this flashback is Ben, Tracer, Symmetra, Pharah and Genji posing for a group picture.

* * *

" I just want things to be back to how they used to be." Tracer narrated in her head as a shot of her on the rooftop, sitting on the edge, hugging her legs as the Moon shines down on her and the wind makes her hair sway a little.

* * *

A bunch of lights turn on after Tracer activated a switch.

Inside this hidden room is a giant circle with a hole in the middle and it's connected to all different types of machinery.

It's a time portal. Or, as it's known, the Slipstream 9000.

"I've seen this before." Tracer comments.

* * *

A brief flash of blue engulfs Tracer as she screams in pain.

* * *

"Break the sound barrier and there's a sonic boom..."

* * *

Tracer wakes up in the old Overwatch base, where almost everyone is preparing for war. Tracer is confused as she looks around, not knowing what's going on.

* * *

"You broke the time barrier, Lena. Time boom. Ripples of distortion radiated from that point of impact. Shifting only just a tiny bit... but enough."

* * *

Tracer looks at the statue of the now dead Jack Morrison. She then gets shocked when she sees Gabriel Reyes go up to the statue and offers a candle on it, lighting it then looking at his friend's statue.

"How are you, old friend...?" Gabriel asked the obviously not responding statue.

* * *

Fallen Angel, also known as Devil Mercy, can be seen shooting a bunch of Deadlocke gang members before beheading their leader.

* * *

"Ben is dead! I watched him die!" Devil Mercy angrily yelled at Tracer as she breaks the brunette's arm, thinking she's an enemy.

Tracer yells in pain.

* * *

"All I wanted was to make sure Overwatch never fell apart..." Tracer whispers as she can be seen laying on the ground, injured.

Suddenly, someone walks up to her.

"Awwww... what a hero... However..."

* * *

A blonde woman with a sniper rifle and a visor that resembled spider eyes can be seen kneeling down in front of a grave and putting down flowers.

On the tombstone, Ben's name is written.

* * *

"Your little selfless act was enough to disrupt the time space continuum. Without Ben, there was no one to keep Angela sane. There was no one who could save Mondatta. There was no one to inspire the world that there are still heroes. All you did was turn the world into a living hell."

* * *

Overwatch soldiers, being lead by Gabriel Reyes, and Omnic soldiers, being lead by a vengeful Zenyatta, charge at each other as guns fire from both sides.

* * *

"You, me and every other Tracer don't deserve to be happy. Our lives will always be filled with suffering. And it all began because Tracer, the real one, was just too stupidly brave to think a time traveling jet fighter would be a very good idea to test out."

The camera finally reveals the one who's talking.

Punk Traxer.

"Once I'm done here. I'm going to find Tracer Prime... and destroy her."

* * *

Gabriel can be seen putting on a visor and presses a button on the side, activating it. "Tactical visor activated!" Gabriel yells as he drops his dual shotguns and takes out a rifle.

* * *

Tracer and Punk Traxer are shown to be shooting at each other as they zoom across the battlefield, leaving blue light streaks on their wake.

* * *

Devil Mercy fires her dual pistols at multiple Omnic soldiers who also attempt to shoot her.

* * *

Tracer can be seen being electrocuted by Punk Traxer as it immediately cuts to black.

* * *

And finally, this scene fades in.

"Who... are you?" Tracer asks as she looks at the blonde girl from earlier. This girl can be seen patching up Tracer's burns on her skin.

The blonde looks at her.

"Amelie. Agent Amelie of Overwatch."

* * *

 **Tracer: The Flashpoint Paradox**

* * *

Trashmouse, aka Jameson Fawkes, fires his grenade launcher as he is back to back with Devil Mercy, who's firing her dual pistols while an all out war is happening around them.

"I like your style, Fallen Angel! We should team up more often." Trashmouse comments and reloads his makeshift gun.

As Devil Mercy shoots at an Omnic without even looking, she replies, "Fallen Angel and Trashmouse, the Australian Idiot. Stick with your fat pig. I work solo"

"Did you just call my friend fa–!" Trashmouse attempted to yell angrily but Devil Mercy merely gave a glare that Batman would love. This was enough to terrify the Australian Bomber. "Uhhh... Nevermind. Glad you can help the resistance."

* * *

 **Coming Soon...**


	20. Maximum Malware

**Back. Man, what a doozy day it's been. Sorry for the long delay, guys. But I had to take care of our brother. He won't be fighting in any wars for a while, though, so I guess he's safe and sound in his wife's house.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Tracer opens her eyes slowly as she began waking up. However, she became fully awake once she felt her slash wound from earlier, causing her to wince and hold her side. After temporarily ignoring the pain, she finally noticed that she's in a hospital room. She looks to her left and sees Winston, bandages all over his wounds as he remains asleep on his much bigger bed. "They got him too..." Tracer whispers as she looks at her friend.

Her attention was shifted to the door to their room. She sees D. Va just coming in, holding a platter with a plastic jar of peanut butter and a bowl of soup.

"You're awake!" D. Va cheered as she places the platter on a nearby table and hugs Tracer, who started rapidly saying, "Ow ow ow ow!"

"You had us worried!" D. Va just cheerfully says, her hugs just hurting the Brit more.

"Hana! You're killing me!" Tracer begged comically as she just feels pain instead of D. Va's warm hug.

* * *

"So you're celebrity superheroes?" Ben asks as he, Arach Kid and Birst are all at the local smoothie store in Lijiang.

"Sorta. The Lijiang Military created a Super Soldier project two years ago based on Jack Morrison of Overwatch. Unlike it's predecessor, however, Lijiang decided to fit in advanced technology for their soldiers." Birst explained.

"Birst here was given healing beams for her gloves, so she's our medic. I was injected with spider DNA to give me superhuman agility and strength. My webs are artificial and can be hardened to be as strong as steel." Arach Kid explained.

"But in order to appeal to the people and connect with them, they turned these 'soldiers' into celebrities. Youngsters with the training of five men and the technology only found in comic books. Young soldiers like me and Arach Kid are easier to talk to and approach unlike your typical grumpy and by the books old soldiers." Birst pointed out.

Ben raises his brow at this revelation. He seems a bit weirded out by Lijiang's way of making soldiers. "You guys sorts remind me of someone..." He says.

 _What was his name? Ben 23? Right. The other me._

Ben said in his head. "So since I ran into you guys, you mind if you help me out with something?" Ben asks his superpowered fans.

"Yeah! Sure!" Birst chirped, fist pumping into the air.

"It will be an honor!" Arach Kid adds.

Ben smiles at the enthusiasm these kids are showing. He can tell just by looking at their eyes. They're not doing this for the fame. They do this because it's right.

"Alright... I'm looking for a big guy in a black and red suit."

* * *

"Symmetra here. No sign of Junkrat here." Symmetra radioed in to her team as she walks down a sidewalk of the residences of Lijiang.

* * *

Genji jumps from a rooftop to another one, landing safely on his feet without even making a noise as he puts his index and middle fingers on his earpiece, responding with, "Nothing here on my end, either."

However, Genji is anything but correct right now as he heard screaming ahead. He looks up ahead and sees their target, Junkrat, who's currently using his large claws to climb a building that seems to be the Lucheng Interstellar facility. Junkrat can be heard laughing mad as he climbs his way up to the top.

Genji sighs under his mask as he calls back his squad. "Nevermind... He's here..." He grumbled.

* * *

"Copy that. I'm on my way. Do not engage directly. I'll be there as soon as I can. Get Ben while you're at it." Pharah, still wearing her casual clothes and her giant case with her gun on her back, radios back to Genji as she runs down an alley. "Where is Junkrat headed?"

"The Lucheng Interstellar building." radio!Genji replies.

"Roger." Pharah replies. "Genji...Be careful." She added, her tone much more serious.

She heard Genji chuckle and replied with, "I always am."

* * *

Junkrat finally made it to the top of the building as he crashes through the glass window, breaking in. Inside, he finds himself surrounded by computers, unused rocket parts and space gadgets. "Let's see what I can use here to blow things up!" Junkrat gleefully said to himself and laughs maniacally.

Unknown to the maniac, Genji used his ninja skills and found his way up. He silently walks towards Junkrat sneakily, his wakizashi on his left hand, ready to slice.

Unfortunately for him, however, Junkrat was looking at an unused astronaut suit, specifically the helmet. The helmet's visor has Junkrat's reflection on it. When he moved a little to his side, he saw Genji's reflection as well, the ninja sneaking up on him.

"Bloody wanker!" Junkrat cursed as he turned around, morphing his right hand into Genji's blade, and attempted to slice him. Genji managed to block the attack, but he's a bit disappointed that his target spotted him.

Genji backflipped a couple of times to keep some distance between him and his enemy. Unfortunately, Junkrat was too fast as he used Pharah's Jump Jet to blast himself towards Genji, blade ready to pierce the cyborg.

Fortunately for Genji, he used his equal speed to duck the blade and, in a swift motion combined with Junkrat wide open, he slammed both of his palms at the maniac's gut, unleashing a shockwave of green spirit energy from the collision. This sent Junkrat into the ceiling, creating a hole in the shape of his body. Gravity finally started gaining on him as he began sliding off the hole and fell to the ground after Genji moved out of the way.

"You wield my blade ineffectively. You are not worthy of it." Genji mocks his enemy as he holds his wakizashi proudly, spinning it in his left hand.

"Roight... You do seem to know how to use it... How about you tell me how?!" Junkrat mocked back with his mechanical voice and began laughing maniacally as he sprouts tentacles from his back and they began reaching for Genji.

Genji was immediately taken aback by the sudden interest in him, forcing him to defend himself. Unfortunately, his wakizashi could not cut all the tendrils as some of them finally grabbed him and began absorbing his suit.

"I hope your life support device isn't as useless as your life!" Junkrat said as he began absorbing Genji's suit's power, making the ninja scream in pain. This made Junkrat laugh maniacally. It's basically his thing now.

However, he was forced to stop what he was doing, letting Genji go, after he gets blasted on the back by some sort of energy ball. As Genji lies down there, almost passed out, Junkrat angrily turns around to confront his new attacker.

It's Symmetra.

And she looks dead serious.

"How unsightly." She simply said, somehow making Junkrat feel terrified a little.

* * *

Spidermonkey, carrying Birst with his two lower hands, and Arach Kid are swinging around town, heading for the industrial area of Lijiang. The two young heroes told Ben that that is where Junkrat was last sighted.

As they head there, Spidermonkey noticed that Arach Kid seems to be hurrying up than him. In fact, the spider themed young hero is way ahead of him and Birst. "What's with him?" Spidermonkey asked Birst.

"He's... worried about his parents... They work in the Lucheng Interstellar building there." Birst replied. "But... they don't know who he is."

"Wait, what? How does that even work?" Spidermonkey asked once nore as he fires another web and swung by.

"When he found about the Super Soldier project, Arach... I mean... Yuu left behind his family. He knew that if he joined, his parents might be in trouble. With all the enemies he might make, he didn't want his parents to get involved. So he left. No trace for his parents to track him. When we became close in the project, he told me this. He had his once platinum blonde hair recolored brown and simply uses an ID Mask to hide his real face." Birst explained as she looks down in sadness for her friend.

 _Wow... I once tried to do that just so Grandpa and Gwen could live in peace... But they're not a weakness. They're my strength. And Arach Kid, or Yuu, should know that._

Spidermonkey said in his head as he swung again.

* * *

Symmetra kept staring at Junkrat as the tension between them is as thin as paper. Junkrat grits his black teeth as he grows impatient a bit.

"What's wrong, you freaking cyborg of a woman? You just gonna stare at me like that?!" Junkrat angrily but nervously asked his enemy, who just keeps staring.

Unknown to Junkrat, however, Symmetra is having an inner monologue, distracting herself without even doing it on purpose.

 _I managed to arrive in time. Had I been 1.2 seconds late, Genji might have been done for. Assuming Junkrat managed to absorb some of his energy, it's safe to assume that he might have gained part of Genji's strength. However, seeing Genji almost passed out, I estimate that he managed to take at least 70 to 89 percent of Genji's power. Nothing I cannot handle. However, it won't hurt to try to be safe... All I need to do is–_

Symmetra kept thinking until her train of thought is stopped by Junkrat suddenly appearing in front of him, with his right hand morphed into an ax. " **STOP** **STARING**!" Junkrat yelled at Symmetra, causing her to widen her eyes and forcing her to jump back to dodge the ax that swung down on her, which embedded itself into the ground.

Symmetra grits her teeth as she held her left eye, even though it's uninjured. She's actually trying to hold her head as she scolds herself.

 _I did it again! Why can't I just stop distracting myself?! I hate this. This... this... condition! I... No. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy..._

She unknowingly creates an image of her and Ben kissing each other. She blushed at her own imagination.

 _Too happy!_

She says in her head as she shook it to shrug it off.

Junkrat, thinking Symmetra has her guard down again, grinned and jumped at Symmetra once more, attempting to swing down his ax...

...until it merely hits a blue, triangle shaped and transparent shield. Junkrat was taken aback as he finds himself looking at the one who made the shield: Symmetra, casually has her left palm projecting the hardlight shield while he has her eyes closed, clearing her mind and focusing on one goal...

"In the name balance, peace and Overwatch, I shall stop you." Symmetra declared her intentions as she slowly opens her eyes like a badass.

 _(Battle Music: A Stranger I Remain - Original Version)_

With that, Symmetra uses her intense reflexes by dispersing her shield and firing an energy ball at Junkrat in a blink of an eye. This caused Junkrat to get knocked back, skidding backwards as the ball damages his suit. Although it regenerated back, it still hurt like hell.

Junkrat retaliated with his D. Va cannons but all Symmetra did was create another hardlight shield to block the cannon fire. Next, Symmetra blasted her own shield towards Junkrat, colliding with him and causing him to stumble. As the criminal tried to balance himself, Symmetra took this chance to fire an energy beam this time that started draining her enemy's strength. With Junkrat weakened, the former Vishkar member jumped at Junkrat and kicked him on the chest, sending him crashing into a wall.

As Junkrat shook his head, he watches Symmetra walk towards him menacingly as she stares with her cold eyes. "Would you like to know a fact? I am the second most powerful member of Overwatch, just behind Ben himself. I am able to create almost anything just by thinking. Granted, it's not as strong as what Ben's Alien X does, but there's a reason why I hold back most of the time... Because I can be brutal when I give it my all." Symmetra explained her abilities, causing Junkrat's eyes to widen.

 _He's afraid. He should be. I should finish this quick and–_

Symmetra got caught up with her own thoughts again as she failed to notice Junkrat is already way close to her, laughing mad. Her eyes can only widen as Junkrat's fists are about to meet her face.

 _No! Again! Why do I keep–_

...was all her head can say as Junkrat punches her, knocking her out and sending her flying, landing on her back.

Junkrat laughed once more as he looks at his two unconscious foes, ready to be absorbed. "I should've absorbed you both first! You two are stronger than everyone else except that Ben kid!" Junkrat pointed out to himself as he regrows his tendrils on his back.

Before he can use them to assimilate the Overwatch heroes, however, a Semtex grenade sticks to his chest. Junkrat stares at it, confused at first. "Semtex grenade? Sticks to walls and gives out a BOOM that's three times stronger than a normal gren– Oh, piss..." Junkrat realized, being an expert on all things that go boom. Right on cue, the grenade explodes, taking out a huge chunk of the Malware suit while also sending Junkrat careening towards the astronaut suits on the corner.

The one who threw the grenade?

Pharah, who just got up the stairs, with her automatic rifle ready on her right hand. As she watches Junkrat regenerate his suit, she cocks her rifle and open fires at him, managing to get a couple of hits on his own human flesh before the suit finally pulled itself together. Junkrat screamed in pain afandimhand

"You little...! Why I oughta–" Junkrat rebuked but gets interrupted when Pharah attaches a grenade launcher just below her rifle's barrel and immediately fires it, the grenade exploding on Junkrat's face, covering where he's standing with smoke.

When the smoke starts to settle, Pharah can see that she managed to make openings on the suit yet again. With that, she takes off the previous magazine, reloads and fires at Junkrat's flesh again, wounding him on his arms. This caused Junkrat to get annoyed instead of acknowledging the pain. His suit regenerated once more and Junkrat stood back up. With his newfound high pain tolerance, he charged at Pharah in rage, ready to blow her up as he morphs his hands into D. Va cannons.

However, what he didn't expect is for Pharah to drop her gun and also bolted towards him like a bullet and before he knew it, he gets socked in the face by Pharah's fist. Junkrat's rage was replaced by confusion as he just stands there, his face still looking to the side after Pharah's punch.

When the confused criminal looks back at Pharah, he starts backing away from her. "I... I actually felt that... How the bloody hell did you hurt me without your armor?" Junkrat asked his opponent...

...and he spots Pharah injecting herself with some sort of syringe with blue energy inside, with said energy entering her body.

"Nano Boost. Made by Ben, used by my mother. She gave me some before she passed away. Said I might need it. I usually try them out whenever I'm weightlifting. Trying to see how much these can improve my strength and the heaviest weight I can carry. So far, 400 tons. But it definitely hurt lifting that much. Still, I'd say it's impressive for a normal human being that's simply temporarily nano boosted." Pharah explained as she puts away the syringe and cracks her knuckles. "Now... would you like to know how strong I can be with this?"

Junkrat's right eye twitches in anger as he clenches his fists. "Y-You think I'm scared of you?! I'm gonna blow you up!" He yelled angrily, lunging at Pharah with his newly morphed sword-hand, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Junkrat panicking somehow brought a smile to Pharah's face as she simply uses her new durability and strength to break Junkrat's Genji sword, snapping it half simply by blocking it. Next, she focused some of her strength on her right fist and used all this focused power to punch Junkrat on his gut, even forcing Junkrat to cough out some spit as all he could was wheeze in pain.

With her opponent winded, Pharah does a roundhouse kick that makes Junkrat spin in mid air before landing on his face on the ground. Pharah wasn't done as she grabs Junkrat by the back of his neck and throws him towards an unused rocket engine. Junkrat shakes his head to shrug off the pain, but completely ignores it once he sees what he just landed on. He grins and absorbs the engine into the suit. Once fully absorbed, Junkrat turns back around to face Pharah, fuses his hands together and morphed them into the engine, only this time, it's been repurposed as a flamethrower. A giant flamethrower.

Pharah immediately recognized what Junkrat was about to do, so she grabs her unconscious allies and hides behind a stone table, just as Junkrat fires his flamethrower, unleashing a giant stream of flames onto their hiding spot. Pharah made sure she covered Genji and Symmetra's bodies with her own to make sure that neither of them get hurt.

Junkrat, on the other hand, is enjoying this way too much. He's not stopping as the intense flames from his new weapons is beginning to melt the stone table the Overwatch heroes are hiding behind. He kept laughing and laughing as he felt like he's about to succeed.

"Hey, Hibbie Jibbies!"

Unfortunately for him, however, a young voice distracts him and caused him to look up at the ceiling.

And he spotted Arach Kid. "Creepy much?" Arach Kid joked and fired his clear blue webbing at Junkrat's face, covering his eyes. This forced the crook to reform his hands once more to try and remove the web on his eyes. Arach Kid drops from the ceiling and lands on the ground, brushing off some dust on his shoulders. "Hi there! I'm your friendly neighborhood Arach Kid. The guys you're trying to kill are my idol's friends." The young hero joked once more. "And you are?"

All Junkrat gave him was ripping off his webbing and screeching at him like a wild banshee. Something's not right, but Arach Kid doesn't know. "Oookay. Good answer. Don't suppose you just wanna be friends, huh?" Arach Kid joked again.

" **Friends?!** " Junkrat responded...

..but his voice sounded... different. Instead of just a mechanical version of his own voice, this time, he sounded like his voice is gargling while also being distorted to sound like a talking TV on static.

" **Don't... need... friends...** " Junkrat(?) added as his body began emitting small amounts of red electricity.

Arach Kid seems to be taken aback at his sudden response. As he slowly backs away from Junkrat, he asks, "Okay. So you _can_ talk. Mind telling me your name now?"

Junkrat simply tilted his head, as if confused, but he makes it upright again, replying, " **M... Ma... Ma... Malware... Malware... is... CHAOS!** " Junkrat–– No. –– MALWARE replies as he stretched out both of his arms and screeched once more.

* * *

"You only told us what it can do in battle. You never actually explained what it can do to it's own wearer." Radio!Reaper says to the Talon leader, who is currently watching Malware, with Junkrat inside him, screeching.

"I simply don't trust my own men with that kind of information... But we're friends so I guess there's no harm in telling." The leader replied. "You see, before I handed the Malware suit to you and your squad, I personally made some modifications on it."

* * *

Malware, still having Junkrat's shape, approaches Arach Kid slowly like a child in a psychopathic man's body and mind.

Panicking a little, Arach Kid fires a lot of his blue webbing at Malware in an attempt to wrap him up.

* * *

"A little fact before I tell you. Malware... was never truly dead. Yes, he died as a normal being, but his brain is... well, let's just say it's been... zombified. Undead. A wild animal untamed. That's why it's able to move, find a host and bond with it's host on it's own. It's a savage creature that hungers for technology. Without Malware's soul, beating 'heart' and guiding intelligence, his own body will run wild. Of course, it will remain docile for a while."

* * *

However, Malware simply uses his superior strength to free himself from his webbed bonds and, this time, he jumps at Arach Kid, his fingers being as sharp and long as actual swords.

Arach Kid panicked, forcing him to use his spider-like agility to backflip and dodge Malware's slashing attacks.

When he lands back on the ground, however, Arach Kid is surprised to see that Malware is now close to him, his right hand morphed into an ax and ready to cut him.

* * *

"But make it absorb or feed enough technology, especially something as advanced as Overwatch weaponry, it'll come back alive and take over. It's a symbiote, bonded with a host. Anyone wearing with too little willpower can have their mind controlled by something as savage and monstrous as this. Of course, the only exception is Vilgax. It's not a surprise he could control such madness.

* * *

But before the zombified symbiote could kill the spider hero, Rath suddenly tackles Malware into a wall with a mighty roar. Arach Kid looks behind him and sees Birst emitting green energy from her gloves as she began healing both Symmetra and Genji while Pharah is taking deep breaths. The Nano Boost tired her out. It's not something she usually overdoses just to make sure she's even against her opponents.

* * *

"Now... with the modification I added... Well, here's a demonstration."

The leader finished his explanation and presses a button on his gauntlet.

* * *

Rath is now just continuously punching Malware in the face as he holds him down by having his other hand hold his neck.

"Let me tell you something, Jameson Fawkes, also known as Junkrat but I prefer to call Trashmouse! Rath is gonna–" Rath attempted to do his signature rants, however he noticed that Malware suddenly started screeching, then roaring as the mindless beast can hear a ringing noise that only he can hear. The noise hurting him, even more so than Rath's punches.

The pain was enough for Malware to start wriggling and struggling, accidentally punching Rath off of him. When Malware stood up, he suddenly ejects Junkrat out of his body while still maintaining the shape he took form when he and the Aussie crook fused.

Junkrat landed on his rear as he rubs his head. "Oi... What the hell, mate? I suddenly blacked out wwhen I absorbed that engine... What the hell is going on...?" Junkrat asked himself, but his attention was suddenly turned to Malware, who began screeching in anger instead of pain now.

Before Junkrat could ask anything, he suddenly felt webbing stick to his side and finds himself getting pulled out of the fight. Next thing he knew, he found himself stuck to a wall with webbing.

"Stick around." Arach Kid punned at Junkrat. Truly, he is indeed becoming like his idol.

Rath slaps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and switches to Shocksquatch. Releasing electrical energy from his fur, Shocksquatch tackled Malware down and into the ground, making them fall through the floor as they plummet down through the building. Arach Kid was about to follow until he felt Birst grab his hand, causing him to stop and look back.

"...Be careful..." was all Birst could say as she stares directly into Yuu's eyes. Yuu nods and jumps down the hole Shocksquatch and Malware made.

* * *

Arach Kid finally lands on the spot that didn't seem to be a hole made by the two powerhouses. He looks around to find anyone in this room. Unfortunately, all he could find in it was the whole building's power source: a glowing, blue cylinder with electrical energy surging inside. The cylinders itself is connected to different gigantic cords that are all stretching out through the entire room.

A loud smack finally caught Arach Kid's attention, which made him look up, only to see Shocksquatch about to crash down to the ground. As Arach Kid dived to his right, Shocksquatch finally met the ground as Malware's last attack had knocked him out, forcing him to return to his human form.

Arach Kid ran towards Ben and knelt to check if he's okay, but his attention is immediately taken by Malware screeching. He turns around and faces the black and red menace as it lands directly in front of him.

 _Gotta shut him down. And fast!_

That's when it hit him. The power core! It can power the whole building by segregating it's energy to different sections of the place, but if concentrated into one place, it'll destroy whatever it's trying to power by itself.

Arach Kid starts by webbing up Malware's face, causing the beast to try and remove it as it roars in anger. Next, he uses his spider-like strength and kicks Malware onto the the power core. With him that close, Arach Kid webs him up to make sure he stays in place. Now, presses a button on his left wrist, which controls the density of his webs. This made the webbing that's trapping Malware harden.

And finally, the icing on top. Arach Kid finds the nearest switches for the power source and pulls down one of them: the one that powers down the whole building and returns all the energy back to the source.

With that, Arach Kid enjoyed the next part as all that power is now being conducted by Malware's metallic body, causing him extreme pain and discomfort. He roars like a wild monster being tortured.

But the moment of glory didn't last long as Malware began using his own super strength to start breaking free from the hardened webbing, which now begins to crack. Seeing this, Arach Kid fired more of his webs to make sure Malware stays in place, but all it did was make Malware want to escape more. He kept pushing himself forward, breaking free from the webbing as the electrical energy that's electrocuting him is beginning to stray away from his conductive body.

Arach Kid is determined to stop this thing. He won't let such monstrosity be free roaming the streets of Lijiang. So he fired his web shooters and–

CLICK. CLICK.

–they're empty. He's been using them for days now. He forgot to refill a while ago. How can he stop Malware now?

There is a way... The only way.

Arach Kid removed his mask that's covering the lower half of his face and gave a determined grin on his face.

And he ran at Malware, tackling him back to the core as it zapped both of them. Both of them yelled in pain...

...and these screams woke up Ben, who just opens his eyes just in time to see what's going on. "No!" He yelled. He wanted to transform, but it's too late. All he could do was watch the core explode, covering the area with smoke.

* * *

 _Heh. Life of a hero. I guess that little saying is true. Those who are saved get to live and celebrate victory, but the hero who sacrifices his life to save them... will never know what happened after. They never know if they made a difference. In the end... they just gotta have faith... to have faith that if they're going to be gone for good, they need to know if those they leave behind can fend for themselves._

 _I know I have. Birst..._

 _...Take care of them._

* * *

Pharah and Birst heard an explosion from the whole where Ben and Yuu went in. Worried, Birst ran to it, only to be met by Astrodactyl, slowly rising from the hole...

... carrying Arach Kid in his arms. He's not breathing, parts of his costume were torn and some of his skin is burnt.

Birst's eyes could only widen as Astrodactyl turns back to Ben and gently places Arach Kid on the ground. Birst knelt down beside her friend's body as she cries and hugs him.

* * *

 **The End...?**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the power core, the oozing remains of the dead Malware symbiote is now just a puddle on the floor.

However, it's far from useless.

Reaper and two Talon soldiers arrive at the scene. One of the mooks take out a cylinder with a cover that also has a giant needle similar to a syringe. He injects the needle and it began sucking up the dead symbiote, transferring it to the cylinder. Once they've fully taken it, Reaper radios in the leader, saying, "We have it."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	21. A New Tomorrow

**This "Malware Junkrat" three parter is dedicated to Mr. Hongyu Wu, who was a big fan of Overwatch but never got to play it after he attempted stop a thief that's stealing his friend's motorcycle, which resulted in his heroic death. Rest in peace, Mr. Wu. Heroes never die.**

 **Arach Kid is based on Mr. Wu, which is why both died a heroic death.**

 **Let us pray for him.**

* * *

It's been hours since they defeated Junkrat. They've won, but at the cost of Arach Kid's –– Yuu's life. He never even get to say goodbye, especially to his own folks. But he died saving them and everyone else in the building.

Birst confronted her best friend's parents to tell them about Yuu, but it was very hard to say and accept.

Junkrat attempted to escape again and even met Roadhog on the way, who was busy recreating their scrap weapons while Junkrat was busy distracting the authorities in his Malware suit. They weren't as successful as they thought when they ran into the local police and Humungousaur. They got arrested and finally, launched into the space prison.

After picking up Tracer, D. Va and Winston at the hospital, the Overwatch members all went home.

They were greeted by a fully recovered Jack, a worried Mercy and a nervous Mei. When Jack demanded what happened, seeing them all injured, especially Tracer and Winston, all they did was bow down their heads. Jack immediately calmed down, noticing that the look on their faces isn't one of guilt, but of loss. He forgave them afterwards and Mercy hugged her son to comfort him.

* * *

Ben sat in front of his desk in his room, staring at his personal project that he's been working on for weeks. However, after what happened, he's not really in the mood to work on it right now.

Arach Kid –– Yuu –– died because he can't beat Malware. Last time he beat him, he had the Helix Azmuth created and used it to fry the alien criminal. But now, he didn't and was forced to use all he had. Unfortunately, he lost and Arach Kid had to sacrifice himself to save everyone.

Ben rests his head on his desk as he thinks about Yuu. He's actually more worried about Yuu's parents. How will they take his death after not seeing him for years? No parent should experience that.

The sound of Ben's door opening caught his attention, causing him to turn his chair and see Mercy at the doorway. "Ben, Jack wants to see you." Mercy says to her son with a slightly happy face.

Confused, Ben stands up from his chair and heads out of his room.

* * *

Angela told her son that Jack was expecting him in the training room. As Ben walked around the corner to get to the training room, he began gaining thoughts about what Jack wants to talk about.

Is he gonna say how they failed? Why did they not tell their superior officers they'll go out on a mission? Why was there civilian casualties in the battle?

Ben sighs just at the thought of the lecture he'll receive. And since they'll talk in the training room, hs can barely imagine what sort of physical punishment he'll receive.

* * *

 _In Ben's imagination..._

"KEEP DOING THAT OR I'LL THROW AWAY YOUR VIDEO GAMES, MAGGOT!" Jack yelled as Ben keot doing push-ups with one hand while he has a steel anvil on his back... somehow...

I'm sorry!" Ben apologized as he cried.

* * *

Back in the real world, Ben shook his head out of the thought as he finally faces the door to the training room. He took a breath of air in then out as he tries to get rid of his nervousness.

And he opens the door...

...only for him to instinctively catch a basketball that was thrown at him. He looks at the one who threw it...

... It's Jack. Wearing a simple white shirt, no mask, revealing his scarred face, navy blue jeans and sports shoes.

He smiles at Ben, who is a little too surprised to see Jack acting like... his old self. "How about it? Like old times? While we play, you tell me what you've been up to these past two years. And... about what happened earlier, it's terrible, I know... But if this kid's really the hero you claim him to be, he wouldn't want you to mope around about his death. You told me he idolized you... so don't disappoint him. Keep being the hero he thought of you as." Jack said to his "son" as Ben kept staring at him, taking in what Jack had just said.

Ben shifted his eyes at the ball instead then. Jack's right. Arach Kid sacrificed his life to save Ben and the others because deep down, Yuu knew that compared to Overwatch, his job is minor. His idol, Ben, can do much more and has a world to save, not just a city. That's why he's still alive right now. Ben can't let Yuu's sacrifice be in vain.

Ben finally smiles and looks at his "father". "One on one?" Ben taunts Jack as he began dribbling the ball.

Jack smirks as he crossss his arms. This old guy's bones can still take it. "If you can take it." Jack taunted back.

Ben chuckled and ran past Jakc whilst dribbling the ball and finally dunking it on the hardlight basketball ring as Jack chased after him.

Unknown to both, Mercy is watching them play from atop the observation deck of the training room.

She smiles as she sips on a cup of coffee, enjoying the bonding between her son and Jack.

* * *

Somewhere in Eichenwalde, Germany, a bunch of Talon mooks are extracting something from the Bastion unit Reaper stole weeks ago. The unit's head has a bunch of wires connecting his head to a laptop a Talon scientist is working on.

"Transfer complete. Dump the tin can." The scientist ordered his guards as he disconnects the wires from the Bastion's head and closed his laptop, heading back to their ship. As he does, his guarfs kicked down Bastion down the hill behind him, causing him to roll and end up down the hill, beside a tree full of moss.

The guards laugh as they leave the seemingly empty Bastion down the forest.

Days would pass as the moss on the tree extend to the robot's body and the soil on the Bastion unit would have small plants grow out of them.

One day, in particular, a yellow cardinal bird flies up to the moss and soil infested robot husk, thinking it's just some sort of left behind bird house.

The cute little bird tilts its head a bit to look at what seems to be glass, which is actually the Bastion's eye. The litte bird taps the glass with it's beak...

...and the eye lits up with a blue light.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Alas, Bastion has arrived! Yay!**

 **By the way, #DontHateBastion_HateThePlayer .**

 **To those worried that Jack looks like a bit too soft compared to what we've seen about him, my version is adding more of a soft side to him while he still has his badass persona coming up whenever he's kicking ass.**

 **Anyway, sorry if this is a little short. I'm honestly a bit tired from work. I haven't gotten much sleep after my shop got robbed last night. I had to talk to police, explain some things about what our CCTV cameras caught and stuff like that.**

 **So sorry for that. Next chapter is a filler chapter and then after that...**

 **... Doomfist.**

 **See ya guys!**


	22. A Shadow's Blessing

**I've returned, my fellow Overwatch fans! No time to chit chat! Here's a filler chapter!**

* * *

1:00 AM. New Overwatch HQ. Ben's room. Unlike most members of Overwatch, Ben's the busiest of the bunch. He works day and night creating any kind of tech that can help or entertain the rest of the crew. He's made the time bracelet for Tracer and helped improve Winston's shield. Just yesterday, he started working on stealth technology for Jack. So far, however, no luck. He's been at it for hours. And now, he fell asleep in the middle of working in front of his own computer connected to the device he was working on.

He's been at it for 5 hours.

However, as his face is planted on his desk while he sleeps, suddenly, his computer that was left on because of his sleepiness began glitching out. The static Ben's speakers and monitor was making woke him up. Eventually, he is greeted with a black screen...

And a bunch of codes, letters and numbers that all form a skull.

"Huh?" Ben whispered to himself. In confusion, he starts pressing Ctrl, Alt and Del to try and exit but the skull remains on the screen. He tried pressing the Esc button, but like his previous action, nothing happened.

Suddenly, the skull disappeared on it's own and what's left on the screen is a simple, white cursor on the bottom and a small box on the upper right corner saying:

|Online for chat:

|B10

|Skycoder

"Skycoder? Who's Skycoder? And how did my computer get hacked?" Ben whispered to himself again.

And that's when "Skycoder" started the online conversation.

|Skycoder: Hey, sweetie.

Ben raised a brow at the message. The color of the text Skycoder is using is in purple. Although he has doubts, Ben decided to go along with this. If anything happens to the computer, he can always go upgrade anyway and debug it.

|B10: Sweetie? Please don't tell me you're one of my stalkerish fans.

Ben noticed his own text is white instead of purple like Skycoder's.

|Skycoder: Not a stalker... But I am, in a way, a fan.

|B10: How will I know you're not some sort of Talon agent tasked to hack our systems?

|Skycoder: You're not dumb. I know that. So I'll get straight to the point. I am a member of Talon.

That surprised Ben. He clenched his fist a little, not sure of what to say next. Is this some trick "Skycoder" is trying to pull? For now, Ben can't know, so he just goes ahead and continue the conversation.

|B10: Not funny.

|Skycoder: I was never a comedian anyway. Look, I am from Talon, but I'm not on their side. Get me?

|B10: Wait so you're some sort of double agent? Who do you work for?

|Skycoder: No one. I do this because I can and I like it. La que tiene la información; tiene el poder...

Ben understood that. During his time in Overwatch, he's learned a couple of languages, which include German, Chinese, Brazilian, Egyptian and, of course, Spanish. "She who has the information, has the power..." Ben translates to himself. He hovers his hands over his holographic keyboard once more and began typing.

|B10: So you think you're some sort of god?

|Skycoder: Maybe I do.

|B10: So why Talon? Why use a terrorist organization as a front?

|Skycoder: Why not? Like I said. I do this because I can.

|B10: You're either the most carefree person I've met... or the most evil.

|Skycoder: I get that a lot. Now, for the reason I'm talking to you. You've been meeting up with Widowmaker secretly, right?

That made Ben reel back a bit. How did Skycoder know? That's exactly what Ben asked her next.

|B10: How did you know that?

|Sky: La que tiene la información; tiene el poder. And I am that.

|B10: But how? We only spoke through actual contact. No phone. No computer.

|Skycoder: Then you two need to meet in places with no CCTV.

|B10: ...You're good.

|Skycoder: Oh please. I wasn't even trying. I'll put your Upgrade to shame.

Ben gulped at that response. If a hacker was so good that it'll make Upgrade run for his hypothetical money...

Still, Ben's impressed. If only this "Skycoder" can actually use her skills for good instead for herself, they can recruit her.

|B10: You've made your point. So what about our meet ups?

|Skycoder: Let's just say that I find your little story cute so I'll lend a hand... a little bit.

|B10: Only a little bit, huh? I thought you can do anything?

|Skycoder: I can. I just don't wanna give you everything you want. Just think of me as some sort of limited resource in a RTS game. You'll have to progress to get more stuff.

Ben sighs. Figures. From what Skycoder has said and done so far, she sounds like an omnipotent person with a playful attitude.

|B10: Fine. I'll play your little "game".

|Skycoder: Ms. Widow wants to know who she is. So here's all I can show you for now.

Without warning, a new window opened in Ben's screen and it was playing a video. It shows Widowmaker, her skin already blue, tied to a chair with an energy rope. She's... completely naked, with only a white cloth wrapped around her chest to cover it. However, there's something covering her eyes. Some sort of device that resembled her visor, only this one is more edged than rounded and has multiple tubes on it connecting to the ceiling.

That's when a voice started speaking.

"Désir" The voice began. It was distorted and sounded like a man and a woman speaking at the same time. "Rouillé. Dix-sept. Aube." The voice continued. They were all French. Ben can barely make out the words. French is one of the languages he never got to finish studying. "Poêle. Neuf. Gentil. Retour à la maison. Un. Dix." The voice finally finished.

The last word, Ben recognized. "Ten." He translated on his own.

When the voice stopped speaking, Widow lifted her own head up and muttered, "Je te deteste... Toujours..."

"Excellent. The brainwash is complete." The same voice said and the video goes to static and the window that's projecting it disappears.

Ben was confused and, at the same time, answered. "Widow was brainwashed..." He mutters. He goes back to the chat, where Skycoder has already left a message.

|Skycoder: The video is already in your documents but can only be opened by you. Have fun with Widow!

|Skycoder is now offline.

|Skycoder is online.

|Skycoder: Forgot. I gave her your phone number. She'll call you later. Bye!

|B10: Wait!

|Skycoder is now offline.

Ben sighs.

"Skycoder's a prick."

* * *

Somewhere in Dorado, Mexico, a lone hooded figure is on top of a two story house, looking at her laptop after she just went offline. As she takes a sip on her styrofoam cup filled with Kofi coffee, she chuckles.

"Well... this is going to be interesting."

Sombra says to herself as she activates her cloak, disappearing, leaving only her empty cup behind.

* * *

7:00 PM.

The Regal Queen. The majestic cruise ship of Italy. Now owned by the current Irish President Seán William McLoughlin, he has allowed his ship to be used for a costume party for his old friends, Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg and Marzia Kjellberg, who are big celebrities online who orchestrated this event. The party is to raise a charity for the people in Qatar, who are currently experiencing a massive drought.

Unfortunately, there are undercover Talon agents in the ship, ready to assassinate the president.

But fortunately, as well, New Overwatch is also there, in costumes.

Mercy is wearing a Valkyrie costume, Tracer is wearing a racer outfit, complete with the helmet, which she calls the "T. Racer", D. Va is wearing an outfit from an anime she watched called RWBY and she's dressed as a character named Velvet, Pharah has her Gundam Epyon costume on (although her supposedly prop sword is actually a disguise for her actual gun), and finally, Ben is wearing his favorite Sol Badguy costume, complete with a ponytailed wig.

Meanwhile, Genji and Jack are both wearing ID masks and are disguised as bodyguards for President Seán. They'll guard him while the others look for the undercover agents in the party.

In the party, Mercy and Tracer pretend like they don't know each other and talk like complete strangers while they drink glasses of punch. Meanwhile, a lot of people actually recognized D. Va, even with her costume on, so she took her time to sign autographs. She didn't mind, although she hopes this doesn't blow the operation. Pharah is just behind her, watching. Only after a couple of minutes did she leave D. Va alone to scout the place.

The only one left is Ben, who's at the dance floor, drinking a smoothie as he looks around.

"Nothing suspicious here." Ben radios in to her comrades.

"Same here in our spot." Tracer radios back.

"None of these fans here don't look shifty." D. Va added more to the team report.

"Nothing. Are you sure about this information you got, Ben?" Pharah asked.

Ben sighs at the question, replying, "I did say it was from a shifty info giver. But we still can't risk it. The president could really be in danger."

"Quit the chatter, people. Get your head in the game." Jack radios in.

After all of them agreed, Ben sighed on his own...

...until someone slides her hands across his chest as she passes by. Ben looks at the one doing it and sees Widowmaker, wearing what can only be described as an Odette-styled ballerina costume. Her skin is still blue but people who don't know her probably thought it was part of the costume.

Widowmaker stops walking, looks back at Ben and does a gesture with her finger, telling Ben to follow her. Ben looks around if any of his allies can see her and, once he's sure he's not being watched, approaches Widowmaker, who offers her hand for a dance.

Fitting, since they're both on the dance floor, Ben holds her hand and waist while Widow uses her free hand to hold on to Ben's shoulder, and they began waltzing.

"The fact that you're here means that you're right about that info you gave me this morning." Ben says to Widow as they continue dancing.

"Were you expecting me to lie? After all, I know you cannot get enough of me." Widow teased her frenemy, moving to the slow rhythm of the music around them.

"So, how many of you Talon guys are here? An army? A squad?" Ben began asking the right questions.

"Two of us. The other one is Reaper." Widow replies before Ben twirls her around a bit before going back to dancing.

"So what is he dressed as? Shadow the Hedgehog? Dante from the DMC reboot? Kylo Ren?" Ben joked.

Widowmaker actually smirks at his jokes. For some reason, even though she's stripped off of emotions, Ben can somehow still make him laugh. "He is disguised as a Mariachi with skull helmet. It's not hard to miss." Widow answered Ben's question.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ben replied as they continue dancing with everyone else around them.

* * *

Genji, disguised as a young man in a suit fit for a bodyguard and slicked back black hair, is at at edge of the ship's deck, looking at President Seán. Unlike the other bodyguards, and Jack himself, he's not holding a rifle. He has a long suit case on his right hand, housing his blade.

As he watches President Seán talk to his friends, human and Omnic alike, he notices an Omnic with a facial structure similar to Genji's own helmet, but his visor is red. He's wearing a top hat, a black suit with a white polo shirt underneath, a red bow tie, black boots with red higlights and a cane that's almost as long as Genji's own sword.

The Omnic approaches the president as he flips a card on his left hand. The card itself is a King of Hearts card.

Genji narrows his eyes on the mysterious magician-looking Omnic.

"Mr. President." The Omnic called in an English accent. When the president looked at him, the Omnic takes off his top hat and bows like a gentleman. "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. President! I am a big fan. You support human-Omnic coexistence. With that, I respect you."

"Why thank you. I do my best. It's the least I can do." The President replied.

For some reason, even with no mouth, Genji can feel like the Omnic is smirking as he stops bowing and puts his top hat back on. "Would you like to see a magic trick, Mr. President?" The Omnic asked.

Even with that simple question, Genji felt more suspicious about this Omnic. In caution, Genji starts readying his suitcase. "Jack, this is Genji..." He started calling in.

When the president nodded, the Omnic produced a few cards from his sleeve, all faced down. "Pick a card. Any card." The Omnic said ominously.

* * *

Ben and Widowmaker as still dancing. As they do so, Ben asks the assassin, "Since there's only two of you, I assume one of you will assassinate the president?"

"Actually, I am the main assassin. Should I fail, Reaper goes the direct path and eliminates the president himself." Widowmaker replies as the two stare at each other's eyes.

"How do I know you won't kill the president anyway?" Ben asks, this time, his stare was one of doubt than with pretend love.

Surprisingly, and quite unexpectedly, Widowmaker wraps both her hands around Ben's neck and kisses him in the lips. Before Ben can protest, he felt Widow's tongue wrap around his.

When Widowmaker breaks away from the lip lock, she also lets go of Ben and went on her way, mouthing the words "Don't waste that." to him as she walks away.

Even after such a smoking hot kiss, Ben isn't flustered nor blushing...

...because he knew exactly what Widow did.

He goes to a corner where there are people that are too busy to notice him and spits out something from his mouth: a small white device that's as white as a clean tooth.

Widow just took out an important device that was disguised as one of her teeth and gave it to Ben. And this device will help Overwatch in the future. Ben smiles as he puts the small device in his pocket.

"The kiss must be a bonus." Ben comments. He'd be lying if he didn't think Widow wasn't hot.

However, an explosion coming from the deck of the ship caught his attention. "What the-"

"Team, this Jack! The president is being attacked. Not assassinated. ATTACKED! A direct one! Converge to his location with me and Genji!" Jack on the radio called in in a hurry.

"Great." Ben complained as he activated his Omnitrix and slapped down the dial, covering him in emerald light.

* * *

Right at this very moment, Genji, with his ID mask off and revealing his full cyborg body, is locking his blades with the magician Omnic's very durable cane. Earlier, the magician attempted to trick the president by having him pick a card from the set he was showing him. The president didn't know that the cards were rigged to electrocute him and knock him unconscious. Unfortunately for him, he did take one of them and he was zapped into unconsciousness.

When the guards surrounding him attempted to shoot the Omnic, he simply throws his razor sharp cards at them and slits their throats. A couple more of the guards attempt to take him down but the Omnic fired an explosive shot at them from his cane's end, which was actually the barrel of his gun.

Genji, who finally took action, took off his mask and blade and attacked the Omnic.

 _(Battle Music: Red Fraction - Mell - Black Lagoon)_

Genji tried to strike the Omnic at every possible weakpoint, but the Omnic was just as swift as him as he deflected all the strikes like he was simply dancing.

"Come on, mate. It's not that hard." The Omnic casually insulted Genji as, unlike the cyborg, he managed to hit Genji once in the face with the blunt force of his cane, which caused the aforementioned cyborg to reel back in pain.

Genji growls a little as he enters another fighting stance with his blade.

"Oh how rude of me. Let me introduce myself. I am called Abra Kadabra. Now for my next trick, I shall make you..." The Omnic, named Abra Kadabra, said as he aims his gun cane at Genji, the end opening to reveal it's barrel. "...disappear." He completed his taunt and fired an explosive shot.

* * *

Jack, still disguised as a blonde young man in a bodyguard suit, gets off from his post and began running towards where Genji and the president are.

Unfortunately, he was not expecting to be punched in the face by someone. The force of the jab was strong enough to send him crashing into a nearby collapsible lounge chair.

After recovering from his crash on the wooden chair, Jack realized the punch also broke his mask, forcing him to take it off and reveal his Soldier 76 outfit. Jack then faces his opponent.

"Morrison..."

A deep voice came from a man wearing a mariachi outfit with a fake guitar on his back, a helmet resembling a human skull and two shotguns on both his hands.

Reaper.

"You again? You sure take to this bad guy thing easily, don't ya?" Jack mocked his opponent as both of them aim their guns at each other.

"And you sure know how to play boy scout." Reaper replied.

And they open fire at each other.

* * *

Genji backflipped a couple of times, evading all of the razor sharp cards thrown by Abra Kadabra. However, the moment he lands on both feet, Abra Kadabra is gone.

Without warning, Genji was hit in the face once more and sends him flying towards a nearby table with a bowl of punch. The table breaks and the punch began dripping over Genji's helmet.

"Now now, lad. It's rude to keep your guest waiting." Abra Kadabra mocked his opponent as he approaches him while he shuffles his cards by making them fly over his head and landing on his other hand.

"Hajime..." Genji muttered quietly to himself.

"Come aga–" Abra Kadabra tried to ask only to feel (if an Omnic can) pain on his gut. He looks down and sees that he's been cut at that location and Genji is already behind him, his blade drawn.

"Mizu no yō ni nagare." Genji mutters again. Abra Kadabra attempted to bat away Genji with a swing from his cane, but Genji merely backflips over him, land in front of the Omnic and hits him with a couple of palm strikes. "Hayaku kono kazenogotoku." Genji added as he ended his attacks with a kick to Abra Kadabra's face.

Abra Kadabra was forced back, stumbling a little as he lands on his rear.

"You give Omnics a bad name... Itsu demo koi!" Genji challenged Abra Kadabra once more. He's not done yet.

* * *

Jack takes cover behind a flipped over table as Reaper kept firing his shotguns at him. The cover was not very useful as Reaper shredded it with his ammunition. Before he could shot, Jack rolled to his left, barely dodging the last shot and started firing at Reaper.

However, Jack was not expecting what Reaper does next: He stood there, took the shots and looked like nothing hit him.

"Was that all?" Reaper mocked Jack and began firing more bullets at the soldier.

Jack reloaded on the fly as he ran off to find cover. Unfortunately, a bullet managed to hit him on his left arm, causing him to grunt in pain and jump to the lower deck of the boat.

Reaper, after taking the satisfaction of wounding Jack, takes his sweet time to drop his empty guns, take out two more and walk to the edge where Jack fell from. However, once he sees that Jack is gone, he growls in disappointment and walks away.

"Widow, prepare the transport. Our mission is a bust. Overwatch is here." Reaper called in to her ally.

One of the guards on the boat comes up from a nearby stairs and attempts to bat Reaper with a shock baton. Sadly, Reaper casually shoots him without even looking at him, killing the guard as the masked villain walks away.

Unknown to Reaper, Jack is just invisible. He presses a button on his belt buckle, turning off his cloaking device and turning him visible again. He puts down his Biotic Field which begins healing hos arm.

"Thank god Ben got that cloaking device working..." He comments to himself. "Team, status report!"

"Me and D. Va as escorting civilians to a safer part on the boat!" Mercy replied as Jack hears the screams of panic at the background of Mercy's call.

"Pharah and I are on our way to the president's location!" Tracer calls in.

"Ben! Come in! Ben!" Jack tried to reach out to Ben's comms, but for some reason, Ben's not responding.

* * *

Abra Kadabra shakes his head to get back his systems properly as he stands up. He really wants Genji to pay for that but a message from his superiors popped up on his HUD. As if fate wanted Abra Kadabra to follow his orders, Tracer and Pharah, still in costumes but both have their weapons out, surround Abra Kadabra with Genji.

No choice. Though it's not too bad.

...His last order for today is a good one.

"Well, chaps, it's been fun." Abra Kadabra mocked his opponents one last time as a he produces 5 cards from his sleeve. "But I won't leave... without a bang!" He added darkly and threw the cards...

...at the still unconscious president! The cards didn't hit him directly but they all surround him on the floor...

...and all five begin to glow red, signifying an incoming explosion!

 **"** Evanesco!" Abra Kadabra shouted out a fake spell and he throws a pellet on the ground, which explodes into smoke. When the smoke disperses, he's gone.

The heroes, however, let him, ignoring him as their priority is the president. The cards are about to explode as Genji, Pharah and Tracer all attempt to jump at them...

...and everything slows to a halt. The heroes, the sea, the fleeing party attendants, even the seagulls flying away from the boat. It's as if time itself stopped.

Or at least that's what a certain hero is seeing and only him.

XLR8 walks in as everything and everyone around him look like they're paused due to him having superior speed.

 _(Next Battle Music: Sweet Dreams - Quicksilver)_

XLR8 finally noticed that the cards surrounding the president is about to explode and his allies are within the blast radius. Not only that, but after calculating the possibilities using his super fast brain, he predicted that some of the debris will hit the civilians that are still running away.

With his intense, faster than light speed, XLR8 goes to work. (Keep in mind. Until I say so, everything around him is paused or moving very very very slowly.)

First, XLR8 goes for the most important thing he can see right now: a smoothie cup in the middle of the air that got chucked into the air after Pharah tried to do a three point landing. XLR8 grabs the cup, takes a sip and throws it away, the cup remaining in the air once more.

He then proceeds to lift the president up from the ground, playing with his slow/motionless body by lifting him up as if he was a vampire who just woke up. Then XLR8 carries him and zooms away to safety.

When XLR8 came back, the cards have exploded and the fiery explosion is slowly growing while his team still attempts to stop it.

The first one he goes for is Genji, who's the closest to the blast. But XLR8 took his sweet time to take Genji's sword, swing it around, pretending to be a samurai, puts the sword back on Genji's sheathe and grabs him and take him to safety.

He comes back for Pharah, who he takes off the helmet from her costume, zooms away and comes back with make up. He applies a good amount of it to make Pharah look more pretty then he throws away the make up kit and zooms away with Pharah in his arms, leaving behind her helmet.

The explosion is growing larger, but XLR8 comes back for Tracer, takes off her helmet as well, pretends to kiss her then holds her hands as if they were going to dance then zoom away with her.

The explosion has gone larger and began spewing away wooden planks and metal railings that can be dangerous to the other attendants in the place. Fortunately, XLR8 comes in and takes the bystanders one by one, taking them to where he took the president and his team.

And finally, everything goes back to it's normal speed in XLR8's vision. The explosion from the top decks was only heard and not seen.

As everyone look at each other in confusion, the president starts waking up. The Overwatch members go to him to ask if he's okay.

Meanwhile, XLR8 is looking where the explosion occured and, in awe with himself, just says, "Wow."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Edit: Forgot to mention that Abra Kadabra's appearance is inspired by the fan made magician Genji skin. Look it up on Google**


	23. To Be a Protector

**Cheers love, the author's here!**

 **I'm back! Remember when I said the last chapter was supposed to be a filler chapter? Well, I take it back. Here's another filler chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

She's been training all day. Just like that time she found out about Genji suddenly popping up after disappearing for so long.

 _(Battle Music Cue: Is She With You? - Batman v Superman)_

Pharah, in her new suit that Ben dubbed as "The Mechaqueen", punches and kicks down the holographic training drones. Every time one gets to grab her from behind, she simply grabs back it's hand, pulls the drone towards her and punhces it's face off.

The next horde of drones appear and charge at her. 10 drones. Five with shock batons, five with stun guns. She disarms the first baton wielding drone that came at her and proceeds to throw it at the other melee drones, disorienting them. While they're temporarily out of commission, the five range drones began firing shock bullets at her.

Pharah proceeds to fly upward with her jump jet and dodged every single shot her enemies fired. As the electrified projectiles whiz past her, she takes her rocket launcher from her back and began firing back at her enemies.

Two rockets were enough to take down her opponents, blowing them up. While still in the air, Pharah noticed that the melee drones are getting back up. She didn't care much so she simply fires another rocket and destroys her opponents easily.

 _(Battle Music End)_

Pharah lands back on the ground with three point landing, before asking whoever's on the observation deck, "Time?"

The speakers on the training room spoke out, "One minute and twelve seconds. Still the same time as before." The voice from the speaker was Ben's. To Ben's surprise, Pharah slams her right fist on the ground with enough strength to make a visible crack on it. "Whoa. Pharah, chill. You can do better next time." Ben tried to reassure her.

However, he was met by a very angry response Pharah, who says, "Again!"

Ben, after sighing in disbelief, presses a button that starts the simulation again. And he spent the next hour watching Pharah training once more.

* * *

An hour later, Ben has fell asleep on the control console for the training room on the observation deck, tired of watching his friend. Before he did fall asleep, he made sure the training simulation is now ran by Athena so that the AI will be the one who answers to Pharah instead.

However, that's when, on the control console's screen, it started glitching out. The keyboard on the console actually sparked and electrocuted Ben just a bit, enough for him to get woken up.

"Ow!" He yelped quietly but before he could complain more, he sees the console screen is...

...projecting an image of Skycoder's logo: the skull made of codes, numbers and letters.

Like last time, the logo disappeared and only left a black screen and a white cursor. And that's when the god-like hacker began the conversation once more.

|Skycoder: Miss me, darling?

Ben rolls his eyes at the first message. Like last time, her text is purple while Ben's is white.

|B10: How didn't Athena detect your hacking?

|Skycoder: Rewrote her code. She can't detect any sort of hacking that's from me.

|B10: I hate it when someone like you has such a big talent but you use it for fun.

|Skycoder: Also hacked into your cameras. Miss Fareeha is training?

|B10: Why ask if you're already watching it?

|Skycoder: Now now. I was just making sure. While we're on the topic of her, here's some info I just saw recently.

The next thing Ben knows, a video of some sort of patient's status pops up on his screen. On the top right corner of the video is the name of the patient: Janina Kowalska. On the left side is an image of what seems to be the patient's injury: an X-ray of Janina indicating she got injured in her right eye and shattered glass seems to be inside her skull. While there were multiple codes and letters on the right side, just below those words is the heart rate of the patient and it's still beeping. Whoeover this Janina Kowalska is, she's still alive.

When Ben takes down the video, he chats with the hacker once more, starting with the obvious question.

|B10: What does this have to do with Pharah?

|Skycoder: You'll find out when you meet Janina.

|B10: Where can I find her?

Ben entered that message and waited for Skycoder's reply. However, he noticed the hacker was taking too long.

That's when Skycoder gave a response that will anger Ben.

|Skycoder: :3

|Skycoder is now offline

"Oh that... little...hacking...Ugh!" Ben angrily complained as the console's screen returns to normal, showing the time for Pharah's training sessions once more.

* * *

 _Years ago..._

 _(Music Cue: See Right Through You - JT Machinima)_

"All units! This is Ben! We have the hostages! Moving out! Commander Ana, you ready?"

"Roger that! I'm looking out for you!"

That's me. Ana Amari. It's been years since I started this career. I used to be a smooth sniper. One shot, one kill. Now, I'm getting old and age has taken a toll on my body...

...but not my sight and hands.

The key is to not hesitate. When you have a shot, take it. That's how you stay alive. That's how you keep your people alive.

"Take care of us, Ana-sama."

"Be careful up there, love!"

"Oh trust me. She can do more than that!"

"..."

These agents- No. This unit. Even though technically two of them already have actual mothers, I'm still a mother to these kids.

Quite literally to one of them.

Among the hostages and the other members of my unit, four of them are considered as the best of the new generation.

Genji Shimada. Oldest of the four. He has problems with his own family but he found us and considers us a better one than what he had.

Lena Oxton. Cheerful and always positive, she gives her unit a lot of moral support. Friendliest of the bunch.

Benjamin Tennyson. My protege. The heart of the team. He trains under me a lot, even more so than he does with Jack, and considers me his second mother.

And finally...

"Commander Ana..."

I perked my head a bit as I hear a familiar voice.

"...You have our back...we have yours."

I smiled. Just hearing her voice was enough to remove the tension from my old bones. As I aim my rifle at where my unit is, I saw her through my scope. She's looking at the building where I am.

Fareeha Amari. My daughter. At first, I didn't want her to be a part of this. To be an agent of Overwatch. But Ben convinced me. I didn't want this for her. But I knew I couldn't stop her. So I let her follow her dreams. And here she is. My second in command in this unit.

Ben may be my protege...

But Fareeha is still my daughter.

All four of them have something to fight for. So I do this to protect them. My family.

"I'm clearing a lane!" I yelled out as I fire another shot that kills a Talon soldier blocking their path. Another notch on my rifle. I'm not proud. I know that every target... no... every person I kill has a family of their own.

It breaks my heart knowing that people like us have to meet in the battlefield.

Some snipers like to wound their targets to lure out more soldiers or even medics so they can get more kills. I'm not that kind of sniper. Like I said, some of them may have families. I think of Fareeha. I think of my daughter. I can't take away more lives than I already have. I can't do that to other people's children.

After I fire what I assume will be my last shot, I radio in Fareeha and said to her, "You're all clear. Take the alley to the right and cut through that warehouse."

And that's when things got out of hand.

"Gah!"

I hear a yell from my unit's position. Before I could ask what happened, Ben radios back in and reported, "Genji is hit! Genji is hit!"

I grit my teeth as I looked through my scope to search for the enemy sniper, but I was immediately distracted by the voice of Fareeha, saying, " Ben, go Diamondhead and gives us cover! Tracer, get Genji and g– Agh!"

That last scream of Fareeha...

She got hit too!

"Pharah's hit! Both she and Genji are shot at their waists!" Tracer reported.

I grit my teeth harder as I finally saw where the sniper is, but whoever this is, he's good. Before I could even identity what he looks like, all I saw was a blur.

"Commander Ana! I've given us cover but we're being held in a choke point here!" Ben said but in a deeper voice. It wasn't his human voice. It's Diamondhead's.

"I'm looking for the sniper! I'll send in the kamikaze drones! When I blow them, you go!" I commanded my protege.

Even though his diamond hard skin can withstand the sniper bullets, Ben's squad can't. He doesn't even know where the sniper is so he can't identify where he should be protecting his squad and the hostages from.

Whoever this sniper is, he's fast. He snipes from one spot, finds another and shoots from their. Then he rinses and repeats.

Unfortunately for him, I already see a pattern. If both Genji and Fareeha got shot at their waists and from when I saw the two through my scope, they were facing away from each other. After looking back at the two, Genji was hit on his right waist while Fareeha was hit on the right as well.

The sniper is moving in a semi circle direction. That means that the next spot he'll be going to is...

"There!" I said to myself and I sent in the drones.

The pink building. Third floor. Corner window. The drones fly in and explodes. Though I spot a blur come out, indicating the drones didn't kill the sniper, it bought my unit enough time to make a break for it.

I see Diamondhead carrying Fareeha on his arms leading the hostages and Tracer helping Genji away. The evac ship arrives just in time for my unit to finally enter it and go. However, before it left, Diamondhead is still outside the ship and radios in.

"Commander! We need to move! That means you too!" He says as he turns back to his human form.

I can't go. Not yet. I almost lost Fareeha.

This sniper must pay.

"Tracer, get Ben in the ship. 479, fire up the ship and go!" I commanded Tracer and 479, our Omnic pilot.

"But, comman– Damn it... Aunt Ana! We're not leaving without you!" Ben yelled out.

Ben actually called me that. I told him to only call me that when we're off duty. Me, Fareeha, Ben and Angela hang out and that's what Ben calls me during those times. But he actually called me that in the battlefield...

...all the more reason I want him out of here. "Tracer! Get him in the ship! Genji and Fareeha need medical attention!" I yelled through the radio.

Ben was about to complain again but I cut off my comms before he did. I can see in the distance that Tracer grabs Ben and takes him in the ship, which then leaves shortly afterwards.

I was immediately snapped out of my trance when a bullet is fired at my spot. It didn't hit me but it hit the wall I'm using for cover.

I'm spotted. Instead of firing back, I jumped off my spot and looked for another. But before I did, the sniper fired another shot that destroys the supports of the billboard next to me. It began falling on top of me but I managed to jump off and dodge it before it killed me.

He's trying to use the environment against me. Unfortunately for him, it just told me where he is.

I fired at the wall beside him. He probably thought I missed, but that was my plan. The bullet ricochets off the wall and breaks that visor covering his eyes, causing him to sprawl on the ground.

Toughest shot I made. Now his time is u–

...

...

No...

...

...

That face...

A–

Am–

Amelie Lacroix?!

But... we all thought she was dead! There even rumors that she was kidnapped after she broke up with B–

Oh no.

I hesitate–

 **BANG!**

* * *

On the ship boarded by the rescued hostages and Ana's squad, Ben sits on a bench as he clasps both hands together tightly, nervous about his commander.

"Ben..."

Ben opens his closee, worried eyes and looks at the source of the voice: Pharah, on a stretcher being treated by the medics.

"Please... Go after... mother..." Pharah pleaded, gears actually falling from her eyes.

And when a tough woman like Pharah cries, you know it's serious.

Ben nods, his worry replaced with determination as he gets up from his seat, opens the cargo door and jumps off the plane without a parachute.

"Did... he just jump without a parachute?" One of the rookies asked the veterans.

Tracer smiles as she stares at where Ben had just jumped off of. "You'll get used to it." Tracer reassures the rookie.

* * *

As Ben falls from the sky, he activates the Omnitrix and turns the dial, searching for the form he needs. Once he found it, he slaps it down and covered himself in green light.

When the light is gone, the one falling from the sky is no longer Ben, but Cannonbolt. The alien curls up to an actual ball and spins in the air as he heads straight into the ground.

After crashing into the ground, creating a sizable hole in the process, Cannonbolt rolls away to Ana's location.

However, once he arrives, all he sees is a broken rifle and a splatter of blood on the ground.

"Aunt Ana? Aunt Ana!" Cannonbolt began yelling out but heard no response.

Cannonbolt continued to do this for half an hour until he realized that Ana...

...is gone.

* * *

However, what Ben didn't know is that Ana is in some unknown location, sleeping on a hover bed in a hospital.

As she sleeps soundly, two voices began speaking to each other. However, while one was English, the other is some language that cannot be understood by human beings without translator.

"Era uoy erus siht si eht tghir gniht ot do?"

"Yes. In time, she'll understand. After all, you too needed time when you lost Si–"

"Tno'd dnimer em..."

" _Thank you for the assist, ladies!_ "

A familiar, third voice says to the two supposedly female duo.

 _"Now I must bring you and your friends back to your universe. You're not supposed to be here for too long._ "

"Sure thing, prof. Say, since you're a time traveler, any chance you can tell us when we'll pop up back in this reality?"

" _No spoilers. Sorry. Now off you go! The Red Knight, Swift and Charmcaster are waiting._ "

"Alright. Let's go, Eight Eight."

"Gnah no. I deen ot xif ym... There. Much better. Yeah. Let's go home, Rojo."

And with that, the two ladies disappear into a bright flash of blue light.

Meanwhile...

Professor Paradox looks at Ana's sleeping self in pity. "Forgive me, Mrs. Amari. But the timeline is fixed and cannot be altered. Unfortunately, this meant that you must be kept away from your... family..."

He says and disappears as well.

* * *

 _Present time..._

Pharah lands another three point landing, her fist pressed on the ground firmly.

"Time?" She asks again.

"One minute." Athena replies.

"Agai– Wait... What did you say?" Pharah asks as she stands straight this time, a bit surprised at Athena's words.

"One minute exactly. You have surpassed your previous record AND Tracer and Jack's records as well." Athena responded.

That surprised Pharah more. As she looks at her hands in awe at herself, she closes her eyes reminiscences about her past.

 _This tatoo of mine is called the Eye of Horus. My mother had one before she... I... had one imprinted on my own to honor her memory._

 _She once told me it was a symbol of protection. I always thought it would protect me. But I realized it back then..._

 _It is I who protects._

 _And in order to protect... I must become stronger._

"Again!" Pharah yells one more time but the sound of the training room door opening caught her attention.

"Yo." Genji, walking into the room, says.

 _(Battle Music Cue: Sparking - Tekken 5)_

"Just saw the new update. You surpassed me further. I don't think I can have that." Genji joked at Pharah. "Why fight drones when you can face a real opponent?"

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Shimada?" Pharah jokes back, smiling underneath her helmet.

"Do you accept it?" Genji answers the question with another question.

The response he gets is Pharah entering a fighting stance. After Genji does the same, they both charge towards each other and their fists collide.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **So how'd you guys like that? More character depth for Pharah! Yay!**

 **Also I would like to use this opportunity to introduce you my friend and co-writer, Q! Say hi, Q!**

 **Q: Hi. By the way, that's not my real name. I just picked a random letter.**

 **I thought you picked that because Q is the initial for the word Question. You know, cause you're mysterious and stuff.**

 **Q: Meh.**

 **Anyway, guys, Q helped me in both Heroes Never Die and RWBBYVerse. She gives me ideas, helps write when I am busy and even was the one who made the Darkstar Arc in RWBBY.**

 **Q: Jade forced me to make my own profile.**

 **I convinced you, not forced.**

 **Q: Same thing.**

 **Anyway, Q has made her own profile and will be posting her own stories there too. Her profile is named Just Q. Q, why don't you tell us some of your ideas for your stories?**

 **Q: Do I have to?**

 **Yeah! Come on!**

 **Q: Whatever. Ben 10: Suicide Squad, XenoVerse: Majin Savior, RWBBY Future, Attack on Titan: The Other Reality, and other stuff.**

 **Nice! So yeah! So follow Just Q now so you can get updates on her stories!**

 **Q: I didn't tell you to advertise my profile.**

 **Just helping you out! ^-^**

 **Q: Whatever.**

 **Forgive her personality. Let's just say she's like Raven from Teen Titans. She may seem Kuudere, but she loves us all! XD**

 **Q: Shut up.**

 **See you guys later! Bye!**

 **Q: Can we all agree she's too weird to be a mother?**


	24. One Bad Day

**Hi. This is Just Q (Q for short), friend of Jade's and her co-writer of two of her stories. I have some good news and some bad news.**

 **I'll start with the bad news.**

 **Jade got into a car accident, is now in a coma and doctors say she will never walk again due to the unfortunate combination of a damage on her spine and the bones on her legs actually being broken.**

 **Good news is she'll live, but it will take some time for her to recover and wake up.**

 **This very unfortunate event, however, will cause some problems for RWBBYVerse. Because most of RWBBYVerse is her idea, especially the current arc, and Heroes Never Die and Other Omniverse have half of the work and story done by me, I'll continue this story.**

 **Until Jade can write again, RWBBY is on hold. Again. Heroes Never Die and Other Omniverse will continue because I will be writing them. If you're wondering how I am able to access Jade's profile is because I'm her co-writer and she told me her password so I can write on her absence.**

 **Please pray for her recovery.**

 **While she rests, here's the the Doomfist arc.**

 **UPDATE: She's awake but still needs time to recover.**

* * *

"I told you, Ben! You will never beat me!"

"That remains to be seen! Now take this! Hadoken!"

"Not so fast! Uni Beam!"

And with those words, Ben made Ryu fire a beam of energy from his palms while D. Va made Iron Man fire a similar energy from his armor's chest. Unfortunately, Iron Man's beam was a level 3 version of the same move, so D. Va wins the beam struggle, knocking Ryu out as the word "KO!" pops up on the screen and the announcer adds, "Player 2 wins!"

Ben only has his eyes and jaw wide open as he watches his best character drop down and yell in pain. As he remains shocked, D. Va simply takes the bowl of Doritos from the table in front of them, places the bowl on her lap, takes some of the chips and rests her feet on the same table like she was queen of the world.

"Marvel vs Capcom X was fun. Let's try something else where I can beat you again." The Korean gamer mocked the Swiss hero as she takes a sip from her canned Mountain Dew.

"Fine! Let's try Lantern Force! I bet I'll beat you using only a few moves!" Ben taunted his gaming friend angrily.

"Oh! Are you guys playing Lantern Force again?"

The two hear Tracer's voice coming from D. Va's door and when they turn around, true enough, there's Tracer with Symmetra. Before could ask why Tracer would be interested in it, Genji and Pharah arrive from the corner and look like they wanna join too.

When Ben and D. Va look at each other, the latter merely answers the confusion on the former's face. "Well, it _is_ a multiplayer game." She says, shrugging.

Ben sweat drops, really holding his urge to complain that he didn't get to have his revenge on D. Va.

* * *

"Blue Lanterns win!"

Tracer cheered and hi-fives Pharah, as they were both Blue Lanterns during the multiplayer VS. Ben was a Red Lantern, Symmetra and Genji were Green Lanterns, while D. Va was a Sapphire Lantern. Their characters were avatar versions of themselves since the game has a custom character creator mode.

"It's unfair! You guys can negate my powers!" Ben complained at Tracer and Pharah, the former of the two laughing at Ben.

"Genji has been teaching me how to play the game. If you're a Red Lantern, you need to keep your Rage Meter above 50% if you want to be immune to the Blue Lantern's Hope Aura. The higher your rage, the stronger your character is." Pharah explained.

"Unfortunately, the Hope Aura also improves the abilities of the Green Lanterns, ally or enemy. But I am surprised that you still beat us." Genji added.

"Hey, at least you guys have allies. Being Sapphire Lantern means I need more teammates to increase my power. Man, their Love Conquer ability is useless when you're alone." D. Va comments.

Before they can argue any further, the door slides open again to reveal Jack, wearing his Soldier: 76 uniform without the mask on, and says, "As much as I hate to interrupt a bonding between friends, we have a couple of missions."

"Sweet! We get to team up again!" Ben says, excited to team up with his mentor.

"Unfortunately, that's not the case this time." Jack replies.

That simple sentence left the young Overwatch members looking at each other in confusion then look back at Jack to hear the answer to their questions.

* * *

"Divide and conquer." Jack explained to everyone in the meeting room as Mercy stands beside him holding the data pad with the intel they need for this briefing. "That is today's tactic. After we successfully protected President Sean during the boat party, he has assembled a UN meeting in Washington A. C. He... wants to remove all the stains on Overwatch's name and bring us back on the grid legally as thanks for saving everyone back at the boat."

With those words, everyone in the room all look at each other in delight at the great news. Even Pharah smiled a little.

"While I also feel the same, this also means President Sean's life is also in danger. We stopped the assassination back at the boat, but we didn't stop the assassins themselves. They could come back. That's why the President even requested that we are the ones to be his bodyguards at the UN meeting." Jack pointed out. "Bad news is... He only asked for Genji, Tracer and Pharah since they're the only ones he saw that saved him. XLR8 was too fast to be seen." He added.

"Aw man..." Ben complained, crossing his arms in disbelief. "I always wanted to try being the president's bodyguard."

"You just say that because you played that Turbulence level in Modern Warfare 3." D. Va taunted her friend, smirking teasingly.

Ben, after that remark from his friend, started shifting his sight somewhere else in embarrassment as he replies, "Well I mean... a Zero G fight inside a crashing plane is awesome."

"Well, Ben, you have a different mission. Recently, Athena and I have spotted suspicious activity at Ottawa." Jack says to the young hero. "Together with Mercy and Mei, you will investigate the city and inform us of trouble. The rest of us will provide assistance with Genji, Tracer and Pharah in the shadows."

Ben simply sighs while everyone else nod or say "Yes sir!" to Jack. "Schlimmster Tag aller Zeiten..." Ben whispered in German.

"Ben, was sagte ich stirnrunzelnd?" Mercy, who heard her son's whisper, replied.

Ben sweat dropped a bit as he scratches his cheek embarrassingly. "Drehen Sie sie auf den Kopf." The younger Ziegler replied to his mother's question.

"Gut. Jetzt aber los." Mercy acknowledged and stood up and goes outside.

"Liebe dich, Mama." Ben adds and follows her.

Meanwhile, everyone was just staring at the doorway where the Ziegler mother and son just left, confusion present on their faces. "Did anyone understand what they said?" Jack asked his team.

"I forgot to turn on my translator." Tracer simply commented.

* * *

 _However..._

 _Ottawa, Canada_

 _A day later..._

"Ben! Ben wake up! Are you okay? Ben!"

Ben slowly opens his eyes as he feels his head in pain while the voice of his mother echoes within his ears.

Slightly open now, all his eyes could see are blurry visions of his mother. "Mom? Uhhh... I don't want to go to school..." He subconsciously whispered to her, prompting Mercy to hug Ben, sighing in relief now that she knows Ben's alright.

"What happened? You've been missing for hours! We have been searching for you all over Ottawa!" Mercy says to her son as she keeps her in her arms, but Ben looks like he's about to fall asleep again.

"I... I don't know... I... I remember... following someone down an alley... then... I... I..." Ben attempted to reply, deep inside hoping to relay his message faster, but he could not as he goes unconscious again.

Mercy sighs and rubs Ben's back as she lets him sleep in his arms as Symmetra and Jack approach them.

"Is he okay?" Symmetra asks, holding her left arm tight to hold herself back from looking too worried.

Mercy nods and says, "His breathing is stable, he has no major injuries and only needs a few hours of rest to recover."

"...Still... I'm worried..." Jack adds but suddenly stops speaking. Both ladies look at him to wait for what he'll say next but he didn't say anything else.

"...Worried about what?" Mercy asks him, now both curious and also worried about what Jack wanted to say.

Jack was silent for bit again, but eventually replied, "Of how Ben will react to what happened in Numbani."

* * *

 _Hours earlier; Numbani International Airport_

 _Operation: Second Crisis_

 _Time: [Censored]_

 _Date: [Censored]_

 _Operatives: [Censored], [Censored], [Censored], [Censored] (Overwatch Spy; Overwatch Name: Captain 75; Real Name: Rex Razalas), Agent 9/11 (Real Name: [Censored])_

At the Numbani airport, lots of people are gathered just at the security checkpoint. This is of course to make sure that no one is carrying anything dangerous. Most of the people in the place are Omnics while the few rest are humans. One could wonder how security checkpoints work for Omnics if their bodies are made of metal.

"С нами дум кулак."

"Remember – No Omnic"

Meanwhile, a nearby elevator opens and out comes five people: four men and one woman. All five of them wear the same attire, which consists of a navy green, bullet proof motorcycle helmet, navy green light armor long sleeve shirt underneath a black Kevlar vest, camo pants and military boots. On the back of their vests are the letters "DF" that look like the two letters fused together.

Lastly, and most notably, all five are holding M240 laser machine guns.

There are two particular members of the group that can be distinguished from the rest. While one simply had an earpiece and a mic attached to his ear and extending to where his mouth should be, the other has a motorcycle helmet with a toothy shark mouth design on his visor.

This is Agent 9/11.

The five all line up perfectly behind the crowd of Omnics and humans at the checkpoint like a firing squad...

... because they _are_ a firing squad.

As the bystanders all look at them, the five aim their guns at the people...

...and began shooting everyone in sight as blood and oil spill on the ground as the liquids leave the shot down bodies of the innocent.

The leader of the group, who walks forward to lead his men, goes ahead and walks through the metal detector first. Of course, with his weapons and armor, the detector goes off, but he didn't care. He and his team have a job to do.

The rest of the hit squad follow their leader through the detector, also not minding the blaring alarms it produces as they pass through it. Agent 9/11, who is last on the line, noticed that there are airport security about to exit the nearby security room that's protected by a mere glass pane. He holds his machine gun to his side and begins shooting through the glass and killing the security guards in the room. When he was done, Agent 9/11 looks back in front of him as he watches the lady in the group gun down some more innocent humans and Omnics.

"Up the stairs. Go." The leader commanded with a Russian accent as he points at the inactive escalator, where the squad all run up to.

Once upstairs, they spot more people running away and they begin shooting anyone they can.

"Divide and conquer. Move." The leader commanded again. They did so as some went through the food store, others went straight ahead and some others went through a book store. Agent 9/11 went with his leader straight ahead.

As the lady of the squad shoots down the food cashier, who tried hiding behind her counter, the member with the earpiece on look like he hesitated for a bit as he aims his gun at an injured man with his girlfriend attempting to pull away her boyfriend from danger. However, thet two innocents immediately get shot by someone else, surprising earpiece guy.

Meanwhile, the leader and Agent 9/11 shoot down a brave security guard who tried to shoot back but failed as he was riddled with laser fire while the innocent Omnics he was trying to protect also gets shot down.

Since they're on a top floor, the lady looks down from her spot to see a bunch of people in the waiting area. Before they can run, the lady shoots them all down, emptying her ammo at the enemy.

She continues this as blood and oil spill once more.

* * *

"It's worse than I thought. I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's alright, Rex. Good thing you called earlier. I was on my way to Ireland. It would've taken longer for me to get to Numbani if you called even later." Jack, like these past few missions, wearing his Soldier: 76 uniform, says to whoever he is talking to in the radio.

"Alright. Just hurry up. Let's hope that the Numbani SWAT team can hold us off long enough for you and your team to arrive."

"Roger that, 75. 76, out." Jack replies and shuts off his radio. The commander then turns around from his chair and faces his team as Tracer puts the Blackbird on autopilot and Pharah, Genji and D. Va all face him. "Alright team. We better ready up. Ben, Mercy and Symmetra are already in Ottawa so they'll take longer than us to get to Numbani, so there's no point in contacting them. Once we get there, we will–"

"Jack! Jack, are you there?!"

The radio starts transmitting another message to the team as they are forced to stop the conversation and listen to Mercy's radio call.

"Angela? What's wrong?" Jack asks.

"It's Ben! He's missing!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

At an emergency exit in the airport, the hit squad all reload their weapons as they hear the sounds of police car sirens at the distance.

"Do you think he'll be happy about this?" One of them asked as he switches to his shotgun.

"No one can tell. He's too unpredictable. Still, Talon owes him a lot. I think it would be good for us to repay him. We're lucky the leader allowed us to do this." The squad leader points out to his team.

"Indeed. But what about her and that 9/11 guy?" The earpiece member asks.

"I am right here, you know." The lady complained. "I was merely ordered to join this group. I do what I'm told."

"And you?" Earpiece guy asks Agent 9/11.

However, Agent 9/11 didn't reply nor utter a word, grunt or any sort of sound from his lips. "He has... his own agenda." The squad leader replied for him. "Now come. Let us move." He adds and leads the way through the aircraft stands.

"For Doomfist."

"For Doomfist!"

After chanting that, they aim their guns at the incoming riot shielded SWAT team in front of them.

And an all out shootout happens. More blood is shed.

* * *

The SWAT didn't stand a chance. The aircraft stands were filled with corpses of the dead law enforcers as the hit squad, all alive and unscathed, merely runs to their rendezvous point at the fire station of the airport.

Once there, a parked ambulance opens it's rear doors and reveals another person wearing the same uniform as them. "Just as planned, SS. The leader and Doomfist will be proud of our accomplishment!" The man on the ambulance says.

"We can only hope." The squad leader, codename SS, replies. "Of course, we need to address the elephant in the room." He adds as everyone turns to Agent 9/11. "Or should I say... we shoot it."

And with that...

...Agent 9/11 nods and shoots earpiece guy in his gut, causing him to get surprised as blood spewed from his wound, forcing him on his knees.

"You cannot deceive us, Overwatch scum." SS mocks earpiece guy, real name Rex, as 9/11 stands down and the leader himself approaches the spy.

As Rex coughs up blood, he raises his head a bit to look at SS. "Yeah. I figured as much. If I'm gonna die, then I'll end you you guys with me!" Rex yelled determinedly as he forces himself to stand up and punch SS in his helmet's visor, cracking it.

However, Rex is more surprised when SS, instead of angrily looking back, simply slowly turns his face back to look at Rex. And suddenly, SS peels off something from his helmet and gets engulfed in blue light, blinding almost everyone in the squad.

When the light is gone, in SS's place is a very tall being covered in a magenta power armor with a jetpack on his back. He has multiple ports on his armor for his weapons and has two handles attached to his jetpack.

SS.

It stands for Seven Seven.

"That mask... was given to me... by my sister..." Seven Seven, through his universal translator, says to Rex. Rex himself is surprised to see this. What in the world is he?

Before he can get an answer, all he felt was more pain. This time, in his chest. He looks down and sees Seven Seven's hand holding a laser knife and the blade is embedded in Rex's chest.

"No..."

Seven Seven then proceeds to pull out the blade and put it back in one of his armor's ports as he orders the rest squad to enter the ambulance. Rex could barely hear anything as the trauma of getting stabbed overwhelmed his senses.

As he falls down on his back, bleeding everywhere, Rex tries to stay alive long enough to hear whatever Seven Seven and his team is saying. And he was successful as he hears a small conversation from them.

"The mole will die soon. Let's inform the leader of our progress."

"What about our own mole? Think he won't suck as much as him?"

"Relax. Our mole is well planted. They won't suspect him."

Underneath his helmet, Rex's eyes widened as he watches the ambulance drive away, leaving him for dead. Before he releases his last breath, Rex uses all his remaining strength to call Jack on his earpiece.

When Jack picks up, the New Overwatch commander immediately says, "Rex! Don't worry! We're almost there!"

"No... Jack... It's too late. The SWAT... didn't stand a chance... They got me too..."

"No! Hang on! We'll get you to a medic! We're almost there!"

"Don't waste your time. You just need to know... there's... a mole... in Overwatch..." Rex ended the conversation as he closes his eyes and accepted death, drawing his last breath.

"Rex? Rex?! REX!"

* * *

 _Hours later; Present time..._

"The UN meeting set up by President Sean is delayed after the sudden terrorist attack on the Numbani International Airport." The news reporter on the holo TV said as a bunch of cops watch the news while guarding their only prisoner in this jail. "With the most of the victims of this massacre being Omnics, a lot of people assume this is retaliation from the humans' side because of an Omnic attacking President Sean last week. Because of this, tensions are high and the government trying their best to solve this mystery. If not explained soon, this could leave a misunderstanding and a second Omnic - Human war. This is Vicki Lane reporting live from Numbani. Back to you, C-NN221." The reporter added as the camera cuts back to the news station to the main reporter, C-NN221, an Omnic reporter.

"Thank you, Vicki. This is indeed a tragic day. On the side of sports, Aleksandra Zaryanova made a visit to today's WWE 2066 Brawl..." C-NN221 continued.

"Damn. Whoever these guys are, they can take on an army of SWAT teams and keep going." One of the cop watching the news commented.

"Think maybe they should've sent the military? Heck, maybe Overwatch? Cause at this point, I'm starting to think only the presidents of Ireland, Numbani and Brazil are the one's with the right mind to think that Overwatch deserves a second chance." His partner replied.

"Oh, I don't know about that..."

Both cops look at the only cell they're guarding as the one inside it smiles.

Pale but scar-filled skin. Yellow eyes. Purple spiky hair with green streaks at the ends. And a straightjacket to prevent him from moving.

The legend himself. Of course, legends involving are only about chaos and destruction.

Doomfist.

"I've dealt with the lot. They don't really have any redeeming qualities." Doomfist says with a voice Mark Hamill will love. "Especially with that alien boy. Don't get me started about his temper."

"Shut your mouth, Doomfist. For all we know, you could be behind all this." One of the cops taunted back.

"Besides, you gotta save your breath. You're going to be transferred tomorrow anyway. You're gonna need all that air in you if you want to live. Even other criminals hate you." The other added.

"Oh how lovely. It's even Halloween tomorrow! I'm so excited! All those corpses would make great decorations." Doomfist comments as he makes a smile big enough to rival the Grinch.

"You... you monster..." Both cops whispered. Having had enough, one of them finally activates the voice filter for the cell and began lowering the volume of Doomfist's voice.

As his voice is slowly getting lowered, Doomfist kept smiling as he says one last line.

"Happy Halloween..."

And he began laughing like Joker. His laughter was so intense that even lowering the volume in his cell doesn't block it out. Both cops can still hear it as one of them even pisses their pants.

Doomfist won't be having One. Bad. Day.

* * *

 **DOOMFIST ARC**

 **To be continued...**


	25. Halloween Surprise

**It's me, Q. I'm back. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"This is Gwen Watson, reporting live from the Numbani International Airport. Today at November 1, we are honoring the deaths of those who perished on October 30 during the Numbani Massacre. After what appears to be an attack from terrorists on the lives of the innocent people, today we lay our brothers and sisters, human or Omnic, into their final resting place while we all work together to find those responsible for their deaths. Let us pray that the souls of the dearly departed may find peace in the afterlife.."

News on the TV say as Mercy wraps bandages on Jack's injured left arm. Mercy was too busy looking at the TV that she accidentally applied pressure on Jack's wound, causing the soldier to say, "Ouch!"

"Oh. Sorry." Mercy apologized as she stops the bleeding and finally finished wrapping Jack's arm. "There. You're all patched up."

"Thanks, doc. That was...a rough fight." Jack says to the medic as he puts his jacket back on.

Mercy sighs as she turns her chair to face the table of her room as she starts picking through the medicine rack while saying, "I don't approve of you taking Ben into missions without my permission, Jack. Especially the one you took him to yesterday."

"Sorry." Jack replied with a hint of regret. "I just thought he was the one for the job. Me, Ben and Pharah are the top fighters in New Overwatch. I thought we'd stand a chance against... him."

Mercy looks down as she recalls who exactly Jack, Ben and Fareeha encountered yesterday.

* * *

 _Yesterday..._

Ben sits alone in his room as he rests his head on his table, remembering that he was knocked out and failed to save hundreds or innocent lives in Numbani.

A ring from his room's doorbell rang, prompting the moping hero to answer, "Who is it?"

"It's me... Lena."

Ben heard coming from the other side as he remains spaced out on his desk. He did not reply any further, so Lena just taps a button on Ben's door and opens it herself, heading inside her friend's quarters.

"Hey, love. How are you?" Tracer asks as she slowly sits down on Ben's bed, looking at his hunched over back. Tracer is aware that Ben's not okay. She just wants to be sure.

"...What do you think?" Ben sarcastically but sorrowfully replied, keeping his resting position.

"I think... that instead of moping around, you should be helping us out in finding whoever did that to those people." Tracer replies, albeit still has a sorry look on her face for Ben.

The room was silent for a whole minute and a half as Tracer turns her sight at the floor, waiting for Ben's response, while Ben himself is still resting.

However, before he could, in such a brief moment, he couldn't react fast enough when he felt two arms wrap around him, two round, soft objects against his back and a little pointed but harmless thing resting on top of his head.

 _(Moment Music: Wings - RWBY)_

Tracer - No - Lena Oxton just hugged Ben.

His eyes are wide open as he felt the warmth of Lena's arms, chest and even chin on him, making his air conditioner nearly obsolete.

"Hey. Remember that Numbani is one of the places that accept us?" Lena reminded Ben as she remains hugging him. "Wherever they are now, they know there's nothing you could've done. Right now, they'd want you to go on, to keep being hero so you can prevent what happened to them for other people. That's what I'd want if I ever... you know..." Lena went on to get Ben back to his sense, still having her arms wrapped around him.

"Tra–... Lena... You won't die. I... I don't want that to happen." Ben finally spoke as he wraps his arms around his head, covering his face.

"I know that, silly. I'm just saying _if_ that does happen, I'd be mad if all you do is mope around instead of avenging me." Lena retorted as she lowers her head this time, resting it on Ben's shoulder while keeping the hugging position.

The room was silent again as the two enjoy their moment. Ben began to slowly replace her frown with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Lena... I... I needed this..." Ben says, prompting Tracer to finally let him go with a slight blush on her face.

"Anytime, love. Now come on. While we investigate, let's go do some Halloween decorations!" Tracer answers and she dashes out of Ben's room, heading to the kitchen downstairs.

Ben smiles and stares at where Tracer was before she ran out. As he does so, he does a small chuckle and crosses his arms.

 _I guess... I'm still confused..._

* * *

October 31. Mostly known as Halloween. It's a time of spookiness, a time of fear. A time of frights and screams and cheers.

While the controversy of the Numbani Massacre is still up, some people still have time to celebrate this night of terror, as kids of all ages are dressed up in their favorite Halloween costumes. Heck, some of them are dressed as our Overwatch heroes.

And now, in King's Row, Tracer, Ben, Genji, Pharah and Mercy are gathered in Tracer's house to give some kids candy.

Tracer is wearing a Dr. Who costume, a female version, Ben is dressed as a vampire, complete with a black cape and fake fangs, Pharah is a female Mummy, which she didn't have time think through, and Mercy is wearing a witch costume.

For some reason, Genji isn't wearing a costume.

"Genji, love. Where's your costume?" Tracer asks.

As Genji sat, meditating on Tracer's couch, he turns his head to the group and replies, "My Halloween costume? Cyborg Ninja."

Everyone groaned at Genji's attempt at a joke while Mercy merely giggles. "...Genji. Let's just go watch a scary movie or something." Pharah suggested as she started taking off her costume as she heads to Tracer's room to dress up in her casual clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Fareeha?" Mercy asks.

"Yes. I'm not one for Halloween, anyway. I'll hang out with Genji." Pharah replies and goes upstairs.

Ben and Tracer look at each other and smiles, knowing that these two are really meant for each other, they simply let them do their own thing. "Alright, you two. The two of us will go check out the place. Mom will handle the candy, you guys enjoy your movie night." Ben teased them as he and Tracer head out.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do?" Ben asks Tracer as she takes out a piece of paper, containing her list of things to do for today.

"Hmmm... Well, there's the Zombie Run. We could also try out the Haunted Mansion. Oh, oh, how about that House of the Dead Laser Tag?" Tracer read through her list as she excitedly clings to Ben.

"Oh I wanna try the Zombie Run. Bet you I can beat you to the finish line!" Ben taunted his friend as he runs ahead to the Zombie Run applications.

"Oh, you're on! I'll run circles around you!" Tracer accepted the challenge and chased after Ben. Even with the headstart, Ben's already losing as Tracer is a much more experienced runner among the two. Only when Ben is in his human form, of course.

* * *

Jack, currently in his Soldier: 76 suit and mask, is facing multiple screens at once and on each screen is live footage of the president of the United States, Sasha Obama, the US Army General, General Hershel von Shepherd VI, Task Force 282 Captain, Captain Jonathan "Soap" Price, and of course former Overwatch agent, now leader of the Numbani Special Forces, Zameen.

After further investigation and recovering the body of Captain Rex, who the group knows went undercover, found the suit to have Doomfist's symbol. They all don't know how Doomfist managed to have a terrorist attack like this while behind bars, and now that he's going to be transferred, they need to keep an eye on the madman.

"Have we all agreed?" President Sasha says to everyone else on the online meeting.

"The Marines will be Doomfist's escort to his new isolated prison, while some of the Overwatch members will help out." General Shepherd agreed.

"Task Force 282 will meet up with the incoming party and will be the ones who will lock Doomfist up. Before that, we interrogate him to see how he got this attack without notice." Price adds.

"Once you get the information, you contact me and I'll tell my men where to strike Doomfist's lackies." Zameen continued.

"Then it's settled. I'll bring my best soldiers. Just don't try to arrest us once this is over." Jack warned – nay – threatened. He knows he and the rest of New Overwatch are still vigilantes, but they're joining forces with the authorities since they all equally hate Doomfist.

"You're on everyone's shit list, Morrison. Can't blame us if we still go after you even after what you do today." Price taunted Jack as he crosses his hands in front of the web cam.

"Well tell yourselves to join the freaking queue." Jack replied, making Price feel small deep inside as the New Overwatch commander turns off all the screens to end the video meeting

Before Jack leaves the room to make a call, Athena's icon pops up on the screens, indicating that she's back in control of the meeting room. "Commander Morrison, would you like me to recall Overwatch's best agents? I suggest Reinhardt Wilhelm and Torbjorn Lindholm. They are–" Athena tried to suggest but Jack interrupts her.

"No, no. They're on different sides of the planet and I need men now. I'll settle for Pharah and Ben." Jack says as he zips up his jacket and heads out.

* * *

Speaking of Pharah, she and Genji have been watching horror movies for a while now. After they finished Friday the 13th, where Genji had moments of getting surprised that Pharah giggled at, and Nightmare on Elm Street, where Pharah clung to Genji because one of her biggest fears is living in a nightmare, they are now watching Freddy vs Jason just to fit the mood.

"I must admit. This next film is more action packed and, well, fun compared to the previous two." Genji points out as he sits on the couch in Tracer's room while Pharah is lying down, her head on his lap with a bowl of popcorn on her right arm as she uses her left to take some to eat.

"How is it that Freddy is losing to Jason? Freddy has more control in the dream realm and can do anything to Jason if he wanted to." Pharah analyzed the movie they are watching as she pops a popcorn in her mouth.

"It might be because Jason is immortal and thus, Freddy has no way of actually slaying such a demon." Genji points out as he rubs his chin.

Pharah was about to give a response when her earpiece on a nearby table began ringing. She hands the bowl of popcorn to her cyborg friend and gets up, heading to the table and picking up her earpiece, placing it properly on her right ear. "Pharah, reporting... Yes... I see... Very well. I will go get Ben and will head to your location. Pharah out." She responded to the one who called her in.

Genji looked away from the movie he was watching and asks Pharah, "Was that Commander Morrison?"

"Unfortunately... Yes. I need to suit up." Pharah replies and takes her black biker jacket that's hanging on a coat rack. But just as she had already opened the door and is about to leave, she turns back to Genji for a bit as they stare at each other's eyes. "... I'll be back." Pharah says to him as a way of apologizing that they can't continue this bonding as friends. She then heads out before Genji could respond.

Once Genji can hear her footsteps going down the stairs, he sighs in melancholy as he watches the movie all alone.

* * *

Mercy is at Tracer's kitchen as she prepares dinner when everyone geys back to the house eventually. Since Tracer lives alone here, there are a lot of unused food and ingredients around so Mercy isn't too worried of using too much of them.

However, as she prepares her signature Fondue and Raclette, however, she failed to notice to arrive from upstairs and head outside the house.

Once outside, Pharah then pulls up her left sleeve to reveal her watch-like device and taps a button on it.

After only a few seconds, bits and pieces of her suit fly in towards her. Slowly but surely, her armor starts building itself onto her, from her legs to her knees to her thighs to her torso, and so on, with the last piece being her Mechaqueen helmet attaching to her head.

Once ready, she fires up her Jumpjet and flies off as she radios in Ben.

* * *

Ben and Tracer are currently riding on a cart that's just exiting a Haunted House Ride. They're laughing all the way as they weren't scared one bit by the fake skeletons and monsters but they just found the reactions everyone else in the ride with them hilarious.

"That was fun! Let's go find more rides!" Tracer demanded as she has her arms up in the air in excitement.

"Yeah! I know one! Come on." Ben suggested as he gets of the ride. Tracer was about to follow but accidentally trips on the cart's step and she ends up falling on top of Ben, forcing both of them ln the ground.

"Ow... That hurt..."

"Yeah... I think I hit my head..."

The two complained as their pained states have their eyes closed as they try to recover. However, once they open their eyes, all their faces' colors fade from fair to bright red.

Tracer is on top of Ben as they stare each other in the eyes.

On the back of their heads, they want to get off of each other. This is embarrassing.

Yet...

Somehow... For some reason...

Their warm breaths make each other's skin forget the coldness of the night. Their bodies pressed against each other is somewhat uncomfortable yet at the same time, they feel safe on each other's arms. Their eyes feel heavy like they could just melt each other through eye contact alone. They don't know what's going on. They feel like their bodies are moving on their own.

Their faces near other's, as they close their eyes once more and their lips are...

... getting...

...closer...

They feel each other's breaths much greater now.

"Ben! It's me, Pharah."

They open their eyes and get off of each other as they sit up on the ground they landed on. They asked themselves what the hell happened as they shake their heads.

"Ummm... Uhhh..." Ben tried to think of an excuse for both of them but he can't find the right words.

"...H-Heat of the moment?" Tracer lied but Ben agrees anyway.

"Y-Yeah... No control..." Ben excused too then reaches for his Omnitrix, activating it to use it's communicator. "Right. Pharah. What's up?" He asks.

"I'm going giving coordinates to Commander Morrison's location. He asked the two of us specifically for this situation. Rendezvous with me and we'll head there together. Pharah out." Pharah, on the radio, ended.

With the last message, Ben looks back at Tracer, who looks back in sadness as she really wanted to spend more time with her friend. But orders are orders. "Go. I know my way back home." Tracer reassured Ben.

Ben sighs as he scratches his head in embarrassment. He stands up and looks at Tracer directly into her brown eyes with his own emerald eyes. "...Sorry." Ben simply said and he slaps down the Omnitrix core, turning into Jetray before flying away.

As Tracer watches Jetray leave, she looks down on the ground, remaining seated, and sighs, a blush emanating from her cheeks.

"Why did we do that?"

* * *

Doomfist, chained, cuffed and even forced to wear a biter mask, is being lead to his armored van as five Marine soldiers all hold him by his neck using metal collar on his neck with five different wires made of hardlight energy. Each wire is being held by one Marine each.

These may seem too much for one guy, but everyone knows Doomfist isn't just "one guy". He's the most dangerous man on Earth.

Once outside his old prison, Doomfist and the Marrines restraining him meet Jack, Pharah and Ben and behind them is the armored van.

"Oh, Benny, old boy! How is it going? It's been a while! How's the girl? Oh I forgot! You two broke up. How rude of me." Doomfist mocked as he laugh maniacally with his black lips while his very pale white skin shows some of his nerves under it.

"Zip it, Doom. We're taking you to the Bermuda Triangle. And you're gonna be all alone there for the rest of your life." Jack interrupted the madman before he could get under Ben's skin.

"But first, we have to make sure you tell us how the hell you managed a terrorist attack on Numbani when you're here in the Louisiana State Penitentiary." Pharah points out.

"And we're gonna make sure we get our answers." Ben adds, crossing his arms angrily.

At those words, he smiles and says, "You wanna have some bonding time with Uncle Doomfist? Oh this will be fun..."

And he uses the term loosely.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	26. Announcement (Small Rant)

**It's me, Q.**

 **Recently, in Overwatch canon, Tracer is revealed to be lesbian and has a girlfriend named Emily in an Overwatch comic, "Reflections".**

 **This ruins a lot of things for this story. Like, a shit ton. You could say I should just ignore the canon and make this universe my own. But I still want to stick to canon as much as possible.**

 **Instead of just thinking it myself, I'll let you guys decide.**

* * *

 **With the recent announcement of Tracer's sexuality, what should I do?:**

 **1\. Ignore canon, make Tracer straight, remove Emily and still make her candidate as Ben's main pair.**

 **2\. Stick to canon, give Ben someone else.**

 **3\. Make slight adjustments to canon: Tracer is bisexual, broke up with Emily, now she finds Ben attractive.**

* * *

 **If you choose #2, who should be Ben's girl?**

 **1\. D. Va**

 **2\. Widowmaker**

 **3\. Sombra #1 (spoiler that cannot be avoided now: there are 2 Sombras, and #1 is the canon Sombra; #2 is the one Ben has talked to)**

 **4\. Bridget (Reinhardt's Squire)**

 **5\. Zarya**


	27. At Doom's End

**Q. Back. So... You guys have made your votes. Choices 2 and 3 are at a tie... if my own vote isn't included. And my vote is on...**

 **...3: Tracer is bi, broke up with Emily and is attracted to Ben.**

 **For those who voted otherwise, don't be mad. I made it fair. I let everyone decide and it just so happens my own vote also coincided with those who picked 3. Had 1 or 2 been the most picked choice, my vote will still be on 3 but I'd still implement the most voted choice into the story anyway.**

 **So there's no one to blame. More people just voted for one choice than your own. Sorry. Don't try to do a hissy fit, however. That's just immature and unnecessary. If you seriously just don't like the story because you didn't get what you want, then I wonder how your decisions are made in your own life if you act like that.**

 **Tracer is bisexual here. This is FAN fiction, so me and Jade write these however we want, as most writers do, and we want what majority of our reviewers/fans want, so just deal with it.**

 **Anyway, back to reading.**

* * *

 _Previously on Heroes Never Die..._

Doomfist, chained, cuffed and even forced to wear a biter mask, is being lead to his armored van as five Marine soldiers all hold him by his neck using metal collar on his neck with five different wires made of hardlight energy. Each wire is being held by one Marine each.

These may seem too much for one guy, but everyone knows Doomfist isn't just "one guy". He's the most dangerous man on Earth.

Once outside his old prison, Doomfist and the Marrines restraining him meet Jack, Pharah and Ben and behind them is the armored van.

"Oh, Benny, old boy! How is it going? It's been a while! How's the girl? Oh I forgot! You two broke up. How rude of me." Doomfist mocked as he laugh maniacally with his black lips while his very pale white skin shows some of his nerves under it.

"Zip it, Doom. We're taking you to the Bermuda Triangle. And you're gonna be all alone there for the rest of your life." Jack interrupted the madman before he could get under Ben's skin.

"But first, we have to make sure you tell us how the hell you managed a terrorist attack on Numbani when you're here in the Louisiana State Penitentiary." Pharah points out.

"And we're gonna make sure we get our answers." Ben adds, crossing his arms angrily.

At those words, he smiles and says, "You wanna have some bonding time with Uncle Doomfist? Oh this will be fun..."

And he uses the term loosely.

* * *

As their armored van strolls on the road while multiple other armored vehicles surround them, Doomfist and Ben stare at each other as the criminal himself is still in his shackles while Ben guards him.

"...So... How do we do this? You talk first or I talk first?" Doomfist attempted to joke but only got a glare from Ben. "Okay. How about a good old fashioned joke? How many Omnics does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Doomfist adds with a huge grin on his face.

Ben could only grit his teeth as he tries his best to hold himself back.

"An entire airport! Of course, there's probably human casualties, but like you kids say these days... Omnic Lives Matter." Doomfist continued to mock Ben, trying to get through his nerves to rile him up.

Ben is still holding himself back. He knows Doomfist wants him to be angry. He knows he wants to mess up. But he can't make a mistake. Not right now.

Of course, the fact that he's obviously resisting made Doomfist frown in disappointment, saying, "You're no fun today." He's a bit disappointed now because Ben isn't yelling angrily or trying to punch him right now. Maybe he should try something that hits closer to home. "I liked it better back then, when you were younger. So naïve and heroic! Being second in command of Overwatch's Delta team, with miss Oxton, the cyborg guy, the one with the attention span and Pharah. Oh, I can never forget her. Didn't she punch the Doomfist before me in the nuts just after he got arrested? Good times!" Doomfist kept trying to converse with Ben, but at this point, the brunette has been ignoring him completely.

 _Try to keep talking. I'm not letting you get to me this time..._

Ben said in his brain as he just stares right in Doomfist's eyes and––

"Oh, what about that time I tricked little Gabe and Jackie boy into killing those people in that little hospital you and your mommy used to work to? Oh, that was fun! That massacre on the airport just gave me nostalgic feelings!"

Those suddenly escaped Doomfist's lips...

...and made Ben's eyes widened... before they narrowed in anger as he grit his teeth and pin Doomfist into the wall of the van by grabbing him by his shoulders and pounding him into said wall. The outburst Ben did to Doomfist made a loud enough denting noise in the van that the soldier on the passenger seat beside the driver perked up and looked through the doorway to the back of the vehicle.

"Hey! You can't do that to the convict!" The soldier demanded to Ben but Ben wasn't listening as he looked at Doomfist with so much rage, it can only be rivalled by his rage when Aggregor seemingly killed the Andromeda Aliens. "Hey! Did you hear me?!" The soldier asked as he opens the door, approaching Ben as Doomfist laughs.

He finally got what he wanted.

* * *

"You must construct additional Pylons."

D. Va rolled her eyes at those words as she plays StarCraft: Year 2099, making her workers "construct additional Pylons".

She's played this game a lot but that doesn't necessarily mean she likes every part of it.

As she is lying down on her bed in the New Overwatch base, wearing a simple pink tank top and short shorts, wireless keyboard and mouse on her lap, while her screen is a few feet away from her, her phone just at the table beside her bowl of marshmallows and bottle of water began ringing, with Tracer's wacky photo and phone number on screen.

D. Va normally declines phone calls when she's playing a game, but Tracer, Ben and her family are big exceptions. So instead, she just types in her team chat to just rush one of their enemies with the famous Zerg Rush while she does something for a bit. Their response was either short, like "Okay." or "GG", some were smiley faces and one guy says "really cheap, m8. fok u".

"Cancer exists even in gaming communities..." D. Va says to herself as she picks up her phone and answers the call. "Hana here. Wassup, Tracer?"

"...Hana... I... almost kissed Ben..." was the first thing D. Va hears Tracer says.

D. Va's widened at the sudden topic they're about to have. "...So... You finally figured it out?" D. Va asks, referring to a conversation they had during the Numbani vacation. No one knew but them.

"Well..." Tracer paused a bit, unsure of how to describe her situation, but eventually adds, "I guess... I'm... well..."

"... You're bi, Lena." Hana finished what she was going to say, considering that Tracer is taking too long to respond.

As the D. Va's screen shows that her base is under attack but the enemy Terran forces die to her defenses, she only hears silence on the other side of the call, making her wait for Tracer's next words.

And when Tracer can be heard taking a deep breath, she finally responds...

"Yes."

* * *

The soldier had to do a full nelson on Ben to prevent him from harming Doomfist further. However, even though Ben was stopped, Doomfist has already gotten a black eye, but instead of being in pain, the madman is laughing and enjoying the moment.

"Stop laughing! Stop! Just..." Ben kept yelling at Doomfist as a few tears of sorrow come out of his eyes. Unfortunately, his sadness is overshadowed by his unadulterated rage. "No... No matter what I do, you won't stop..." The tone on Ben's voice changed, surprising both the soldier and Doomfist himself. However, the villain's grin remains and his eyebrow being raised is the only thing giving away his shock. "I punch you... Hurt you... You just laugh... I try to ignore you, you give me more reason to be angry... I try to protect others from you... You find a way to hurt them anyway... And if I try to kill you... You... You would want that... and..."

"And I win." Doomfist concluded Ben's exact thoughts as he stares at the young hero with the sadistic grin he's always loved to put on.

Ben sighs, his rage immediately gone upon the realization. The soldier noticed he has calmed down and let him go, but not before ordering him, "I'm taking charge here. Go sit at the front, kid."

Ben was about to go do that, but he stops once Doomfist opens his cracked lips and says, "You know... I've been meaning to ask, but... How was your old girl? Is she still... Afraid of Spiders?"

For some reason, Ben felt ths urge to turn around and look at Doomfist, eye to eye...

...before narrowing his own eyes.

* * *

Above the van, Pharah acts as the eyes in the sky for the ground squad, which makes up 99% of Doomfist's escorts, as she hovers over everyone while looking around for anyone suspicious and may try to break Doomfist out of here.

Meanwhile, behind all the Humvees trailing behind Doomfist's van is a communication vehicle, complete with a small satellite on top. Inside is a bunch of soldiers, which include Jack. As he and General Hershel watch over the monitors containing live footage of the cameras attached to the sides of the vehicles guarding the main van and inside the main van itself, they had just seen what Ben did to Doomfist.

Even after he calmed down, Hershel tells off Jack about Ben's behavior. "Some boy you got thers, Morrison. If he pulls that shit again, I'm really gonna have you three arrested. Don't care what the public says."

Jack, however, did not utter a word, and merely clenched his hand into a fist as he stares at the footage of Doomfist in the monitor.

"You do realize what that monster has done in the past, right? Even comparing him to the Scourge Doomfist, he's done so much worse!" Jack points out to Hershel.

"I know what he's done. The whole world does. That doesn't mean we just beat up our prisoners willy nilly. We have laws and orders. Our orders are to escort Doomfist to the Bermuda Triangle. If someone were to beat him up, it's Task Force 282. They are the ones specifically given the order to interrogate him through any means necessary." Hershel points out to Jack, forcing the Overwatch commander to growl and look back at the scree–

Wait...

"What happened to the camera footage? Are we compromised? Who's hacking us?!" Hershel demanded as he and Jack look at the monitors, but instead of love footage, all they see are pictures of a stylized skull and a bunch of Ha ha ha's scattered across the screens in purple text.

* * *

As the vehicles continue moving ahead, Pharah, their only eyes outside now, fails to notice a man with a black hoodie and a helmet covering his face atop a nearby building, with the text "9/11" imprinted on his chest.

It's Agent 9/11 from the airport.

"Iniciando el hackeo, mi amor." Someone, with a tone of a woman and a Spanish accent, says through the earpiece 9/11 has in his ear.

With the signal to go given, he picks up an RPG on the crate he brought with him, aims at the van and pulls the trigger.

* * *

Pharah kept testing her radio as she cannot get anything but static from it. However, her attention, and everyone else's, was caught when the side of the van suddenly explodes, creating a sizable hole and making the vehicle careen out of control and fall to it's side, flat.

"Ben!" Pharah shouted, knowing that inside the vehicle is someone she's always considered as her younger brother that she never had.

Placing her rocket launcher on her back, she does a three point landing near the van as every other vehicle stops to check on the prisoner they're holding.

Pharah climbs on the side of the vehicle and looks through the hole. And the first thing she sees is Ben, a bit injured but alright. She jumps down into the van and hugs Ben in relief. But she let her guard down as somebody pinches on the side of her neck and in a millisecond, Pharah can no longer move, paralyzed.

"Hello, little birdy."

She heard a voice but all she can move is her eyes a she looks slightly to her left, only to see her assailant: a freed Doomfist, without his shackles and straightjacket.

"Now you be a good girl and stay right there." Doomfist mockingly imitated the tone of a mother scolding her child as he takes the rocket launcher on Pharah's back. "Mommy and daddy need to have a talk." Doomfist mocked her once more as he climbs up to the hole on the side of the van.

All Pharah could do now is grunt as the paralyzing pinch Doomfist did still does not allow her to move an inch.

* * *

The Marines and Jack all exit their vehicles as some of them are about to head to the van. However, they were stopped when Doomfist comes out of the hole, stands on the side of the passenger door of the van and yells, "Say hello to my little friend!" Once he said that, he fires Pharah's rocket launcher at the vehicles.

He makes them count by only firing at the Humvees, the only vehicles fast enough to keep up with his escape. Each exploding vehicle forces some of the Marines to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, there are those caught in some of the explosions, killing them in the process. Once he's destroyed all but one of them, he laughs madly as he drops the gun in his hands, jumps off the toppled van and kicks a nearby Marine in the face, knocking him out as he accidentally throws his rifle upwards, with Doomfist grabbing it in mid air.

"You're too kind!" He mocked as he kept laughing, firing at any of the Marines and Jack that are trying to apprehend him as he heads to the last, intact Humvee. Doomfist managed to shoot of the Marines, killing them, he shot Jack on his shoulder, forcing him to go behind cover and deploy a Biotic Field, healing him. Unfortunately, this gave Doomfist the opening he needed as he enters the vehicle he wanted and drives off, heading to God knows where.

Jack, fully healed, gets back up and, along with Hershel, who takes out his machine gun, fires at Doomfist's Humvee. But it was no use as the vehicle was designed to be bulletproof.

"Go get your kids. I'll call for reinforcements. Damn it! Where did that explosion come from?!" Hershel says he taps on the earpiece on his right ear and contacts command while the last three remaining Marines gather to his side.

Jack reloads his gun and sprints towards the fallen van. Before he could climb it, however, Pharah comes out of the hole, with Ben on her back.

"What happened?!" Jack asks as Pharah jumps off the van and places Ben gently on the ground.

"Doomfist paralyzed me... I let my guard down." Pharah admits her mistake as she clenches her fist in anger at the villain and herself.

"It's not your fault. Right now, we need to get Doomfist. Without any vehicles, we can't catch up to him. The communications vehicle isn't made for a chase. Right now, you and Ben are the only ones fast enough to catch up to him." Jack points out a lot of things as he places another Biotic Field for the unconscious Ben.

Pharah looks at Jack upon hearing his words and nods as she puts her helmet back on, fires up her rocket pack and flies off, going after Doomfist herself.

* * *

Doomfist found the time to have fun as he turns on the radio of the Humvee, switching to different stations as he hums a bit while driving. He stopped on a station that's currently playing Angel of the Morning.

"Oooh! Love this song!" Doomfist proclaims as he hums along to the lyrics. He glances at his side mirror a bit and spots Pharah tailing him from the skies, but instead of panicking, he just giggles in glee as he kept driving.

Meanwhile, Pharah is making her rocket pack boost to it's absolute limit as she chases the vehicle. With her rocket launcher out of ammunition, no thanks to Doomfist, she aims her left arm at the Humvee and fires a Concussive Bomb at it, making it explode into a massive blast of compressed air that knocks the vehicle around, making it spin out of control.

However, Pharah did not mean what happens next: the Humvee is forced to spin so hard, it crashed right into the walls of a nearby police station.

"Oh no!" Pharah says to herself as she drops from the sky and runs to the station.

As she does, Doomfist kicks the door off the Humvee and exits the vehicle, injured but alive and laughing. He proceeds to enter through the hole his accident made as he gleefully says to the people inside the building, "Now THAT is what I call making an entrance!"

"Freeze!" All the cops in the floor he's in say as they all take out their pistols and aim them all at the villain.

Doomfist giggles at the pathetic display these police are showing as he grabs a nearby injured young officer with silver hair from behind a pole and wraps his left arm around her neck then aims the rifle he still has on her head. "Put em down or this little girl will be our party piñata... and her brain bits will be the candy." Doomfist orders the cops, forcing them to hesitate and put away their guns.

As the young officer squirms and whimpers a bit, Pharah appear from behind Doomfist and is about to apprehend him, but unfortunately for her, Doomfist saw her coming, even without looking behind him at all.

"Oh, little birdy. Try to make a move and we get to see what a bullet to the head looks like." Doomfist says as he draws the rifle closer to the cop's head. The whimper the girl makes made Pharah growl in anger but otherwise made her stand down as well.

"So sweetheart, what's your name?" Doomfist asks his hostage casually. When all he got was a gulp of fear from the young officer, he looks at the name tag on her chest, which has the words "J. Hopps" written on it. "Ms. Hopps. A pleasure to meet you. I only have one, simple request..."

"Wh-What is it?" Hopps asks as her sweat drops like bullets from her skin.

Doomfist does a small giggle first as twirls Hopps' silver hair using the barrel of the gun before he eventually replies with, "Would you kindly pick up that phone right there?"

Hopps follows Doomfist's eyes which are "pointing" at the holophone on the table directly in front of them. Not wanting to die, she picks it up as per orders of her hostage taker.

"Good girl! Now, dial in 999." Doomfist commanded the poor hostage, who obliges and dials the number. Instead of ringing, the phone only emits static. "Place it on my ear, dear." Doomfist adds. Hopps is forced to place the phone on the madman's left ear.

Before anyone else could react, suddenly, from out of nowhere, a small, circular pod crashes through the roof of the station, smoking like it was a meteor that just got from re-entry into the atmosphere. It's crash was enough to create a cloud of dust that distracts almost everyone except Doomfist himself, who pushes aside officer Hopps and takes the phone as he whispers to whoever is on the other side of the call, "Make me proud, boy."

Once he's done, he tosses the phone away and runs towards the pod, prompting Pharah to stop being distracted and actually fly towards Doomfist. However, she was too late as the smoking pod opens and reveals the very thing Doomfist is known for: his gauntlet.

Once he put it on, he swiftly turns around and punches Pharah away wih enough force to blast her back and knock her unconscious, just in time for XLR8 to arrive in the scene.

"It's been fun, Benny Boy. Give your mother my regards!" Doomfist says and laughs out loud as he taps his DF logo on his gauntlet, making the gauntlet glow with immense energy building up as it's user is still laughing.

All of the people who have donned the title as "Doomfist" all have the ability to destroy skyscrapers. How they do always involves their gauntlets, but only this current Doomfist is unique as he has two ways to destroy skyscrapers: though his words and his gauntlet, but not through punching...

... Through self destruction. And this is the first time he's doing the latter.

XLR8 would use his super speed, but not only is he still groggy from the explosion earlier, the energy from Doomfist's gauntlet bursts out immediately, too quick for him to stop as it turns into a pillar of fire that wipes out almost the entire police station and everyone in it...

...All XLR8 could save was Pharah, who was the nearest to him when he got there.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

Ben is asleep on the medical lab of New Overwatch as Mercy watches over him, holding his hand while she waits for him to wake up. On the other side of Ben's bed is Symmetra, asleep with her head on Ben's lap while she holds his other hand with her own, organic one.

On the other side of the glass pane of the lab is Pharah, out of her armor and with a cast on her left arm that she broke when Doomfist punched her. Normally, she'd complain that yet _another_ psychopath broke her suit (and herself), but now is hardly the time as her little brother nearly sacrificed himself to save her.

As she holds her arm in anger at herself, she could only stare and wait for Ben's recovery.

Behind the New Overwatch second in command is Tracer and D. Va. Tracer could only sigh as she couldn't do anything to help Ben while the gamer girl Tweets on her phone, saying to her fans to please pray for Ben's fast recovery. Once she puts away her phone, she looks back at her best friend and immediately asks, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe next time, Hana... I... I don't know what to do right now..." Tracer replies, her eyes on the floor as she stops leaning on the wall and walks away, lowering her goggles to wipe away the tears on her eyes.

 _I just want everything to be back the way they were..._

* * *

 _The next day..._

Mercy sighs as she turns her chair to face the table of her room as she starts picking through the medicine rack while saying, "I don't approve of you taking Ben into missions without my permission, Jack. Especially the one you took him to yesterday."

"Sorry." Jack replied with a hint of regret. "I just thought he was the one for the job. Me, Ben and Pharah are the top fighters in New Overwatch. I thought we'd stand a chance against... him."

Mercy looks down as she recalls who exactly Jack, Ben and Fareeha encountered yesterday. She sighs and massages her temples as she feels the weight of holding this vigilante organization together with just Jack as her fellow leader. Not to mention being a mother to a young soldier like Ben adding to the stress.

"Jack... Do you think... we should pass down the torch?" Mercy finally asks the question she's always had ever since Jack's return.

"I was about to ask you the same thing..." Soldier: 76 replied, turning off the holo TV with a nearby remote. "Question is... Are they ready?"

"... Maybe not yet... For now, we'll have to be this organization's parents." Mercy points out.

"Heh. I guess now you can call me... Daddy." Jack joked as he smirks, which causes Mercy's face to turn red like a tomato.

"Jack!" Mercy exclaims, blushing at his little flirty joke as the soldier laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the scorched earth where the police station used to be, rain is pouring from the sky as the dark clouds blacken the land below.

And on the ground is a man with a red hooded trenchcoat, hands in his pockets as the rain drops bounce off his clothing. He looks at the ground where the building used and sees the bits and pieces of what used to be Doomfist's gauntlet.

He noticed that one of these pieces is his logo, the fused DF.

"Make you proud, you say..."

He steps on the logo piece, crushing it under his wet, sturdy boot as it makes a loud cracking noise while thunder roars from the skies.

"Some father you turned out to be. Don't you worry... I'll be the greatest Doomfist this world will ever see."

* * *

 **Doomfist Arc - The End.**


	28. Lies, Truths and Mysteries

**Q again. Happy New Year. Here's something that Jade actually wrote herself before her accident. Decided to post this since I just showed how the real Sombra and 9/11 worked together. If you haven't already guessed, Agent 9/11 is going to be one of the main antagonists in this series, despite having no speaking roles. Imagine him as the Boba Fett of the story.**

 **Tell me what you guys think of him.**

* * *

Volskaya Industries, a Russian company involved in Svyatogor mech production, with Katya Volskaya as its CEO. In more recent times, in light of increased aggression from the Siberian omnium, the company increased production. Shortly after Guillermo Portero stepped down as CEO of LumériCo, however, Volskaya experienced a security breach in its network.

And this is how it happened.

"Huh, I thought this was supposed to be the most advanced security system on the planet." A woman in her 30's says as she seemingly appears out of nowhere, deactivating her cloaking device to reveal herself. She has a half mohawk hairstyle, a device engraved at back of her skull and head, signifying her cybernetic nature, an all purple suit and more cybernetics on her hands and body.

"We don't have all day. Hurry up!" Widowmaker complained through the woman's radio as she plays with the holographic images in front of her. However, instead of responding to the sniper, this "hacker" noticed a locked file among all these images. As she takes it and encrypts through the locks and safeguards, she sees... very interesting information.

"Enough. Sombra, do you have satellite?" Reaper shouted to stop the two ladies as he asks their hacker, Sombra.

Sombra rolls her eyes but retains a smirk as she pulls up a map for herself as she says, "Of course!"

* * *

Outside the Volskaya Industries main facility is the Talon Trio: Reaper. Widowmaker and their newest member, Agent 9/11, who has proven himself to be skilled enough to have a bigger role in Talon's plans.

"Are you certain the target is on-site?" Widowmaker double checks with Sombra through radio as she holds her rifle in her arms while Reaper has both of his shotguns in hand. Meanwhile, Agent 9/11 loads his MG4 laser machine gun with the battery ammunition he brought with it.

"Oh she's here, alright." Sombra replies through her radio. She was silent for a moment, but during that she was actually watching the live footage of their target so that she can give the cue to enter the facility. "Okay. You're in." Sombra alerts them as she opens the door to the inside, with Widowmaker nodding at her teammates and heading in first, Reaper in his smoke-like form following and 9/11 simply running behind them.

Inside was simply stairs and a single guard, who gets surprised by Widowmaker and Reaper suddenly going past him to get at the next floor. He was about to alert his squad through radio, but 9/11, his gun now on his back, grabs him from behind, covering his mouth as he pulls out a knife and lunges it towards the guard's heart.

All Widowmaker and Reaper heard while they wait for the next door to open was a small struggling scream and a stabbing noise. Once 9/11 joins them, the door opens, courtesy of Sombra's hacking, and they all exit, heading to their respective positions: Widowmaker on a crane to get a better sniping position, Reaper to the very front door to the facility for in case the sniper fails and goes for a straight ambush and 9/11 heads... somewhere.

No one but himself and one other person knows his exact orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, surrounded by her bodyguards, a woman in white exits the elevator they took to get to this lower section of her facility to do one last inspection. This is none other than Katya Volskaya, owner of Volskaya Industries and hero of Russia.

As she walks up the stairs leading to the testing center of her facility, one of her employees approach, saying, "Chairman Volskaya. The new guidance systems. They will be the difference in destroying the hated omnics. Its-"

"Tell me we're still on schedule. Theomnium will not wait for us to be ready before they attack again." Katya interrupted him as she approached a medium sized mech piloted by one of her soldiers, who activates it for his boss. "Our first new mechs in a decade. This will ensure the future of Russia." Katya expressed her thoughts for her men as he reaches out for the Particle Cannon of the machine, as if she's seeing an angel for the first time.

* * *

Widowmaker, in position on a crane, has her recon visor activated, highlighting everyone behind a wall with red but she has Katya Volskaya specifically in her sights as she watches the chairman reach out for the mech's weapon.

However, even when she finally has a clear shot as Katya's head is now visible for her to shoot, she doesn't fire. For some reason, she's hesitating. She doesn't know what's holding her back as her hand on her gun's handle and trigger is shaking.

But why? She's supposed to be an assassin. No hesitation in killing her targets. How–

That's when she gets a pain in her head as she saw an image flash through her memories: a boy, a few years younger than her, reaching out for his hand, smiling. She can see her own hand reaching out to him to take his hand...

...but her hand is of normal skin color, not her usual blue.

With the image blinding her, she closed her eyes and accidentally fired a shot from her gun, but it completely misses Katya.

* * *

Katya nearly got shot as a bullet passed by near her ear. Her guards immediately go up to her to cover her as the alarms blare and red lights flash all over the facility.

Upon seeing the stealth sniping was a failure, Reaper growls and reaches for his earpiece, telling his squad, "Widowmaker, hold the perimeter! We'll take over!"

Upon saying so, the door beside him is about to close but he managed to sneak in by using his astral form and going inside faster. Once infiltrated, Reaper reforms himself and goes in guns blazing as he shoots down any opposition he sees with his dual shotguns.

Two attemp to shoot him but he was a faster draw as he blasted them easily. One was posted on a higher ground but got shot by Reaper before he could even do anything. As Reaper aims for the last one, this man immediately got terrified and attempted to run, but ran into a giant mech's foot instead, knocking himself out. With that in mind, Reaper aims his gun at another target: Katya, who just got back into the elevator with her bodyguards. Her eyes widened as she sees the murderer aim his gun at him, with clear intent and no hesitation to kill her.

Unfortunately for Reaper, and fortunately for Katya, just as Reaper fires his gun, the piloted mech earlier uses it's left arm shield projector to block the shots.

Reaper looked at the giant from it's feet to the pilot driving it on it's head in slight fear. His spaced out trance was an opening for the pilot as he backhands Reaper away with the same arm, sending the murderer flying into a wall.

"9/11, Sombra, I'm cut off! It's on you two now!" Reaper commanded as he holds his gut in pain while he struggles to stand up from the attack.

"We're all over it! Let's go, Nine-y!" Sombra says through her radio, even giving a nickname to her newfound friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the crane, Widowmaker just sits at what used to be her sniping position, her rifle resting on her left thigh as her right leg is crossed atop her left while she massages her temples with her right hand.

She shook her head to get the flashes to stop and, once they did, she leans her head back against something solid to rest.

These memory flashes are getting worse each week and it's frustrating her to no end. She knows the only answer to get some closure and find her lost past. With such a tight schedule, she barely gets the time anymore.

And the only other people that know about her search is Ben and Sombra...

...the _other_ Sombra.

* * *

After activating a small lift for her and 9/11 to use to rise up to the catwalks, Sombra leaps to the first catwalk they see as 9/11 remains on the lift and provides cover fire for Sombra, putting his machine gun to use as he shoots incoming forces.

Once Sombra gets on the catwalk properly, 9/11 joins her and they run to where Katya is headed: her office.

Katya, being escorted by her guards, stops momentarily upon seeing the two assassins heading for her. The widening of her eyes is clear indication of her fear as her guards force her to keep moving to keep her safe.

Sombra looked at her for a moment before smirking and looking back at her partner. They nod at each other and kept running, Sombra giving a small, round device to 9/11, who sticks the device on his back.

Two soldiers run at them and are about to open fire, but 9/11 uses what seems to be a small gun attached to his left gauntlet that fires two darts at the enemy, the darts seemingly stopping the soldiers from moving as Sombra, with her own machine pistol, and the other agent shoots them both down, effectively killing them.

As Katya is prepping for the retinal scan for her to access the door to her office, one of her many guards see the assassin duo still heading for their location. "All mechs! Fire on catwalk, level three!" He requested from the mechs down below.

One of them, which is currently fighting Reaper, looks away from his opponent and looks up, aiming his particle cannon at the specific catwalk where Sombra and 9/11 is. Upon firing, he cuts the catwalk from both sides, effectively making the middle part fall with the two of them still on it.

The two assassins are about to plummet to their death until Sombra noticed that they're conveniently falling beside a colossal mech's detached arm, currently under repair.

She uses her hacking tech by simply touching the arm as her "virus" spreads across it, making it move. But before they could fall on it's palm, 9/11 suddenly grabs her by her arm and, with all his inhuman strength, throws her upward and onto the platform leading to Katya's office, surprising her and her soldiers.

"Huh... Super strong and super mysterious... my kind of guy." Sombra whispers to herself as she uses her cloaking device to suddenly become invisible as she makes the arm she hacked earlier stop 9/11 from falling.

Katya's guards started panicking as two of them enter Katya's office with her as the rest of them guard outside.

"Where did she go? Find her!" One of them said as the door closes.

Before they could "find" Sombra, however, 9/11 appears from below after Sombra helped him up with the mech's arm. The soldiers all open fire on him but the bullets simply flatten themselves upon impact on his armor and helmet.

When they stop firing, either from running out of bullets or getting shocked from 9/11's unfazed state, said terrorist pulls out his combat knife and runs at all of them.

* * *

Katya kept catching her breath as she rests her hands on her office table while her guards follow her. The three get startled when they hear screams of agony and death emanate from other side of the office's door. Alongside the screams are stabbing noises, bones breaking and blood splatting.

It cannot be denied that fear is what the three people in the room is experiencing right at this moment. "Get the helicopter ready... Now..." Katya calmly but tiredly told one of her soldiers, who nod...

...just as Sombra de-cloaks and appears in between the two soldiers, catching them off guard. She disarms one of them, shoots him with his own gun, smacks the next one with the but of the same rifle then, once he was down on the ground, she shoots him. With both obstacles down, Sombra turns and aims her gun right at Katya's head as she drops the rifle.

Katya could only stare at the barrel of the gun aimed at her as she is unable to do anything else as the assassin in front of her is about to kill her...

...until...

"Ha! You have no idea what it took for me to make this meeting happen." Sombra casually tells Katya as she puts away her gun. Katya is shaking her head in confusion as she looks at Sombra with a brow raised, to which Sombra responds with a roll of her eyes and says, " _Relájate_ , I'm not going to kill you! I mean, I'm the one who set off the alarm."

Katya attempted to put on a calm demeanor but deep inside, she's still confused, angry and terrified at the same time.

"Okay, listen. I'm here to make a friend. I'll show you something I found." Sombra proposed to the woman as she brings up a holographic image...

...and it shows a gif of a chibi person wearing a black cloak and a skull candy mask, dancing to a music playing titled "Thriller".

Katya got even more confused while Sombra became irritated, knowing who is doing this. "Ah hehe... Give me a minute." Sombra tells Katya, "grabbing" the screen and turning around to speak to someone.

" _Niña_! What did I say about messing with my hacks?! ...No, it's only fun when I do it... You put back the images this instant or you're grounded! ...Noooo. Mamá is working, now go hack someone else. Ugh..." Sombra finished her conversation with the person as the image on the holographic screen returns and she turns back to Katya.

Now, the images on screen are pictures of Katya taking incredible pieces of technology from the very Omnics they consider their enemy. "Now, where were we? Ah, sí! Tell me, what would happen if the people of Russia learned that their 'defender against the omnics' was actually getting her tech from the enemy?" Sombra threatened Katya as she sits on her table to be beside her.

Katya knows of what she's done and she can't deny it, but she doesn't want to be exposed either. These images aren't edited or fake. She was there when these were taken. They're the real deal.

To put salt on Katya's already big wound, Sombra grabs a nearby framed picture of what seems to be a young girl, maybe the age of 9, and looks like a younger Katya...

... It's Katya's daughter. "What would that do to the future of Russia?" Sombra asks as she hands the picture to Katya, who takes as she looks at the image of her beautiful daughter. "Pick the right choice, _amiga_. Trust me. I know what you're going through." She added, somehow, her tone becoming more sympathetic than threatening.

"...What... do you want?" Katya asks, now, no longer terrified or confused. Now, she's serious.

"The most powerful woman in Russia? Hah, I've always wanted a friend like that!" Sombra chirped as she gets off the table and pumps her fists excitedly. When she turns back around, Sombra smiles as she gathers the holographic images into her hands and adds, "So I'm thinking, I don't let these images appear on every holovid in the world and you help out your new friend every now and then. What do you say?"

Katya could only scowl as she stares at Sombra eye to eye. "As if I had a choice... What now..." Katya says looking back at her daughter's photo before turning back to Sombra. "...friend?"

Sombra smirks as she walks closer to Katya. "I'll be in touch." She says, before she suddenly pressds Katya's nose with her finger, making a noise with her mouth. "Boop!" She says as she disappears in thin air.

* * *

Sombra suddenly appears out through the device 9/11 put on his back, stretching her arms as if she did a lot of lifting.

She turns around to look at hdr other friend, only to see him sitting on top a pile of dead soldiers as he throws up and catches his knife up and down. "Overkill, much?" Sombra asks.

9/11 didn't respond, like usual.

Sombra rolled her eyes in amusement as she touches her earpiece and contacts Reaper, saying, "Mission failed. Target escaped."

"Grrrr... get back to the ship..." Reaper replied grumpily.

Sombra then takes off her earpiece as she stretches once more, when something occurred to her...

"I should buy some bread for Isabella when I get home..."

* * *

Hours later, Agent 9/11 is summoned by Talon's leader. As he stands alone in a cylindrical room with a familiar gigantic screen on one spot for 9/11 to look at, said screen finally turned on and showed only the sound frequency of the distorted voice of their leader.

"Have you done your task?"

9/11 nods.

"Good. Now, your next order is to find the one known as Alexandra Zaryanova. Eliminate her... and bring her weapon to me."

He nods once more.

"Oh... And bring that Sombra woman with you. Keep an eye on her and be on your guard. She has no idea who... or what you are. I'll send Seven Seven as back up just in case you fail."

And the agent nods once more.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	29. Mistakes Today, Lessons Tomorrow

**Hi. It's me, Q. Back again. I really don't have much to say. So enjoy!**

* * *

Ben is asleep on the medical lab of New Overwatch as Mercy watches over him, holding his hand while she waits for him to wake up. On the other side of Ben's bed is Symmetra, asleep with her head on Ben's lap while she holds his other hand with her own, organic one.

On the other side of the glass pane of the lab is Pharah, out of her armor and with a cast on her left arm that she broke when Doomfist punched her. Normally, she'd complain that yet _another_ psychopath broke her suit (and herself), but now is hardly the time as her little brother nearly sacrificed himself to save her.

As she holds her arm in anger at herself, she could only stare and wait for Ben's recovery.

Behind the New Overwatch second in command is Tracer and D. Va. Tracer could only sigh as she couldn't do anything to help Ben while the gamer girl Tweets on her phone, saying to her fans to please pray for Ben's fast recovery. Once she puts away her phone, she looks back at her best friend and immediately asks, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe next time, Hana... I... I don't know what to do right now..." Tracer replies, her eyes on the floor as she stops leaning on the wall and walks away, lowering her goggles to wipe away the tears on her eyes.

 _I just want everything to be back the way they were..._

* * *

32 hours and 3 minutes since the incident with Doomfist. Ben is still unconscious while Pharah's arm is still broken. Tracer left the headquarters to clear her mind but she hasn't returned for hours.

Mercy has remained by her son's side since then, only leaving when she would get some food or drinks or to take a bath. Currently, she's draining a washcloth by squeezing it to get rid of the warm water from Ben's fever. She then soaks the cloth again in cool water and folds it, placing it back on Ben's forehead.

Her nanotech is made to heal injuries and wounds. Mercy and Ben have yet to find ways to cure illness and, the biggest one, cancer. But with Ben in a coma, it may be delayed for now.

"How is he?"

Mercy turns on her rotating chair and sees Symmetra– no – Satya on the clinic's doorway, holding her metal left arm with her right organic hand.

Mercy could only sigh as she turn back tl Ben and uses a dry cloth to wipe away the dripped water running down from the washcloth on his head, replying, "His injuries are healed but he got a fever and he's... well, he's still in a coma."

"I should've been there... With all my power, I could have prevented everything from... from..." Symmetra scolded herself as she held her metal arm tighter as she grits her teeth.

"Satya, it's not your fault." Mercy reassured her as she stood up from her seat and hugged the young agent like a real mother would. Satya couldn't help but hug back as she held back her tears.

Until Ben recovers, everyone is in a bad mood.

* * *

Pharah sits outside at the nearby forest on a tree stump as she clenches her right hand while her left arm, it's cast removed for some reason, is limp on her side as it's still broken. Her right fist is grazed and wounded as a nearby tree has cracks on it.

It's very clear she's been punching that same tree as some blood trickles down from her right fist while sweat runs down all over her body and face while she pants like a tired athlete.

She's out of her suit, currently, and is wearing her usual workout clothes: grey tank top, blue jogging pants and rubber shoes. There's a nearby blue varsity jacket nearby which must be what she wore over her top before taking it off to train.

She grabs her white tumbler on another nearby tree stump and takes a drink of water within the container. She seems to be rushing her drinking, however, as some of the water is spilling out of the tumbler's orifice, running down her neck and to her chest.

Once she's done, she puts down the plastic container and looks back at the tree she's been punching before looking at her bleeding fist... then her broken arm. She grits her teeth as she recalls the cause of all this: her incompetence and unable to stop Doomfist in time, forcing Ben to almost sacrifice himself for her sake and at the cost of many innocent lives, especially that young lady cop who didn't want any involvement on anything that day.

In rage, Pharah screams with a combination of sorrow and angst as she punches the tree again with her bleeding fist, making the crack on it grow larger while her blood spills on it's surface.

Pharah pants once more as her fist remains embedded on the tree, sweat dropping from her face and her blood running down from where fist impacted to the very root of the tree.

Meanwhile, just on a branch of a different tree, Genji sits as he could do nothing but watch his friend punish herself while at the same time let out her rage.

He's aware that Pharah is strong. During the time he was part of their Overwatch squad as part of the new generation of heroes, he recognized Pharah as the most level-headed of them all and had a lot of potential in combat...

...but she was prone to punishing herself emotionally if a mission does not go as planned and/or fails. Right now, however, she's doing that but also hurting herself physically. She already has a broken arm to begin with. Now she looks like she wants to get rid of her other arm as well.

"Fareeha..." Genji whispers to himself.

* * *

 _A month ago..._

Pharah lands another three point landing, her fist pressed on the ground firmly.

"Time?" She asks again.

"One minute." Athena replies.

"Agai– Wait... What did you say?" Pharah asks as she stands straight this time, a bit surprised at Athena's words.

"One minute exactly. You have surpassed your previous record AND Tracer and Jack's records as well." Athena responded.

That surprised Pharah more. As she looks at her hands in awe at herself, she closes her eyes reminiscences about her past.

 _This tatoo of mine is called the Eye of Horus. My mother had one before she... I... had one imprinted on my own to honor her memory._

 _She once told me it was a symbol of protection. I always thought it would protect me. But I realized it back then..._

 _It is I who protects._

 _And in order to protect... I must become stronger._

"Again!" Pharah yells one more time but the sound of the training room door opening caught her attention.

"Yo." Genji, walking into the room, says.

 _(Battle Music Cue: Sparking - Tekken 5)_

"Just saw the new update. You surpassed me further. I don't think I can have that." Genji joked at Pharah. "Why fight drones when you can face a real opponent?"

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Shimada?" Pharah jokes back, smiling underneath her helmet.

"Do you accept it?" Genji answers the question with another question.

The response he gets is Pharah entering a fighting stance. After Genji does the same, they both charge towards each other and their fists collide.

Genji took this advantage by suddenly turning his collided fist into an open hand and grabbing Pharah by her hand. With Pharah surprised by his sudden move, Genji lifts her over his head and slams her on the ground.

But with her very quick thinking, before Pharah's back could even hit the cold steel floor, she fires up her Jump Jet and her head crashes into Genji's gut, effectively knocking him on his back and giving Pharah the chance to fly over him and reach the roof, looking down on the Shimada.

Genji spins in place before getting back up to recover like a crazy hip hop dancer and looks up to see Pharah hovering over him.

And that's when Pharah did it...

She giggled and smiled. "I'm actually starting to enjoy this." She spoke out her thoughts as she lands back down in front of the cyborg ninja and prepares another stance.

Genji chuckles as well and cracks his cybernetic fists and brings up his right hand upward while he points his left palm at Pharah while he spreads his legs a little, effectively doing a kung fu dragon stance.

"Then show me a good time, Fareeha Amari!" Genji replies as both of them smile under their respective helmets.

* * *

 _Present day..._

 _11:30 am_

 _Operation: Lusus_ _Naturae_

 _USA Black Ops Callsign: Paladins_

 _Operatives: Captain Roger "Shield" Steve, Sgt. Pablo "Agimat" Dalisay, Lt. Jarmen "Devil" Kell, Cpl. Douglas "Ghost IV" Theodore, Cpl. Carolina "Ice Queen" Long, Pvt. Jackson "Casanova" Xerniatpac_

 _Location: Berlin, Germany_

A US aircraft flies over the clear skies of Germany as the soldiers inside prepare themselves. They've received intel on a possible Talon activity in the area and have dispatched this small team to scout and see if it's true. And considering what happened when they enlisted the help of Overwatch back with Doomfist, they're not calling them for help anymore.

The soldiers all wear the same uniform: gasmask, goggled, black, bullet proof suits, hoodies and armor. The only differences between the suits is that Shield has a red and blue shield insignia on his back, Agimat has a Philippine flag pin on his right shoulder, Devil has his old GLA logo on his gloves, Ghost IV has a Ghostbusters sticker on the left side of his goggles since he lost his left eye, Ice Queen has a pistol painted in pink on one of her holsters, which only has one bullet, and Casanova has a Stormtrooper helmet drawing on his bullet proof vest.

All in all, they're a weird but threatening bunch.

"The intel we received from the Last Crusaders division of the Germany Armed Forces is that Talon is not only active in this region but apparently there's rumors that they have a superweapon hidden in the local shipping docks. Our task is to confirm whether this is true or not and if we do find a superweapon, we take it and return it to base." Shield tells his squad as he prepares his signature weapon: a hardlight energy shield projector that doubles as a wrist mounted laser blaster.

"Subtle. You'd think they'd want it destroyed." Ghost IV pointed out as he cocks his scoped assault rifle.

"Of course they want to have it. A superweapon is hard to resist. Destroying one will be a big waste of resources and power." Devil also pointed.

Pablo sighs and taked out his bayonet shotgun and says, "Just be on your guard. We don't know what Talon has waiting for us down th–"

However, he is interrupted when their aircraft shakes and an explosion outside occurs.

"We're hit! We're hit! We're going down!" Their pilot says as their ship began plummeting to the ground.

As Shield attempts to help the pilots pull up while everyone panicks, Ice Queen and Casanova are forced outside when another explosion rips a hole on their location. Both of them crash on a convenient pile of sandbags that slightly cushioned their fall. Unfortunately, Ice Queen fell unconscious upon crashing while Casanova himself is starting to lose it. The last thing he sees before he completely passes out is their aircraft plummeting to the ground before exploding into a fiery inferno.

After that, all he sees is the black void that is his unconscious mind.

* * *

 _New Overwatch HQ, Portugal_ _, Spain_

 _Nearby_ _Forest_

 _10:35 am_

Pharah had her injured right fist finally bandaged but her blood is still visible as it stains what's supposed to be her white bandages with it's dark red coloration.

These bandages, however, are the one's that's supposed to be the ones wrapped around her broken arm. But she took them off and placed it on her hand instead. Now, she's stopped herself from punching the tree and just stares at her broken arm: the symbol of her failure.

"You know... Staring at your arm like that won't bring it back."

Pharah jumps a little once she heard the voice of Genji, who finally approaches her and sits down beside her on the tree stump. "Fareeha, it's not your fault. No matter how you turn it around, I'm certain that no one but Ben could have stopped Doomfist. He was sadistic but tricky. Psychotic but intelligent. The only reason Ben lost was because he was already injured before he saved you. If he is at full power, he could have stopped Doomfist by himself." Genji attempted to reassure Pharah as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"But I was the one there, Genji!" Pharah retaliated as she shamefully looked away from the ninja. "It was my task to deal with Doomfist! I am the second in command and I'm supposed to keep everyone else safe. Instead, I could only watch him hold a woman at gunpoint and then kill a lot more people, injuring me and Ben in the process..."

She clenches her fists as she stood up and walked away from Genji, turning to the tree she's been punching. "My mother inspired me to imprint this symbol..." She continues as she refers to the Eye of Horus tattoo on her eye. "...It was meant to symbolize protection. To protect others. That's why I always train. Always trying to become stronger so I can protect all of you... But I failed..."

As tears run down from her eyes, Pharah's had had enough as she clenches her fists tighter and punches the tree once more. But this time, it had enough force to suddenly break the tree, cutting it down and making it fall down.

What's even more surprising is that she punched it down...

...with her left fists. Her left arm. Her left hand...

Pharah's anguish and sorrow was replaced with shock as she looks at her left hand. It somehow recovered from it's broken state. But how?

Genji, on the other hand, is just as surprised but for an entirely different reason. For a second there, he could've sworn he saw Pharah glow with a blue aura for a second. Does she have the potential to...

No. That's not important right now. Genji stands up from the stump he was sitting on and approaches Pharah, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Fareeha... There will always be times we can't handle the situation. There are things we can't understand the reason for why they happen, but the best we can do is learn from them and hope we don't make the same mistake again." Genji says to her while she kneels down in front of the broken down tree. "You once helped find who I am. You gave me a chance of picking my own choice... Now, it's your turn."

Pharah looks back at Genji as she processes the words he said in her mind. He's right. What is she being so angsty about? Why is she being this way? Maybe it was pressure. Maybe she just felt too responsible for her team without considering what they actually feel. Hurting herself... also hurts everyone else who sees her this way.

Pharah finally smiles and stands up...

...and hugs Genji, who gets surprised by her sudden action.

"Thank you... You've always been there for me when I'm down. Someday, I'll repay you." Pharah whispers into his ear.

Genji chuckles and hugs Pharah back as he replies with, "Well, we can go finish the movie we were watching before you left."

Pharah chuckles as well. "Okay. That's good start."

* * *

 _Berlin, Germany_

 _Docks_

 _3 hours later..._

 _2:40 pm_

 _Operation: Lusus Naturae - In Progress? Failed?_

 _Status: Unknown_

 _Operatives - Status: Presumably K. I. A._

 _Beacons Detected..._

 _Operatives:_ _Cpl. Carolina "Ice Queen" Long, Pvt. Jackson "Casanova" Xerniatpac_

 _Other Operatives: K. I. A._

 _Sending_ _Rescue Team..._

Casanova finally woke up as he shakes his head while his vision remains blurry. As he struggles to stand up, he looks beside him to see that Ice Queen is still unconscious. When he moves to try and wake her up, he suddenly felt agonizing pain on his legs. He looks at them only to see that his left leg is twisted in a way that's not normal and his right leg is limp.

Both legs are broken.

"So the little guy's awake."

Casanova hears an unfamiliar voice and turns to see five Talon agents with something else behind them which looks like a silhouette of something. "Might wanna check your friend over there. She's feeling a little... drowned right now." One of them mocked Casanova as the rest of them laugh at the joke.

Casanova, worried about what they meant, crawls towards his teammate and turned her around as she is faced down on the sandbags.

But that's when he saw the horror...

...Ice Queen has her eyes clawed out, bullet holes on her chest and red and white liquid all over her body...

Wait, white?

"Oh god..." Casanova could only say upon seeing and realizing something...

...Ice Queen also has her pants ripped on her private part, which is visible right now...

Ice Queen was raped then killed! The white liquid was... was...

"Now I know whatcha thinkin'. You probably thought we raped her then killed her... But we kinda did it backwards. Am I right boys?" The same Talon member said and his squad laughed once more.

"You... you sick monsters! Why would you rape a corpse?!" Casanova yelled and takes Ice Queen's pink pistol from her holster and fires the only bullet in it.

Unfortunately, the silhouette thing behind the Talon soldiers suddenly moved it's arms and caught the bullet with it's right hand. That's when it's circuit-like designs glowed red and revealed what it truly was.

As Casanova could only have his eyes wide open at the shock of seeing this creature protect the monsters, the same Talon captain introduces it to him, saying, "Oh, by the way, this big robot thing? He's the one who shot down your ship and the superweapon you were looking for. The boss calls him Malware."

Casanova, eyes still wide open, crawls away from the Talon mooks as Malware slowly approaches him.

With his injuries slowing him down, Casanova could not crawl away fast enough as Malware steps on his legs and transforms his hand into Winston's Tesla Cannon.

"So... Who wants some Bratwurst? On me." The Talon captain offered his squad the sound of electrocution and screams of pain from Casanova are heard behind him.

* * *

 _New Overwatch HQ_

 _Clinic/Angela Ziegler's Room_

 _5:00 pm_

Pharah and Genji walk down the hallway leading to Mercy's room to visit and check on Ben. But upon entering the clinic, they are greeted by great news:

Ben's awake.

With no shirt on and bandages on his body and around his forehead, he smiles at the two as Mercy applies a bit more bandages all over his right wrist.

"Hey guys!" Ben greeted them.

Pharah and Genji smile back at him. But before they could get a chance to greet him, Tracer suddenly appears behind them from out of nowhere. She seems wounded and dirty but looked like she doesn't care as she pushes the two aside and tackle hugs Ben, making him scream in shock as the two of them fall off the bed Ben was sitting on.

"Tracer! Tracer! Body still hurts! Too tight!" Ben panickingly exclaimed continuously as Tracer keeps her grip tight.

"Shut up and let me have this!" Tracer answered back.

As Pharah and Genji just laughs at the situation, Mercy asks Tracer the real question, "Where have you been, Lena?"

When Tracer finally let's go of Ben, prompting him to cough and take deep breaths for air, Tracer just smiles and replies, "Just went out in a flashpoint!"

* * *

 **That's it for now.**

 **Next chapters will be filler to give character development to some of our heroes then after that, we're entering an arc I call "Doomfist: Second Coming".**

 **Few things I want to clear up:**

 **\- Mercy and Genji won't be a thing in this story, as we've already made clear so many times with Genji and Pharah's interactions. In this story, she's as old as Jack Morrison but her youthful appearance is due to her nanotechnology slowing her aging. Jade and I are fans of the Mercy 76 ship and our own made Pharenji ship so yeah. We don't care about those "chocolate lines" in the game between Mercy and Genji in the game and we especially don't care about those letters they send each other in the Reflections comic. Our story, our ships.**

 **\- Speaking of Reflections, Tracer's sexuality. We're addressing this again. Jade and I are bisexual so we really appreciate what Blizzard did for Tracer. Our only problem was that it had no build up but we got over it. Now why am I addressing this again? Because I want to make it clear that I'm not against the whole "gay" thing. In canon, she's lesbian and we accept that. But forgive me, full fledged fans of Overwatch that prefer Tracer's canon sexuality, me and Jade have already developed her relationship with Ben for a long time now and it's perfectly clear she likes Ben, so we can't steer that car off the road now. All we can do is make her bisexual. So yeah, she's gay in canon but she's bi here. No harm done. But if you're one of those obsessive SJW, you can take my middle finger and shove it right in your–**

 **\- Happy Valentines Day. Genji and Pharah's interaction and Tracer and Ben's hug is dedicated to my beloved boyfriend, CaptainRex75. Yes, we're a thing. And this is my Valentine's day gift to him. Cap, love you. Hope we meet face to face someday.**

 **That's it for now. Bye.**


	30. Lights, Camera, Action!

**It's me, Q. Hi.**

 **So I have realized I've made Heroes Never Die too dark. A massacre in an airport, a deranged criminal suicide bombing a police station and now a terrorist organization raping a corpse then killing everyone else. I'm really sorry for that. Before we get to the major arcs, here's some more filler, which I promise will be less dark and build character development for our characters. I**

 **Now I am aware Orisa has been added to the game but she won't be making an appearance anytime soon. She will appear, alongside Efi, I promise but not this early.**

 **With that said, here's your filler.**

 **EDIT: Jade's got a new boyfriend and baby! Everybody congratulate her for a new start for her life.**

* * *

"I spy... with my little eye... something... blue!"

"The ocean?"

"Nope. The sky."

"That was gonna be my second guess."

Ben and Hana are currently enjoying their time atop the roof of their base, sitting on the edge as they watch the view of the nearby beach, the great white sand peacefully remaining still while the blue ocean flows like magic.

"Fine. You win. Besides, I don't think we can spy much more with only the beach as our main focus." Ben points out, taking a bite from his burger while D. Va eats a protein bar.

D. Va shrugs and takes another bite. "We could try to see if Mei's done cleaning the room." She suggests.

* * *

Meanwhile in D. Va's room...

* * *

"Oooh. I didn't know Hana played Donkey Kong!" Mei says, holding a mop and a CD case for a remastered Donkey Kong game as Snowball flies around the room until he accidentally enters D. Va's closet, the door closing behind him.

* * *

"...Nah." Ben replied to his friend and they share a hearty laugh.

"So what should we do? I'm bored." D. Va asked, finishing her bar and yawns.

"Well whatever we do, I'm not good for a fight yet. Injuries' are still healing. Mom and I need to update our nanotech and make them speed up the healing process." Ben explains as he finishes his burger.

"One thing I've always wondered about you." D. Va shared her thoughts, ignoring Ben's previous statement.

Ben didn't mind changing the topic. "Yeah?" He asks her.

"You have a fan club mainly composed of girls, you're good in science, fighting, you're the most popular Overwatch member, aside from Lena and you pretty much invented almost everything Overwatch has, right?" D. Va replied, as he points out all of Ben's known facts.

Ben raises a brow as he stares at his friend, confused. "Yeah... Sooooo...?"

"... Is it just me or are you the living definition of the term 'Mary Sue'?" D. Va mocked and said to the Omnitrix wielder with huge smirk on her face.

Ben dramatically and comically held his chest as if he was stabbed in the heart as he pretends to cry, replying to her statement, "How could you, Hana? I am not a Mary Sue! Besides, I'm not _that_ perfect. I'm not that good of a shot with my gun, I am terrible at cooking, plus I'm pretty sure I also have a sizable hate group. I think they call themselves... uhhh... what were they called again...?" Ben says, his hand rubbing his chin as he tries to recall his own haters.

"I think they were called KeemStar Club." D. Va says.

"Wow. Who the heck is KeemStar?" Ben asks. D. Va only shrugged at his question, which makes him grumble while she giggles mockingly at the Omnitrix wielder. "Well, still. I'm no Mary Sue. Besides, you like me too." He teased her as he leans over to her face.

D. Va giggles flirtatiously as she also leans over to his face, their lips only inches away from Ben's. Just when it looks like they're about to lock lips, Hana suddenly flicks Ben's nose, causing the brunette to backpedal and hold his nose in pain.

"What was that for?" Ben asked, his right hand rubbing his nose to palliate it.

Hana only giggles and stands up from her position and walks towards the door leading downstairs. "You're my crush, Ben, but not enough that I actually 'love' you. Lucio, though..." She replied and started rubbing her chin with a flirty smirk forming on her face as she thinks about the Brazilian superstar.

"Oh come on! You've never even met him! I met him, and I'm still cooler!" Ben complained as he stopped holding his nose and chases after Hana.

"Oh you wish. Can you sing, dance and parkour at the same time?" D. Va pointed out and pushes Ben away from her, making him trip and grumble as Hana runs away and down the stairs.

* * *

As Hana runs to from the stairs to the garden, with Ben chasing after her, they didn't notice Jack is headed to the air dock. Angela follows suit but not to come with him, but to ask why Jack is suddenly leaving.

As he opens the cargo door remotely with a button on his wristwatch, Angela asks, "Why are you leaving? Is something wrong?"

"There were reports of murders and possible sightings of Talon in Germany." Jack replied as he turns around to face the medic. "Don't worry. I won't go in to fight. I'll check the area then come back here to get Genji and Winston. Ben, Lena and Fareeha are in no condition to fight so I won't bring them. No idea why Tracer got those injuries though."

"She never told us either. It's like she went through a war." Mercy replies, her arms crossed over her chest as she closes her eyes in thought. She opens them again to look at the former Strike Commander. "You be careful. Maybe contact Reinhardt before getting there, but don't bring him to any fight." She both suggested and requested as her eyes show off an air of concern.

Jack replies, "Angela, the old man is the strongest human being I know, aside from that Alexandra wrestler in Russia. Ben doesn't count since he relies on his aliens for streng–"

"Jack! I'm serious! The battlefield is not good with his age now." Angela interrupted him as she holds her right arm with her left hand.

Jack could only sigh as he takes out his mask from his jacket and puts in on, his red visor turning on by glowing red. "I know. I was trying to lighten up the mood... It's just been a while since I... acted like myself."

"Huh?"

"All that time as 76, I forgot how to smile. Always taking things seriously. You and Ben... And the others... You showed me how to be myself again. So no pressure. I won't do anything reckless." He replied to her and started walking up to the Blackbird, the cargo door closing behind him.

Mercy sighs as she watches the air dock doors open and the jet leaves. Once the smoke clears and the aerial vehicle is now visible in the air headed to Germany, Mercy could only tell herself, "He's so cool."

* * *

Ben and Hana ended up watching TV at the living room near the kitchen. With nothing else to do, they switched on their cable and started watching Batman V Superman.

"Ergh. Why is Superman acting all broody and tense?" Ben asks as he pops popcorn in his mouth.

The gaming star merely shrug, resting her legs and feet on the tabin front of them. "This movie was all kinds of wrong. But hey, at least Batman is cool." D. Va responded, sipping on her white chocolate mango smoothie afterwards.

"You know what I think? An Overwatch movie!" Ben spoke his mind, which immediately catches his friend's attention.

"Oooh! I love that idea! Charlet Chung should play me." D. Va added with a smile on her face.

"I wish Ryan Kelley plays me. Wonder if he's still famous these days?" Ben muttered.

However, just right on cue, the TV switches to commercial, featuring the B-Grade movie director with an ego as large as Way Big: HAL-Fred Glitchbot.

"Greetings, girls, boys and bots! I am HAL-Fred Glitchbot, but I'm sure you already know that. Me and my team of actors, storyboard artists and cameramen have all been working on a project of ours and we want you to finally see what our greatest work shall be!" HAL-Fred announced and takes out a remote and presses a button on it while he aims at the screen as if he was turning on a TV. The screen cuts to the title of his movie...

Goldshire Pictures presents...

Xcutioner and D. Va: Hero Of My Storm

Directed by HAL-Fred Glitchbot

Produced by Jeff Kaplan

"...What?" was all that escaped Ben and Hana's mouths as they see Ben's Omnitrix symbol and D. Va's rabit symbol together above the title while two silhouettes with their back turned are looking at a humongous being in front of them, with only it's red eyes visible below the title.

The screen cuts back to HAL-Fred as he fixes his suit and kept his attention at the camera. "Fun, eh? I have no fear of controversy! While to some, Ben Tennyson and Hana Song are vigilantes, whose actions are prohibited by the Petras Act, but to most, they are heroes! They have saved lives and defeated countless villains in their days! So! If you're watching this, Benjamin and Hana! I wish to ask for your help in the production and story of this movie!"

"Déjà vu..." Ben uttered as chills went down his spine, remembering that time someone tried to make a cartoon out of his aliens and that time he was offered to make a game.

"Okay... I think we asked too much... Should we check it out?" D. Va suggested. Ben only shrugged as he looks back at her, prompting the gamer to sigh and mutter, "짜증나..."

* * *

Jack pilots the Blackbird over the Atlantic ocean as he has Athena bring up a GPS navigation system so he can see where he's headed.

"Athena, give me data on any Overwatch agent currently present in Germany, active or inactive." Jack commanded the AI and remains focused on flying.

Athena responded by bringing up a holographic screen of the agents Jack was asking for, each one having their complete names, their status and their pictures.

|Bard Zyl: Inactive

|Yvain Gnabro: KIA

|Tyrodin Abrams: Inactive

|Azza Gazzab: Inactive

|Reinhardt Wilhelm: Active

The last one caught Jack's attention almost immediately, as he sighs and looks at the picture of the old man's wrinkled and scared yet surprisingly still good face. "Maybe Angela's right... Wilhelm's getting too old for this." He spoke to himself, pressing the button for auto pilot afterwards and stands up to get his equipment on. "Athena, give Reinhardt a call and tell him to meet me at... Uhhhh... Can you give me a list of restaurants near his home?"

"According to online maps, the nearest Stuttgart restaurants available that are near Agent Reinhardt's location are Burger Place, Pho a la Mama, Pizzeria Restaurant FUXXE and Beykebab." Athena responded as images of said food places appear on the screen over the Germany Overwatch agents list.

"Hmmm... Eh. Pick one and tell him to meet me there." Jack casually told the AI and went back to the Blackbird's equipment lockers.

* * *

Hollywood. The Land of Stars. The Home of Movies.

As an Upgraded MEKA mech lands atop of the Goldshire Pictures studio roof, D. Va exits her advanced vehicle, a small backpack on her back that has her signature bunny symbol on it, while Upgrade oozes off of the machne as he slithers beside Hana and turns back into Ben.

"Jack just HAD to take the Blackbird, didn't he?" Ben complained, rubbing his head in pain and pats his cheeks to get rid of his stress after getting a ton air blow through his EVERYTHING.

"Oh relax, 겁쟁이. Now come on. Let's go find Mr. Glitchbot." Hana says to her friend and takes off her bag to open it's zipper, revealing the contents of her pack: two ID Masks. She takes one and hands the other to Ben. After placing them on their respective faces, D. Va equips a disguise that resembles a 19 year old girl with raven black hair, red eyes, a red sweater on top of a black shirt, a striped skirt that alternates between black and red and three red, round bracelets on her left wrist. Meanwhile Ben... simply made himself look like Albedo. Hana looks at Ben's disguise and could only look at him with a small scowl and a single brow raised, signifying her disbelief. "너 농담 해?" She could only ask.

"Eh. I was just trying to match your style." Ben replied. He's been learning Korean from Hana for the past few weeks since she joined, so he understood what she said. He then touches his mask and sets it to disguise himself into an Omnic. "How do I look?" He asks this time, the ID Mask providing him a more robotic voice and tone.

"About the same? 키가 큰?" Hana sarcastically "attempted" to describe Ben, with a smirk formed on her lips. Because of his disguise lacking a human eye, Ben rolled his eyes underneath the mask and the two find a nearby ladder to get down the building's roof.

* * *

The two walk around the area looking for the studio HAL-Fred is filming the movie he claims to be based on Ben and Hana, asking people along the way and eventually getting proper directions from someone who actually knows their way around.

Once they arrive, they were immediately shocked at the set: it's huge. Filled with realistic props and machines, extras that look so good, they might as well be actual actors, multiple stunt equipment and special effects mechanisms and of course, the director himself atop his high chair, HAL-Fred Glitchbot.

"Alright! Now cue the explosions!" HAL-Fred says to his special effects boys and they all activate the equipment on their tables. After activation, multiple explosions occur right in front of their gigantic, multi toothed robot worm prop that looks like it's sticking out a fake building. The explosions and smoke cover the prop to make it look like it was destroyed in the process while two actresses are right in front of the flames, following the movie trope of "not looking at explosions".

One of the actresses is Amazonian in build: 6'7 tall, well toned body and muscles, dark skinned, bleach blonde hair and wearing black knight armor with green circuit designs all over it that resembles Upgrade. She's also holding a gigantic sword prop that may be light but looks like it's as long as the height of it's wielder.

The other actress seems to be dressed like a generic super sentai heroine, with a pink jumpsuit, blue shoulder pads and chest piece, blue boots with pink highlights and a pink mask that covers her mouth. She has brown hair, tied into a ponytail. Lastly, she has an bunny symbol on her chest piece, but designed as a skull rather than a cute rabbit head to make it look grittier and edgier. She's holding a machine gun on both hands as she and her partner pose for the cameras while flames are flailing behind them.

"That... looks intense." Ben stated his feelings for the movie set and the shooting, crossing his Omnic-looking arms in doubt and nervousness about their own movie.

D. Va rubs her chin as the two watch HAL-Fred yell "Cut!" at his team and start complimenting them, telling them they've done a good job and to take a break. "I don't know... This does show promise. The actress with the bunny symbol looks like she's supposed to be me and she doesn't look half bad." D. Va tells her friend as she pays close attention to the set.

"Either way, we need to talk to Glitchbot about this." Ben points out, placing his hand on his face, ready to remove his mask.

"But what exactly are we gonna ask him? Stop the movie? Tell him how accurate he needs to be about backstory?" D. Va asks, also ready to reveal her identity.

Ben took a few seconds to think of an answer to his friend's question, but could not conjure a proper response, instead, saying, "I don't know! I'm just... not a fan of this."

The two New Overwatch agents eventually took of their masks and their disguises dropped, revealing their true looks and catching everyone's attentions except HAL-Fred, who's busy talking on his Bluetooth headset.

"HAL-Fred Glitchbot!" Ben called for the Omnic director but he did not face the hero, his back still against the Omnitrix wielder as he converses with whoever he is talking to.

"Scaramouch! Babe! Come on. You know very well that I'm not the type to stop at making a movie... No! What are you talking about? This ain't a bad idea, babe! The studio gave me a chance to continue this project because you know they love the big bucks! They've seen the love behind the teaser we made. The die-hard fans love it and they'll come in the theaters by the hundreds – no – thousands, babe!" HAL-Fred says to Scaramouch, who seems to be his agent.

Unbeknownst to the director, his special effects team, extras and cameramen have all gathered around Ben and Hana to get their autographs from the celebrity heroes. "Ummm... Mr. Glitchbot!" D. Va attempted to call HAL-Fred but because of the crowd in front of them and his Bluetooth call, he can't her.

"Look, babe. If you're gonna be salty about this, I might not give you your next paycheck. And not because I don't like ya, babe. It's because we're gonna be broke after spending a lot of money on the props, effects and getting Haile Beri to be a major character in the movie but then stopping the project midway through production. So are you in or out, babe? ... That's the spirit! Now if the project becomes a success, I promise to pay ya double for giving this a chance, babe." HAL-Fred continued to speak with his agent as he fixes his suit and tie.

"This getting ridiculous..." Ben muttered under his breath and proceeds to scroll through his alien arsenal. Once he found what he wanted, he slides off the scroll and pops up the dial, then slams it down, engulfing him in emerald light. Once the light had vanished, in Ben's place is a humanoid frog-like alien with three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. He is considerably tall and muscular, in addition to a defined jawline, and wears sunglasses. His skin is also a pale green.

He wears a black-and-green bodysuit with a green stripe down the middle, green sunglasses, fingerless black gloves and toeless black boots with green cuffs above them, and a green belt with a white buckle.

He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper chest.

"Time we get up close and personal with our director." Bullfrag says to Hana and grabs her, placing her on his back and jumps 15 feet into the air before landing right in front of the ignorant movie director, who is suddenly surprised at the sight of the Incursean and Korean.

"Whoa whoa whoa there, babe! The Muppets reboot is at the nextdoor studio. Go play Kermit there." HAL-Fred says to Bullfrag, unaware of his identity.

Bullfrag's mouth hangs open at HAL-Fred's terrible reference as D. Va gets off his back and snickers at the joke. "I ain't Kermit the Frog, pal! I'm the guy you're making a movie about!" Bullfrag yelled at the Omnic as he presses his Omnitrix symbol, switching back to Ben.

If HAL-Fred had a mouth, it's jaw would've dropped right now as he looks at Ben and Hana together. "Scaramouch, babe! They listened to my plea!" HAL-Fred tells his agent.

Ben groans as D. Va continues to snicker as she walks up to the director. "Sorry there, 친구, but we don't like the movie." She went straight to the point.

 _Don't like the movie._

 _Don't like the movie._

 _Don't._

 _Like._

 _The movie._

Those words echoed through HAL-Fred's head as he subconsciously dropped his headset.

"...Oh. My. Iris..." was all that escaped the director's voice box.

* * *

Jack stands in front of Beykebab as he stares at a spray painted logo resembling that of a dragon's head, with horns that look more demonic than draconic, imprinted on the restaurant's wall. The poorly and uncreatively named gang, the Dragons, have roamed the towns and cities of Germany every since the fall of Overwatch. Their industry is built on scavenging and stealing from towns too scared to retaliate, the Dragons were feared by normal folk while police are outgunned by the gangs' stolen advanced weaponry. But they're more commonly known for the weapon that earned them their gang name: the flamethrower.

"Just another group of punks looking for trouble." Jack says to himself as he continues staring at the gangs' logo, remembering his past endeavor with the Mexican gang in Dorado, Los Muertos.

The man himself is still in his Soldier 76 attire instead of relying on the ID Masks or revealing his secret identity. Only the government and New Overwatch knows Jack Morrison and Soldier 76 are one and the same. To the public, Jack is dead while 76 is a vigilante. An ID Mask can be taken off in the middle of a battle anyway. His visor is more tightly packed onto his face than the former mask so it's better to go as his vigilante alter ego.

As he remains waiting outside of Beykebab, he hears multiple hover cycles' engines stop to a halt. The soldier merely does a small glance to look behind him to see the aforementioned gang, all dressed in leather jackets with torn off sleeves and no shirts underneath, baring their chests and abs while their hairstyles are in the style of a mohawk. Their leader is dressed the same but he sports a bald head and a fat belly instead of a proper toned body.

Jack is not too worried about his situation. Even with the gangs' kind of weaponry, they're still ants compared to the Omnic Crisis, Doomfist, Null Sector and Talon. And he's dealt with all three basically his whole life, in that exact order. However, when looks away from the gang to look back at Beykebab, the people behind the glass window of the place start panicking and locking their doors then closing their curtains to hide.

Jack also noticed the neighboring buildings have began taking precaution and also closing their windows and doors.

Now Jack's more aware. His safety is the least of his concerns. The safety of the people in this area is his primary focus.

"Hallo! Alter Mann! Setzen Sie diese Pistole auf den Rücken und geben Sie es uns!" One of the Dragons yelled at Jack, but due to his small knowledge of German, he barely understood what he said.

"Schau auf seine Kleider. He's American." The gang's leader tells his mean, after he noticed and recognizes Jack's jacket, specifically, the number 76 that's meant to be his insignia. "You're a long way from home, Soldier 76." He added as he and his men get off their hovering bikes, grabbing their AK 47s that they had on their backs as they approach the lone soldier.

Instead of facing the criminals, Jack still doesn't look at the Dragons as he remains fixated at looking at the restaurant where he's supposed to be waiting for his old friend. He simply pops his neck, making a satisfying and audible crack as crosses his arms. "Are you trying to impress me?" Jack asks the gang casually, as if they don't pose a threat to him at all. "Because as the old saying goes, 'Age before beauty.' Looking at you punks, I guess you all come in third _._ "

 _(Battle Music Cue: Hikari no Willpower - Fauxchestral Battle Mix)_

"The old man's got a big mouth." The Dragons leader says as his men start cracking their knuckles and cocking their guns. "Don't know if you realize, arschgeige, but we got you outnumbered."

"Yeah. I noticed. These odds are really not in your favor." Jack retorted as he finally faces the gang, sunlight gleaming off his visor and making it look like he has glowing red eyes.

The leader's patience is growing thin so instead of more words, he points at him and yells to his subordinates, "Kill him!"

The gang members all unloaded their guns at Jack, prompting him to dive to his left to dodge the hail of gunfire. Once his feet landed and he ends up in a crouching position, he grabs his rifle from his back, then activates his Tactical Visor as he says to his foes, "I got you in my sights!"

Unlike the gangsters, Jack used his gun for more precise measurements as he doesn't waste his ammunition by firing single shots at each Dragon, hitting and breaking their guns out of their hands to disarm them. Once he made sure all the weapons of his enemies have all been shattered, he puts his own weapon on his back and cracks his knuckles. "You kids get out of here or the next shots are on your heads." He warned them. Despite his visor covering his face, some of the gang members all start to cower in fear as they start backing up from the vigilante.

"Cowards! Ich werde dir später eine Lektion beibringen!" The fat leader of the gang yelled at his men and he revs up his flamethrower. Aiming the firing mechanism of the weapon, he pulls the trigger and unleashes the flames at Jack.

Jack was about to run away from the flames, until a rectangular shield appeared before him and blocks the flames, preventing them from turning Jack into a fried corpse. The vigilante then looks at his left to see the one holding up the shield: none other than the German Crusader, Reinhardt!

"What took you so long? I had the message sent like an hour ago!" Jack yells at the older man.

The hammer wielding veteran merely responded with a loud and hearty laugh as he walks forward, hi shield defending him from the fiery blast of the flamethrower. "Glory is not immediate, my friend! Now push and defeat these heathens!" He enthusiastically exclaimed.

Jack could only groans as he takes his gun and fires through Reinhardt's shield.

* * *

"You can't do that, babe!" HAL-Fred pleaded to D. Va and Ben. "We've been shooting for weeks now and our final product will attract all your fans!"

"Uh huh... And not their money?" Ben asked skeptically as he crosses his arms.

"Well, there's that too, babe." HAL-Fred admits with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey, boss!"

The Omnic, Omnitrix wielder and Pro Gamer's attentions were caught by the same actress wearing the black and green suit earlier during the shoot as she approaches her director holding a script. As her silver hair flows elegantly from the breeze, she reaches her boss and shows him her script, asking, "So when I say 'It's hero time!', do I strike a pose or I just stand still and stare at the camera menacingly? Cause I've been studying Ben Tennyson's styles and I think he does some poses whenever he says that."

At first, when Ben heard her words, he got confused. But when he finally pieced them all together...

He finally realized who this actress is portraying. The clothing color, her lines and main character role. She's...!

"You're supposed to be me?!" Ben yells at the actress, who finally noticed the people with them.

"Oh. You're here. Yes, I'm you. Movies nowadays need more strong female protagonists, so we switched your gender in the movie. Besides, the last guy that tried to audition for your role was terrible." The actress who's supposed to be Ben boasts.

"See, babe? Miss Haile Beri is ama-to the hey-zing! Your movie will be phenomenal!" HAL-Fred gladly says, gesturing his hands to the aforementioned actress. "We need to pander to our fans! Give them amazing content! Turn critcs into our paparazzi!"

Ben, and even Hana, despite herself, start to sweat drop as they stare and listen to this Omnic. "You are everything wrong with the film industry..." Hana whispers to herself but said so as if she was talking to HAL-Fred.

"So you don't even adopt from the original content, which is my adventures with D. Va, you change the main character's gender to pander to a community, and you're only doing this... to get more money... Look, man. Just stop." Ben requested, internally demanding, to the director.

"But I–"

"No buts! You're making a movie about me and Hana." Ben interrupted HAL-Fred. "We can sue you for using our names and story for your movie. Not to mention, you're making movie about vigilantes." Ben points out.

"Hey!" Haile Beri, the actress, shouts at Ben. "I'll have you know that I auditioned for this role through my hard work and magnificent acting skill! If you're just gonna have this film be cancelled because you are being portrayed as a woman and the director is an Omnic, you have another thing coming!"

Ben was about to retort but Hana suddenly stops him, pushing him behind her and walks up to the self proclaimed "great" actress. "You know... In any other circumstances, you might have been right. Except Ben's best friends are mostly girls, most being from different countries, including me, a Korean, he literally risked his life to save Mondatta, the wisest Omnic in existence, he's an American who renounced his citizenship to be Swiss like his mom, he turns into a hundred aliens on a daily basis, one of which is an asexual one, and he's saved the world more times than I can count! If you're accusing him of being racist and sexist, only because you demand so much attention for your non-existent acting career, I suggest you check your privilege. Because it's people like you that give internet people a bad name." D. Va completely, quite brutally, berated to Haile.

Haile wanted to say something. Unfortunately for her, she could not find the right words to answer back to something so true. All she could do is literally run away, crying and heading to her trailer.

With such an amazing way of words to defend him, Ben couldn't help but feel the intensity of the moment D. Va made, as all he could say is, "Wow, Hana... That was... hardcore..."

"Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it." Hana replies as she rubs below her nose with a smug smile formed on her lips.

"Ummm... Excuse me.." HAL-Fred asks. "If I'm going to cancel this movie, what am I supposed to do?"

Ben sighs at the clueless director, to which he could only respond, "Anything that doesn't involve just pandering to your fans and just doing what they want you to make! You can't let them control you forever but you also can't disrespect them either. If you are a content creator, make something good! Something that will please the fans that want it but also to those who are new to your stuff. You can only go so far with ideas not even your own and are bending to those who want it instead of to those who just want to see you be good at what you do."

HAL-Fred takes a moment to process what he heard. All those years of directing, it never occurred to him that everything he's done was... unoriginal. They Came From Outer Space, the movie he became famous for, is just a rip off of very old, forgotten alien movies. He could only sigh at his own ignorance and bows his head in respect for the two youngsters in front of him. "I will try my best, babes."

Ben and Hana smiles at the Omnic's change of heart as the two fistbump each other.

Unfortunately for them, they later find out he made his movie unoriginal again, even from the title alone: Muffin V Bad Wolf - Dawn of Awesome.

At that point, the New Overwatch members left the country and went back home, no longer interested in helping HAL-Fred.

* * *

"Ugh. And I really thought that Hal would really change..." Ben complained, after he and Hana had arrived atop their HQ's roof and are now headed downstairs.

"나는 그를 좋아하는 사람이 싫다." Hana muttered under her breath as she stretches her arms while walking. "Come on... I feel like playing Heroes of the Storm..."

Ben stretches his back as he groans in relief and follows his friend down the staircase. "Let's go then." He responded.

However, once they reach the lobby, they are greeted to an interesting sight.

Reinhardt, wearing his armor while he has his helmet off, and Brigitte, watching the old man chow down his 11th bowl of noodles, are sitting together with Jack.

Once Reinhardt finished his bowl, he spots Ben and Hana, but only recognizes the former, immediately, and quite enthusiastically, yells, "Benjamin! My young friend! It has been a while!"

"Reinhardt?!" was all Ben could respond with.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	31. A Perfect Day

**Welcome back. It's me, Q. Go ahead and read.**

* * *

With a loud smack, Tracer gets knocked into a wall as her chronal accelerator releases smalls sparks of electricity at the impact. After about two seconds of sticking at the wall, she falls to the floor just as the sound of a blast of energy echoes in the room and Symmetra is sent skidding backwards with a blue, spherical shield she made in front of her cracks and she falls to her knees, tired.

She weakly wipes away the blood dripping from her mouth as footsteps approach her and the brunette beside her.

The person approaching them is a man of old age yet still seem fit, with a white beard and goatee and hair ponytailed onto his back. He's wearing a blue jumpsuit with white pads on his shoulders and knees. He also seems to have some sort of jetpack attached to his shoulder pads and his back. In his right hand is a small blaster, the size of a Desert Eagle pistol yet it's stronger than it looks.

This man is Sven, former member of the Ironclad guild and an old friend of Torbjorn...

But now, he has gone a dark path.

"You should have brought your boyfriend, Overwatch child." Sven mocks Symmetra as she tries standing up, creating a hardlight shield for herself once again to fight back. "Even with your abilities, my genius and creativity is leagues above yours." Sven mocked her more and snaps his fingers. Right on cue, Symmetra is unexpectedly blasted from both her left and right, weakening her further as she falls on the ground.

Still conscious but wounded, Symmetra could only watch with one eye as she keeps her other closed while wincing in pain. She could only see Sven and two robots with arm cannons, who seem to be the ones responsible for her injury, join together and approach both Overwatch agents.

However, instead of giving up, Symmetra's eyes glow blue and she yells in rage as a burst of blue energy ignites and blows up from within, surprising the self proclaimed genius and knocking him and his robots away from the two ladies.

Symmetra struggles to stand up once more as she creates hardlight energy swords on both her hands and jumps at her enemies.

* * *

 _Hours ago..._

 _Boklovo, Kurjikstan..._

Satya and Lena, the two ladies of Overwatch and the most strange team up you could ever see, walk around the city of Boklovo, of course, wearing ID masks to disguise themselves from the public. Currently, Symmetra resembles a dark skinned, blonde woman wearing a blue shirt with black jeans. Tracer is a woman with short black hair, wearing a blue shirt with long orange sleeves with the word "Fight!" written on the shirt's chest, white pants and black fingerless gloves.

"Alright! If anyone asks, you're Ikumi and I'm Videl!" Tracer tries to converse with Symmetra but she remains quiet as they continue walking. Tracer could only scratch her head awkwardly as she walks with her partner. "Are you still mad because everyone but me forgot today's your birthday?"She asks her Indian friend.

Symmetra sighs in response and continues to strut as she says to the Brit, "I have no care about whether or not they remember my birthday. What matters today is our task: receive our funding for our facility."

"Oh... Well... I'm sure they'll–" Tracer attempts to justify her team's mistake, but Symmetra suddenly gave her a passive aggressive look, causing her to stop.

"Drop the subject, Lena." Satya ordered her ally as shs turns her attention away from Tracer and at the sidewalk they're walking on. "Can we both just focus? Please?"

"Okay, okay! I'm just letting you know that we can always remind them when we get back..." Tracer responded as she placed her hands in her pocket while they continued to walk, shutting herself up to stop the conversation.

However, even after everything she had said, Satya is holding back her own melancholy as she keeps behind her straight face a hurting heart...

* * *

 _Hours ago..._

 _New Overwatch HQ..._

 _7:59 AM_

 _Satya Vaswani's room..._

The hardlight master awakes from her room earlier than her own alarm clock that was supposed to activate at 8 am. It would seem that despite her stoic demeanor, she can't help but be a little bit excited for her own birthday.

And today is the day. As she heads to her private bathroom, with each tile and even her mirror sparkling like a diamond, she turns on her faucet, making sure the cross shaped handle of the appliance is in a symmetrical alignment to resemble an actual vertical cross rather than a crooked X, and lets the water run on and through her cupped hands to gather water and splash it on her face to momentarily clean it and awake herself completely.

Once she is finished, she looks at her reflection in the mirror and creates a hardlight construct which shapes itself into an actual towel and she uses it to wipe her face dry.

 _I do not mind if I do not get any sort of celebration. A simple greeting from my friends is enough to make my day._

Symmetra mentally told herself just in time for her to stop rubbing the towel she made from her face. She spotted part of her hair hanging down from the rest, which is bothering her a bit. So she transforms the towel into a comb and she completely fixes her whole mane, eventually making it as elegant as it always have been: long and flowing.

However, she suddenly began realizing that if there were people to greet her, that may include Ben.

 _What kind of hairstyle would he like?_

The former Vishkar member asked herself mentally once again as she continues to keep her eyes staring at her own reflection.

"Hmmm...a ponytail? No, his ex once had that... Maybe pigtails? No. I'm too old for that... How about... " She began speaking her mind out loud as she walks out of her bathroom and starts pacing within it.

As she has her mind process this, she noticed the large portrait above her holo computer containing one of the most important events that happened in her life.

The image is her with Ben and Mercy, who are both wearing uniforms from when they attended the Null Sector Uprising. Symmetra herself in the photo is still wearing her old Vishkar uniform, with her hair styled into a bun, as the three of them are standing with the Swiss Overwatch HQ behind them. This was Symmetra's first day in Overwatch after the day Ben made her see Vishkar's errors.

Symmetra can't help but smile at the image she has until she noticed the portrait is leaning to side. She slowly balances it and pushes it to it's upright position, making it symmetrical once more.

Focusing her attention at the image once more, she smiles and already got an idea what hairstyle she should have.

* * *

Ben, wearing a black shirt and green jogging pants, yawns as he scratches his half asleep eyes while he walks from upstairs to get to the kitchen. Like usual, he slept late again because of hours of working on his side project, chatting with the relentless Skycoder again, who won't stop hacking his stuff until he talked to her, and making a special device for someone, but he forced himself fo wake up early for an important event he has to attend to today.

"I really need to start sleeping more..." Ben scolded himself once he finally found himself in the kitchen and goes for the coffee maker, pressing a button so that the machine can work it's magic, just as Lena, wearing a sky blue bathrobe, white short shorts and her chronal bracelet, walks by behind him, holding a half eaten donut and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands as she swallows the part of the donut she's been eating to talk to Ben.

"It's your fault for being a mad scientist." Lena teased as she bumps his unsuspecting bum with hers to push him forward and wake him up completely before walking away, giggling and finishing her donut.

His body shaken by Lena's sudden action, he grumbles, fully awake, and berates Lena, yelling, "I'm not a mad scientist! I'm JUST a scientist. Is that so hard to understand?"

As they have their argument, Angela just comes into the kitchen with Jack following behind her. "We really need to make sure to have our alarm fixed." Angela scolds herself and Jack as they walk to the kitchen, unaware that Ben, Lena, Fareeha, who just passed by them, and even Snowball, who just came by, are all staring at the two.

"Yeah, but let's hope the objective's not active yet..." Jack tells Angela as he goes for the coffee maker while Angela yawns and washes her hands on the nearby sink.

When the two finally turn to face away from the counter where the sink and coffee maker were, they notice the looks on the shapeshifter, the time traveller, the rocket queen and the adorable robot's faces.

Ben is on the verge of laughing, holding back himself by covering his mouth, the same can be said by Lena, Fareeha is just shocked and Snowball made his two digital eyes turn into heart shaped ones.

"What?" Angela asked the young adults and the drone. Ben then points at his own mother, specifically at her torso before giggling like a girl at her. Angela is quite understandably confused at her son's reaction until she looks at her own body...

...and notice that she is wearing Jack's Soldier 76 jacket. Jack turned to look at her and also noticed she has his jacket while he was just wearing a white shirt. The two adults blush as they remember that they slept together last night since they have not yet made a bedroom for Reinhardt and Brigitte so Jack gave his to them while he sleeps with the medic.

"N-Nothing happened! I must not have realized I put Jack's jacket on!" Mercy tried explaining, with her words actually true, but even her own son couldn't help feel skeptical as he just let's loose and finally laughs his butt out loud.

"Ben! That's a very inappropriate response!" Fareeha scolded her little brother. However, instead of a reply from Ben, Lena instead laughs with him as she kept smacking her closed fist on the table she's seating by. "Ugh... Why do I bother?" Fareeha just whispers to herslef and goes to the fridge as Snowball follows her with a happy look on his digital eyes.

As they have their typical family moment, Satya finally arrives from her room upstairs and smiles as she peeks behind a wall to see everyone, especially Ben. With her hair now tied into a bun and her outfit now changed into her old Vishkar uniform, she's ready to face the boy.

But, just as she cuts the corner, Lena stands from her seat, still laughing, and accidentally trips on a protruding wire on the floor and almost falls, but Ben manages to catch her by her back, like they were dancing romantically. "Geez. Laugh so hard, you trip." Ben teased his friend.

Lena only giggles in response before sighing in relief and then retorts, "Only because we can't keep this base cleaned up and all those wires are all over the building."

As the two brunettes share another laugh as Ben helps Lena stand up straight, Satya watched the whole thing.

Why would she feel jealous? Ben and Lena are simply friends, right? Yet... all these years, Ben seemed more attached to Tracer than any other women from Overwatch, aside from his own mother.

Her thoughts are interrupted when said mother notices her just standing at the corner and says, "Satya! Dressed already I see."

Satya gets startled by someone calling her name, as she holds her chest to calm her extremely beating heart, before calming down and looking away. "Yes... Of course. It's a special occasion today." She replies to her vice commander.

When she utters these words, everyone in the kitchen is confused, as Angela responds with what everyone is thinking: "What occasion?"

Those words pierced through Satya's heart like a blade made of titanium. They forgot it's her birthday today?! "T-Today... Today is my..."

"Oh! Right!"

She turns to look at Ben, who just yelled as he puts his hands behind his head while he stretches. "Today, we gotta get our funding! Man, this vigilante business ironically doesn't pay..." He adds.

...No.

It cannot be.

Even Ben forgot her birthday...

It hurts more than any Talon assassin or any iteration of Doomfist could do to her... Of all people... she can't believe he'd forget her birthday...

Satya could only look down, holding back tears in her eyes and fakes a smile, saying, "Yes... Exactly that..."

"Well then, since you're so eager enough to get dressed immediately, Satya, you and someone else get our funding from Vialli. He has been proven to be a great business ally for us ever since we began our New Overwatch projects." Angela suggested.

"Hmmm... Vialli... Sounds familiar..." Jack comments while he sips his coffee.

Angela gasps a bit before telling Jack, "Oh right. You were not here yet when he offered help. We were set on having Ben just sell diamonds from his body as Diamondhead until we saved Vialli, CEO of Artiglio Corporation. He offered to keep funding us as long as we keep saving people."

"Giving money to vigilantes behind the curtain... Sounds illegal." Jack comments.

"Pretty sure we crossed 'illegal activity' when we disobeyed the Petras Act and continued as vigilantes." Ben points out as Snowball floats above his head, beeping quite happily, as if he was agreeing with his creator.

Jack shrugs with a smile, following it up with saying, "Fair enough."

"I'll go with ya, Satya!" Lena volunteered. "Been a while since we actually teamed up! I think last time we did, we fought Doomfist."

"Which one? There's like three different villainous Doomfists." Pharah comments.

"Hmmm... Akinjide Adeyemi... Akande Ogundimu... and Verda Koboldo." Ben listed as he sits back down on his seat. "To think all three of them nearly killed each member of Bravo Team."

"Yeah. Akinjide nearly killed Satya, Akande nearly killed Lena and Genji and Verda nearly killed me and Ben." Fareeha adds. "Ugh... I hated the latter the most..."

"I know... Akinjide and Akande at the very least are sane and have some small morals... Verda was a maniac... I think he stopped answering to his real name and just called himself Doomfist." Lena adds.

"Can we please go?"

Everyone turns to look at Symmetra, as she holds onto her left arm quite tightly, like she's holding back something.

"Of course! I'll go get dressed." Lena replies before trying to blink away, but just trips completely this time, forgetting she doesn't have her chronal accelerator on, just her bracelet.

As everyone laughs at her mistake, which Lena also laughs at and just accepted that it was silly of her, Satya, on the other hand, finally released tears before leaving the kitchen first.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

On the way to Kurjikstan, Lena remembered it was Satya's birthday, but it was too late. Satya had finally just accepted that nobody else will acknowledge her special day and basically has come down to her not caring anymore, all to just finish today's objective and go home.

Currently, they're on their way to Vialli's company to receive their check for their funding. As they pass by other citizens, humans and Omnics alike, while still wearing their disguises, Satya is keeping a stern face while Tracer is getting worried deep inside.

Just as she opens her mouth to say something to her friend, Satya immediately puts her palm up at Tracer, telling her to stop without using words before pulling away her hand. Tracer then just sighs, unable to speak for the birthday girl.

Upon arriving at their designated location, they are greeted by a large skyscraper of a building, fit to be an actual company.

Artiglio Corporation.

Tall, titanium built skyscraper with a helicopter pad on top and the letter "A" as a gigantic sign on the front, just above the entrance into the facility. This place is screaming with ego and a dash of overcompensating, fit for a big time CEO.

The corporation is built with the industry of making hover cars and vehicles, from the classic Prowler 2070 to the heavy duty Juggernaut 2065. With such top notch vehicles made in this very building, together with hundreds of other branches across the globe, Artiglio Corporation, and especially Vialli himself, is one of the fastest growing companies in history, selling multiple vehicles worth $ 600,000,000,000,000,000 in just two days.

It's no wonder New Overwatch is well funded. Their efforts are pocket change for Vialli. They're lucky to have him on their side.

As the Overwatch duo enter the building, they stop by the front desk to ask for Vialli. The secretary asks if they have an appointment with her boss and they say yes, with Lena saying, "It's a mighty fine day for a few hours, isn't it?"

The secretary finally recognized them through the code and lets them in. New Overwatch and Vialli agreed to have a secret code to tell his secretary so they can pass unsuspected.

After a long elevator ride to the very top of the building to the CEO's office, the duo arrive and open the door to spot their contact.

With golden brown hair and beard, along with a classic business suit complete with a red tie, combined with a smug grin and his butt sitting on a black and red egg chair, Vialli of Artiglio Corporation waits for the two agents as they close the door behind them.

Vialli smiles at the sight of his heroes as he pushes a button on his office desk phone and says to his surveillance station, "Frank, you can kill the cams in my office."

"Yes, sir." Frank, his CCTV operator, responds as all four cameras in the room, each in all four corners of the cube shaped room, drop and look down as they shut down. After they do, both ladies drop their disguises by taking off their ID Masks and switching back to their proper appearance.

"Welcome back, ladies! Here to receive your funding again?" Vialli tells his partners as he pulls out his drawer in his desk and takes out a check and a pen from it. "Saw your little skirmish with Doomfist Numéro tres. Is Ziegler okay?" He asks genuinely while he signs the check, the amount given being $1,200,000,000,000,000.

As Tracer and Symmetra sit on separate seats in front of Vialli's table, Tracer replies, "He was alright. Everyone was worried but in the end, we knew he'd recover."

"Splendid!" Vialli replies, ripping the check from it's pack and handing it to the time walker, who takes it with a smile as thanks. "Tell him he should visit some time. I still owe him for saving my life."

"Yes..." Symmetra comments. "We... all do..."

"Uhhh... Well, he's busy preparing for something. Our friend old friend Reinhardt just came by and is rejoining us." Tracer trailed away from Satya's melancholy to avoid the touchy subject she has.

"Reinhardt? The old Crusader, correct?" Vialli double checked. He gets his answer when Tracer nods. "I see. That is excellent! The more of you, the more successful things will be!"

Just as he says that, his desk phone suddenly beeps and answers itself since the CEO set it to auto answer. "Vialli... Where are you?!" A very grave, growly voice said through the phone. For the two Overwatch agents, it sounded familiar, as it caught Symmetra's attention while Tracer raises a brow.

Vialli noticed the looks on his friends' faces, causing him to laugh nervously. He goes to press a button on the phone to answer, saying, "G-man! My favorite hombre! Can you call later? I'm, uhhh... I'm in a... meeting..."

"Meeting?! You're suppose to be in OUR meeting, you lazy, money grubbing–" The raspy, angry man on the phone is cut off when Vialli finally picks up the wireless phone from it's housing to talk to the caller privately as he stands from his seat.

"Look, I'll be there after this, okay? ...I get it, Re– Uh, umm... My friend. This is important. It's... It's code Trojan, okay? See now? Okay. Well if I said it's... Alright, geez. Next time when I say 'Not now.', I mean it. Oka– Oh. Did... Did he... Did he find out? Does...Crap. Shut up! I don't need your... I get it. Whatever." Vialli ended his conversation with his caller as he slams the phone into its housing as he sits back on his chair, taking heavy breaths, like he's nervous.

He completely forgot that the two agents are still in the room, causing him to mentally slap himself and he immediately composes himself back at ease, saying to the two ladies, "Well, ummm... you have your check. Thank you for coming and you're always welcome. You may leave."

Both ladies turn to look at each other in confusion before nodding back to the nervous businessman as they stand, out back their disguises and leave the room. After the two are gone, Vialli starts sweating despite the strong amount of air conditioning in his office. His elbows resting on his table as his hands are holding to each other like he's praying. His sweat dripping from his forehead down to his chin. Some are even dropping on his white table, leaving wet marks on the glass.

In his inner fear with some mixed rage, he grabs his million dollar mini statue of himself on his table and throws it at a wall, while yelling, "Damn it!" After the statue break upon contact with the concrete wall, he grabs his wireless phone again and dials a number. When someone picks up on the other side, Vialli just angrily commands, "He's in Monaco! Get rid of him! Billion dollars to anyone who brings his head to me!" He then drops the call before picking it back up to dial another number.

"Hello?"

"You wanted to join us, right?! We have two agents here in Kurjikstan! If you're still on the country, get their attention then kill them and we'll take you in!"

He slammed the phone again in rage, but this time, he didn't realize how much his anger is influencing his strength as him slamming the gadget actually finally breaks it.

* * *

Exiting the building, Tracer and Symmetra, who discarded her sadness to focus on a new problem, both slow their walk back to their Blackbird as they discuss what they had just heard from Vialli and his conversation with the mysterious caller.

"That voice... It may be just a coincidence, but I feel like it sounded like Reaper's voice." Tracer hypothesized, a hand on her chin as she recounts what had just happened at the top floor.

"Indeed. And they way he talked and how he had just told us to leave... It seems our benevolent benefactor isn't who he says he is." Symmetra adds as Tracer puts away the check into her pocket. "Let's bring the check back to Portugal then report back to Commander Morrison about what we learned."

"Great idea." Tracer replies as the disguised agents continue their trip back to their ship.

* * *

 _"I spy with my little eye..."_

 _Click..._

 _"A crazy little thing called..."_

 _Tick... tick... tick..._

 _"...a bomb."_

 _Beep._

* * *

Walking up the cargo door of the tactical plane, Tracer and Symmetra are about to head to the cockpit...

...until explosions in the distance caught their attention. Coming out of the Blackbird, they see back in the city large pillars of flame and ground level explosions occurring, like a terrorist organization suddenly attacked.

With their heroic instincts kicking in, they leave their hidden ship alone and run back to the city, dropping their disguises to save the day as themselves.

* * *

A lone, 7 year old boy cries as he wanders around the burning city while everyone else just kept running. Rubbing his eyes while continuously crying for his parents, the boy cannot see anything at all as he kept walking. As such, he fails to notice that an explosion just sent a broken car flying right at him...

...until Symmetra slides in front of him, creates a hardlight shield and deflects the car like it was nothing but an annoying fly. The sound of the car crashing into the shield finally caught the boy's attention just as Symmetra looks at the corner of her eye to look at the boy, saying, "Go, child! This place is dangerous!"

The boy is merely frozen at the ebony beauty that had just saved her just as the boy's parents finally arrive and take him away from the danger, thanking Symmetra along the way. When Symmetra drops the shield, the car falls on the ground in front of her before she creates multiple hardlight domes around the large flames to prevent any oxygen from strengthening them. Once she has put them out, she hears blinking and zipping as well as cocky laughing.

Cue Tracer being chased by homing missiles, zipping away from a couple as they miss their target and hits the ground instead. A couple are still chasing her, so the blue blur loses them by jumping onto a nearby car and zips away, with the missiles missing again and hits the car instead.

As she zips away, ending up upside down in mid air, she takes out her Pulse Pistols and fires at the ones attacking her: robotic drones with arm missile launchers for hands and jet propulsions on their backs. Even with her vision flipped upside down, Tracer's training in the simulation room has payed off, as she manages to hit at least four out of the ten drones.

Upon finally landing on the ground, just beside her Symmetra, the latter takes out her Photon Projector and fires it's primary beam to start melting at least two of the drones before finishing off the last four by trapping them in a hardlight sphere and shrinking it with them inside, crushing them all into each other.

Dropping her destroyed foes by removing the sphere, Symmetra looks back at Tracer, who nods back at her before they run off to find more people to save and robots to destroy.

They arrive at the plaza and end up fighting more of the drones back to back. As Tracer shoots three incoming enemies, Symmetra catches five missiles coming at them via trapping them in hardlight force fields shaped exactly like them. She then throws these missiles at four drones, exploding on impact. When sevens more fly at them, Tracer activates her Pulse Bomb and throws it at the middle drone, sticking to it's torso. Seizing this opportunity, Symmetra creates a hardlight rope around the other six and bind them together with the one with the bomb. With the seven drones stuck with each other, the bomb explodes and reduced the war machines into piles of scrap.

However, despite how much they break, the machines keep coming. And even with their abilities, the two agents are still human, with the weakness to tire. "There's no end to them!" Tracer points out their problem as she unloads all her pistols' ammunition before rewinding them to reload.

"Then we find the source. Lena, scout the city. Get a good vantage point and find a pattern. See where these drones are all coming from. I'll hold them off." Symmetra tells her partner, her hands glowing with blue hardlight energy.

"Can you handle this many?" Tracer asks, preparing to sprint as she puts away her Pulse Pistols and goes into a running man stance.

Symmetra only scoffs at the Brit as she suddenly makes two hardlight copies of herself and both copies make poses as the real Symmetra stands proud. "Please. I'm the second most powerful Overwatch member, remember?" The former Vishkar member boasted, snapping her fingers and makes her copies create their own hardlight swords.

"Alright! Good luck!" Tracer tells Symmetra before making a break for it and blinking away, dodging every missile that tries to hit her.

As the drones converge on Symmetra, she merely smirks before she lets her copies loose on the machines as she fires continuous Photon Energy Balls at them.

* * *

Reaching the nearest and tallest building she could find, Tracer tries to look at where most of the machines are coming from. Seeing an actual line of the drones coming from one direction, she follows it with her eyes and spots them coming from a nearby abandoned parking garage, coming put from the windows while much bigger and heavier robots guard their exit areas. "Symmetra! Over there!" Tracer yells as she points at where she found mechanical mayhems' hiding spot.

When her partner nods and commands her copies to keep the machines busy, Tracer goes ahead as Symmetra follows her to the spot.

* * *

The sounds of bullets zapping through metal echoes through the walls of the garage before eventually the two agents send the heavy drones flying into the pillars, one riddles with holes and the other half melted by photon energy.

Tracer and Symmetra walk around the area to scope it out and are warry of danger as they look from left to right, up the ceiling or predicting something could be beneath the ground.

Tracer rewinds her pistols again to reload as Symmetra merely creates more hardlight ammunition for her projector.

The sounds of mechanical objects clicking and tinkering about echo in the area, giving the impression that this is where the machines are being built. Following the sound by going up one floor, the two do find the machine making these drones. It seems to be a replicator, cloning a ready built robot inside a pod to create an army of the same model.

However, the invention is right here...

...but the inventor is not in sight.

"Who did this?" Tracer asks the most important question. However...

"Someone you have no business dealing with."

With a loud smack, Tracer gets knocked into a wall as her chronal accelerator releases smalls sparks of electricity at the impact. After about two seconds of sticking at the wall, she falls to the floor just as the sound of a blast of energy echoes in the room and Symmetra is sent skidding backwards with a blue, spherical shield she made in front of her cracks and she falls to her knees, tired.

She weakly wipes away the blood dripping from her mouth as footsteps approach her and the brunette beside her.

The person approaching them is a man of old age yet still seem fit, with a white beard and goatee and hair ponytailed onto his back. He's wearing a blue jumpsuit with white pads on his shoulders and knees. He also seems to have some sort of jetpack attached to his shoulder pads and his back. In his right hand is a small blaster, the size of a Desert Eagle pistol yet it's stronger than it looks.

This man is Sven, former member of the Ironclad guild and an old friend of Torbjorn...

But now, he has gone a dark path.

"You should have brought your boyfriend, Overwatch child." Sven mocks Symmetra as she tries standing up, creating a hardlight shield for herself once again to fight back. "Even with your abilities, my genius and creativity is leagues above yours." Sven mocked her more and snaps his fingers. Right on cue, Symmetra is unexpectedly blasted from both her left and right, weakening her further as she falls on the ground.

Still conscious but wounded, Symmetra could only watch with one eye as she keeps her other closed while wincing in pain. She could only see Sven and two robots with arm cannons, who seem to be the ones responsible for her injury, join together and approach both Overwatch agents.

However, instead of giving up, Symmetra's eyes glow blue and she yells in rage as a burst of blue energy ignites and blows up from within, surprising the self proclaimed genius and knocking him and his robots away from the two ladies.

Symmetra struggles to stand up once more as she creates hardlight energy swords on both her hands and jumps at her enemies.

But Sven was prepared this time. He grabs one of his robots and Symmetra instead stabs it instead of him. With both blades plunged into the machine, Sven takes this chance to fires his pistol again and this time, Symmetra has no shield to defend herself. The blast hits her and immobilizes her, as the gun is specifically made to paralyze all muscle movement and the nervous system of a human body.

Symmetra was lucky to block the blast the first time. She's not so lucky now, as she falls to her knees, unable to move.

 _Dammit! All this power and I'm still useless! I can't do anything right! ...I guess..._

As Symmetra speaks to herself, Sven chuckles, holstering his gun before taking out a handle.

 _... That's why..._

Sven then presses a button on this long handle and it creates an axe blade made of plasma, smoking blue hot as he spins it around to show off.

 _...Ben will never love me... I'm..._

The old man then lifts the energy axe above his head, ready to execute the girl.

 _... useless._

...

...

...

"Hey, old man!"

That voice... It's the same voice she heard when Overwatch infiltrated Talon. When she was nearly freezing to death... It's...!

Symmetra opens her eyes to see the Highbreed with an Omnitrix symbol himself, Frostbite, who is currently holding onto the axe Sven is trying to use. Speaking of Sven, he can only have both his eyes widen in shock as he looks at the colossal creature holding onto him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Frostbite yells at the villain before completely taking away his axe and snapping it in two.

With Sven unprepared for Ben, he takes out his stun gun to blast the Atasian, but Frostbite, with his size and arm reach, merely smacks away the gun before he could do anything. The alien then proceeds to grab the mad man by his waist like a child holding a toy. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Frostbite passive aggressively yells at the former Ironclad soldier.

Symmetra looks at the man he once admired stand up to their foe, proudly proclaiming that he would never let anyone hurt her or anyone in his life. With her mouth slightly open as tears of joy fall from her eyes, Symmetra fell in love with Ben all over again.

However, in one last ditch effort to spite the heroes, Sven takes out a remote and presses the big red button on it before promptly crushing it with his bare hands.

With no idea what Sven did but assuming it was something horrible, Frostbite pulls the man up to his unorthodox face and angrily asks, "What did you do?!"

"What I've done, Xcutioner, is topple a city with a destroyer of worlds!" Sven proclaimed before his head suddenly explodes...!

But with no blood or brain bits... Just wires and oil. Sven's true human body was never here...

"Dang it. I hate it when they use robot doubles..." Frostbite complains before throwing away the broken Sven-bot like a used tissue. Once he turns back to Ben, he crouches down to Symmetra and asks her, "You okay?"

The response he gets from her, however, is just a hug as she continues to cry. Confused at first, Ben eventually smiles and hugs her back, before whispering, "This was not part of our plan... Happy birthday."

Symmetra ceased her tears and lets go of Ben to speak to him clearly, asking, "You never forgot?!"

"Of course we didn't forget." Ben replied, just in time for Tracer to wake up. As she shakes her head spots Ben, the ground suddenly rumbles as the sounds of helicopters and people's screams can be heard outside. "We'll explain later. Right now, whatever that old man did, we have to deal with."

Symmetra nods, understanding the situation as Ben helps her up by putting her arm over his back and shoulders. The paralyzing energy is loosing it's effect, but Symmetra still can't walk. Tracer stands up to help Ben carry their friend.

* * *

What the heroes see once they're outside of the parking garage is utterly shocking.

Sven had summoned a Titan.

A 120 ft tall, special class drone primarily developed for urban warfare. It possesses enough physical strength to punch through skyscrapers casually and crush tanks like the were old newspapers.

It has already, and quite literally, stomped 1/4 of the city as helicopters try their best to bring it down, but unfortunately, their weaponry does nothing.

"Well?! Go Way Big or something!" Tracer yells, panicking at the literal huge problem they have.

But Ben has other plans as he lets Tracer carry Symmetra and he starts scrolling through his forms. "Using Way Big in the middle of a city against something like that will only cause more collateral damage. As a scientist, I shall proceed with this with the utmost importance of..." Ben responds and slams down the dial...

...and turned himself into aviator suit wearing Jury Rigg. "... Complete disregard for the mercy of this drone! Gyahahahahaha!" The little gremlin alien maniacally exclaimed before running to the colossal machine, laughing mad all the way. "Break break break!"

While Tracer sweat drops at Ben for acting rather smart but stubborn, Symmetra smiles as she enjoys seeing Ben happy, especially knowing that this whole time...

... he never forgot her special day.

* * *

 _9:00 PM_

 _Portugal_

 _New Overwatch HQ_

"Happy Birthday!"

Everyone greeted the newly recovered Symmetra as she looks at them, all teary eyed while Ben stands beside her with a hand on her shoulder. "None of you truly forgot?" She asks as Ben hands her his handkerchief for her to wipe away her tears.

"Of course we didn't! We planned for this to be a surprise!" Angela replies, holding a strawberry shortcake for the birthday celebrant.

"Admittedly, the first phase of the plan was harsh, and at first, we didn't like it." Mei adds, holding ice cream for the party.

"But we added something to it: have you and Tracer go out for a bit while we prepare. She'll comfort you and ease you up so that when you come back, you have us waiting for you." Jack explained further.

"But..." It was Ben's turn to explain, causing Symm– No... Satya, to look at him. "You guys were taking too long and we got worried, so I went Jetray and flew across the world just to find you.

"Sven got in the way, so here we are." Lena ended.

"We have prepared you a feast, young Satya!" Reinhardt happily proclaimed as he holds a big mug of beer. "But while he is only one to have one for you, we know you will love the gift Ben has to give!"

Right on cue, Ben crouches a bit, holds onto his knees and starts whistling before calling out, "Here girl!"

And from a different, a big white husky wearing a green scarf runs in and jumps at Satya, who smiles as soon as she sees the dog. "Rescue?!" Satya happily yells as the husky barks while she ruffles the dog with both hands.

"You said you've been wanting to see her again. So Reinhardt and I brought her back here from Germany." Ben explained while Satya is licked by her favorite pet. Ben then kneels down and holds Satya's hand, which causes her to blush. "Happy birthday, Satya."

"Happy birthday!" Everyone else joined in as the birthday girl smiles, with more tears of joy erupting from her eyes.

 _Best birthday ever..._

* * *

 **Happy Anniversary, Overwatch.**


	32. Hidden Meanings

**Q again. Here's a little something something for the plot after some of the endless filler.**

 **Let's read.**

* * *

Everyone is still enjoying Symmetra's party. As Lena and Hana joke around while drinking their punch, Mei and Brigitte learning more from Winston, Genji and Fareeha at the nearby balcony, talking as Fareeha eats some spaghetti and meatballs while Genji has his mask off to eat some chocolate cake, Angela carrying a tray around with cups of macaroni salad and Ben and Satya seating together while they talk and hold hands, Jack and Reinhardt talk amongst themselves as they watch everyone.

As the German Knight drinks his large mug of beer and the American Soldier drinks his bottle of whiskey, the latter speaks to his old comrade. "It's hard for me to think that there'd be a mole in New Overwatch. Look at our family. How can even just one of these people be a traitor?"

"Indeed, my friend." The gargantuan old man responded, placing his mug on a nearby table. "But the last words of our dearly departed Captain Rex cannot be false. He had to install himself into such a despicable kingdom and become one of them to get information. We cannot doubt him now."

"First, Winston getting attacked in Gibraltar, next being Ben's death, then resurrection by Angela, at the hands of the same person who attacked Mondatta, who nearly became the next victim, then the president of Ireland getting an assassination attempt, after which, the massacre at Numbani followed by Verda, the fourth Doomfist, and his suicide bombing happened. Then, over night, you told us of rumors of Talon agents spotted in Germany... then we found dead Black Ops agents at the docks and now an old ally, Sven, turned to a life of crime and attacked our very own in Kurjikstan." Jack summarized every Talon activity that happened in the past few months. "Something tells me that Talon is building up tl something big."

Reinhardt nods, picking up his mug and drinking again, before replying, "Agreed. But have you told anyone of the spy in our midst?"

Jack puts down his empty bottle to look at Angela, who just arrived at Ben and Satya's spot, handing them some salad. The super soldier sighs before putting his own bottle on the nearby table to respond to the old man, saying, "Only you and I know... I plan to tell Angela. Still, I can't help but wonder..."

As he pauses, he can see Ben take a spoonful of his salad and gestures it to Satya's mouth, who blushes at Ben's attempt to feed her sweetly. She opens her mouth but then Ben, instead of placing the spoon in her mouth, she teases her by suddenly eating the spoonful, causing Satya to yell at him bashfully as her crush laughs at the harmless joke.

"...who IS the mole?"

When Satya pouts and looks away, arms crossed, Ben continues laugh.

* * *

Agent 9/11 sits in his spot as the ship he's in is being flown by a Talon pilot, flying the vehicle to the Helix Maximum Prison in Ilha da Queimada Grande of Brazil.

 _Yesterday..._

 _6:30 AM_

 _Average weather; cloudy..._

 _Fog level: High_

 _Operation: Prison Break_

In the very prison itself, some of the Helix guards spot the Talon ship approaching. When one of them in the security towers is about to call for assistance, the ship fires it's missiles and completely obliterates the tower he's in. The other guards simply radio in the rest of the facility and the prison alarms blare.

"Alright. You're up. Take out as many as you can." The Talon pilot says to her comrade as she starts speeding up their vehicle and presses the button to open the hatch. for the cargo door. Once wide open, 9/11 pops his neck, readies his M14 Laser Machine Gun and his Desert Eagle Mark CMXI, along with his signature trench knife, before jumping out of the jet with no parachute.

Because of how fast it was going, the Talon ship has already flown over the prison after dropping off it's main passenger. With an intruder literally dropping from the sky, all the Helix soldiers start crowding at the open field in front of the prison and starts firing their automatic rifles at 9/11.

But unfortunately for the soldiers below, the bullets only inconvenience the plummeting terrorist before he eventually brings up his right fist and crashes down upon the soldiers, sending them flying after his fist caused a shockwave when it made contact with the floor and craxks the very ground.

"The hell is he?!" One of the terrified soldiers could only asks his hands shake while trying to reload his weapon, fumbling his magazine around until he finally catches it and locks it in his gun.

"He's an intruder, Private!" His commanding officer tells him. "Take him down–"

The officer was silenced shortly when he was shot right in his face, with his blood and brains splattering over the rookie, which may scar the poor guard for life.

With his pistol still smoking, 9/11 fires the rest of his shots with precise accuracy at eight more incoming soldiers. As each bullet blows off their heads while blood sprays like a broken faucet, the Talon super soldier unloads his empty magazine, reloads a new one with nine more rounds, and cocks his Desert Eagle, all in under 1.2 seconds.

He continues to empty his next round into nine more of the soldiers while their own ammunition bounces off his body armor and his helmet. With his inhuman reflexes, hand eye coordination and keen eyesight, 9/11 spots one of the many guards reaching for his radio to call for reinforcements.

Unfortunately for him, the Talon super soldier takes out his trench knife and throws it at the panicking soldier, embedding itself into the man's hand that was about to reach for his radio, causing him to scream in pain and fall on the floor, attempting to take out the large blade that's sunken into his palm. 9/11 then follows this up by running straight towards the very same man he knifed, punching the faces and breaking the necks on any soldier that gets in his way. Once he reached his target, he pulls out the knife from his victim before cutting his throat and turns away, holding his returned knife while the soldier bleeds out.

More incoming, from within the very prison itself. 9/11 proceeds to do his job as he guns down the soldiers coming from the entrance using his laser machine gun.

Mowing down dozens of them, 9/11 can see the entrance clearly...

...Just as three more soldiers come out of it, all wielding Helix standard Rocket Launchers. All three fired their respective firearms, forcing the agent to dodge each and every one by ducking, sidestepping, flipping and running to his side. Unfortunately, one of the rockets barely missed him, causing the explosion near him to knock him down on the ground.

"Reload! Reload!" One of the rocketeers said as his team start loading back their cannons while 9/11 actually struggles to get back up while all he can hear is a ringing sound from the explosion. As he found himself standing on both of his feet, albeit struggling to stay up, 9/11 sees the soldiers aiming their rocket launchers once more at him. While the ringing in his ear stopped, he's still unable to hear anything.

Unable to react quickly enough, 9/11 was bombarded with the rockets. While some of them miss, two actually hit the ground near him, creating a solid wall of smoke as he is blown away.

"We almost got him! Continue fire!" One of the soldiers pointed and continued to unload their rockets at the injured super soldier.

But, unfortunately for them, they hear a clanking noise within the smoke, just as it disperses...

...to reveal 9/11 had caught one of their rockets with his left hand, while his right sleeve is torn and burnt as blood trickles down his right arm as it looks limp from all the damage done to him. It seems broken... but not a hindrance to the Talon super soldier.

"Oh, crap." One of the rocket soldiers could only say as 9/11 throws the rocket back at them, exploding and killing all three of them.

9/11 then holds onto his right, limp and bleeding arm before walking slowly to the entrance he wanted and needed to go to. However, just as he is a few feet away from the doorway, the nearby carport doors for the military force opens and four tanks come out. As they drive their treads out in the open area, one of them aims at the door and fires, blowing up the entrance and sending 9/11 flying away from it as rubble covers and caves in for the entrance.

"Ready!" the main tank commander orders his small battalion as they all align with each other, aiming their turrets at 9/11. While it may look overkill, watching their comrades die to one man is unacceptable and they can't take any chances. "Aim! Fir–!" He tried to continue...

...until the same, caved in doorway explodes into dust, silencing the courtyard. The tank brigade and 9/11 even stop and look to see from the newly made entrance...

...a big, muscular black man wearing a torn tank top prison uniform as small plates colored the same as his skin color stick out on his right arm, as if signifying his cybernetic enhancements.

With strange tattoos on his body and face...

Akande Ogundimu brushes of the dust on shoulder before looking at 9/11. He spots the Talon symbol on his helmet, just above his visor. "Hmph. This is the escort they sent me? Pathetic." Akande comments.

"Open fire! Priority: Doomfist!" The tank commander panickingly exclaimed as he points at Doomfist.

All the tanks turn their turrets away from 9/11 and aim the villain before firing their shells at him.

They underestimate the man.

The first shell misses and does not faze him, as if he knew, so Akande simply walks towards the tanks. The second shell almost hits him, but, quite shockingly to the group, backhands the shell by it's side and it hits the ground behind him instead, exploding at his back as he continues to strut forward.

The tank brigade began panicking as one of them managed to finally fire one straight at Akande...

...who catches the shell with both hands. The soldiers could only drop their jaws and widen their eyes at the impossible feat this monster of a man had just done. "A mockery to human ingenuity... You face me with powerful weapons yet still cannot defeat me?" Akande responds to his attackers. He then holds the tank shell in one hand and throws it at one of the vehicles. The driver and gunner had no time to response as their tank explodes from the thrown projectile.

The smoke and flames from the tank's remains distracts the tank commander as he failed to notice Akande had jumped atop their vehicle. The moment he does notice, Akande grabs him by his collars with one arm before tossing him away, landing beside 9/11.

The commander looks at the other Talon agent, who simply takes out his knife and stabs him in his neck, blood spraying like a fountain while the commander gargles his own blood, struggling to speak before his eyes rolls over and he dies.

Akande then proceeds to use his impossible strength to pull the tank's turret with his bare hands. His enemies still remain speechless as lifts the whole turret by it's gun like a makeshift baseball bat.

"THIS is true strength!" The monstrous man boasted before jumping off what remains of the tank and striking it with the turret in his hands. It sends the lower half of the tank into the other tanks and they all explode on impact, with all the unused shells in their vehicles helping their quick destruction.

As Akande drops the turret in his hands, he cracks his knuckles and faces 9/11, who had just stood up as he holds his still injured and limp arm. He then suddenly tightens his grip before popping his arm back on, creating a sickening cracking noise on his bones.

The agent then salutes Akande as stands at attention.

Akande crosses his hands as he looks at the super soldier before him then looks at all the bodies he made out of the guards. "Impressive, but I have seen better. Still, I cannot argue with results." He compliments 9/11. "I like my men to be competent. That's enough reassurance."

"Oh, you don't know half of it."

A deep, distorted voice came from 9/11's helmet before the Talon symbol on it conjures a holographic screen featuring a dark silhouette in a dark room, with red eyes being the only things visible in the call. "Hello, Ogundimu. I see prison has not dulled your strength at the slightest." The Talon Leader says to his fellow leader.

"Hello, old friend." Akande responds to the Leader. "Would you prefer your real name or the code name you gave yourself?"

"My code name, for now. You don't know who could be listening." The Leader replied, his red eyes squinting as if he is suspicious.

Akande merely chuckles before saying, "Very well, 'Menyadot'. Who is this young warrior you sent my way?"

Menyadot, the code name of Akande's friend, chuckles as he changes the live footage call into an old video file with the title "Project: Exodus".

Akande narrows his eyes as he watches the video before they widen and return to normal while a smile forms on his lips. "So this is him?" He comments.

"Well, one of them. We still haven't reached the... correct conclusion, like I promised." Menyadot replied. "Project: Genesis was just as successful but she... she cannot be found anywhere. We cannot trace her but she had told she will cooperate. Still, she's too dangerous to be left alone with all that power."

"We'll deal with her another time." Akande replies as he proceeds to walk away, with 9/11 following him as the ship that dropped off the super soldier here earlier returns to pick them up. "The news about the operation in Russia. Did Katya Volskaya live?"

"Of course, my friend. Our little hacker, Sombra, claims she escaped, but it did not fool Reaper. He told us immediately that he suspected she let her free." Menyadot responded.

"I expected nothing less from him. Speaking of whom, any news about the remaining Overwatch agents?" Akande asks as he steps on the cargo door of the aircraft, entering it. 9/11 follows.

Menyadot chuckles once more as he shows on the screen multiple news reports of dead Overwatch agents, each with different dates to show they weren't slain in a day. "We've been busy, thanks to Reyes' stolen data." He adds.

"Good." Akande says as he grabs a nearby small nuclear warhead with one hand. It's meant to be loaded on their aircraft's guns to be dropped, but he simply hands it to 9/12, who takes it and managed to lift it as well, albeit with both hands. As their ship takes off, Akande tells Menyadot, "Gather the leaders and our best men..."

9/11 then drops the warhead into the prison below. After plummeting after just a few seconds, it annihilates the whole facility, creating a small mushroom cloud and a pillar of inferno while the Talon ship reaches top speed and leaves the island.

"We have a war to start."

9/11 stares at the destruction he has made. As blood continues to flow down his injured arm, he clenches his fists as he looks deep into his mind and focuses on his own goal.

* * *

Ben suddenly jumps from his sleep as he found himself in front of his desk with his computer connected to one of D. Va's mechs. He's in the garage of all their vehicles as his tools are scattered all over the floor.

Ben rubs his tired eyes as he yawns while the holographic "A" of Athena appears from a nearby projector. "Right... Missiles for..." Ben says before halting to yawn. "Hana's MEKA..."

Ben types some codes on his computer and accesses the database of the MEKA mech, seeing it's HUD. He then installs new programs into it so it can have the ability to recognize it's new missile functions.

As the additional update is loading and taking time, Ben stands up from his seat and yawns, stretching his arms out to release some stress before he walks towards the mech, grabbing a blowtorch and climbs up atop it and starts welding the new missile launchers on it's "shoulders" to make sure they stay in place.

"Benjamin, it is currently 2:23 in the morning. The last time you have slept earlier and normally was 23rd of October, this year of 2077, at exactly 9:00 pm, and–" Athena attempted to interject.

But interrupts her by saying, "Thank you, Athena. I appreciate your concern."

Silence filled the room once more as only the sparks from the welding can be heard. After Ben had finished on the right missile launcher, he moves to the left one, just as Athena spoke once more, saying, "Why do you do this, Ben?"

"Hm?" Ben only uttered as he doesn't even look at the hologram representing Athena, continuing his work on his friend's mech. "Help improve all the tech of my friends?" He responded with his own question.

"No. Why do you always tire yourself like this? You have been lacking too much proper sleep lately. Everyone knows this. You were not like this when we were all still in Overwatch." Athena expanded her earlier question.

That actually got Ben's attention, finally, as he finished welding and simply stares at what he had done, no words escaping his mouth.

He jumps off the mech afterwards and places his blowtorch in his toolkit before suddenly responding, "...Who knows, right?"

"Pardon?" Athena asks.

"Maybe... I just figured... I have to work harder. We don't have our usual resources when we were still a government organization. I have to keep improving everyone and their tech so they can keep up." Ben added as he dusts his hands and sits back in front of his computer, which shows the HUD update to be 27% done.

"Keep up? With the world?" Athena asked for more clarification.

"...With me." Ben suddenly gave his response, which is not something even an AI expected. "I love my friends... My family... and I don't want to leave them behind. That's why I improve them. They're heroes, like me... They're my heroes... I'm aware of what I can do. Of my own potential. I guess... All I can say is..."

As he trails off, his loading screen suddenly goes from 50% to 100%, with the screen showing the words "Update – Superior".

"... I'm playing human." Ben continues his words.

"...Reminder: Symmetra's birthday today." Athena changed the subject unexpectedly, which made Ben jump from his seat and hold his temples.

"I almost forgot! Quick! Wake up Brigitte!" Ben requests Athena.

* * *

 **End.**


	33. Overwatch vs Talon Part 1

**Welcome back. Have a read.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning as the beautiful light from the sunrise of dawn starts to envelop the homes of the people of Ilios as people began coming out their houses for some fresh air. Children began playing, couples greet each other in their balconies and families start eating breakfast to start their day.

One such couple is the Zyl duo, Brad and Shen Zyl. The two are former Overwatch who have settled down in this lovely island to relax and enjoy their new lives. As dark green haired Brad kisses the forehead of his blonde girlfriend, Brad walks out the balcony from their room and looks at the beautiful view of the ocean and the rising Sun.

However, his little moment was interrupted when he hears the doorbell to their home ring. He couldn't recall anyone saying they'd visit today. His old friends from Overwatch usually gives them a call ahead of time before coming to hang out.

Understandably curious, Brad leaves the balcony and their bedroom before heading downstairs to answet the door.

But, unfortunately, after unlocking the door and opening it, the half naked former agent is only greeted with a shotgun aimed at his face, being held by none other than Reaper.

"Hi." was all the psychopath said before pulling the trigger and the sound of his gun firing echoed in Brad and Shen's house.

* * *

As Mayor of Buganda with a daughter that formerly came from Overwatch, the father of Mirembe is busy speaking to his brothers and sister of his community while Mirembe herslef is getting worried. The mayor had to address a few things, like whether or not they support the rise of New Overwatch and if his daughter would rejoin her old team.

Mirembe is just behind the stage, waiting for her father while she holds her phone up to her ear, speaking to her hospitalized husband.

"I told him he didn't need to attend this. I would have gone and just tell them I wouldn't rejoin. The recall we all received was a year ago and I rejected it. I'm not good enough to be a part of a group that already has the best." Mirembe says through her phone, pacing back and forth, a bit nervous for her father.

"My love, you don't need to be so harsh on yourself." Mirembe's husband responds. "I've seen what you can do. You can keep up with the likes of Tracer and Winston. If you rejoin, more of your friends will start rising up again and join in, and Overwatch will be reinstated. Won't you like that?"

Mirembe sighs while rubbing her temple, trying to think as her pacing starts to slow down. "... I do like that. But I'm just worried about how it would affect father. Our country doesn't exactly support Overwatch after their fall and if he let's me, his daughter, into New Overwatch, it might cause some backlash." She spoke while a female backstage helper passes by and waves in respect. Mirembe waves back.

"Mirembe..." Her husband started to reason with her until he starts coughing at the other end of the call, which caused Mirembe to panic.

"Ayodele!" Mirembe yelled in fear, calling out the name of her beloved while his cough starts to halt.

"I'm fine, Mirembe... Look, all I'm saying is... Overwatch is what the world needs right now." Ayodele continued, ignoring his predicament seconds ago. "And to see you in the screens across the world saving people would make your father, and even me, proud."

"...Thank you, my dear." Mirembe spoke to her husband as she wipes off a tear from her eye. "I needed that. Okay. I'll rejoin them." Mirembe finally came to a conclusion with a smile.

"Technically speaking..."

Mirembe, upon hearing a voice behind her, turn around and sees the same backstage helper from earlier, but upon close inspection...

... it's Sombra, with a gun to Mirembe's head.

"You're already joining some of them."

BANG!

* * *

 _The next day, 8 pm on Watchpoint: Portugal..._

"Investigations say that the continuous cases of murder that all happened within this week all seem connected, as each of the victims were all former members of Overwatch." The reporter at the TV said as images of the victims from official Overwatch files are shown behind her. "The UN has announced that any and all remaining and active former Overwatch personnel shall be located and be placed under protection until suspects are identified and targeted effective immediately. In other news, Blizzardworld had recently opened and announced–"

Without even letting the reporter finish, Jack used the remote to turn off the TV before facing everyone else as they all stand and sit in the living room.

"Looks like our fears have surfaced... The information Talon stole from Winston's data is now being put to use. Because we moved the base from Gibraltar, our location is a secret, but it's not the same for everybody else and our own families." Jack pointed out.

"If anyone wants to leave the base to go and protect those close to them that Talon may have information about, you are allowed." Mercy followed it up.

Pharah was the first to stand, in her skin tight jumpsuit she uses to wear under her armor. "I am sorry in advance, then. I must go and make sure my father is safe." She asks from her superiors and teammates.

"Then allow me to come with you." Genji offered as he also stood up right beside Fareeha. "My brother can fend for himself and he's constantly on the move. I may as well make time and help you protect your father."

"Just say you want to meet her dad to introduce yourself to him like a boyfriend, dude." D. Va teased Genji, but she was immediately karate chopped on the head by Tracer, who is sitting beside her.

Pharah, however, ignored D. Va and faces Genji with a smile. "Thank you, Genji. I'll take all the help I can."

"Anyone else?" Jack asks, with everyone looking at him with all their attention. "No one's gonna fault you or be mad at you if you want to leave for your close relatives. Everyone is in danger here and it's really an unfortunate situation. So, I'll repeat myself, anyone else feel the need to leave?"

Tracer sighs on her seat as she stands up as well. "My mum must be worried sick about me, as I'm worried about her. Sorry, but I have to go too." Lena apologized as well, even taking off her goggles just to emphasize her point.

"Papa can handle himself but... recently, he's distant from mama because he's on his own hunt for the machines he made being used in bad ways." Brigitte suddenly spoke afterwards before standing up. "I... I have to go too. Someone has to protect mama and my niece and nephews."

"Wait, but, Brigitte, you can't–" Ben suddenly protested.

"I can and I will. Sorry Ben." Brigitte answered back before taking her leave, heading into the garage.

"Do not fret, Benjamin! I will join her. I assure you nothing will happen to the Lindholm family!" Reinhardt boasted but genuinely meant his words as he stood proud and followed his squire.

While he was the one who suggested the idea, Jack couldn't help but sigh as his aging comrade left. While he's aware of Reinhardt is strong, he worries about the man's old age and how it will it may affect his him in combat. Still, he can't stop him now. "Anyone else?" Jack asks the remaining members. As Jack waits for an answer, Tracer takes her leave and heads off.

However, no one expected Ben to suddenly stand up and follow Lena, running after her. Symmetra wanted to say something but Mercy places a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention to see Mercy shaking her head to say Satya should not interfere. "Let them talk." Mercy says to her, which only made Satya look down with a frown.

"Again, anyone else?" Jack says to the rest of the team.

"Well, this is technically my only home now, so, I'm not leaving." Winston answered.

"My parents have been gone for a long time. You guys are my new family. I'm staying." Mei responded with a smile.

Everyone's attention was caught by D. Va's yawning and got stares from her teammates in irritation. "Sorry for getting bored. But yeah, I'm staying." Hana simply responded.

"Really? What about your family? Your parents?" Mercy asked and pointed out as she stood up from where she and Symmetra were sitting to stand beside Jack.

"I'm a new member, so these Talon noobs have no idea where I actually live, nor will they find my parents too. You said they only got data of old members." D. Va pointed out. "Plus, I was texting some of my MEKA friends to send some security to our house after hearing the news, so I'm good to go and help track down these bad guys."

"You are... surprisingly smart, for someone who sleeps during briefings." Symmetra says to the Korean gamer.

Hana only scoffed at the hardlight master as Hana crosses her arms. "Please. It's basic strategy. Have some of your units deployed to protect a point of interest while you use your major forces to strike and hold off the enemy." She responds. "And they say playing StarCraft can't be applied in the real world."

"Satya?" Jack asks Symmetra, just in time as Ben and Symmetra's husky, Rescue, comes in and nuzzles against Satya's legs. As she pets her dog, Satya looks back at her commander to say, "I... want to go see my parents again..."

"Really? Do you still know where they are?" Mercy asks, genuinely worried for her.

"... I don't really know, but I hope they're still in our old home, our old city. I have not seen them in a very long time." Satya responds. "I will go. Tell Ben I'm... I'm fine." With her parting words, Satya heads out, with Rescue barking at her before following her master.

"Well, guess that's that. Unless Ben goes with Lena, we're going to be the only ones left in the base to track down Talon." Jack points out. "People lives are on the line so we need to find them as fast as possible."

"I will start working on the tracker with Athena." Winston says as he gets off his seat to head to his lab while the rest of them head to their respective rooms, while Jack and Mercy stay behind.

"What do you think?" Jack asks his vice commander.

"... Talon is waging war... And as much as I hate it... We'll have to join." Mercy replies.

"We're all soldiers now." Jack adds as he turns around to turn the TV back on with the remote in his hand, just in time for the news to come back on investigations about the murders. "All that's left is to choose which side of the battle we'll be standing on."

* * *

"Don't stop me, Ben." Tracer says as she walks away, with Ben tailing her.

Ben, however, replies with, "I'm not stopping you. I'm coming with you."

This made Lena surprised and wide eyed as she stops walking to turn around and face Ben. "What? But I-"

"Hey, we going or what? Cause Talon's not gonna be waiting for us and we got two people to protect." Ben interrupts her, as if he was expecting her response. Tracer couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm and sense of heroism of her friend. However, part of what he said suddenly made her confused as her smile disappears upon rewinding what Ben said in her head.

"Two people?" Tracer asks.

"You got your mom. I got Emily." Ben replies, crossing his arms.

"E-Emily?!" Tracer suddenly exclaimed, a small blush forming on her face. "Are you... are you two a thing?!"

"Wha- No! You know more than anyone that when you two were still..." Ben responded but saw Tracer's face go from flustered to sad as she looks away. "...The three of us were all friends. She and I still talk here and there, and I wouldn't be surprised if Talon already has her location since we're both involved with her."

Tracer still keeps her sight away from Ben until she took a deep breath and looks at Ben to nod and say, "You're right. Look out for her, okay? I... I'll be with mom."

Ben nods in response and the two leave together, only a few inches away beside each other, especially their hands.

* * *

Hours have passed. Mercy and Mei stayed up to check the news every minute to see if another Overwatch agent is harmed or, worse, killed. While they do, Hana takes her search in the internet, looking every possible way she can to also see news about Overwatch agents. Meanwhile, Jack and Winston work together with their new tracker to investigate from afar and see any possible clue to track down Talon.

While all of this is happening, in London, Ben and Tracer had arrived hours ago and went to the people they promised they'd protect from Talon.

Speaking of, a woman with long, caramel hair in an orange turtleneck sweater, blue jeans and slippers sits in front of her desk as her TV plays behind her while her hands are busy writing what seems to be homework for school, the topic in question being biology. Beside her work are other sheets of paper, piled on top of each lazily as some of them look like they'll fall off from the other papers. The sheet of paper above is labeled as "Advanced Geometry".

And to the other side of the girl's hands is a big mug of coffee, still steaming hot. And just to the wall beside her to her left is a wall hanger with multiple objects hanging onto each stub, among these being her college ID: Emily O. Davies, AB English Major.

With a sigh, Emily lets go of her pen, pushes away her biology paper and takes her mug of coffee to take a sip. The warm substance entering her throat felt good as it soothes herself to get rid of more of the cold surrounding her body. Once the mug leaves her lips, Emily takes a sigh of relief before placing the mug back on her desk.

"Deadline tomorrow... I did not miss college..." Emily whispers to herself before sighing. Her bored stupor was interrupted when her doorbell rings.

With caution, after hearing the news about unidentified killers murdering Overwatch agents and their families, she pulled her drawing that's part of her desk and takes out pepper spray.

Slowly approaching her door, she holds onto the doorknob and–

"Emily, it's me, Ben. You left your garden lamp on again."

That voice immediately made Emily slightly reassured, but then hearing his tone then the second sentence he uttered made her much more reassured. With a small sigh and a roll of her eyes, Emily opens her door and sees Ben, in his casual attire comprised of his classic green jacket, black shirt, blue jeans and rubber shoes, standing at her doorway.

While she's at it, she looks outside to her right to see her garden lamp, which simply looks like a garden gnome holding a lamp, is indeed left on when it should've been turned off early in the morning.

"...I hate you." Emily said sarcastically, a smile on her lips as she looks at her friend.

"Do you, though?" Ben retorted back with a smile of his own.

With another roll of her eyes, Emily just gestures her thumb behind her and says, "Just get inside, dum dum."

Ben obliges and enters Emily's house as he finds himself a spot immediately, sitting on the chair just beside the door while Emily closes the door, locking it before sitting back in front of her desk, hiding her pepper spray back in the drawer before pushing it to close it.

It did not escape Ben's notice that Emily has a pile of papers on her desk again. "More homework?" Ben asks the proper question as Emily yawns.

"Yeah..." Emily tried to speak in the middle of her yawn, but her response was still clear to understand. Once she's done yawning, she finally spoke clearly, saying, "Like I told you last week, college life sucks for an 27 year old woman like me."

"I wouldn't know. I was given a doctorate immediately just for saving a school." Ben half boasted and half joked, which only made Emily grumble adorably as she takes a nearby scratch paper, crumple it into a ball and throw it at Ben, which only made Ben laugh as he faked getting startled.

"You know I hate it when you bring that up." Emily complained, slumping on her seat she lets her fatigue take over as Ben continues to laugh.

When he finally does stop while wiping off a single tear of joy, Ben sighs in relief and responds to his friend, "Hey, if it's any consolation, after studying under three different professors in Overwatch, it makes me feel bad for getting a doctorate handed to me on a silver platter."

"Thanks. That's totally reassuring, Doctor Ziegler." Emily sarcastically mocked her friend while taking a nearby paper to cover her face with it. Of course, being a sheet of thin paper, it falls off her face as expected. "Did you just come here to gloat?"

"I came here to make sure you're safe." Ben replies, this time, much more serious as he looks at Emily with a stern look.

This finally got Emily's attention, looking at Ben with a neutral expression on her face...

... which slowly formed into a smile. "...Thanks." was all that escaped her lips.

"That's it?" Ben, genuinely surprised, replied as Emily finally sits upright.

"Yeah... I missed having you around here. You've always been so nice to me and hearing you say that you'll protect me is reassuring." Emily replies. "I'm honestly scared. I'm not exactly well equipped to defend myself from Talon."

"I'll stay for as long as I have to." Ben reassures her with a smile. "Anyway, have you finally found a part time job?"

Emily nods as she pulls her drawer again and shows her friend a different ID. "Burger stand cook. It's not much, but it can help take some load off from aunt Meril." Emily explained before putting back her ID into her drawer and pushing it shut. "Hard going back to college while unemployed when you lost your first main provider for income..."

"...She's also here in King's Row, Em." Ben finally revealed, which made the girl pause for a bit before facing Ben again.

"Figured as much. I don't recall a day back then where she's never far behind wherever you pop up." Emily responded, yet her tone was neither of sarcasm nor sass. Ben cannot tell if she's mad at him.

With sigh, Ben attempted to say, "Emily, I–"

"I told you before, it's never been your fault." Emily interrupts Ben, however, facing away from him to look at her desk to contemplate. "You were just there, being a good friend. Nobody made you Lena's rival except herself."

"...Em..." Ben tried to say, but he could already tell she's uncomfortable with the subject. "...Is there anything I can do to help with your studies? Maybe I can pay half the tuition fee and–"

"It's fine, Ben. I'll manage. What I want you to do is... Stay for a bit. Don't have a lot of friends and we mostly talk in video calls nowadays..." Emily responds, facing him again with a smile.

Ben smiles back to keep his friend at ease, nodding to her as the girl stands up.

"Coffee or smoothie?" Emily finally asks the important question.

"Coffee smoothie." Ben gave the proper answer.

* * *

 _Venice, Italy_

 _6:00 PM_

 _Hidden Talon Base_

"I said let me in!"

Akande Ogundimu, the current Doomfist, in a fancy white suit, could hear the commotion just outside his door while he stands at an observation deck. However, it does not concern him as he holds a glass of wine and he takes a sip while watching whatever is below the deck.

Finally, however, the door to the room finally opens as a man in a black suit pushes away some of Doomfist's enforcers just so he could enter.

The same man who wanted Tracer and Symmetra dead a week ago: Vialli.

"Akande. They didn't tell me they were going to free you." Vialli spoke in a much calmer tone, a direct contrast to his shouting earlier outside of the room. Vialli even looks like he's fixing his own tie and his hair as if to make it look like he's calm. "As a member of the council, I should be informed earlier..."

"As a member of the council, you should be more updated rather than lazily sitting on your desk, using our organization for profit." Akande replied, taking another sip from his glass without even looking at Vialli. "Talon has purpose, a goal, Vialli. We are not money hungry fools that wastes talent on petty actions... like having an entire army of drones wasted on two Overwatch agents."

"Like what you're doing is any different." Vialli tried to make a comeback, but all it got from Akande is a scoff.

"What you did was petty. You attempted to have two Overwatch agents killed that don't even suspect you, but then you sent an army their way and confirmed their suspicions. Not only that, but you were also funding them in the first place. I do not need to tell you how foolish that decision is." Akande gave back as a response, sipping the last of his wine from his glass.

"False hope, Akande. Plus, I get to mingle with them and find out information we can't through normal means." Vialli tried to make an excuse as he reaches for a gun in his coat, taking advantage of the fact that Akande still has his back turned and seemingly distracted by whatever is below the deck. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be handing the rest of the council your resignation form."

With that, Vialli takes out his gun and attempts to take the life of Akande...

...who catches the traitor's guard off by turning around, grabbing the arm that has the gun in it's hand and breaking it's bone simply by crushing Vialli's arm with his bare hands.

Vialli could not help but scream in pain as Doomfist continues to tighten his grip on his arm that already has his bones turned into dust in them, forcing him to drop his gun, which Doomfist immediately kicked away once it was on the floor. "Damn you, Akande! I should have just had a nuke sent to your prison! You'll pay for this!"

"Interesting choice of words. Every single penny in your account has now been accessed by our organization and shall be used for our actual goal." Doomfist spoke as he let's go of Vialli's arm and grabs him by his neck this time.

"Go to hell!" Vialli, still defiant to the end, yelled at the man he hated as he could barely breath while Doomfist's hand crushing his wind pipe.

However, he did not expect Doomfist to simply chuckle and say...

"Where do you think I grew up from?"

And finally, Doomfist throws Vialli off the deck and into what he has been observing the whole time. The fall broke Vialli's legs, making his left arm the only working limb he has left. As he struggles to look back up, what he saw only instilled fear into him...

Talon Assassin all over the room he was thrown in. With blades on their arms, gleaming like the Sun. They all seem busy trying to attack each other while shrieking like wild animals. Until Vialli makes a simple grunt, trying to find his voice. All their attention then turn to him. Some of them tilted their heads like curious dogs while some approached him cautiously, yet erratically.

However...

"Kill him." The assassins all heard from above at the observation deck. The voice of Doomfist himself triggered the whole pack of assassins as their eyes underneath their visors glowed red and they all screamed in rage and pounced on Vialli, who could only scream in terror and pain as all the assassins stab him repeatedly, his blood staining the walls, the floor and their blades while Akande watches from above.

As Vialli's screams start to turn into gurgles of blood, Akande leaves the room, opening the door so he could pass while his Enforcers salute him along the way. Upon reaching the other end of this hallway, he finally reaches a room where other members of the leadership council of Talon is gathered. Reaper seems to be on of them, along with two other members. An Omnic with a dark suit and a red tie, with Abra Kadabra standing behind his seat as his personal bodyguard. On another side seems to be a young man wearing a Vishkar uniform, with a woman in Vishkar power armor and a hardlight saber on her back as his bodyguard. Meanwhile, two seats are empty. One is for Vialli, who had just died, and one other person that did not seem to come.

But the most noticeable, ironically, is one shadowed in the dark and at the opposite end of the table where Doomfist is facing. The only thing that can be seen is his glowing red eyes.

"Dramatic as usual, Menyadot." Doomfist says to the mysterious leader at the other end of the table while he takes a seat with his fellow council members.

"Of course. It's what I'm known for back in my world. Now, is everyone ready?" Menyadot asks, his glowing red eyes squinting.

Reaper grunts before speaking. "I'll be taking my team in to find any of the Overwatch agents in Numbani."

"I'll have my men wait and prepare the ambush for priority: Alpha." The Omnic Talon member adds. "If we successfully kill him, we will send the message to stop the operation early."

"He is not easily defeated. All of us know this. Do not underestimate the boy, Maximilien." Akande responds, looking at the Omnic leader, who seems to be named Maximilien.

"Well, I say 'if'. The main objective of my men is to keep him occupied long enough for him to be too late to arrive at the primary location for your side of the job." Maximilien replied.

Menyadot could not help but chuckle at the scene presented before him. "Well, Akande, my friend, I'm sure you did not forget the job you gave yourself, yes?" Menyadot reminds Doomfist, who scoffs as he holds up his right hand and balls it into a knuckle.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Akande replies. "I will reclaim what is mine."

* * *

 _London_

 _The next day..._

"Hey. Wake up."

Ben yawns as he found himself with his jacket and shoes off but his black shirt, blue jeans and socks are still on while he's lying on Emily's couch.

Emily herself seems to be the one who woke up earlier among the two as she is in her plain white shirt, short shorts and slippers while holding two cups off coffee and the smell of buttered bread being toasted in the kitchen being obvious factors that Emily has been preparing for the morning.

"Slept well?" Emily asked her friend, handing him his own cup, which Ben takes as he sits upright.

"A bit, yeah. Your couch provides a small amount of freedom of movement." Ben joked, the two sharing a laugh before taking sips from their cups of coffee.

"I told you you're allowed to sleep with me in my room." Emily says after placing her cup on the palm of her free hand.

With a shrug, however, Ben replies, "I didn't want to take most of your space. Plus, some people might react too hard about a straight guy and a gay woman sleeping together. Some sensitive people find it offensive these days."

"What?" Emily says while in the middle of chuckling. "What people? We're the only ones in the house."

"Trust me... Somebody's watching, maybe even reading, our lives right now..." Ben joked and the two share another laugh.

Their happy moment was interrupted by the "DING!" sound of Emily's toaster after it had finished toasting their breakfast. "I'll get it." Emily says as she walks away from her living room to head for the kitchen.

Ben yawns a bit as he watches Emily bounce to her kitchen to prepare their breakfast. It's refreshing to him like this. While he loves all his friends back in HQ, to him, it feels good to just unwind like this with a different friend.

 _I wonder... Should I retire once all of this is done?_

However, his simple thoughts were interrupted when something was thrown threw the glass window of Emily's kitchen and it rolls along the floor of the nearby dining area. Once he got his bearings fast, Ben immediately recognized what was thrown just as Emily went to check it out as well...

A grenade.

"Get down!" Ben yelled as he dove towards Emily while his hand reached for the Omnitrix.

* * *

Outside, a Talon sniper in her red suit with an Enforcer right beside her saw Emily's house, from atop a nearby building, explode from the inside. One could swear that despite wearing helmets that covered their faces, it feels like they're smiling.

"Target eliminated, sir." The sniper spoke through her radio.

However, Maximilien, the one in charge of this assassination attempt, spoke back to say, "Make sure. Tennyson has a habit of surviving a lot of things. If he can survive the Big Bang, he can survive a grenade."

"Yes sir." The Enforcer responded this time. "All ground forces, move in and engage. If you can't kill him, lure him and proceed with phase 2." He commanded the rest of his troopers, who are all at street level and moving in with their assault rifles to engage Ben and Emily if they're alive. As they walk forward, some civilians have started running away from the chaos to reach shelter or call the police.

* * *

Inside Emily's smoking house with smouldering flames, Emily herself is cough with her eyes closed until she opened them to see Diamondhead on a knee towering over her with a giant, circular shield made of diamonds sprouting from his back. He must've used it to defend Emily.

"You okay?" Diamondhead asks Emily as she coughs once again.

"I'm fine. It hurts when I laugh, but I don't think it'll be a problem." Emily responds as the smoke all over the inside of her house slowly suffocates her. Diamondhead solves this problem by turning into Ben, reaching for his green jacket, which is now in tears because of the grenade, and takes out a badge resembling an Omnitrix symbol. By tapping the symbol, the badge shapeshifts into the Proto tool and Ben immediately uses it's vacuum mode to suck in all the smoke before forming it into its hose mode to spray the water into the remaining fire all over the place. Once he was done, he returned the Proto Tool into it's stationary form and places it on his shoulder.

"Better?" Ben asks Emily. Emily responds with a nod and no more coughing. Ben took his next move and takes out another Omnitrix badge from his pocket and hands it to Emily. "Winston built this to be like Lena's chronal accelerator, but right now, it's the only model. It'll teleport you to our HQ so you can get out of here." Ben explained as he places the badge on Emily's hand before closing her hand himself over the device.

"Don't die." Emily spoke through her fear and pain as she holds onto the badge before hugging her friend.

Ben hugs her back while saying, "I'd worry about those guys outside when they threatened the life of my friend."

With their parting words, Emily lets go of Ben and taps the badge and before Ben knew, she disappeared in a bright, white flash of light.

As soon as the light died down, bullets were immediately shot all over Emily's broken house as Ben dived for cover. Once he found a corner to hide behind, he activates the Omnitrix while gunfire continues to go quite literally over his head.

When he finally found what he needed, Ben slammed down the dial and covered himself in emerald light.

* * *

"Warning. Talon activity detected. Numbani is under attack." Athena announced to the whole base as Jack and Winston come out of the lab with Mercy waiting at the living room. Not long after, Mei and a newly awakened Hana in her pajamas joins them as well.

"Can you identify who's leading them, Athena?" Winston asks the Overwatch AI.

"Negative. Something is interfering with the scanner." Athena responded with unfortunate news. "Shall I restart it and clean all possible viruses?"

"No time. Let's move out. People in Numbani needs us." Jack announced as everyone all head to their respective rooms to gear up while Jack himself, already in his Soldier 76 attire, simply puts on his mask and heads to the Blackbird himself to get it fired up.

Just as everybody is no longer in the living room, Emily finally reappears from nowhere and lands on the ground safely.

"Welcome, Emily Davies. Benjamin has told us of your incoming arrival. His quarters has been cleaned and prepared just for you. I will inform the current members in the facility about your presence." Athena greeted Emily.

With a sigh, Emily stands up to dust off whatever ash or dust she got from her destroyed house. "Thanks Athena." Emily says as gives the invisible AI a smile.

* * *

The Talon troopers all attempt to keep their opponent at bay, but their bullets do nothing as they all go through Snare-Oh's body. His paper-like body seems to be regenerating much faster than the bullets could tear him up. Snare-Oh strikes one trooper straight in ths face before extending both arms to grab two more troopers and slam their heads into each other, knocking both of them out. When three more fire hopelessly at him, he proceeds to run at them, bullets piercing his skin but he moves on without a care.

One of them picks a flashbang from his belt, taking the pin off before throwing it at Snare-Oh. Unfortunately for them, Snare-Oh manages to catch the grenade and throw it back at his foes before covering his own eyes. The unexpecting troopers could not cover their eyes fast enough as the flashbang explodes and blinds them, as well as creating a ringing in their ears, completely disorienting the three of them.

The same one who threw the grenade somehow found gis bearings, but upon opening his eyes, all he sees next is darkness after getting his lights punched out by Blitzwolfer. The other two soldiers got their bearings back late as Blitzwolfer unhinges his quadra-hinged muzzle and unleashes a sonic howl on one of the troopers, sending him into a wall, knocking him out, before Blitzwolfer drop kicks the last one into a nearby hover car, knocking him out as well.

While he stands in the middle of the street with unconscious enemy soldiers, his heightened senses smelt more gunpowder and heard a finger about to pull a trigger. He then jumps to his left and just barely dodge a sniper bullet aimed at his head.

Blitzwolfer turns around and sniffs the air once more and looks up at a building and finally spots the Talon Sniper and Enforcer at the roof, with the sniper still taking aim at him. In a hurry, Blitzwolfer slaps the Omnitrix on his belt again and switches to Wildvine, just in time for another bullet to strike through his head, but the hole it produced on Wildvine's head simply healed.

"I'll go down their. Provide some cover fire." The Enforcer says to his Sniper comrade as he bravely jumps off the roof and land on the ground on two feet, with a loud thud and some cracks on the asphalt road forming.

Wildvine does the first move by extending his arms right at his enemy, but he was not expecting the Enforcer to dodge and suddenly take out a large combat knife and digs it into Wildvine's extended arm before digging the knife further into the asphalt floor, effectively nailing Wildvine's arm and causing him to get stuck. When the Florauna picks some of the seeds on his back to try and throw them, a sniper bullet strikes one of them while they were still in Wildvine's hand, making them explode in the alien's face.

The Sniper providing cover for her partner chuckles as she cocks her rifle and takes aim once more while half of Wildvine's torso and head has been taken by the explosive seeds. With his enemy disoriented and slowly regenerating, the Enforcer pumps his shotgun before firing at the other half of Wildvine's torso and blasts it off, separating it from his legs. The Enforcer pumps his shotgun once more as he approaches Wildvine's separated torso and aims at it, preparing to fire again...

...until someone taps his shoulder.

Stupidly, the Enforcer turns around to see...

"Looks like you need a time out."

Without warning, Tracer punches the Enforcer and knocks him out, although Tracer had to wince as she holds her knuckle in pain from punching someone with a helmet on.

Seeing her partner knocked out, the sniper takes aim at Tracer this time to fire at her, only to fail to realize that Wildvine's legs are still active, and uses to push Lena to the side before the bullet could hit her. Being pushed back caused Lena to land on her rear, but quickly got her bearings upon seeing the smoke trail from the sniper rifle of their enemy. Before it fades, Tracer follows it quickly and spots the Sniper, who takes aim again and fires, but Tracer's impossible reflexes, combined with her chronal accelerator, blinks away and dodges the bullet, reappearing just beside Wildvine's legs that are slowly regrowing the rest of body.

The sniper continues to open fire on , who retaliates by continuously blinking and teleporting all over the street to dodge and weave from the bullets. When she found an opening for herself, she finally takes out both of her Pulse Pistols and began firing back at the sniper while still continuing her teleporting strategy, keeping a lot of pressure on the enemy while being completely safe from gunfire herself.

This proved to be effective as the Sniper cannot tell where Tracer would appear next, as her unpredictable teleportation combined with continuous pusle pistol fire is making the Talon agent disoriented. This ultimately made her situation worse as Tracer finally shot the sniper's rifle off her hands, accidentally making her drop it off the building. In fear, the sniper fires a grapple hook from her wrist and swings away, leaving her unconscious comrades behind.

Once Wildvine had regrown his body, he slaps the Omnitrix on his chest and turns back to Ben. "Thanks. I thought I was toast." Ben says respectfully to his friend.

"Oh, bullocks. You could've handled that much faster if you weren't goofin' off." Tracer replies with a smirk as she rewinds her pistols' clips.

"Oh just take the compliment." Ben retorted. "We better track down that sniper and find where they're hiding."

Tracer nods in agreement, but unfortunately, before they could even go to follow the sniper, they hear a beep coming from Tracer's earpiece and Ben's Omnitrix. The two of them answer by tapping on their respective devices and starts hearing Jack's grave voice. "You two, we got new Talon activity. Get to Numbani ASAP. We're on our way there, ETA 10 minutes." Jack spoke. "Soldier 76, out."

After 76 drops the call, the two brunettes look at each other. "You go there. I'll follow the sniper." Ben suggested all of a sudden.

"Wait, wouldn't it make more sense if YOU went there?" Tracer pointed out.

"You're suggesting I go to Numbani while you follow the sniper. So tell me, are you well equipped and strong enough to take on an entire army of Talon soldiers and agents once you find them, or are you more than enough back up for more of our friends that are already in a group themselves?" Ben pointed out as well.

"Hm. Fair enough." Lena admits as she starts taking steps back. "Don't die!" Tracer yells before blinking away. Ben was about to activate the Omnitrix again until Tracer suddenly reappears by rewinding herself just to say, "Mom says hi, by the way!" before blinking away again.

With a smile and a roll of his eyes, Ben activates the Omnitrix, dials in Spidermonkey and slams the dial.

* * *

Tracer had finally reached the outer forest surrounding the walls of King's Row before finding what appears to be a pile of branches with leaves.

But she immediately reveals what it actually is: cover. By pulling off all the branches, they have actually been hiding the vehicle she and Ben took to get here...

A small pod made for two people with jet engines and wings and a combination of green and orange colors. The Overwatch logo is spray painted on on side. "Rust Bucket Mini. You always were underutilized these days." Tracer says to the small ship like it was a person. By tapping a button on the side of the cockpit, it opens up the windshield for Tracer to enter and take a seat on the cockpit, before she manually pulls the windshield back down. Then, by flipping switches and pressing buttons in correct order, the RBM turns online before it begins hovering above the ground. With goggles already on, she places her mic and oxygen mask on and prepares for take off.

"Cavalry's about to come, loves."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Numbani, Jack, Mercy, D. Va, Mei and Winston walk through the silent streets of the city while passing by, and sometimes stepping over, destroyed robotic security robots, all of them in pieces.

"OR-15s. Based on the OR-14 models during the Omnic Crisis." Winston informed his team as he steps over yet another robot, apparently called an OR-15. "They were meant to be sleeker, stronger and tougher than the older models and effective in large groups to overwhelm criminal forces."

"Didn't stop Talon from taking them down." Jack adds, cautiously aiming his gun in multiple directions to make sure he's not missing any possible sign of the enemy while Mercy hovers behind him. "Stick together. No one goes in this alone."

"Then maybe you should've taken the boy with you."

Jack, Angela and Winston immediately recognized the voice that mocked as Reaper comes from the shadows and starts blasting the crew with his shotguns. However, the psychopath was caught off guard when a large wall of ice forms in front of him, effectively creating a blockade between him and the team.

The heroes all turn around to see Mei, with her gun aimed directly in front of her as the barrel releases cold steam from being used.

"...Hehe." Mei bashfully chuckled, nervous on the inside. But Winston gives her a reassuring thumbs up.

However, it's not over as the sound of a bullet ricocheting and D. Va's HUD in her mech indicating that she's under attack catches her attention and makes her look up to see Widowmaker atop a building, taking aim at them. "Sniper!" D. Va announced to her team before aiming both guns of her mech at Widowmaker's position.

When the StarCraft pro started firing, Jack and the others also spot Widowmaker, but the former realized something as he utters to himself, "Wait... Why did she shoot D. Va, the one in an armored mech, instead of me any of the rest of us that are exposed?"

Meanwhile, at Widowmaker's position, she still takes aim at D. Va but instead of hitting her where the mech rider is showing her face, she shoots the top of the mech again. "This is not part of the deal, Tennyson." She suddenly whispered.

"Hey, you said you wanted to earn my trust, so I'll help find you find your lost memories and in exchange, you're not allowed to kill any my friends." The voice of Spidermonkey spoke through Widowmaker's earpiece.

"...Fine." Widowmaker replied before hiding back behind cover to reload her gun then firing her grapple hook to another building to switch vantage points. Upon landing, she takes aim at Winston this time but purposely missed and shot the floor near his foot instead.

"While you're at it, can you tell me what your boss' plans are right now? I'm already chasing a sniper that's trying too hard to be like you and see if I can follow her to a ship that'll lead me to your HQ. Still, it'd be nice if I'm just told the rest of the plan." Spidermonkey continued before the sound of gunfire can be heard on his side of the call and he shrieks like a monkey, irritating Widowmaker's ear.

"I really don't know. I was just given orders, but even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. You'd be pushing the limits of our deal and abusing the terms and conditions of this... relationship." Widowmaker pointed out.

Spidermonkey, on the other hand, simply chuckles nervously before replying, "Just thought it'd make it easier for me. You and I really have an odd partnership."

Suddenly, something flashed in Widowmaker's head and caused her to hear Spidermonkey's last words echoing in her head, only this time, the words are spoken by Ben's human voice instead. The echoing is hurting her head as she winces, unable to concentrate on the people she's supposed to be shooting.

 _You and I really have an odd partnership._

 _You and I really have an odd partnership._

 _You and I really have an odd partnership._

 ** _You and I really have an odd partnership._**

"Widow? Widowmaker!"

Finally, the cold blooded sniper snaps out from her predicament after hearing Spidermonkey yell at her over the radio, as she shakes her head before saying, "I'm fine... I was just busy... dodging Soldier 76's bullets."

"Yeah, his aim is still pretty good after all this time. Anyway, you better keep your promise, because you don't want to see me angry. Still following the sniper. I'll call again later." Spidermonkey says until another sound of gunfire is heard and he shrieks again before dropping the call.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Widowmaker takes aim at Ben's friends again while whispering to herself, "Mon dieu..."

* * *

Somewhere in King's Row, in a seemingly abandoned warehouse guarded by multiple Talon soldiers, Sombra sits in front of a dusty desk while her computer set up, with three different holo screens, currently turned on, waits for her next move, but she seems to be distracted watching live footage from CCTVs in the streets of Spidermonkey giving chase to the Talon sniper.

She's currently watching him at the center holo screen while the screen to her left is empty and the one to her right has an image of the map of King's Row, with a road leading to the city center highlighted in red meant to be where Ben must follow and should arrive.

Sombra continues to watch closely. The footage is now showing Spidermonkey turning back into Ben who uses the Proto Tool to fire something at the Sniper. Sombra finally does something by conjuring a holographic image of the Sniper's systems, health condition and status. Sombra makes a full scan on the sniper before she managed to find something that doesn't belong to her: a glowing red dot at the tip of the Sniper's coat.

"Bait One-One, this is Somb– ... This is Bait Actual. You have a tracker on your coat placed by Priority Ten." Sombra warned the sniper, in a tone that's almost monotone and lifeless, something seriously out of character for her as she continues watching Ben.

"Uh, Bait Actual, I don't think that matters. We were going to lead him to the target site anyway, right?" The sniper replied and pointed out.

"...Roger that, Bait One. I'll have Baits One-Two and Two-Two ready for deployment." Sombra responds, but instead of actually doing what she said she would do, she instead taps on the holographic image of the tracker Ben placed then swipes to her right, transferring it to the map of King's Row. Then, using her index finger, she attaches the trackers's signal to the red highlight for Ben's supposed track before completing changing the direction of the red highlight. Instead of a straight road to the city center, Sombra completely changes the direction of the tracker's signal and places it...

...on the warehouse she's in, using her computer as the new emitter for the tracker's signal for Ben to locate.

"Good luck, Bait One-One. This is Bait **Actual** , signing off." Sombra says before ending the call and watches Ben as he stops to check his tracker after losing vision of the sniper. Sombra knows exactly where the sniper went, she just doesn't want Ben to go there. After a brief moment, Ben finally sees where the signal of his tracker is coming from and completely changes course, heading towards the warehouse.

Taking a sigh of relief for seeing plan working, Sombra leans back on her seat, waiting for Ben's arrival.

Without warning, something finally appears in the left screen...

|Isabella is online.

Sombra sighs, turning her chair only a few degrees just so she could look at the other screen. "What is it, Isa?" Sombra says to the screen as if whoever is this "Isabella" on the other side of this chat can actually hear her.

|Isabella: Can't say hi to my own mama?

"I'm at work. I told you you're not allowed to butt in if I'm working." Sombra replies, suddenly taking out a nail file and starts filing her left nails.

|Isabella: Bet your boss is gonna be angry about you bringing a work hazard.

Sombra scoffs before replying, "Hardly. I could always just blame the others for their incompetence. Plus, I have you to help me alter everything."

|Isabella: Oh, so now the world's greatest hacker is relying on her daughter because she might get fired?

"... You're grounded." Sombra scolded Isabella before throwing away her own nail file.

|Isabella: I don't think you're in any position to ground me, mom.

"No dessert for two weeks." Sombra added.

|Isabella: Aw come on!

|Isabella: I'm sorry, okay?

Sombra chuckled as she finds her own daughter begging like this amusing. "Oh, I thought I wasn't in any position to ground you? So I guess I can just say whatever I want without consequences to you, right?" Sombra mocked Isabella more.

|Isabella: Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll help you edit the footage! Don't take my desserts from me!

"Fiiine. Now be a good girl and go play with someone else. Try messing with Katya Volskaya for me." Sombra says as the warehouse suddenly started shaking, but Sombra was unfazed. "Mama has to go to work."

|Isabella: Good luck! Oh, by the way, I sent some UN drones to the city center and had them drop some of bunker busters. All Talon heat signatures in the city center are all accounted for aaaaaand they're gone.

"Aww, good girl! You're getting quadruple heapings tonight." Sombra says as she suddenly conjures another holographic image, but this time, for a Chili's delivery call.

Suddenly, they get interrupted when Sombra's radio receives a call. "Bait Actual, this is the guard squadron! Somehow, Ben Ziegler has found our location! We're compromised! Please call for extraction and get yourself out of here!" A random soldier spoke through the radio.

"Yeah yeah. I'll get reinforcements and some make up while I'm at it. Idiota." Sombra mockingly replied before taking her radio, turning it off and throwing it into a nearby trash bin. "So, you want the baby back ribs or the fajitas?"

|Isabella: I'm thinking... both, but two orders of each. You promised I get quadruple.

* * *

Clashing into each other, Jack and Reaper attempt to push each other whipe still holding on to their guns, with Jack using his gun as leverage for more pushing power.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?!" Jack asks Reaper angrily.

"The ghost of your past, come back to haunt you!" Reaper mocked the veteran with his usual growling voice.

Unfortunately for the brooding murderer, Jack catches him off guard by headbutting Reaper before firing his Helix rockets at him, creating an explosion that knocks Reaper back into a pile of OR-15s.

"You're trying too hard to be intimidating, 'Reaper'. Why don't you just take off that mask and fight me like you mean it?" Jack mocked his opponent back before he open fires on Reaper, who managed to recover and uses his Wraith form to dash away and become intangible for the bullets so they won't hit him.

"Says the man who's also wearing a mask." Reaper called back at Jack before becoming tangible again and starts unloading more bullets. Fortunately, Jack managed to dive behind cover behind some debris.

While reloading his pulse rifle, Jack continues to keep Reaper talking, trying to see how the man, or whatever he has become, ticks, acts and speaks. "My mask is functional." Jack boasted, and to prove his point, he taps a button on the side of his visor and activates the auto targeting function for him and allows him to target both of Reaper's guns.

Firing bursts of ammunition at both guns, Jack managed to disarm the psychopath, but Reaper only growls in annoyance as he pulls out two more shotguns from his coat and retaliates.

Reaper misses his first two shots when Jack dives to dodge and upon landing perfectly fine, he aims his rilfe at Reaper again and fires another batch of Helix rockets at the Talon freak, who becomes a wraith once more and moves away, hiding behind a toppled truck to steer clear of the rockets.

"Your mask looks like it's made by a 6 year old kid that wants to go out trick or treating." Jack continued to mock Reaper, who finally snaps as he growls angrily and faces Jack head on, running away from his cover to simply run at his foe, guns blazing.

Jack took two hits to his body armor, which still made him stagger in pain, so he immediately takes out his Biotic Field for him and plants it on the ground, which emitted nano waves that slowly started healing whatever injuries he has as well as repair the damage on his suit. The Super Soldier then fights back and starts firing his gun, slowly figuring out who Reaper may be...

Meanwhile, Winston barely dodged a shot from Widowmaker again as the Talon sniper swings to yet another building to switch spots. Having had enough, D. Va finally activates the jets on her mech and flies it towards the building Widowmaker had just landed on.

Even the blue skinned assassin is surprised as D. Va lands her mech and even mocks her by making her mech wave like a human being while D. va herself mockingly says, "Hiya!"

D. Va then has the mech open fire, which forces Widowmaker to drop something before hiding behind some vents. D. Va continues to open fire until she accidentally has the mech step on something on the floor. The former MEKA agent pulls the joystick on her mech to make her mech step back so she can see what she stepped on, only for her to see it's one of Widowmaker's venom mines. The venomous gas is then released and rises until it's the only thing D. Va could see out of her mech's windshield.

"Poison gas? I'm in a mech! That's going to do anything!" D. Va mocked Widowmaker. Unfortunately for her, because of all the purple gas lessening her vision, she failed to notice Widowmaker slide underneath her mech, reach behind the Korean gamer, and then breaks the entrance to D. Va's suit with the butt of her rifle and pulls D. Va out of it, defenseless on the floor.

In brief fear, D. Va could only stare as she lies down on the cold floor of the roof while Widowmaker aims at her head in pointblank range.

"...GG?" D. Va sheepishly asked to mask her fear of death at the very moment.

Meanwhile, back on street level, Winston, with Mercy and Mei behind him, all run towards where Jack is to assist him, but unfortunately, a fiery entity from the sky plummets and crashes in between the trio and Jack.

When the smoke cleared, in the crater the impact created is a gigantic man, almost Reinhardt's size, rises, with a red helmet over his face and two gatling guns on his arms. With deep baritone laugh, the Heavy Assault of Talon marches forward as he finally unleashes his hail of bullets towards the heroes.

In a rush, Winston takes out his Barrier Projector to create a bubble shield to defend himself and his teammates from the dual gatling gun fire. Unfortunately, with the fire rate and damage the Heavy is dealing, the shield is starting to crack only a few seconds after being deployed.

"It's not gonna hold much longer. Dr Ziegler, I will use my Primal Rage once it's out, so I request your assistance." Winston spoke.

"Very well. Damage increase active. I hope you know what you're doing, Winston." Mercy says as she aims her Caduceus staff at Winston.

However, before the shield completely breaks, a rocket hits the juggernaut square in the face and interrupts his assault. The remaining members all look up to see Pharah, landing on the floor with a superhero landing.

"Fareeha? Why are you here?" Mercy asks as the barrier dissipates and the team approaches Pharah.

"My old Helix friends offered to guard my father and keep him safe, so when Jack called us, we didn't need to hesitate to come here." Fareeha answered.

"Wait, 'we'?" Winston asked and right on cue, as the Heavy rises back up and prepares to fire again, only for Genji to drop in just in time to deflect every single bullet of the giant man. Each bullet he throws back at the Heavy's body slowly weakens the big guy's armor before Winston jumps in to deliver a powerful punch that sends the Heavy right into Reaper, who was not expecting the incoming unconscious behemoth coming at him, so he was unable to become intangible fast enough as the Heavy completely crushed the psychopath.

Seeing his opponent incapacitated, Jack looks at the rest of his team to give them a thumbs up and say, "Thanks."

"Wait, where is D. Va?" Mei asks, and right on cue, the crew hears screaming coming from the rooftops, which caused them to look up and see Hana plummeting from the sky and screaming in terror, with no mech surrounding her.

In a hurry, Genji uses his cybernetic enhancements to jump so high, she reaches D. Va in mid air before catching her and landing back on the ground, safely. The cyborg ninja currently has D. Va over her shoulder like she was just a blanket roll.

"Thanks for saving me and all, but can you put me down?" D. Va immediately complained.

"You were falling 35 ft from the air and you got over it that fast?" Genji points out as he casually let's go of Hana and drops her on the floor with an audio "Oof!"

With a growl, Hana rubs her head in pain while looking at Genji to say, "If this payback for teasing you and Pharah, then you can't take a joke."

"Nobody really listens to you anyway." Pharah joins in with a smirk as the rest of the team approach the former MEKA agent.

Jack places his Biotic Field in the middle of the group, slowly healing any of D. Va's injuries as the commander asks, "Where'd your mech go? Where's Widowmaker?"

"She threw me off the building before grappling away. She had me pinned down and had her gun ro my head with zero reason not to shoot me but... she didn't." D. Va explained as she stood up, dusting off the dirt on her suit.

"She also had very clear shots of us when we didn't know she was even here, yet she fired at D. Va, the one with the most armor out of all of us because of her mech." Jack points out. "Something's seriously wrong here..."

"Warning: the Numbani museum is currently under attack." Athena announced to the team through their earpieces.

However, before they could even say or do anything, the building behind them explodes into dust before a random OR-15 is sent flying through the cloud of dust and crashes into yet another building parallel to one that got leveled.

The agents could only stand and stare in shock as the half broken robot struggled to even lift a finger as it forces itself to keep moving forward and aim it's weapons at the big cloud of dust before firing into whatever is in it.

"What's it doing?" Genji asked in confusion as they watch the OR-15 shoot at seemingly nothing.

"Something attacked it and whoever it is, they're coming!" Mercy says as the team all prepare themselves for another battle.

But no matter what they tell themselves, they are not prepared for something to suddenly appear in front of the OR-15 so fast, it barely registered in it's head that the threat was directly in it's face until this unknown enemy grabs the machine by it's head and tosses it away like yesterday's trash.

The dust cloud is keeping the mysterious foe hidden as his silhouette grows bigger, signifying that he's moving in closer and closer until he finally revealed himself by walking out of the cloud of dust.

Akande Ogundimu.

And on his right shoulder, arm and hand, is none other than the very weapon that struck fear into the hearts of many just from the sight of it...

Doomfist has returned. Pharah could only sweat at the sight of him while Genji held on to his wakizashi... with a shaking, nervous hand. Jack stood in fronf of Mercy to defend her while the doctor herself tightened her grip on her staff. D. Va, with her mech still at a roof somewhere, is genuinely scared as she hides behind Mei, who herself is also scared as she aims her blaster at the new enemy, but like Genji, her hand is shaking. Winston could only growl as he stood proudly behind his friends, ready to take on the Talon leader.

None of these actions escaped Doomfist's attention as he stared at them, with a glare that can pierce the heavens. "You come at the king..." Doomfist spoke as he held up his gauntlet and balled it into a fist, the weapon crackling with energy. "You better not miss."

* * *

After tearing up dozens of Talon troopers, Upgrade finally reached the room where his tracker's signal is coming from.

Concentrating hard, he emits a powerful beam of energy from his eye that completely obliterates the door to the room. Once the Mecomorph enters, he turns back to Ben and looks around the whole room...

...only to have his eyes widen upon seeing the only one in this area: Sombra, eating a plate of fajitas while two cups, each filled with soda and strawberry smoothie respectively, with straws are placed at her desk.

Unlike Ben, who seems genuinely shocked at the sight of the hacker, Sombra herself continues to chew on her food before swallowing, placing her plate on the table and stands up...

"Hi, Benny. Been a while." Sombra casually says, staring directly into Ben's eyes with her poker face on. "You haven't called in a while..."

Ben's shock immediately changed to rage as he grits his teeth, glares at Sombra and suddenly took his stationary Proto Tool from his shoulder and formed it into a gun to aim at the Talon hacker.

In response, Sombra also drew her UZI pistol and aims at Ben as well, effectively locking themselves in a stand-off.

"Of all people... You're the last one I wanted to see today." Ben says to her. "...Olivia."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
